Stolen Memories
by theMFDgirl
Summary: Traduction - Quand Ginny avait huit ans, quelque chose de terrible et traumatisant lui arriva. Ses parents ne la pensèrent pas capable de le supporter et firent effacer sa mémoire par un médi-sorcier. L'histoire se passe huit années plus tard.
1. Prologue

**Stolen Memories : Souvenirs Volés**

_Disclaimer : _Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu l'idée de ce synopsis, mais Wiccan98, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire et publier sa fiction. Niveau traduction, je conserverai la plupart des noms et sorts anglais. La fic originale se trouve dans mes favoris.

**Prologue**

« Elle ne devrait pas se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.»

« Chérie, je ne crois pas que nous en sommes capables. »

« Nous sommes ses parents ! Elle ne peut pas savoir ! Elle ne sera pas capable de le supporter. »

« Elle devra le faire. »

« Elle a seulement huit ans !»

« Monsieur et madame Weasley ? »

Le couple roux discutant se tourna pour voir un médi-sorcier approcher. Molly et Arthur Weasley baissèrent le regard sur la rousse dormant dans le lit d'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Ginny Weasley semblait étrangement paisible pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de subir une expérience traumatisante. Avec un soupir le couple s'éloigna de leur seule fille.

« Votre fille est étonnamment bien. Elle devrait se réveiller demain au même point. Après quelques tests elle pourra rentrer. » Dit le médi-sorcier en souriant.

« Elle ne devrait pas s'en souvenir.» Répondit durement Molly.

« Excusez-moi ? » Le médi-sorcier semblait confus.

« Je veux que cet… cet… évènement soit effacé de son esprit. » Clarifia Molly.

« Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez la gravité de ce que vous demandez. » Le regard du sorcier passait de Molly à Arthur.

« Bien sûr que je comprends ! » Dit Molly hargneusement au jeune sorcier qui fit un pas en arrière. « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Je suis le docteur Mundell. »

« Et vous savez ce que ma fille, ma petite fille, vient juste de traverser ? » Des larmes tombaient dans les boucles de ses cheveux cuivrés.

« Je le sais. » Répondit gravement le Dr. Mundell.

« Et avez-vous des enfants ? »

« J'ai un fils. »

Molly Weasley le regarda avec scepticisme pendant un moment, il semblait trop jeune pour avoir déjà un enfant. « Et que feriez-vous si cela arrivait ? Ne voudriez-vous pas le protéger quelque soit la méthode employée ? »

« Si, mais ce que vous me demandez de faire ne protègerait pas votre fille. Ce qui est fait est fait. Elle a _besoin_ de s'en rappeler pour guérir. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en rappelle. Cela ruinerait sa vie.»

«Il ne revient à personne de semer le désordre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre ! » Le Dr. Mundell commençait à être agacé. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait le résonnement des Weasley mais ce qu'ils lui demandaient était immoral.

« Y a-t-il une raison médicale pour que vous tentiez de me faire changer d'avis ? »

« Eh bien… non. » Répondit honnêtement le docteur Mundell.

« Donc cela ne la blessera pas ? » Molly haussa un sourcil.

« Cela pourrait cependant ! Mentalement, émotionnellement. Cela pourrait la briser ! »

« Mais physiquement ? »

« Cela ne lui fera rien physiquement. » Le médi-sorcier baissa la tête, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen de changer ça. Il devrait effacer la mémoire de la jeune fille.

_Ginny était agenouillée sur un sol crasseux et son dos contre un mur tout aussi sale. Il y avait des larmes récentes sur ses joues pâles et encore plus coulant de ses yeux ambrés. Ces yeux qui étaient habituellement remplis de joie, maintenant ne contenaient plus que tristesse et peur. Ginny pouvait le sentir se rapprocher et elle commença à trembler de peur. Que lui voulait-il ? Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, elle ne pouvait juste pas comprendre pourquoi. Il se rapprochait. Ginny tira sur les pans de vêtements qui collaient encore à son corps, il avait déchiré presque tous ses vêtements en lambeaux dans ses tentatives pour avoir son corps._

_Ginny prit le risque de lever les yeux pour voir qu'il était maintenant à seulement quelques pas de là. Ginny commença à trembler plus fort. Ses muscles se mirent à faire mal et sa tête à frapper le mur derrière elle. Bien qu'elle veuille détourner le regard, les yeux de Ginny étaient collés au visage ombreux de son prédateur. Elle savait qu'il la connaissait, qu'elle lui parlait, peut-être même qu'elle avait passé du temps avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage et ne pouvait pas replacer sa voix._

_« Que voulez-vous ?» Chuchota Ginny._

_« Seulement toi, » dit l'homme._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Ginny avait entendu sa mère, son père et ses frères lui dire ces même trois mots d'incalculables fois. Chaque fois elle entendait son cœur gonfler de bonheur mais présentement… la façon dont il l'avait dit… cela sentait mauvais. Non, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il commença à se rapprocher ; Ginny pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle fétide. Il était simplement à quelques centimètres d'elle quand il parla de nouveau._

_« Je sais que tu m'aimes. » Ginny secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle aime quelqu'un qui lui avait fait… ça… à elle. « Si ! » Dit-il d'un ton impérieux. « Je te veux Gin. »_

_Ginny laissa échapper un sanglot à ces mots. Que voulait-il dire par vouloir ? Voulait-il faire la même chose de nouveau ? Voulait-il la toucher, encore ? L'embrasser ? Ou… voulait-il… plus ? Ginny ne pouvait pas supporter de penser à ça._

_« Et je sais que tu me veux. » Ajouta-t-il._

_Ginny essaya de se pousser plus près du mur, mais c'était inutile. Tout ce qu'elle voulait de cet homme était de s'en éloigner, qu'il la laisse seule. Où était sa mère ? Son père ? Ses frères ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là ? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas la sauver de cet homme affreux qui ne voulait que la blesser à nouveau ?_

_L'homme devant elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise ; lentement il la lança au sol. Ginny détourna le regard mais elle pouvait l'entendre autour d'elle. Le son des tissus frappant le sol terrifiait Ginny, elle savait quel autre vêtement il venait juste d'enlever. Ginny sentit une main attraper son menton et tourner son visage. Elle garda ses yeux fermés, elle ne voulait pas encore le voir._

_« Regarde-moi ! » Ordonna l'homme._

_Ginny secoua la tête mais l'homme resserra sa prise sur son menton. Les yeux de Ginny commencèrent à s'emplir de larmes derrière ses paupières, elle était sûre qu'elle allait avoir des bleus là où ses doigts tenaient sa peau. Ginny entendit des pas et poussa un soupir. Il était partit. Il était finalement parti. Ginny ouvrit ses yeux et parcouru la pièce du regard, il n'était nulle part, mais elle n'avait pas entendu une porte s'ouvrir ou se fermer donc elle savait qu'il était encore là._

_Lentement Ginny se leva et cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes, il y avait une porte juste de l'autre côté de la pièce, et si elle était vraiment silencieuse elle pouvait l'atteindre et sortir discrètement, crier à l'aide, et être sauvée. Ginny fit quelques pas et s'arrêta alors, attendant, en retenant son souffle, elle ne pouvait rien entendre si elle continuait. Quand elle fut à quelques pas seulement de la porte, de sa liberté, Ginny accéléra son pas. Tout à coup elle sentit quelqu'un tirer violemment ses cheveux roux. Ginny laissa échapper un cri perçant quand elle fut trainée de nouveau dans la pièce._

La Ginny âgée de seize ans se redressa dans son lit. Elle était couverte d'une sueur froide et était haletante comme si elle venait de courir un mile. Clignant des paupières, rejetant les images restantes de son cauchemar, Ginny regarda à travers la fenêtre de son dortoir et vit qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et attendit que son souffle reprenne son rythme normal. Dès qu'elle ferma les yeux, des flashbacks de son cauchemar vivace envahirent sa vue. Des images d'elle-même de quelques années seulement plus jeune, dos à un mur dans le coin d'une vieille et salle pièce, blessées et terrifiée. Et il y avait un homme. Ginny ne pouvait se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait ou son nom, tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il était celui qui lui avait fait du mal, la raison de sa peur.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Chuchota Ginny dans l'obscurité.

Trop effrayée pour penser à se rendormir, trop terrifiée par un autre cauchemar, Ginny demeura éveillée toute la nuit en tremblant.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

_« Ginny. » Ginny ferma les paupières. « Viens Ginny, regarde-moi. » La voix était suppliante, elle ne voulait pas céder. « Tu sais que tu le veux. » Non, elle ne le voulait pas, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que cela finisse. « Regarde-moi ! » La voix était impérieuse maintenant, elle y sentait le désir, mais non, elle ne voulait pas céder maintenant._

J'ouvris brusquement mes yeux, mon front baigné de sueur et mes mains tremblantes. Les bribes du rêve s'évanouissaient déjà, que s'était-il passé ? Depuis la première semaine, ici à Hogwarts, j'avais eu ces cauchemars terrifiants, et chaque nuit ils se poursuivaient et étaient plus vivaces. Dès que j'étirais mes muscles fatigués je réalisais que je n'avais pas le temps de m'inquiéter davantage de mes rêves, les cours avaient commencé depuis dix minutes !

Je sautais hors du lit et couru dans le petit dortoir, cherchant ce dont j'aurai besoin pour ma septième année de potion. Snape me mettrait en retenue, bien sûr ; ça craignait vraiment d'être la seule sixième année dans une classe de septième, surtout quand cette classe était celle de potion et que Snape était le prof. Courant à travers les couloirs, je me demandais un bref instant pourquoi personne de mon dortoir ne m'avait réveillée.

« Désolée je suis en retard professeur. » Ma voix était haletante et j'étais certaine que mon visage était rouge.

Snape ne me lança même pas un regard de son bureau. « Retenue ce soir, Miss Weasley, maintenant mettez-vous au travail. »

Je hochais la tête bien que Snape ne puisse pas me voir et pris en silence mon siège à côté d'Hermione.

« Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? » Demanda Hermione de son habituel ton sérieux.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? » Rétorquais-je. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être un bon jour.

Hermione sembla blessée par mon ton, mais j'étais trop fatiguée et énervée pour y prêter attention. Elle aurait du me réveiller, elle savait que Snape me collerait.

Aujourd'hui nous travaillions simplement sur le livre. Avec un soupir je saisis mon sac et sortis le manuel, des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre.

« Malfoy ! » Appela Snape presque une heure après, me faisant sursauter.

« Oui monsieur ? » Malfoy semblait tout à fait calme, comme si Snape avait calmement énoncé son nom au lieu de l'avoir crié.

« Où est Zabini ? » Il semblait que je ne sois pas la seule à être en retard.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur. » Malfoy eut un haussement d'épaule.

« Dites-lui qu'il a une retenue ce soir. » Snape retourna aux papiers sur son bureau.

« Oui monsieur. »

A la fin du cours je rangeais mes affaires avec une lenteur délibérée, je devais parler à Snape de ma retenue et je ne me sentais pas d'avoir une discussion. M'armant de courage avec une profonde respiration, j'allais jusqu'au bureau de Snape. Bien que mes chaussures claquent contre le sol de pierre et que mon corps lançe une ombre sur ses papiers, Snape ne leva pas le regard.

« Heu… Professeur ? »

Les yeux de Snape parcoururent mon visage une demi-seconde. « Qu'y a-t-il maintenant Weasley ? »

« Je venais juste parler de ma retenue. » Je fixais le bois de son bureau.

« Soyez ici à dix-neuf heures. » Dit dédaigneusement Snape.

« Bien monsieur. » Je tournais les talons.

« Et ne soyez pas en retard. » Snape leva les yeux avec un rictus, je résistais au désir de rouler les yeux et me contentais d'acquiescer et de quitter la pièce.

Je maugréais quand je parcourus les donjons à dix-neuf heures tapantes. Assis à l'un des bureaux au devant se trouvait Blaise Zabini, c'était étrange qu'il se montre si tôt pour une retenue alors qu'il ne s'était pas montré en classe. Je cherchais Snape aux alentours mais ne le vis pas, super, j'allais devoir passer Merlin sait combien d'heures avec Zabini.

« Où est Snape ? » Je lui demandais en m'asseyant à quelques pas de lui.

« Il sera de retour quand nous serons autorisés à partir. » Zabini ne me regarda même pas.

« D'accord… » Je levais le regard sur le tableau, il n'y avait pas d'instructions. « Que devons-nous faire ? »

« L'étiquetage des ingrédients de potions. » Répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

C'est seulement après ça que je remarquais que le bureau derrière moi avait une centaine de pots, quelques plumes, quelques parchemins, et de l'encre au dessus de tout ça. C'était un travail ennuyeux et après cinq minutes je m'embêtais à mourir. Snape ne serait pas de retour pour nous dire de partir avant plusieurs heures et il n'y avait pas assez de potions pour occuper tout ce temps. Je parcouru la pièce du regard pour trouver quelque chose qui puisse m'occuper ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, soupirant quand je ne trouvais rien. Je retournais à mon travail d'étiquetage.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait pour être là ? » Demanda brusquement Zabini.

Je fus si surprise par sa question qu'il me fallut une minute pour comprendre ce qu'il demandait. « Oh, heu, j'étais en retard. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté son travail. « Tu aurais du simplement sécher. »

« Quoi ? »

Zabini me regarda enfin. « Tu savais que tu aurais une retenue pour être en retard pas vrai ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Ben, oui. »

« Alors tu aurais du juste sécher. » Répéta-t-il. « Tant qu'à être collé, mieux vaut avoir eu un peu de temps libre. »

Je ne pensais pas que cette retenue était très 'libre', mais je décidais de garder ce commentaire pour moi-même. « C'est ce que tu as fait ? » Demandais-je plutôt.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » Dit Zabini en roulant des yeux. Je voulais le frapper.

« Donc Malfoy te couvrait ? » Je savais que j'aurai du juste la boucler et retourner au boulot, mais je m'ennuyais vraiment, et parler avec quelqu'un d'autre était sympa. Zabini me regarda avec curiosité, donc je poursuivis. « Quand Snape a demandé où tu étais, Malfoy a répondu qu'il ne le savait pas. » Lâchais-je.

« Ah ! » Zabini laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « Quelle couverture. S'il avait dit que j'étais à l'hôpital mourant, je ne serais très certainement pas ici maintenant. »

La conversation s'acheva après cela. Deux heures plus tard j'avais fini mon étiquetage et fixait le plafond quand Snape rentra.

« Vous pouvez partir. » Dit-il d'un air renfrogné.

Je rassemblais rapidement mes affaires et me hâtais à la porte. Je m'appuyais le mur froid de pierre, tout semblait plus paisible en dehors. Zabini sortit de la classe quelques secondes après moi, je me redressais aussitôt.

« A plus tard Weasley. » Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur moi quelques secondes de trop. Je voulais me dissimuler avec mes mains, mais j'ignorais cette pulsion. Au lieu de ça, je roulais des yeux et retournais à la tour Gryffindor.

Harry m'attendais quand je rentrais dans la tour. Nous étions ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois et tout avait bien commencé, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'aucun de nous n'avait grand-chose à dire.

« Hey. » Harry me salua avec un baiser sur la joue. « Comment était ta retenue ? »

« Ennuyeuse. » Répondis-je sincèrement. « Sais-tu où est Hermione ? » Pendant ma colle, j'avais pensé à ce que je lui avais dit et je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas mérité.

« Elle est allée se coucher il y a une demi-heure. » Harry m'entraîna vers le canapé, je le suivis avec réticence. « Pourquoi ? » Harry et Ron n'étaient pas en septième année de potion, donc ils n'avaient pas vu mon petit éclat de colère contre Hermione, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle leur en avait parlé.

« J'ai été assez sèche avec elle, » admis-je en mordillant mes lèvres.

« Oh. » Harry semblait surpris. « Parle-lui simplement demain. » Il sourit, mais cette fois cela m'agaça. « Elle a déjà pardonné Ron pour des choses plus graves, j'en suis sûr. » Je ne pouvais pas le nier, Ron pouvait être un vrai crétin.

« Ouais. Bon, je vais au lit. Ne rien faire pendant quelques heures peut être crevant. » Je mentais à moitié. En vérité je n'étais pas fatiguée, mais je voulais être seule pendant un moment.

« D'accord. » Harry semblait un peu trop à l'aise avec mon départ.

« On se voit demain matin. » Merlin merci, demain était un samedi.

Harry me donna un autre baiser rapide avant de lâcher ma main et de me laisser monter.

Je marchais sous le jet d'eau chaude permettant de détendre mes muscles raides. La vapeur dans la douche me rendit somnolente mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, des visions de la sale, froide et humide pièce assiégeaient mon esprit. Ces cauchemars devaient cesser. Dormir devenait impossible maintenant, ou je me tournais et me retournais toute la nuit à cause de ces rêves, ou bien je restais éveillée, effrayée par ce que ces songes pouvaient apporter.

Quand l'eau devint froide et je sortis de la douche avec un soupir. Les autres filles de mon dortoir dormaient déjà donc je me rendis sur la pointe des pieds au lit et tirais les rideaux à moitié. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir avant au moins quelques heures. Après avoir lancé un simple sort de silence autour de mon lit – depuis les cauchemars, je ne pouvais pas être bien certaine que je ne parlais pas dans mon sommeil, et je ne voulais pas qu'une de mes camarades de dortoir me découvre –, je saisis un livre de cours de mon sac. Peut-être que faire mes devoirs m'occuperait jusqu'à ce que je me lève. Oh, non, je me transforme en Hermione ! Je frissonnais à cette pensée, et commençais tout de même mon travail.

_Ginny parcouru la pièce du regard, quelque chose était différent… c'était…plus clair, elle pouvait presque voir les meubles de la pièce sale. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose autour d'elle, quelques fragments de parchemin, quelques plumes cassées, et un morceau de bois poli. Attendez… c'était une baguette ! Ginny se leva d'un bond avec excitation, serrant les lambeaux de vêtements moulant son corps. Elle avança à pas feutré sur le sol de pierre et ramassa la baguette._

_Il n'y avait pas de raison que l'homme qui l'avait ramenée ici soit simplement partit, sa baguette gisant sur le sol à seulement quelques pas d'elle. Ginny regarda la baguette et un flot de joie courut dans ses veines, elle pouvait l'utiliser ! Elle pouvait lancer un sort et blesser l'homme et s'échapper ! Le cœur de Ginny se serra quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait aucun sortilège. Comme si son désespoir influait, le peu de lumière dans la pièce disparut subitement. Ginny plongeait dans le noir, serrant une baguette qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser elle était plus effrayée que jamais._

_« Qu'as-tu là ? » L'homme était de retour, et sa voix était colérique._

_Ginny serra la baguette fermement, c'était sa seule chance et elle ne devait pas abandonner._

_« Donne-moi ça. Ça ne t'appartient pas. » Dit l'homme méchamment._

_Ginny secoua sa tête et tenta de se remémorer un sort, elle savait qu'elle avait entendu son père et ses frères en lancer._

_« Tu ne sais pas que tu ne peux pas toucher ce qui ne t'appartient pas ? » La voix de l'homme était douce, mais Ginny ne voulait toujours pas céder._

_Tout à coup elle se rappela d'un sort, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir l'exécuter, mais c'était son unique chance. « Stu…Stupefy ! » Dit faiblement Ginny en pointant la baguette sur le torse de l'homme._

_Rien ne se passa._

_L'homme laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « Stupide fille. Tu ne peux pas encore faire de magie. » Il fit un pas vers elle. « Tu ne devrais _vraiment _ne __pas toucher à ce qui n'est pas à toi. » Sa voix était de nouveau colérique. « C'était très mal de ta part. » Il saisit sa baguette des doigts engourdis de Ginny. « Tu dois être punie, maintenant. »_

_« Non ! S'il vous plait ! » Cria Ginny._

_« Oh si. De quelle autre façon apprendrais-tu ? » Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir le visage de l'homme, elle savait qu'il souriait sadiquement. Il leva sa baguette…_

_« Non ! »_

« NON ! » Je me redressais, le souffle court. Tout était noir, il y avait un léger rayon de lune argenté, c'était le milieu de la nuit. Je clignais des yeux pour chasser mes larmes et me glissais hors du lit.

Mon visage était un désastre. Tout rouge et marbré, j'avais manifestement pleuré dans mon sommeil. Mes yeux étaient injectés de sang et gonflés. Je tournais le robinet et m'aspergeait le visage d'eau froide. Cela aida, mais pas assez. Le cauchemar était encore frais dans mon esprit, bientôt il se ternirait, je ne pourrais pas m'en rappeler quoi que ce soit. Tournant mon visage vers le miroir je remarquais que j'avais une tache d'encre sur ma tempe droite.

« Putain. » Je saisis une serviette et, après l'avoir trempée d'eau chaude, nettoyais mon visage.

Après que la marque noire soit partie, je rentrais dans mon dortoir et éclairait avec ma baguette mon lit. Mon encre s'était répandue sur tous mes draps. Merde. Après avoir rapidement nettoyé mon lit, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon devoir à moitié fait. J'avais dû m'endormir en y travaillant. Les dégâts étaient trop importants pour tenter de nettoyer donc je froissais le parchemin et le lançais dans la poubelle. Au moins j'avais tout le week-end pour le finir.

Me traînant sur mes draps maintenant propres, je m'étendis sur le dos les yeux ouverts. Je restais éveillée toute la nuit.

« Tu as une mine affreuse Gin, » dit Hermione le matin suivant dans la Grande Salle.

« Merci Hermione, » dis-je sarcastiquement. Tout à coup je ne ressentais plus autant le besoin de m'excuser.

« As-tu dormi la nuit dernière ? » Elle semblait inquiète.

« Pas vraiment, » admis-je.

« Pourquoi ? Tu es allée au lit si tôt. » Harry leva la tête et me regarda avec curiosité.

« Je n'ai simplement pas trouvé de position confortable, » mentis-je.

Harry et Hermione restèrent silencieux et je les remerciais pour cela. Je ne me sentais pas d'être questionnée sur mon type de sommeil. Des images de mon cauchemar me vinrent et je frissonnais involontairement, heureusement personne ne sembla le remarquer.

Ron arriva une seconde plus tard. « Salut Gin. »

J'acquiesçais mais ne dit rien à la place je fis semblant d'être très intéressée par mes œufs brouillés.

« Quand seront les sélections de Quidditch, Harry ? » Demanda Ron en empilant de la nourriture dans son assiette.

« D'ici une semaine. » Harry semblait enthousiaste. Maintenant qu'il était le nouveau capitaine, il prenait le sport plus sérieusement, si cela était possible.

« Tu vas venir Gin ? » Me demanda Ron.

Je gémissais intérieurement.

Harry parla avant que je ne puisse répondre. « Elle n'a pas à passer les sélections, je sais que c'est une excellente poursuiveuse. » Harry me fit un éclatant sourire que je ne lui rendis pas.

« Je ne joue pas cette année. » Dis-je d'un air détaché sans les regarder.

Un silence de mort suivit ma déclaration.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

« Pourquoi non ? » Demanda Harry très fort.

J'haussais les épaules. « Je ne me sens simplement pas de jouer cette année. » Je mentais à moitié. Et puis, personne ne trouverait cela juste, ou apprécierait mes talents, maintenant que j'étais la petite-amie d'Harry.

« Gin, tu le dois ! » Gémit presque Harry.

« Non, ce n'est pas obligatoire. » Je commençais à être irritée, j'avais besoin de dormir.

« Mais… » Hésita Ron.

« Non, je ne jouerai pas vous trouverez quelqu'un d'aussi bon. » Dis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. » Lâcha soudain Hermione. Elle avait été si silencieuse que j'avais oublié qu'elle était là. Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un air interrogatif. « Maintenant, tu auras plus de temps pour te concentrer sur tes études, surtout maintenant que tu es en septième année de potion. » Hermione m'adressa un regard vif je voulu la gifler.

Je décidais de ne pas faire remarquer que mes notes étaient assez bonnes pour me donner la première place de cette promotion, au lieu de quoi je lui lançais un regard furieux.

« Mais Ginny, nous avons besoin de toi. » Harry _geignait_ maintenant.

« Non. Tu peux facilement trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bon, voire meilleur. » Je commençais à devenir vraiment énervée maintenant. Ron ouvrit la bouche mais je le coupais : « Non, je vous ai donné ma réponse. » Après quoi je me levais et quittais la salle.

Je décidais d'aller aux sélections, pas vraiment pour essayer, ou participer d'une quelconque manière, mais pour regarder. J'étais là plus pour le soutien moral qu'autre chose, bien que je doutais qu'Harry ait besoin de soutien moral. Depuis l'autre jour dans la Grande Salle, quand j'avais dit que je ne jouerai pas au Quidditch cette année, Harry me collait de plus en plus, c'était assez ennuyant. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que je le repoussais, ou du moins essayais il ne rendait pas cela très facile.

Ron avait accepté beaucoup plus facilement qu'Harry que je ne joue pas, probablement parce que de cette façon il serait le seul Weasley dans l'équipe, il pensait surement avoir plus de reconnaissance si je ne jouais pas. Hermione devenais plus ennuyeuse que jamais, elle était heureuse que je ne joue pas car ainsi j'aurais plus de temps pour travailler, comme elle disait, mais quand elle me voyait sans un livre de cours en face de mon visage elle me avait un air vraiment désapprobateur. Je devait m'excuser auprès d'elle, bien que je n'avais pas réellement envie de le faire, mais je ne voulais pas avoir de dispute, même petite, entre Harry, Ron, Hermione et moi. Hermione acceptait les excuses assez bien, même si je savais qu'elle le faisait à contre-coeur.

« Hermione, je peux te parler ? » Je m'assis face à la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux.

Hermione abaissa le livre qui cachait son visage. « Bien sûr Ginny, qu'y a-t-il ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire faussement agréable.

Je résistais à l'envie de lui dire d'oublier ça. « Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé en potions. » Dis-je rapidement, d'une traite, et sans la regarder dans les yeux. « Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver, ce n'était pas de ta faute si je dormais. »

« C'est bon Ginny, tu semblais fatiguée ce jour-là, donc je peux comprendre que tu ai été un peu sèche. » Dit Hermione avec un sourire. « En fait, tu as semblé être assez fatiguée ces derniers temps, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Elle semblait inquiète, mais je n'allais rien lui dire.

« Je pense que c'est juste le stress de cette année. » Mentis-je, Hermione comprendrait mieux que quiconque le stress qui pouvait s'emparer de quelqu'un.

« Je comprends mieux. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider. » Son sourire s'élargit. Je résistais à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

« Peut-être, je pense que je vais me débrouiller maintenant. » Je souris, un grand sourire à travers duquel j'étais sûre qu'elle ne verrait pas combien il était faux.

« Très bien alors, mais si tu as besoin d'aide… » Hermione dissimula à nouveau son visage avec son livre.

« Très bien, » acquiesçais-je bien qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir, « et une fois encore, désolée. »

« C'est bon ». Elle baissa légèrement son livre pour me faire un nouveau sourire éclatant. Je roulais des yeux quand elle recouvrit son visage.

Je repoussais mes pensées quand j'entendis des cris venant du terrain. Je descendis de mon siège et baissais le regard sur le terrain. Harry et Ron discutaient avec Malfoy. Super. Regardant de plus près, je réalisais que derrière Harry et Ron se tenaient cinq autres Gryffindors, semblant nerveux. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, j'étais assise ici depuis plus d'une heure, et je n'avais même pas vu les essais.

J'allais sur le terrain avec un soupir, bien sûr qu'Harry et Ron devaient se battre avec Malfoy aujourd'hui, les essais de Quidditch et les entraînements causaient toujours une bagarre entre les équipes de Gryffindor et Slytherin.

« Que se passe-t-il? » Demandais-je en regardant Harry et Malfoy.

« Malfoy, là, essaye de piquer le terrain. » Dit Ron en serrant les dents.

Je roulais des yeux. « Mais l'équipe est choisie. » Dis-je en désignant les cinq autres Gryffindors. « Tu l'as faite. »

« Nous n'avons cependant pas encore fait l'entraînement. » Répondit Harry comme si c'était évident.

Cela n'avait aucun sens, les essais étaient à peu près pareils à une séance d'entraînement.

« Ce sont les sélections aujourd'hui, Potter, pas les entraînements. » Malfoy roula des yeux. Il avait raison, mais je n'allais pas le dire à haute voix.

« Viens Harry, rentrons maintenant, et tu peux aller voir McGonagall et réserver le terrain. De cette façon tu devrais choisir en premier. » Je souris gentiment à Harry, et je pouvais voir par le regard dans ses yeux qu'il allait capituler.

« Ouais, Potter, écoute ta petite copine. » Malfoy arborait un sourire satisfait. « Sois un bon chien fidèle. »

« Malfoy, je jure… » Commença Harry en serrant les dents. Je pouvais le voir se tendre vers sa baguette donc je posais ma main sur son bras pour le calmer.

« Viens. » Je pressais son bras et le tirais un peu.

Harry foudroya Malfoy du regard pendant plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer et de me permettre de l'entraîner à l'intérieur du château.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons avoir un petit changement de place. » Je tournais vivement la tête vers Snape. Il ricanait méchamment, ça n'allait pas être bien.

« J'ai remarqué que deux d'entre vous semblaient avoir quelques problèmes de concentration sur leur travail parce que leurs partenaires ne cessent de parler. » Ses yeux insistèrent sur Hermione, je gémissais et tournais la tête pour lui jeter un regard furieux. Elle eut un sourire contrit.

Depuis que j'avais mentit au sujet du stress généré par la septième année de potion, Hermione n'avait pas pu se taire pendant les cours ! En fait elle cassait plus ma concentration qu'elle n'aidait mon travail. Un changement de place ne semblait pas être une mauvaise chose, la perspective d'être loin d'Hermione quelques instants était la bienvenue, mais je ne pouvais pas me fier à la petite lueur dans les yeux de Snape.

« Malfoy ! Weasley ! » Mes yeux retournèrent vivement à Snape. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse penser que je travaillerais mieux avec Malfoy !

« Echangez de place. » Snape sourit, un sourire machiavélique, mais je laissais échapper un soupire de soulagement. Zabini ne pouvait pas être aussi pourri que Malfoy, pas vrai ? Il avait été assez calme en retenue… et encore… il était un Slytherin, et le meilleur ami de Malfoy… oh merde.

Avec un soupir frustré j'entassais tous mes livres dans mon sac et me levais, Hermione m'adressa un sourire d'excuse mais je la foudroyais du regard, c'était de sa faute. Le sourire d'Hermione se transforma en un regard horrifié quand Malfoy s'approcha de sa table, je n'y pouvais rien mais je ricanais, elle serait plus tourmentée assise à côté de Malfoy que moi à côté de Zabini. Je marchais lentement vers ma nouvelle table, ce qui me permit de remarquer le coup d'œil que Malfoy lança à Hermione. A ma grande déception, Malfoy la regarda simplement en s'asseyant, et tira sa chaise aussi loin d'elle que le bureau le permettait.

Pour rendre les choses pires encore, dès que je me laissais tomber sur mon siège, Zabini bougea le sien pour se rapprocher et me fixa du regard.

« Salut beauté. » Je me tournais et le fixais froidement, mais ne dis rien. « Oh, allez… » Zabini fit la moue. « Est-ce une manière de traiter ton nouveau partenaire ? » Son sourire était éclatant, ses dents blanches et parfaites.

Je roulais des yeux. « Pourquoi ne nous mettons-nous pas juste au travail ? » Suggérais-je, essayant de ne pas prendre un ton venimeux.

Nous nous mîmes au travail après ça, Zabini continua à essayer de me parler mais je l'ignorais. Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, je sautais de mon siège est couru à la porte avant quiconque. Je haïssais officiellement la septième année de potion maintenant, pourquoi avais-je été autorisée à la prendre ? Je m'ennuyais en sixième, c'était vrai, et je pensais qu'avoir Hermione comme partenaire serait sympa, je suis stupide.

Après sortilèges j'allais dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, dans une humeur un peu meilleure. Les sortilèges étaient simples, et Flitwick n'était pas un enfoiré, c'était suffisant pour adoucir mon humeur et faire passer le reste de la journée. Comme je marchais dans la Grande Salle mon moral changea peu à peu. Il y avait Harry, Ron, et Hermione assis à la table des Gryffindors. Harry me sourit et tapota le siège à côté de lui, Ron emplissait sa bouche comme d'habitude, et Hermione semblait de mauvaise humeur, probablement à ressasser ce qui s'était passé en potions.

Avec un soupire je marchais vers Harry et m'assis doucement, il voulut embrasser mes lèvres mais je me tournais donc il n'embrassa que ma joue. Il me lança un regard interrogateur et un peu blessé alors j'hochais la tête en direction de Ron et lui sourit gentiment. Il comprit l'allusion, bien que ce soit un mensonge, et me renvoya mon sourire avant de retourner à son assiette.

Hermione commença à faire la leçon à Ron, parce qu'il mâchait la bouche ouverte, et je roulais des yeux. Hermione devrais plutôt sortir avec Ron, au moins de cette façon elle aurait une raison légitime de dire à mon frère ce qu'il devait faire. Harry essaya de m'interroger sur ma journée et ce que j'avais prévu pour le week-end, il était évident qu'il voulait plus d'attention que ce que je lui donnais, mais je ne répondis que par de courtes phrases et finalement il arrêta. Je n'étais pas juste avec lui, je le savais, mais j'avais besoin d'un peu d'espace, or plus je m'éloignais, plus il me collait.

Je me mordais les lèvres quand je pensais à la façon de rompre « gentiment » avec lui. Rien ne se passait entre nous par ma faute, j'étais idiote, pourquoi voulais-je trahir le meilleur ami de mon frère ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de finir mal. Harry serait vexé, Ron serait en colère et Hermione essaierait de me « montrer ce que j'avais perdu ».

« Donc tu ne viens pas à Pré-Au-Lard demain ? » Dit Harry, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Heu… » Si j'y allais, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'être avec Harry. « Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Pourquoi non ? » Me demanda Ron, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je pense que je vais juste me reposer, demain, » mentis-je à moitié.

Harry me regarda d'un air inquiet. « Ça va ? » Bien sûr, maintenant Harry voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas, je venais de lui en parler.

« Oui, je pense simplement que j'ai besoin de me reposer, c'est tout. » Je lui fis un sourire éclatant, il ne sembla pas convaincu mais il laissa tomber le sujet.

Quand la cloche sonna le début des cours, je sautais sur mes pieds et parti sans dire saluer Harry, Hermione ou mon frère. Je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur moi quand je sortis mais ne les regardais pas.

« Des ennuis au paradis, rouquine ? » Je me figeais dans le couloir. Seulement une personne pouvait autant dénuer sa voix d'émotion, et c'était la dernière personne que je voulais voir en ce moment.

Je me tournais lentement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » Je demandais en serrant les dents.

« Ah. » Malfoy laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « Comme si tu pouvais me donner ce que je veux. » Son regard parcourut mon corps et je frissonnais. « J'observais juste. » Lâcha Malfoy en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien garde tes observations pour toi, alors, » rétorquais-je aigrement.

Comme je tournais les talons pour m'éloigner, Malfoy parla de nouveau. « Potter doit être vraiment bête pour ne pas voir les signes d'une prochaine rupture. » Je m'arrêtais, et quand je me tournais pour foudroyer Malfoy du regard, il était déjà partit.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'allais jeter Harry ? Etait-ce si évident ? M'observait-il ? Je frissonnais en imaginant les yeux gris et froids de Malfoy me fixer. Je restais là, à fixer l'espace vide où Malfoy s'était tenu quelques minutes plus tôt Merlin, _j'étais_ idiote aujourd'hui. Je secouais la tête, laissant les mots de Malfoy s'évanouir et regardait tout autour. Le couloir était vide. Paniquée, je regardais ma montre et réalisais que j'allais être en retard pour la métamorphose.

« Putain ! » Jurais-je, et je descendis en courant le corridor.

_Ginny Weasley ouvrit lentement les yeux, ils étaient lourds et irrités. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la pièce, le matelas sur lequel elle reposait n'était pas le sien, il était bosselé et ne sentait pas bon. Ginny ferma les yeux et écouta attentivement. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre sa mère, ou son père, ses frères étaient également silencieux. Tout était silence. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le Terrier n'était jamais silencieux, il y avait toujours un peu de tapage dans la maison, la goule rendait ce fait certain._

_Le souffle de Ginny s'accéléra et elle commença à paniquer. Elle n'était pas au Terrier, elle en était certaine, elle ne savait pas où elle était mais elle savait tout de même que sa mère, son père et ses frères, sa famille, n'était pas là. Elle était toute seule. Ginny sentit des larmes s'échapper de ses paupières fermées et dévaler le long de son visage. Pourquoi était-elle seule ?_

_« Ah, tu es réveillée. » Lui dit une voix. Ginny se rappelait vaguement de cette voix mais n'était pas capable de la replacer._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Ginny en ouvrant lentement les yeux le visage de l'homme n'était pas visible._

_« Viens maintenant, Ginny chérie. Tu sais qui je suis. » Elle secoua la tête, tentant de s'en rappeler._

_« Où sont mes parents ? » Ginny sentit plus de larmes encore piquer ses yeux, tout ce qu'elle voulait était être étreinte par sa mère._

_« Oh, tu ne les verras pas. » Ginny commença à sangloter. « Du moins pas pendant un moment. » L'homme lui sourit cruellement. « Tu m'appartiens pour l'instant. »_

J'allais dans l'eau brûlante et inspirais profondément. Ces cauchemars devenaient hors de contrôle. Je n'avais pas eu une nuit paisible depuis deux semaines ! Maintenant j'étais assise dans une eau brûlante à trois heures du matin, essayant d'oublier les souvenirs si noirs que mes rêves m'octroyaient. Au moins, demain était la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard presque tout le château partirait. J'aurai finalement un peu de paix.

Je pris une autre inspiration et m'immergeais totalement dans l'eau. Mauvaise idée. Dès que mes paupières furent fermées et que mes oreilles furent bloquées, des images du rêve envahirent mon esprit. La pièce sale était de retour, je sentais l'odeur putride émanant du matelas sous mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux, espérant voir le plafond de la salle de bain, mais tout ce que je vis était les murs de pierre sombre. Je refermais brusquement les yeux. Calme-toi, Ginny. Ce n'est pas réel. C'est ton esprit qui te joue des tours. Lentement je rouvris les yeux. Là, ne se tenant pas à trois pas de moi, était l'homme de mes cauchemars.

Il s'approchait. Non, ce n'était pas possible. J'étais dans la salle de bain de mon dortoir, dans le château. Je _n'étais pas_ dans cette pièce, cet homme n'_était pas_ là, et il ne s'_approchait pas._ Trois pas… deux pas… non ! Il n'était pas ici ! Ce n'était pas réel. Un pas… je fermais à nouveau mes yeux. Un… deux… trois… quatre… cinq… six… sept… huit… neuf… dix… j'ouvris les yeux. L'homme était maintenant en face de moi, je ne pouvais pas encore distinguer ses traits.

« Ma Ginny. » Je n'avais jamais entendu sa voix de façon aussi audible dans mes cauchemars.

Sans penser, sans me rappeler que j'étais toujours sous l'eau, j'inspirais profondément. L'eau entra dans mes poumons, l'homme s'évanouit, et je commençais à étouffer. Me redressant rapidement, je toussais et crachais de l'eau.

« Putain, » m'étouffais-je.

Je toussais plusieurs fois de plus pour être certaine que toute l'eau avait bien quitté mes poumons avant de poser ma tête contre le mur. Je devais faire quelque chose pour m'occuper avant d'essayer de retourner au lit. Je parcourus la pièce du regard. Elle ne contenait rien de distrayant. Il y avait un pain de savon, du shampoing, de l'après-shampoing, et quelques rasoirs. J'attrapais le savon et commençais à le faire mousser sur mes jambes. Raser mes jambes tuerait un peu de temps.

Je ne faisais pas aussi attention que d'habitude. Je m'entaillais trois fois. Ça ne faisait pas mal et saigna juste un peu. Après avoir enlevé le sang, je continuais. Sans prêter attention à ce que je faisais, je traînais le rasoir sur la peau de mon autre jambe. Ma main eut un soubresaut et le rasoir glissa, laissant une entaille de quelques centimètres sur ma jambe.

« Tss. Fais chier. »

Comme je regardais le sang dévaler le long de ma jambe, tous les souvenirs et les peurs de mes cauchemars m'envahirent. Je fixais avec stupéfaction le sang se diluer quand il parvenait à l'eau. Il se ramifia sur l'eau, et forma un étrange dessin.

Je secouais la tête, essayant d'oublier mes pensées morbides. C'est alors que je réalisais que l'eau était devenue froide. Me sentant plus détendue, je sortis de la baignoire et me séchais rapidement avant de retourner au lit. Ce fut la première fois que je dormis paisiblement, sans cauchemars, depuis deux semaines.

Pour l'instant c'était le jour le plus détendu que j'avais eu depuis mon retour à Hogwarts cette année. Les couloirs étaient vides, ainsi que la salle commune des Gryffindors, sans compter les quelques premières et deuxièmes années bien sûr. La Grande Salle n'avait jamais semblée si immense ! Seul l'extérieur et la bibliothèque montraient quelques signes de vie.

J'avais passé la plus grande partie de la matinée à dormir, et comme mes devoirs étaient faits, je m'ennuyais et décidais de me promener autour du château. Bien sûr vous pouviez seulement parcourir les couloirs vides du château, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant. Je ne prêtais pas attention à grand-chose. Je n'avais pas idée de quelle partie du château j'étais en ce moment, et je m'en foutais complètement. Je laissais mon esprit s'évader vers autre chose que mes cauchemars. Que ce soit sur mes devoirs achévés à la façon dont je devrais dire à Harry que ça ne marchait plus maintenant.

Une pointe de culpabilité me transperça. Harry ne m'avait rien fait d'autre que du bien et là je planifiais la façon de laquelle je devais rompre avec lui. Bien sûr il était étouffant, et il ne remarquait pas que les choses n'allaient pas bien, et quand il remarquait que quelque chose n'allait pas il essayait toujours d'arranger ça comme le héro qu'il était, mais il était toujours un bon gars qui ne méritait pas d'être blessé.

« Weasley ? » Je repoussais mes pensées coupables. Je me retournais et, pour la première fois, remarquais que j'étais dans les cachots. Comment avais-je atterrit ici ?

Le propriétaire de la voix s'approcha. « C'est toi Weasley ? » Oh, super. C'était Zabini.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini ? » Je demandais d'un ton ennuyé.

« Un peu loin de ta zone du château, non ? » Zabini s'appuya contre le mur, ses bras croisés. C'était la meilleure imitation de Draco Malfoy que j'avais jamais vue.

« Je n'avais pas compris que chaque maison devait rester à côté de leurs salles communes. » Dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Pas toutes les maisons. Mais un Gryffindor se baladant dans les donjons court à sa perte. » Répondit Zabini d'un ton lourd, les coins de sa bouche se relevant légèrement en un sourire.

« C'est une menace, Zabini ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Alors, Snape t'as aussi interdit de venir à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui ? » Il commença à s'approcher.

« Non, pourquoi as-tu été banni de Pré-Au-Lard ? » Demandais-je avec une sincère curiosité,

« Pourquoi supposes-tu que j'ai été interdite de sortie ? »

Je lui lançais un regard perçant qui le fit rire.

« Ce n'était pas grand-chose. » Admit-il. « Juste un petit malentendu à propos d'une livraison de fire-whisky dans le dortoir. » Zabini eut un sourire en coin.

Je roulais des yeux et tournais les talons, mais il continua à parler.

« Et de ton côté ? Pourquoi es-tu ici si tu n'as pas été interdite de voyage ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

J'haussais les épaules. « Je ne me sentais pas d'y aller. »

« Tu voulais faire une pause avec Potter ? » Zabini ricanait maintenant.

« Pardon ? »

« Je vous ai vu, Potter et toi, dans la Grande Salle hier. Tout cela semblait un peu difficile. »

Ma colère montait. Comment tout le monde savait tout ici ? « Tout va bien, et ce ne sont en rien tes affaires. » Mentis-je.

« Tu sais, » dit-il, ses yeux parcourant mon corps. « On pourrait prendre du bon temps, si tu voulais. » Ses yeux continuant à faire des vas-et-viens sur moi me mettaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. « J'ai entendu dire que les rouquines sont vraiment ardentes. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

C'était de trop, sans penser je sortis ma baguette et envoyait un sort vers Zabini. L'expression choquée et horrifiée sur son visage juste avant que le sort ne l'envoie contre le mur aurait pu être comique si je n'avais été autant en colère. Sa tête se heurta, et il glissa le long du mur. J'étais un peu inquiète qu'il soit blessé avant de l'entendre grogner et qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il me foudroya du regard, je ricanais et tournais les talons, me sentant un peu mieux.

« Un instant Miss Weasley, » m'arrêta une voix froide. Je me tournais et gémissais. Snape se tenait à quelques pas de Blaise Zabini, qui à présent ricanait. Je ferai _jamais_ plus de duel dans les donjons.

« Venez ici, » ordonna Snape. Je n'avais pas le choix, donc je m'approchais.

Snape me dévisagea quelques instants avant de parler à nouveau.

« Retenue. Ce soir, mon bureau. Huit heures, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire de dédain.

« Oui monsieur, » acquiesçais-je et je baissais les yeux au sol, attendant d'être congédiée.

« Tu devrais rester dans les environs de ta tour. » Dit Zabini d'une voix faible qu'il essayait de rendre assurée.

« Vous aussi Mr Zabini. » Ajouta Snape sévèrement.

La mâchoire de Zabini se décrocha. Je n'y pouvais rien, mais je ricanais.

« Mais… mais monsieur ! _Elle_ m'a attaqué ! »

« Je suis certain que vous aviez fait ou dit quelque chose qui motiva cela. » Dit Snape dédaigneusement. « Est-ce correct, miss Weasley ? » Il me dévisagea encore.

« Oui monsieur, » répondis-je en essayant de ne pas sourire. Si je tombais, alors Zabini devrait tomber avec moi.

« Bien. Ce soir, mon bureau, huit heures tapantes. » Snape regarda méchamment chacun de nous avant de poursuivre son chemin.

« Merci beaucoup, Weasley. » Gronda Zabini.

« C'est quand tu veux, » dis-je joyeusement en marchant pour retourner dans la partie principale du château.

Zabini et moi arrivèrent devant le bureau de Snape en même temps, à mon grand agacement. En gentleman qu'il était, Zabini me laissa toquer et me poussa de son chemin pour entrer en premier.

« Bien à l'heure, » dit Snape avec un sourire de dédain quand nous entrâmes. « Donnez-moi vos baguettes, » ordonna-t-il.

Zabini et moi n'avions pas le choix, et à contrecœur nous passâmes nos baguettes.

« Commencez par nettoyer les bureaux. Quand vous l'aurez fait, nettoyez les étagères et balayez le sol. » Il eu un rictus et désigna deux seaux d'eau savonneuse et chaude. « Quand ce sera fait vous pourrez y aller. »

Je pris un seau et m'attaquais aux étagères pendant que Blaise s'approchait des bureaux.

« Et vous allez travailler ensemble. Vous commencez _tous les deux_ avec les bureaux, maintenant. » Le rictus de Snape s'élargit.

Je grognais en même temps que Zabini. Je m'approchais des bureaux avec réticence. « Je prends la surface, toi le bas, » dis-je ; Zabini acquiesça.

Nous travaillâmes en silence. J'avais pensé que le dessus des bureaux serait simple; au moins je n'aurais pas à retirer de chewing-gum de dessous. Mais la surface était aussi pourrie, sinon pire.

Des ingrédients séchés et des potions renversées de toute sorte icrustaient le haut des bureaux. Cela me prit autant de temps qu'à Zabini pour récurer les chewing-gums et autres machins répugnants des bureaux. Au milieu de notre tâche, Snape quitta la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'avoir des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de surveiller des étudiants travailler.

« Tu n'avais pas à me balancer, rouquine, » dit Zabini quand la porte fut fermée.

« Vrai, mais alors j'aurais du tout faire moi-même Zabini. » Je roulais des yeux. « Et le nom est Ginny. »

« Très juste. Ginny. » Il eut un sourire en coin. « Tu dois m'appeller Blaise maintenant alors. »

« Quoi ? » J'hausais un sourcil.

Zabini leva la tête vers moi et ricana. « Si tu attends de moi que j'arrête de te nommer rouquine ou Weasley alors tu dois m'appeler Blaise, » clarifia-t-il.

« Non, » raillais-je.

« Très bien. Rouquine, » sourit-il.

Je n'avais pas réalisé combien ce surnom m'agaçait jusqu'à maintenant. « Bon. Je vais arrêter de t'appeler Zabini, » dis-je avec un soupir frustré. Blaise me regarda et je roulais des yeux. « Blaise, » ajoutais-je.

« Bien. Tu vois maintenant qu'on peut s'entendre. »

« Je ne veux pas faire quoique ce soit avec toi. »

« Ah, allez. Je ne suis pas si mauvais. »

« Ouais, tu es un vrai plaisir, j'en suis sûre. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Je n'irais pas si loin. » Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'avoir un petit sourire. « Mais nous sommes partenaires de potion. Il y aura une ambiance de travail merdique si nous sommes hostiles l'un envers l'autre. »

Je devais admettre que c'était vrai. « Je suppose que c'est logique, » dis-je lentement. « Cela ne veut cependant pas dire que je t'apprécie maintenant, » ajoutais-je quand je vis le sourire idiot de Blaise.

« Donne moi du temps. Ce sera le cas. » Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

Nous retournâmes au travail silencieusement. Blaise faisait parfois quelques plaisanteries à propos de quelque chose que nous nettoyions, ou de ce qu'il pensait que Snape faisait en ce moment. Je ne pouvais pas nier que Blaise était marrant, mais il n'en restait pas moins un enfoiré.

Après presque deux heures, les bureaux étaient brillants, le sol étincelant, et les étagères semblaient flambant neuves. Je laissais tomber le chiffons dans le seau d'eau et étirais mes bras. Je n'avais jamais autant nettoyé sans magie. Mes muscles étaient raides et mon corps fatigué. Blaise m'imita puis s'assis sur l'un des bureaux.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de retenues par Snape auparavant. » Blaise eut un rictus. « Il ne doit pas t'aimer. » Je souris ironiquement. « Ou il t'aime _vraiment, _» ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

« Oh, c'est répugnant ! » criais-je. « Je n'ai jamais vu Snape donner à quelqu'un de sa propre maison tant de colles auparavant. »

« Eh bien, ouais... » Blaise haussa les épaules. « Je suppose qu'il pense que je suis un horrible Slytherin. »

« Tu dois l'être si tu essayes de faire ami-ami avec un Weasley, » plaisantais-je.

Snape rentra après ça. D'après l'expression de son visage, il ne sembla pas apprécier que Blaise et moi soyions assis sur un bureau, notre travail achevé.

« Récurez les chaudrons, » nous aboya-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Je sautais à bas du bureau. « Vous avez dit que nous pourrions partir quand nous aurions fini les bureaux, le sol, et les étagères ! Nous avons fini ! » me plains-je.

« Ecoutez, Weasley. Peut-être avez-vous l'habitude que les professeurs vous fassent faire des choses faciles, mais je crois qu'une retenue devrait être une punition, » dit Snape avec un sourire méprisant. « Maintenant mettez-vous au travail. »

« Non, vous avez dit que nous pourrions nous en aller quand nous aurions fini. Nous avons terminé. Laissez-nous partir. » Je faisais preuve d'un courage que je ne savais pas avoir.

« Je vous laisserai partir quand je le déciderai, et pas un instant avant. Vous ne pouvez pas me commander, » dit Snape venimeusement. « Mettez-vous au travail. » Il ricana. « Vous m'appartenez pour le moment. »

Ces cinq mots me frappèrent au visage. Immédiatement des visions de mes cauchemars me surprenèrent. La pièce sombre, les murs et le matelas sales, l'homme dans l'ombre s'approchant, plus près, plus près. Tout devint noir. Mon estomac eut une secousse. J'étais aspirée par mon cauchemar. Je sentis quelqu'un essayer et m'attrapper mais je sombrais. Avant que l'obscurité ne m'engloutisse complètement, quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme dans les ténèbres appela mon nom.

« Ginny ! »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Ginny était de retour dans la pièce sale, l'homme terrifiant n'était nulle part où l'on pouvait regarder, mais elle pouvait le sentir tout près, il n'était jamais loin d'elle. Ginny s'assit, fixant le même mur de pierre depuis ce qu'il semblait être des heures. Ses yeux n'erraient plus dans la pièce, elle ne sursautait plus au moindre bruit, tout ce qu'elle faisait était de s'asseoir et de repenser à avant que tout cela n'arrive._

_Au début Ginny avait essayé de se rappeler comment elle avait fini ici, tentant de trouver quelque chose qui donnerait une explication, mais c'était sans espoir. Son dernier souvenir avant d'être dans cette pièce était d'être assise dehors avec sa famille, dans le jardin. Ginny supposait qu'elle s'était endormie, elle se rappelait enlacer les jambes de sa mère... et après, la chose suivante qu'elle savait, qu'elle était ici dans cette pièce exigue, avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, brisée, terrifiée, blessée, violée, et seule._

_Des larmes brûlantes dévalèrent les joues pâles et sales de Ginny, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle ne semblait plus remarquer grand chose. Chaque son semblait si lointain, sa propre voix lui semblait étrangère._

_« Ne pleure pas, amour. » L'homme apparut tout à coup en face de Ginny. « Pourquoi tant de tristesse ? »_

_Ginny leva la tête vers l'homme étrange mais ne parla pas. Elle n'avait plus de but. Ses questions n'auraient jamais de réponse et le peu qu'elle disait lui apportait des problèmes._

_« Oh, tss tss. » L'homme secoua tristement la tête. « Pas besoin de se comporter de cette façon avec moi. »_

_Elle ne le regardait plus, davantage de larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux rouges irrités._

_« Tu ne peux pas garder le silence pour toujours. » L'homme était contrarié, même un enfant aussi jeune que Ginny pouvait le voir._

_« Tu dois me parler parfois. » Sa contrariété virait à la colère, Ginny essaya de réprimer un frison ; rien de bon n'arrivait quand il était en colère._

_« Si tu ne me parleras pas volontairement, alors je te forcerai. » C'était le ton qui effrayait le plus Ginny._

_Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour finalement parler mais rien ne sortit. Sa voix semblait perdue, comme si d'être restée assise ici aussi longtemps dans le silence lui avait fait oublier comment parler. L'homme au visage ténébreux se renfrogna, ses mains se serrèrent et se dessérèrent. Si soudainement que si Ginny avait cligné des yeux, elle l'aurait manqué, l'homme bondit sur elle. Elle trouva finalement sa voix et hurla pendant qu'elle levait ses bras pour cacher son corps de l'homme._

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours assis ici ? »

Je plissais mes yeux sous la lumière aveuglante mais refusais de les ouvrir. Mon corps tout entier me faisait mal et je voulais juste recommencer à dormir.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils, qui était dans mon dortoir ? Pourquoi parlaient-elles si fort et me réveillaient ? J'étais sur le point de dire aux autres filles de la boucler, ainsi je pourrais me rendormir, quand je réalisais que les voix que j'entendais n'étaient pas féminines. Mais les hommes ne pouvaient pas monter dans le dortoire des filles... que se passait-il ? Je décidais de garder ma bouche fermée et d'écouter plus attentivement et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Personne ne te force à rester ici. Tu peux partir quand tu veux. »

« Je veux savoir ce qui _te_ force à rester ici cependant. »

Les deux voix m'étaient très familières. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me rappeler à qui elles appartenaient ?

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Oh ! C'était Zabini, Blaise... Pourquoi Blaise était-il ici ?

« Et je t'ai déjà demandé pourquoi. »

Et ça... c'était Malfoy... ugh, que faisait Malfoy ici ?

« Comment peux-tu demander pourquoi ? » demanda Blaise à Malfoy, mais il n'attendait pas de réponse et poursuivit. « Si tu étais en retenue avec quelqu'un, et qu'il s'évanouit tout à coup, ne voudrais-tu pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Bien que mes yeux soient toujours fermés, je pouvais facilement me figurer Blaise hausser un sourcil sombre.

Ah, ouais... j'avais eu une retenue avec Blaise. Snape était revenu et nous avait donné plus de travail à faire. J'étais déjà fatiguée donc je m'étais disputée avec lui, et alors il avait dit quelque chose... quelque chose venant de mes chauchemars. Tout ce dont je pouvais me souvenir était le sentiment de tomber, et quelqu'un avait prononcé mon nom, cela avait du êre Blaise, et après tout était noir.

« Pas si cette personne est un Weasley. » Très bien, maintenant je pariais tout l'argent que j'avais de côté que Malfoy ricanait, et que Blaise roulait des yeux en retour.

« Tu ne serais pas un peu curieux de savoir pourquoi cette personne a défaillit ? Weasley ou non ? » demanda Blaise.

« Non, tous les Weasley se foutent dans la merde. »

« Mais elle s'est juste évanouie ! Sans raison. » Blaise semblait agacé par l'évident manque d'intérêt de Malfoy.

Malfoy poussa un grand soupir. « Tu as dit qu'elle se disputait avec Snape pas vrai ? »

« Ouais... » répondit lentement Blaise.

« Il a probablement dit quelque chose qui a bouleversé la belette. » Je fronçais les sourcils à ces mots, j'étais celle qui avait commencé la dispute avec Snape, Malfoy pensait-il vraiment que j'étais si sensible ?

« Je ne pense pas... » dit Blaise après quelques minutes de silence. « Elle est courageuse. » Je me sentis étouffée par le ton rauque de Blaise. « Je ne peux pas l'imaginer être assez bouleversée pour perdre connaissance. » Eh bien... au moins, lui ne pensait pas que j'étais aussi sensible.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » Je pouvais sentir Malfoy rouler des yeux. « Pouvons nous y aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec agacement.

« Pars devant, » dit Blaise dédaigneusement.

« Tu vas vraiment t'asseoir ici et attendre que la Weaslette se réveille ? » Si quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy avait dit cela, ça aurait pu sembler adorable.

« Ouais, je vais vraiment le faire, mais comme je l'ai dit, ça ne veut pas dire que tu doive t'asseoir ici et attendre. »

Je devinais que maintenant était le meilleur moment pour me 'réveiller'. Blaise ne partirait pas si je ne le faisais pas, et Malfoy n'arrêterait pas de râler. En plus, je ne me sentais pas de les entendre parler de moi juste parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais endormie.

Doucement je grognais un peu et laissais mes paupières papillonner légèrement. Je sentais les deux garçons rester à côté de moi donc je poursuivis ma petite scène de réveil. J'ouvris grand mes yeux, et la lumière qui tombait était si forte que je dû me couvrir le visage de mon bras. Lentement, dans l'ordre pour donner l'illusion que j'étais en fait juste en train de me réveiller, en plus de me laisser accoutumer à la lumière aveuglante, j'ouvris mes yeux et regardais les deux Slytherin assis à côté de mon lit.

« Tu es réveillée, » remarqua joyeusement Blaise.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demandais-je malgré le fait que je connaisse déjà la réponse.

« Eh bien... tu t'es évanouie pendant une retenue que tu avais avec moi, tu t'attendais franchement à ce que je parte simplement, te laissant seule sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ? » demanda Blaise avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je l'aurais fait, » marmonna Malfoy dans sa barbe.

Je tourais mon regard vers lui. Pourquoi était-il toujours ici ?

« Tu vas t'en aller maintenant ? » demanda Malfoy à Blaise, ignorant complètement mon regard furieux.

« Non, je veux parler un peu avec Ginny. Mais tu peux y aller, » dit Blaise. Il lança à Malfoy un regard qui montrait qu'il n'était pas seulement en train de lui demander de partir, il était en train de lui dire de le faire.

« Très bien. Je te verrai dans la salle commune alors. » Malfoy se leva brusquement et après avoir lancé un regard courroucé dans ma direction, il sortit de la pièce avec humeur.

« Alors, as-tu aimé ce que tu as entendu avant que tu ne te 'réveilles' ? » demanda Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

J'ouvris ma bouche. « Comment as-tu su ? » demandais-je après avoir retrouvé ma voix.

Blaise eut un gloussement. « Je t'ai vu froncer les sourcils à certaines choses que Draco et moi disions. »

Je jurais en moi-même pour ne pas être capable de contrôler l'expression de mon visage.

« Ceci, » continua Blaise, « et tu es une mauvaise actrice, » dit il en se référant à la façon dont je m'étais 'réveillée'.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici. »

« Je voulais être certain que tu allais bien, » dit Blaise innocemment; je ne le cru pas une seconde.

« Donc tu as décidé de t'asseoir ici et d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je me réveille au lieu de me le demander la prochaine fois où tu m'aurais vue ? » demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Heu... ouais, » dit lentement Blaise, mentant très visiblement.

Je soupirais, sachant ce qui allait suivre. « En vrai, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Blaise en me regardant d'un air oscillant entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude. « Je veux dire, tu étais bien et te disputais avec Snape une minute avant de te retrouver sur le sol. »

« Pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu ? » Je fixais les draps du lit en espérant que le rouge de mes joues passerait.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas comme les autres Slytherins. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour les gens qui s'effondrent sans raison connue. »

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu n'étais pas comme les autres Slytherins. »

Blaise pencha la tête sur le côté. « Si je l'ai fait... » Il s'arrêta une seconde pour réfléchir. « Non ? » Je secouais ma tête avec léger sourire. « Oh, eh bien, » soupira Blaise, « je voulais dire ça. »

J'eu un petit rire, oubliant momentanément pourquoi j'étais dans ce lit d'hôpital.

« Donc tu vas me le dire ? » demanda Blaise en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Heu... je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas dîné et à peine déjeuné, je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ça, » mentis-je rapidement, me rappelant le commentaire de Malfoy à propos de mon état de faiblesse et de n'être pas capable de supporter quelque chose que Snape avait dit. Je ne pouvais pas dire à Blaise que c'était vraiment quelque chose que Snape avait dit, il ne comprendrait pas, et je n'allais pas commencer à exposer mes cauchemars.

Blaise me regarda avec curiosité pendant un moment. Il savait visiblement que je mentais, mais il n'en dit rien.

C'était inconfortable d'avoir quelqu'un juste assis en face et vous fixant sans rien dire. Je regardais à travers la fenêtre et vis que le soleil avait disparu, laissant l'aile de l'infirmerie dans une semi-pénombre. « Je doute que je puisse partir ce soir, je devrais me rendormir pour que Mme Pomfrey me laisse sortir demain, » dis-je pour que Blaise parte.

« Oui, probablement, » acquiesça Blaise. « On se voit en potion. » Il eut un sourire en coin avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Je soupirais et retombais sur mes oreillers. Mme Pomfrey, remarquant que j'étais réveillée, s'approcha brusquement de mon lit et commença à faire du ramdam avec les différentes potions et fioles sur la petite table à côté de moi. Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos de 'professeurs dominateurs' et 'retenues difficiles' tout en travaillant. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour y prêter une réelle attention.

Mme Pomfrey me tendit douvement une fiole emplie d'un liquide limpide. Je la bus sans questions, ayant un léger haut-le-coeur sous la brûlure du fluide qui se répandit dans ma gorge. Je plaçais la fiole maintenant vide sur la petite table blanche et m'étendis à nouveau.

Je sentis la fatigue me submerger aussitôt. Je remarquais à peine que Mme Pomfrey fermait les rideaux autour de mon lit et retirait la petite table blanche à côté de moi. La pensée de dormir et expérimenter un autre cauchemar était effrayante, mais la potion rendait impossible le fait d'empêcher mes paupières de se fermer peu à peu.

Je m'éveillais le matin suivant fraîche et dispos, j'avais eu ma nuit entière sans un rêve inquiétant. Je regardais à travers la fenêtre et vis que c'était seulement l'aube ; j'avais toujours le temps de récupérer mes livres dans mon dortoir et de prendre le petit-déjeuner avant de foncer en cours.

Mme Pomfrey remarqua que j'étais encore réveillée et se précipita vers moi.

« Comment vous sentez-vous chérie ? » demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle agitait sa baguette pour vérifier mes organes.

« Super, » répondis-je honnêtement. « Suis-je capable de partir maintenant ? » demandais-je en mordillant mes lèvres. Je ne voulais pas devoir rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Les hôpitaux m'avaient toujours fait flipper pour une raison inconnue.

« Tout semble normal, » dit distraitement Mme Pomfrey. « Vous pouvez y aller, mais essayez de ne pas forcer, » fit-elle avec un regard sévère.

J'acquiesçais et sortis lentement du lit, juste pour le montrer. Je savais que j'allais bien et qu'aussi longtemps que rien d'autre venant de mes cauchemars ne surgisse, il en irait ainsi, mais encore, je n'allais pas expliquer ça à quelqu'un.

« Salut Gin, » me salua Harry avec un sourire. « Tu te sens mieux ? » Il enroula son bras autour de moi.

C'est alors que je réalisais qu'Harry n'était pas venu me visiter pendant tout le temps que j'étais à l'infirmerie.

« Ouais, » dis-je hargneusement, blessée qu'il ne soit pas venu le vérifier en personne. « Où sont Hermione et Ron ? »

« Ron dort toujours, » Harry roula des yeux en souriant, « et Hermione est allée à la bibliothèque. »

Je roulais des yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle y était. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir? » demandais-je en m'extirpant de ses bras.

« J'ai essayé, heu... Pomfrey ne m'a pas laissé rester. Je n'ai même pas pu rentrer ; elle m'a dit que tout ce dont tu avais besoin était du repos, » dit Harry sans me regarder dans les yeux. Cela semblait probable, mais je savais qu'il me mentait.

« Elle a laissé Blaise rester, » rispostais-je, décidant de ne pas en rajouter en parlant à Harry de Malfoy.

« Vraiment ? Zabini ? » Harry semblait surpris, j'acquiesçais. « Pourquoi Zabini était là, de toute façon ? » Il plissait peu à peu les yeux, cela accrut ma colère.

« Pour être sûr que j'allais bien, comme tu devrais le faire, » dis-je en serrant les dents et en le poussant loin de moi.

«Gin, je te jure, elle ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer ! » se défendit Harry.

« Tu devrait penser à une meilleure excuse que celle-là, je sais que tu mens ! » lui criais-je.

« Gin, calme-toi, tu ne veux pas qu'on se prenne la tête. » Harry parcouru la pièce du regard pour être sûr qu'elle était vide.

« Je ne vais pas me calmer ! Tu es en train de me mentir ! »

« Non ! » cria-t-il en retour.

« Foutaises ! » sifflais-je. « Mme Pomfrey ne t'a jamais empêché de visiter Ron à l'infirmerie, et si elle n'avait pas permis de visiteurs alors je ne me serais pas réveillée avec Blaise assis à côté de moi. »

« Qu'est-ce que Zabini vient faire ici ? » dit Harry d'un ton accusateur.

« N'ose même pas essayer de tourner ça contre moi Harry ! » Je trépignais de colère, agissant de manière vraiment puérile, mais je m'en foutais complètement.

« Ginny je ne mens p- »

« Arrête. » Je levais une main et fermais mes yeux. Je pris plusieurs inspirations profondes pour être certaine que je ne le frapperais pas avant de rouvrir mes yeux et de le regarder à nouveau. « Je ne vais pas rester là et t'écouter me mentir. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler encore mais je le coupais.

« Tu as été coincé, pourquoi ne l'admettrais-tu pas simplement ? » Je le regardais d'un air presque implorant.

« Je... Je... »

« Gin ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Ron descendait des marches, toujours habillé de son pyjamas, nos cris avaient du le réveiller.

« Rien, » dis-je d'un ton las. J'en avais fini avec Harry de toute façon.

« Tu te sens mieux Gin ? » demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

« Oui, je me sens bien. »

« Bien. Je t'ai visitée quand tu dormais, ce Slytherin était là, Zabini. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, » admit Ron, un peu honteux. « Désolé, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton coupable.

« Pas de soucis Ron. » Je souris faiblement. « Au moins tu t'es montré, » dis-je amèrement, tournant la tête pour foudroyer Harry du regard, qui lançait un regard furieux à Ron. « Je dois y aller pour être prête pour les cours. On se voit dans la Grande Salle. »

Sans attendre de réponse d'eux, j'allais dans mon dortoir. Quelques unes des filles étaient déjà levées, habillées, et sur le point de partir, les autres se tiraient tout juste du lit. Le peu qui était levé me demanda ce qu'il s'étaient passé et comment je me sentais. Je leur donnais la même excuse que j'avais donné à Blaise et dit que je me sentais bien maintenant.

Je finissais de préparer mon sac pour la journée quand je remarquais une petite boîte, emballée, posée sur mon lit. Je la ramassais lentement et la regardais de plus près. Elle n'était pas grande, en fait, c'était probablement l'un des plus petits cadeaux que l'on m'avait donné. Mais de qui était-elle ? J'ôtais l'emballage et vis que c'était une chocogrenouille. Je fronçais les sourcils, confuse, qui m'avait envoyé une simple chocogrenouille ? Peut-être que cela venait de Ron, se sentant coupable de n'être pas resté avec moi à l'infirmerie, non... Ron ne pourrait jamais se séparer de nourriture...

Je la retournais et vis que sur son dos était un petit bout de parchemin plié, avec mon nom inscrit élégamment dessus. Je décollais le parchemin et l'étalais, souriant dès que je lus les mots.

_Pour être sûr que tu ne t'évanouisses pas encore aujourd'hui._

_Amitiés - _

_Blaise_

J'eu un léger rire et empochais le parchemin et la chocogrenouille avant de lancer mon sac sur mon épaule et de quitter le dortoir. Je supposais que Blaise n'était pas si mauvais après tout.

_« Sors, sors, où que tu sois, » appela la voix railleuse._

_Ginny resta recroquevillée dans le coin, essayant de se rouler en boule autant que possible. L'homme la cherchait ; Ginny ne voulait pas être trouée. Après s'être levée du matelas bosselé avec son corps douloureux, Ginny avait décidé qu'elle avait besoin de se cacher. Alors dès que cet homme affreux avait quitté la pièce, Ginny avait sauté du matelas aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait et commençé à parcourir la pièce du regard, pour une cachette décente._

_Le lit dans la pièce n'était qu'un matelas sur le sol, donc Ginny ne pouvait pas se cacher en dessous ; ç'aurait aussi été le premier lieu que l'homme aurait vérifié. Il n'y avait pas de placards dans lesquels Ginny aurait pu se caser, et elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la pièce parce qu'elle ne savait pas dans quelle partie de la maison l'homme était allé._

_Ginny aperçut une petite penderie près de la fenêtre couverte. A nouveau, elle pensa que c'était une cachette évidente mais quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, Ginny sut qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Rapidement elle alla à l'intérieur de la penderie et ferma la porte. Ginny grimaça quand elle cliqueta, mais par chance l'homme ne sembla pas entendre le bruit._

_À présent, elle était roulée en boule dans un coin, au fond de la penderie, tentant désespérément de ne pas faire de bruit. La penderie était poussiéreuse, et cela demandait toute la volonté de Ginny de ne pas éternuer. L'homme chercha dans la pièce, ce qui ne prit pas beaucoupe de temps à cause du manque de meuble, lui disant d'une voix railleuse de sortir de sa cachette._

_« Je ne te ferai pas de mal, » dit l'homme d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant._

_Si Ginny n'était pas si terrifiée, et se cachant par peur pour sa vie, elle aurait rit à cette déclaration. Il lui avait déjà fait du mal._

_« Pourquoi te caches-tu ? » Ginny leva la tête de ses bras et jeta un coup d'oeil par la petite fissure dans la porte , l'homme était à quelques pas seulement, lui tournant le dos. « Je ne suis pas réellement d'humeur à jouer, » dit-il gravement._

_Lentement l'homme se tourna, Ginny ne voulait pas voir son visage de nouveau alors elle replongea son visage dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas gémir. Ses pas s'approchèrent, son souffle s'alourdissait... tout à coup tout son cessa. Ginny ouvrit les yeux mais ne releva pas sa tête. Une ombre fut lancée sur la porte de la penderie, l'homme se tenait en face de là où elle se cachait, rien de plus qu'un bout de bois épais d'un pouce les séparait._

_« Je me demande où tu pourrais être, » dit l'homme amusé._

_La poignée tourna lentement, Ginny ferma brusquement ses yeux, _cela n'arrive pas, cela n'arrive pas,_ psalmodiait-elle encore et encore dans sa tête. Ginny couvrit ses oreilles quand elle entendit le léger grincement de la porte s'ouvrant, elle ressera ses paupières plus fermement à la faible lumière qui envahit le sombre espace._

_« Je t'ai eu ! »_

Je m'éveillais de nouveau en criant, heureusement le sort de silence que j'avais utilisé semblait marcher. Ce cauchemar était l'un des plus vivace que ceux que j'avais eu pendant un moment, il me laissa tremblante, des gouttes de sueur froide dévalant le long de mon dos.

«Bordel, » marmonnais-je en repoussant les couvertures de mon corps mince.

Je marchais silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain, et me tournais vers le miroir. Je m'attendais presque à me voir comme je l'étais au jeune âge de huit ans, ainsi que j'étais dans mes cauchemars, mais rien n'avait changé pendant mes quelques heures de sommeil. D'accord, en fait je ressemblais plutôt à un mort-vivant, mais on devait s'y attendre juste après mon réveil, et un réveil aussi violent que le mien n'aidait en rien.

Mes yeux parcoururent la salle de bain, et se posèrent sur un rasoir rose gisant au bord de la petite baignoire. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, je m'étais moi-même coupée en me rasant, et il en avait résulté pour le reste de la nuit un sommeil sans un seul cauchemar. Je marchais vers la baignoire dans un état de transe, pensant que ça aidait cela ne pouvait pas être si mauvais. Comme si je réalisais brusquement ce que je planifiais, je m'arrêtais net et secouais la tête.

Ne voulant pas retourner dormir, et sachant combien il serait dur de ne pas le faire si je retournais au lit, je me glissais de la salle de bain et à travers mon dortoir. Peut-être que s'asseoir en face du feu mourant m'aiderait à me détendre.

« Et si quelqu'un descend ? » chuchota une voix venant de la salle commune.

Je m'immobilisais, mon pieds droit dans un demi-pas vers la prochaine marche. Je connaissais cette voix ; c'était la voix d'Hermione. Je ricanais et descendis les marches plus précautionneusement. Je savais que je devrais simplement retourner dans mon dortoir et laisser à Hermione son intimité mais la pensée de voir avec qui elle était était trop tentante. Hermione avait toujours été si comme il faut, alors l'entendre flirter manifestement avec quelqu'un était trop bon pour partir sans vérifier. Je m'arrêtais au bas des escaliers, pour ne pas être vue, et écoutant attentivement. Hermione eut un petit rire, ce son était écoeurant.

« Il est quatre heures du matin, personne ne va descendre avant des heures. »

Je pâlis. Je connaissais aussi cette voix. Tout à coup, une rage brûlante m'emplit, Hermione était avec Harry. Harry me trompait, Hermione se faisait mon petit-ami ! Juste quand je pensais avoir été trop dure avec lui à propos de son absence de visite, et des mensonges qu'il m'avait servie, j'avais prévu de m'excuser, et maintenant je découvrais qu'il me trompait ?

Hermione gloussa encore, j'eu le brusque désir de la frapper. Avec une rage folle je descendis le reste des marches, Harry et Hermione devaient être trop occupés pour m'entendre parce qu'aucun d'eux ne réagit quand je vins plus près.

J'étais assez proche maintenant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry était sur le dos, portant simplement son boxer et Hermione était assise à califourchon sur lui, portant juste son soutien-gorge et son dessous.

« Ginny ! » dit Hermione, en état de choc.

« Ginny ? » Harry était confus. Hermione croisa les bras pour couvrir sa minuscule poitrine et se leva rapidement. Harry rassit rapidement et me regarda d'un air coupable.

« Ginny... » commença-t-il.

« Maintenant je sais ce que tu faisais au lieu de me visiter à l'hôpital, » crachais-je amèrement.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Je parcouru les couloirs légèrement étourdie, refusant de croire ce que je venais juste de voir. Comment pouvait-il me _tromper_ ? Et avec _Hermione_ ? Des larmes brûlantes de rage emplirent mes yeux mais ne tombèrent pas. J'avais l'impression d'errer depuis des heures, alors qu' en réalité cela ne faisait que quelques minutes. Je me dirigeais vers le seul lieu où je savais pouvoir aller si longtemps après le couvre-feu et sans avoir de problèmes.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous miss ? » Je baissais les yeux vers l'étrange elfe de maison, ses yeux ambrés trop grands me regardaient avec curiosité ; se demandant probablement pourquoi j'étais debout si tard.

« Rien, » répondis-je d'une voix tremblante. « Je vais juste m'asseoir. »

« Faites nous savoir si vous voulez quoi que ce soit, nous serond heureux d'aider. » L'elfe de maison se courba tant que son nez écrasé toucha presque le sol et s'en alla.

Je m'assis en silence, repensant à ce dont je venais juste d'être témoin. Mon petit-ami... non, _ex_-petit-ami me trompait avec une de mes soit-disant amies. Au moins mes cauchemars avaient permis quelque chose de bien, si je ne m'étais pas réveillée au milieu de la nuit je ne les aurais jamais attrapés, et je sortirais toujours avec Harry.

« Ginny ? »

Le bruit soudain me fit sursauter. Je levais les yeux dans ceux, bleus et lumineux, de Blaise Zabini.

«Voilà, » il me tendit une grande tasse de chocolat chaud fumant et glissa dans le siège opposé au mien. « Tu as une mine affreuse. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais jusqu'à ce qu'il essuie mes larmes du bout des doigts.

Je le fixais en silence pendant un moment avant d'être capable de répondre. « J'ai rompu avec Harry. » Ma voix était rauque.

« Quoi ? » Blaise ne semblait qu'à demi surpris. « Quand ? » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« A l'instant. »

« A quatre heures et demi du matin ? » demanda-t-il avec confusion.

« Ouais, » dis-je d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment. Blaise ne me poussa pas à donner des détails, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante, mais il ne partit pas non plus.

« Il me trompait, » dis-je tout à coup.

« Potter ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

« Ouais, » raillais-je. « Avec Hermione, » grondais-je presque.

« Granger ? » Il semblait plus choqué. « Waouh. » Je roulais des yeux à son étonnement évident devant l'idée d'Hermione, la petite demoiselle propre sur elle, ayant des relations sexuelles, et Harry, le garçon parfait, trompant sa petite-amie.

« Allez, les cours vont commencer dans quelques heures, tu devrais essayer d'aller dormir un peu. » Blaise se leva et me tendit sa main. « A moins que tu ne veuilles pas retourner dans ta salle commune, parce que, eh bien... » sa voix mourut.

Assise ici, fixant sa main, j'essayais de décider de ce que je voulais faire. Je ne pourrais pas éviter Harry et Hermione pour toujours, même si j'essayais. Mais je ne voulais pas les voir pour le moment.

« Tu pourrais toujours dormir dans ma chambre. » Blaise haussa les sourcils.

J'étais en fait en train de rire, un rire creux, mais un rire quand même. « Non, je pense que je me débrouillerai dans la tour. » Je pris sa main offerte et me dressais sur mes jambes tremblantes.

« Ça va ? » Blaise haussa un sourcil. « Les cachots sont étonnamment confortables. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Tentant, mais je pense toujours que vais passer. »

Blaise fit la moue. « Une autre fois. »

« Je ne pense pas non plus. »

« Mais si. »

Je roulais des yeux, ça n'en firait pas. « Viens. » Je tirais sur sa main et nous sortîmes des cuisines.

Blaise me raccompagna jusqu'à la tour Gryffindor, en dépit de mes protestations. Pendant un moment nous marchâmes en silence, le seul son était le vent au dehors et le claquement de nos chaussures sur le sol de pierre. Le silence me donna le temps de réfléchir, mais je ne pensais pas à Harry et ce qu'il avait fait. Je pensais à Blaise, depuis notre première retenue ensemble il n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'être gentil, ça n'avait pas de sens. A présent, il me raccompagnait jusqu'à ma salle commune tôt le matin, pourquoi était-il si sympa ? Très bien, maintenant je m'en fichais, j'étais juste reconnaissante qu'il soit là.

Il était facile de parler avec Blaise, il était drôle, gentil, peut-être un peu agaçant, mais jamais très loin. J'appréciais Blaise, plus que j'avais apprécié Harry, mais d'une façon différente.

« J'allais rompre avec lui de toute façon, » dis-je tout à coup.

Blaise fut un peu surpris par le bruit soudain, mais il le cacha bien. « Oh ? »

« Ouais, je ne suis pas contrariée que ce soit fini, » admis-je, et c'était la vérité.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, je veux dire, je suis en colère qu'il m'ait trompée, mais contente que ce soit fini. » Je fronçais les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait pas à la façon dont quelqu'un parlerait après une rupture. « Est-ce sensé ? »

« Ouais, ça l'est, » acquiesça Blaise. « Tu es heureuse qu'il ne reste pas davantage dans ta vie et de cette manière, contente d'être débarrassée de lui, tu espérais juste que ça se finisse mieux. » Blaise rendait ça très commun.

J'acquiesçais bien que Blaise regardait au loin et ne pouvait pas me voir.

« Alors cela signifie-t-il que je ne peux rien faire pour te venger de lui pour t'avoir blessée ? » Blaise tourna la tête donc il pu remarquer mon expression.

Je ris encore, cela sonna normalement cette fois. « Ne fais rien. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle. » Il fit la moue.

Le reste de notre marche se fit en silence.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » demanda Blaise comme nous nous arrêtions devant la Grosse Dame. « Je pourrais l'engueuler pour toi, » suggéra-t-il.

« Non, je pense que je peux le supporter. » Je ris faiblement.

« Je pourrais juste te tenir compagnie ce soir alors. » Blaise me fit un sourire en coin.

« Bonne nuit Blaise. » Je le poussais légèrement et donnais à la Grosse Dame le mot de passe avant de faire au revoir de la main.

Harry et Hermione attendaient sur le canapé quand je rentrais. Je gémissais, je ne voulais pas faire ça maintenant.

« Gin, je... »

« Non Harry, je m'en fous, » dis-je en essayant de passer, Harry se leva et me bloqua le passage.

« Ginny, nous devrions en parler, juste toi et moi, nous devons mettre les choses à plat, » dit-il comme je m'éfforçais de le dépasser.

Je cessais de bouger à ses mots. J'étais renversée, pensait-il réellement que nous étions toujours ensemble ? Après qu'il ai fait... _ça_ ?

« _Nous_ ? _Toi et moi_ ? » répétais-je d'un ton venimeux.

« Ouais... »

« Il n'y a pas de _nous_, pas de _toi et moi_, plus de nous ! » crachais-je.

« Ginny, s'il te plaît... » commença Harry.

« Non, tu m'as _trompée_, Harry ! »

« Gin je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » J'eu un rire mécanique. Je devais devenir folle. « Alors tu n'étais pas en train de l'embrasser ? » J'indiquais Hermione de la tête.

« Eh bien... »

« Et tu ne la voyais pas derrière mon dos ? »

« Heu... »

« Et tu n'allais pas juste la baiser ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent et Hermione haleta devant mon langage. « Ce n'est même pas un problème, j'avais prévu de rompre avec toi de toute façon. » Je me tins droite et redressais les épaules ; j'étais prête pour le combat.

« Excuse-moi ? » Harry plissa les yeux.

« Tu m'a entendue, » sifflais-je. Je disais des choses que je savais que je ne devrais pas, des choses qui commenceraient sans aucun doute une dispute, mais je m'en foutais.

« Alors pourquoi... »

« Parce que, bien que je prévoyais de rompre avec toi, ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne me blesse pas de te trouver en train de me tromper, » dis-je en serrant les dents. « Et je ne t'aurais _jamais_ fait quelque chose comme ça, que je projetais de te larguer ou non. »

« Ginny tu es juste en colère, peut-être que si tu... » dis craintivement Hermione de sa place sur le canapé.

« Ne me dis pas quoi faire. » Je me tournais pour la foudroyer du regard. « J'en suis malade, que tu me dises toujours quoi faire, » crachais-je amèrement. Hermione tressaillit devant mon ton et je ne fis rien d'autre que ricaner. Je lui disais finalement combien elle m'agaçait ; c'était bon.

« Je vais au lit, » dis-je après quelques minutes d'un silence gênant.

J'étais assise dans les gradins Gryffindor, faisant semblant de regarder le match de Quidditch qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Tout ce que je savais du jeu était que Gryffindor était contre Hefflepuff, et cela uniquement parce que Ron n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler pendant la semaine. Hermione était assise à quelques sièges, acclamant et huant avec les autres, mais je l'ignorais simplement, tout comme j'ignorais le jeu.

Depuis quelques jours, quand j'avais pincé Harry et Hermione, et finis officiellement avec Harry, j'avais évité de parler et regarder ces deux-là autant que possible. Ils me lançaient des regards gênés de temps en temps mais je refusais d'y prêter attention. Ron devenait de plus en plus confus. Il était venu me voir un jour après que j'ai rompu avec Harry.

« Hey Gin. » Je détournais lentement mes yeux du feu pour les lever sur mon grand frère. « Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il presque craintivement.

J'haussais les épaules ; il dut prendre ça pour un oui puisqu'un moment après je sentis les coussins s'affaisser autour de moi, Ron s'installait sur le canapé à côté de moi.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que tu as rompu avec Harry, » dit-il lentement.

« Je l'ai fait, » confirmais-je.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? » Il semblait confus. Je me détournais et fixais bêtement mon frère, il ne savait _évidemment_ pas toute l'histoire. « Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, » dit-il après avoir vu mon expression incrédule.

J'en doutais. « Aujourd'hui ? » J'haussais un sourcil.

« Ouais, je ne comprends pas comment tu pourrais l'accuser de te tromper. Tu sais combien Harry t'aime, et tu sais qu'il ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

Je voulu frapper Harry. Comment pouvait-il simplement mentir à mon frère comme ça ? Est-ce que chaque fille ne méritait pas que leur grand frère casse la figure de leur trou du cul de trompeur d'ex- petit-ami ?

« Je les ai chopés, » dis-je lentement en serrant les dents.

« Quoi ? » Ron sembla choqué.

« Je suis descendue au milieu de la nuit parce que j'avais eu... parce que je ne pouvais pas dormir, » je changeais d'idée au milieu de ma phrase, Ron ne devait pas savoir pour mes rêves. « Et j'ai vu Harry couché sur le canapé, simplement en boxer, avec Hermione assise à califourchon sur lui, juste en soutien-gorge et culotte, » crachais-je avec colère.

Ron me fixa, la bouche ouverte, pendant quelques instants. « Attends une minute... » dit-il lentement, tentant clairement de s'imprégner de ce que je venais juste d'avouer. « Tu dis que tu l'as _vu_ avec _Hermione_ ? » demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

« Oui, » sifflais-je.

« Alors pourquoi disait-il juste que tu l'accusais ? Et qu'il n'avait rien fait ? » demanda Ron, ignorant mon ton.

« Parce qu'il est un putain de menteur, » dis-je hargneusement avant de m'en aller.

Depuis cette conversation, les choses avaient été un peu tendues entre Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ron semblait déchiré entre perdre son meilleur ami et rester du côté de sa soeur, en toute franchise je m'en foutais s'il restait avec Harry, aussi longtemps qu'il me croyait. Mais je ne savais pas comment lui dire cela.

Je repoussais mes pensées en entendant une grande clameur. Je regardais vers le terrain et vis qu'Harry avait attrapé le vif. Gryffindor gagnait, les autres personnes dans les gradins étaient debout et applaudissaient et criaient bruyamment. Cela me faisait mal aux oreilles. Mon regard tomba sur Harry, il avait sa main levée, serrée sur le vif et faisait des tours sur son balai. Frimeur.

Tout à coup le corps d'Harry devint rigide et il commnça à tomber... non, _plonger_ vers le sol à grande vitesse. La foule haleta et regarda avec crainte le corps d'Harry se rapprocher toujours plus près du sol. Le silence stupéfait fut rompu par cri strident. Je tournais la tête juste au bon moment pour voir Hermione tomber sur le sol des gradins.

Quelqu'un leur avait fait cela, et ce n'était pas une coïncidence si c'étaient Harry et Hermione qui avaient été visés. Mes yeux balayèrent les gradins jusqu'à se poser sur un septième année à la peau noire et aux yeux bleus, assis dans la tribune Slytherin. J'eu un sourire en coin et secouais la tête comme le Slytherin au regard bleu me fit un clin d'oeil.

« Blaise. »

_« Pourquoi tressailles-tu toujours en me voyant ? »_

_Ginny Weasley tint ses genoux avec plus de force et commença à se blancer d'avant en arrière._

_« Et tu ne me réponds jamais quand je te pose une question. » L'homme commençait à être agacé, mais Ginny refusait de lui parler. « Ce sont de très mauvaises manières, tu sais ? Tes parents ne t'ont-ils rien apris sur les manières ? »_

_A la mention de ses parents, Ginny commença à être secouée de sanglots. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas les avoir vu depuis des jours, mais elle ne pouvait en être sûre, elle n'avait pas la notion du temps dans cette pièce sombre._

_« Je peux te faire parler. » Ginny n'aimait pas la façon dont cela sonnait._

_« Je – je suis juste f- fatiguée, » bégaya-t-elle. C'était la vérité en plus, elle était restée dans la même position pendant des heures, et elle n'avait pas dormi la veille._

_« Eh bien, allonge-toi et ferme tes yeux. » La voix de l'homme était devenue plus douce. « Tu seras en sécurité ici, » ajouta-t-il quand Ginny ne bougea pas de sa position crispée._

_Ginny ne le croyait pas ; elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité ici. Elle le serait au Terrier, avec sa famille. Elle serait en sécurité dans sa chambre, avec ses couvertures et son lit et son oreiller. Elle n'était pas en sécurité ici, avec le matelas bosselé, l'odeur fétide et cet homme étrange._

_« Si tu es fatiguée, alors va dormir, » dit l'homme d'un ton venimeux. Il commença à s'approcher et Ginny tressaillit, elle n'avait pas le choix, ou bien elle restait ici et l'écoutait, ou elle essayait d'aller dormir et de prier que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve._

_Ginny s'allongea lentement sur le matelas et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit l'homme se déplacer dans la pièce mais elle ne bougea pas. Heureusement il ne vint pas s'asseoir ou s'allonger sur le matelas avec elle. Soudainement Ginny se sentit devenir de plus en plus fatiguée, les bruits que l'homme faisaient devinrent vagues, et sa respiration s'apaisa. Elle tomba dans un sommeil agité dans la pièce sale, avec l'homme qui la gardait ici._

Je m'attendais à moitié à trouver l'homme allongé à côté de moi quand je me réveillais. Je redressais et regardais à travers la fenêtre, c'était nuageux mais le jour pointait. Avec un grognement je sortis du lit et commençais à me préparer. Aujourd'hui je devais subir le cours de potion toute la matinée et je ne pouvais pas être encore en retard. J'eu un rictus en réalisant que je n'aurais pas à supporter les regards d'Hermione de tout le cours ; le sort que Blaise avait lancé, à Harry et elle, les tenait toujours à l'infirmerie.

Sur le chemin des cachots, mon esprit vagabonda jusqu'au jour suivant le match de Quidditch, quand j'avais parlé à Blaise.

J'étais assise à la bibliothèque, essayant de me concentrer sur le livre que je lisais, ce qui s'avérait sans espoir, je lisais la même ligne quatre fois avant de la comprendre. Je bondis presque quand je sentis quelqu'un agripper mon épaule.

« Blaise ! » Je donnais une tape sur son bras. « Ne fais pas ça. »

Blaise lança simplement un clin d'oeil pour toute réponse et s'assit sur le siège à côté du mien.

Je me tournais pour pouvoir lui faire face. « Tu voulais me parler ou juste m'effrayer, puis t'asseoir ici et me fixer ? » J'haussais un sourcil.

« Eh bien... c'est très tentant, mais en fait je voulais te parler. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

« A propos de quoi ? » demandais-je en devinant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

« Le match de Quidditch t'a plu ? »

Ouais, j'avais raison. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait ça ! » dis-je un peu trop fort, récoltant un regard furieux de Mme Pince.

« Vraiment ? » Blaise leva un sourcil incrédule.

« D'accord, je le peux, » admis-je. « Mais quand même ! Pourquoi ? »

Blaise me lança simplement un regard aigüe, je savais déjà pourquoi il l'avait fait, et il savait clairement que je savais pourquoi.

Il y eu un silence pendant un moment. « Quel sortilège as-tu utilisé ? »

« Le sort _Dolens_. »

« Jamais entendu parler. »

Un éclair parcouru les yeux de Blaise. « Il cause de la douleur. »

« Quoi ? » sifflais-je. « Tu veux dire comme le sort _Cruciatus_ ? » demandais-je dans un chuchotement étouffé.

« Bien sûr que non ! » Blaise sembla outré. « Celui-là est illégal. » Il fit un clin d'oeil.

Je roulais des yeux.

« Je suppose qu'ils sont semblables, toutefois, » ajouta Blaise après un instant de réflexion. Je lui lançais un regard équivalant à un 'sans blague'. « Celui que j'ai utilisé est _moins_ douloureux, cependant, » clarifia-t-il. « Malheureusement, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Je lui frappais à nouveau le bras.

« Je rigole ! »

« Je ne peux pas croire que ne te sois pas fait attrapé. »

« Quoi ? » Blaise pencha la tête sur le côté. « Je me suis fait attrapé. »

« Ah. »

« Snape m'a donné un mois de retenue, » grogna Blaise. « Je t'ai dis qu'il me haïssais. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il te haïsse. »

Blaise me lança un autre regard perplexe.

« Il t'a _seulement_ collé. Les autres profs t'auraient fait pire, » fis-je remarquer.

« Vrai, je suppose. Je dis toujours qu'il me hait, tout de même. » Il fit la moue.

« Eh bien, je doute que tu sois son Slytherin favori, » ricanais-je.

« Merci, je me sens beaucoup mieux, » dit Blaise sarcastiquement.

« Oh, ne te sens pas mal. Tu es _mon_ Slytherin favori, » dis-je honnêtement.

Blaise sourit.

J'ouvris la porte de la classe de potions avec un peu d'espoir. Au moins je pourrais parler avec Blaise, et je n'aurais pas à supporter Hermione. Quand je regardais dans la salle, mon visage se décomposa. La classe entière était assise, bien que Snape ne soit pas encore arrivé, mais Blaise n'était nulle part où je regardais. Je pris mon siège avec moins d'enthousiasme. Peut-être était-il juste en retard ; il avait eu une retenue la veille? Avec un soupir je me penchais et commençais à sortir mes affaires de mon sac.

Les cheveux en bas de mon cou se hérissèrent, signe que quelqu'un me regardait. Mon dos se raidit, je me tournais lentement et rencontrais le regard de Draco Malfoy. Il était assis à sa nouvelle place assignée, à côté d'Hermione (qui n'était pas là aujourd'hui), me lançant un regard perplexe. J'haussais mes sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher. Malfoy secoua la tête, comme s'il sortait d'un étourdissement, et regarda à nouveau le devant de la pièce.

C'était... étrange. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attarder davantage cependant, juste quand Malfoy tourna son attention vers l'avant, Snape entra. Je finis rapidement de sortir mes livres et me redressais.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion vraiment complexe. Elle permet à celui qui l'absorbe de se remémorer certaines choses qui auraient été oubliées ou refoulées. Vu la complexité de cette potion vous travaillerez avec votre partenaire, je ne vous permettrai pas de la faire seul. » Snape parcouru la pièce du regard, s'attardant brièvement sur Malfoy et moi. « Les instructions sont sur le tableau. » Snape agita sa baguette et les indications pour la potions apparurent. « Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley. Venez ici un instant. »

Oh merde. Je savais ce qui allait venir. Lentement je me levais et avançais jusqu'au bureau de Snape.

« Oui, monsieur ? » demanda Malfoy d'un ton volontairement plat, il devait également savoir ce qui allait suivre.

« Je vois que vos deux partenaires son absents aujourd'hui. » Snape eut un rictus.

« Granger est toujours à l'infirmerie monsieur, » dit Malfoy en serrant les dents.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, » acquiesça Snape, puis il tourna son regard sur moi.

« Heu... Je ne sais pas où est Blaise, monsieur, » dis-je craintivement. Malfoy me considéra à nouveau avec curiosité, mais je ne me tournais pas. Snape eut un rictus diabolique, ça ne pouvait _pas_ bien se passer.

« Eh bien... il semble que vous deux n'ayez pas d'autre choix, » lâcha Snape avec un soupir exagéré.

« Monsieur ? » demandâmes Malfoy et moi à l'unisson.

« Vous allez travailler ensemble pour cette séance. » Snape ricana encore.

Je le fixais, la bouche ouverte. Comment pouvait-il faire ça !

« Monsieur, je crois que je suis capable de faire cette potion sans Weasley, » dit Malfoy en une tentative de ne pas travailler ensemble, j'aurais pu l'embrasser.

« Peut-être, mais mes instructions sont claires. Vous deux allez travailler ensemble. » Snape nous lança un regard définitif ; tout ce que nous pouvions faire était hocher la tête. « Maintenant allez-y, vous avez déjà gaspillé dix minutes. »

« Oui monsieur, » Malfoy et moi dîmes en coeur.

Malfoy et moi nous assîmes en silence et commencèrent à prendre ensemble tous les ingrédients dont nous aurions besoin. Malfoy continuait à me lancer d'étranges regards, et bien que j'avais eu l'intention de l'ignorer pendant tout le cours, je ne pus plus le supporter davantage.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me fixer ? » sifflais-je en lui tendant les yeux de scarabés écrasés.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je te fixe ? » Malfoy eut un sourire méprisant.

Je roulais des yeux. « J'ai vu que tu me regardais d'un air confus, » clarifiais-je.

« Et alors ? » Fut la réponse brillante de Malfoy.

« Et alors je veux savoir ce qui t'embrouille. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Je grommelais. « Comment ne seraient-ce pas _mes_ affaires alors que c'est moi que tu fixes ? » le défiais-je.

Malfoy me lança un regard furieux. J'eu un sourire de triomphe ; j'avais acculé l'infâme Draco Malfoy.

« Tu a appelé Zabini Blaise, » dit-il après un instant de silence.

Je levais le regard vers lui et penchais ma tête sur le côté.

Malfoy roula des yeux. « Quand nous sommes allés parler à Snape, » clarifia-t-il.

« Ah, et...? » demandais-je.

« Et... je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Slytherin appeler Zabini Blaise, et encore tous les Slytherins ne l'appellent pas Blaise.

« Toi si, » remarquais-je.

« Je le connais depuis des années, » dit Malfoy comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Il m'a dit de l'appeler Blaise, » admis-je.

Malfoy me regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Il a dit que ce serait merdique de travailler ensemble si nous étions hostiles l'un envers l'autre, » ajoutais-je. « Maintenant je vois ce qu'il voulait dire, » marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Malfoy n'entendit pas mon commentaire, ou du moins fit tout comme. « Ça ressemble bien à Blaise, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Ouais. »

La conversation mourut après ça. Au milieu du cours, je me tendis et attrapais le couteau des mains de Malfoy, pour pouvoir hacher les racines de marguerites.

« Tu n'a pas à me retirer ce que je tiens, Weasley, » lâcha Malfoy avec mépris.

« Tu ne l'utilisais pas de toute façon, » rétorquais-je tout en commençant à hacher les racines. C'était vrai, Malfoy était juste en train de faire tourner entre ses doigts.

« La plupart des gens le demande poliment s'ils veulent se faire passer quelque chose. » Il eut un rictus.

Ouais, très bien, comme si tu me l'aurais donné si je l'avais demandé poliment. Je continuais avec coère de hacher les racines sans dire un mot.

« Est-ce que tes amoureux des moldus de parents ne t'ont appris aucune manière ? »

Cela commença à arriver de nouveau, tout comme lors de la détenue, quand Snape avait cité quelque chose venant de mes cauchemars. Subitement je pouvais voir le visage de l'homme en face de mes yeux. Mon souffle s'accéléra, les pulsations de mon coeur martelèrent mes oreilles. Peu à peu, tout devenait noir.

Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas encore arriver, pas devant tout le monde, pas devant Malfoy. Si je finissais encore à l'infirmerie pour m'être évanouie, ils me forceraient à leur parler de ce qui n'allait pas, ils penseraient que j'étais folle si je leur parlais de mes rêves.

Je secouais légèrement ma tête, essayant de la dégager; cela aida un peu mais pas assez. Je tentais de focaliser mon regard sur le couteau dans ma main, et éminçait les racines sur la table. Ma vision conserva sa focalisation tout en étant floue. Ma main glissa un peu et j'aperçus mon reflet sur la lame lisse et brillante du couteau. La dernière fois que j'avais été capable de débarrasser mon esprit d'un cauchemar avait été quand je m'étais coupée en me rasant... mais je ne pouvais pas encore faire ça, surtout pas ici, les gens penseraient vraiment que j'étais dingue.

« Ginny... Viens ici... »

Je pouvais entendre la voix de l'homme dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je secouais encore ma tête pour me débarrasser de ma vision une fois de plus. Essayant de me concentrer , je tournais la lame plus près de ma paume, essayant de rendre cela comme si j'avais glissé. Raffermissant la pression de la lame, je poussais la pointe dans ma peau et traînais l'acier pointu à travers la chair pâle de ma main.

Alors tout commença à se repréciser. La pièce devint plus claire, la voix de l'homme dans ma tête disparut, et ma respiration s'apaisa lentement. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois et baissais le regard sur ma main. Il y avait une entaille nette, large, irritée à travers ma paume. Mon sang coulait de la blessure et filait sur mon bras.

« Ah, » haletais-je. Une douleur brûlante emplissait ma main, cela était réconfortant d'une étrange et malsaine façon.

« Weasley, qu'as-tu fait ? » lâcha Malfoy dans un souffle choqué.

Je relevais brusquement ma tête pour voir ses yeux, ils étaient agrandis et confus, avait-il tout vu ?

« Je – je... heu... »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Snape fut à notre bureau en un instant.

« Weasley a dérapé avec le couteau et s'est coupé la main, » dit Malfoy sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

« Amenez-la à l'infirmerie, » dit Snape avant de retourner à son bureau.

Malfoy retira le couteau de ma main et me tira rudement pour me mettre sur mes pieds. Il ne me lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que nous presque en dehors des cachots.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu fait cela ? » demanda-t-il en attrapant ma main blessée.

Je grimaçais quand la prise de Malfoy devint plus ferme. Malfoy fit glisser un doigt à côté de ma coupure, je tentais d'ignorer la sensation ardente et plaisante qui envahit ma main, me disant que ce n'était dû qu'à ma blessure.

« J'ai fait déraper le couteau. » Je répétais l'excuse qu'il avait donné à Snape à peine cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Non. » Les yeux couleur ardoise de Malfoy vrillèrent les miens. Il libéra ma main et je la ramenais avec reconnaissance sur ma poitrine.

« Tu m'as vue, » dis-je, surprise du point auquel ma voix semblait forte.

« Je t'ai vue te _couper_ toi-même. Je t'ai vue _pousser_ la lame dans ta peau. » Malfoy saisit ma main.

« Tu débloques. »

« Vraiment ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, pourquoi me couperais-je moi-même ? » le défiais-je.

« Je ne sais pas, » admit-il. « Mais je sais qu'il y quelque chose sur toi qui intéresse Blaise, » dit-il. J'étais certaine que ce commentaire voulait dire plus pour lui que pour moi.

«Ecoute, » soupirais-je, « peut-être qu'on _dirait_ que j'ai fait ça exprès. » J'agitais ma main blessée pour lui montrer la coupure. « Mais j'ai dérapé avec le couteau. » Je laissais retomber ma main.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'accrochèrent aux miens. « Non, » dit-il d'un ton froid. « Je sais ce que j'ai vu? Et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que - ? »

« Et je vais trouver ce dont il s'agit, » continua-t-il comme je n'avais pas parlé.

Avec un dernier regard glacial, Malfoy tourna les talons et s'en alla dans les cachots, me laissant debout, fixant l'espace vide. Ma main commença a trembler, je baissais le regard et soupirais. Je suis débile.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Ginny était assise, son dos pressé contre le mur et ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. Elle était dans ce qui devait être la salle de bain. C'était petit, juste assez grand pour contenir la stalle de douche, l'évier et les toilettes. C'était vraiment sale. Ginny pouvait voir les tâches jaunes de fumée sur le mur, le miroir était si crasseux qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son reflet, et la porte de douche transparente étaient recouverte de tant de mousse de savon qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à travers. Mais au moins elle était seule, pour combien de temps, elle l'ignorais._

_Elle avait couru ici après s'être réveillée sur l'inconfortable matelas, avec le visage de l'homme à seulement quelques centimètres du sien._

_« Ginny ? » L'homme frappa son poing contre la porte de bois._

_« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas une douche, chérie ? Tu as transpiré et t'es tournée et retournée dans ton sommeil, » dit-il à travers la porte._

_Ginny eut un mouvement de recul à l'idée de l'homme la regardant dans son sommeil. Mais prendre une douche semblait bien, elle se sentait sale, pas qu'elle se soit jamais sentie propre dans cette maison, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait au moins se sentir propre pour un petit moment. En plus cela lui donnait une excuse pour être loin de l'homme durant un long moment._

_Ginny se dressa sur des jambes tremblantes et alla tourner les robinets rouillés. Pendant qu'elle attendait que l'eau se réchauffe, Ginny essuya le miroir et regarda son reflet de près. Ses yeux étaient vides et creux, ses joues semblaient pâles, ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées, et ses cheveux pendaient mollement sur ses épaules. Reculant loin de son reflet, Ginny retourna vers la douche._

_Ginny ôta les lambeaux de vêtements qui pendaient sur son corps, bien qu'elle sache que l'homme n'était pas là, cela n'arrêtait pas la peur qu'elle ressentait et Ginny regardait toujours derrière son épaule pour en être sûre. Lentement elle marcha sous le jet d'eau chaude et ferma ses yeux. Elle ne se détendait pas, pas en étant si proche de lui, mais elle essayait de l'être. Elle essaya de faire semblant d'être sous la douche à la maison, sentant le lilas et la lavande plutôt que la moisissure et la saleté. Ginny saisit le savon, qui était la seule chose propre dans la douche, et commença à nettoyer chaque parcelle de son corps, jusqu'à ce que la chair soit rouge et à vif. Il n'y avait pas de shampoing alors Ginny fit aussi mousser le savon dans ses cheveux, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose, et ça ne serait pas vraiment propre après, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait._

_Après presque une heure, l'eau chaude commença à cesser. Avec un sanglot étouffé, Ginny tourna les robinets et s'avança dans la salle de bain. Elle la parcourut du regard et fut surprise de voir des serviettes de toilette étalées sur un support de bois branlant. Ginny saisit une des serviette, elles étaient minces, et manifestement vieilles, mais encore, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle dû prendre trois des minces serviettes pour sécher complètement son corps ; ses cheveux auraient à sècher à part._

_Après s'être rhabillée, Ginny reprit sa place sur le sol. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, propre du moins, mais elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle attira ses genoux contre sa poitrine une fois de plus, ayant l'intention de rester assise ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, quelqu'un de sa famille, vienne la récupérer._

_Bien sûr l'homme n'allait pas laisser cela arriver. Seulement cinq minutes après qu'elle se soit assise, il y eu des coups frappés à la porte. Ginny fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. L'homme frappa encore, plus fort cette fois._

_« Je sais que tu es sortie de la douche, » vint son ton agacé. Il soupira de frustration. « Tu ne peux pas rester là éternellement. »_

_Ginny resta silencieuse et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, espérant juste qu'il s'en aille._

_« Sors de là et dis moi ce que tu veux. » La voix de l'homme s'était adoucie. « Je promets que je te donnerais ce que tu veux, » ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence._

_Ginny releva brusquement la tête. Ce qu'elle voulait ? Lentement Ginny déplia ses jambes, et se leva une fois de plus. Elle marcha lentement vers la porte et se tint devant elle un moment, son coeur pulsant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Son cerveau lui disait de retourner s'asseoir, mais c'était sa seule chance. Avec des doigts tremblants, Ginny tendit le bras jusqu'à la poignée, elle l'empoigna fermement et la tourna lentement. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement bruyant. L'homme se tenait là, souriant de ses dents jaunes._

_« Quoi que je veuille ? » demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement presque inaudible._

_« Tout, j'ai promis, » acquiesça l'homme._

_Ginny mordilla ses lèvres._

_« Que veux-tu, princesse ? » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et la regarda avec intensité._

_Ginny se tint droite et redressa les épaules. « Je veux rentrer à la maison, » dit-elle d'une voix misérable, mais elle s'en fichait._

_L'homme soupira, et les épaules de Ginny s'affaissèrent. « Tss. Maintenant ma promesse ne peut être tenue, désolée princesse. »_

_Des larmes brûlantes piquèrent les yeux de Ginny. Elle les laissa tomber sans s'embêter à les essuyer, elle baissa la tête ; incapble de regarder l'homme répugnant plus longtemps._

_« Du moins pas encore, » ajouta l'homme._

_Le regard de Ginny se releva brusquement sur lui, mentait-il ?_

_« Viens ici. » L'homme attrapa brutalement son bras et l'attira dans la partie principale de la maison._

Je marchais d'un pas brusque vers la bibliothèque ; je devais faire quelque chose qui me distraye de mon dernier cauchemar. Je frictionnais mon bras, le même bras que l'homme avait aggripé dans mon cauchemar. Je sais que ça n'était pas réel, et je sais que c'était juste mon cerveau qui me disait que j'avais été blessée, mais mon bras me faisait encore mal à l'endroit qu'il avait saisit.

L'odeur familière de renfermé de la bibliothèque calma bien mes nerfs. Je marchais vers l'arrière-fond et m'assise à la dernière table libre. Lentement je commençais à sortir mon livre de métamorphose et mes notes. La métamorphose était le seul cours qui pouvait m'empêcher de penser à presque toute chose.

Je n'ai pas idée de combien de temps je restais assise là à travailler sur mon devoir, cela devait faire des heures car la bibliothèque avait commencé à devenir sombre et que les tables commençaient lentement à se vider. Après avoir signé de mon nom sur mon devoir achevé, je me redressais et fit craquer mon dos. Je ne voulais pas encore retourner dans la salle commune, alors je parcourus la section romans et commença à la regarder, sans but.

« Hey, rouquine. »

La cassure soudaine du silence me fit sursauter.

« Blaise, » dis-je en serrant ma poitrine.

« Tu as facilement peur. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Alors peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de m'effrayer. »

Attrapant un livre au hasard, je retournais vers ma table.

Blaise gloussais tout en me suivant.

« Tu es une personne difficile à trouver, tu le sais ça ? » Il prit le siège en face de moi.

« Vraiment ? » demandais-je en commençant à préparer mon sac. Je vis Blaise acquiescer du coin de l'oeil. « Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? » demandais-je d'un air détaché.

« N'ai-je pas le droit de juste vouloir te voir ? » Blaise semblait offensé, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. « Quoi ? C'est si bizarre que je veuille juste traîner avec toi ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu n'as jamais tenu à traîner avec moi avant, » remarquais-je.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Donne moi un exemple où tu as voulu le faire. »

« Cette nuit dans les cuisines, après que tu ais rompu avec Potter, » dit Blaise d'un ton suffisant.

« Ça ne compte pas. Tu m'avait juste trouvée là ; tu n'avais pas voulu être avec moi à quatre heures du matin, » corrigeais-je.

« Ah, ouais... » Blaise réfléchit pendant un moment. « D'accord alors je te cherchais pour une raison, » admit-il.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandais-je.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu un cours de potion intéressant, » dit Blaise sans me quitter des yeux.

J'en fus effrayée. Blaise et Malfoy étaient meilleurs amis. Bien sûr que Malfoy lui en avait parlé.

« Pas vraiment. Malfoy est un véritable abruti, » dis-je nonchalamment, espérant qu'il laisse tomber le sujet.

Bien sûr, je ne fus pas si chanceuse. « Il n'est pas si mauvais, » dit Blaise d'un ton offensé. « Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je veux te parler. »

Merde. « Oh ? Quoi, alors ? » Je décidais de jouer la cruche.

« Draco m'a dit ce que tu as fait. » Il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

Ses yeux bleus perçants me mirent mal à l'aise, alors je fis semblant d'être intéressée par une marque de brûlure sur la table. « Qu'ai-je fait ? » demandais-je, toujours en évitant son regard.

Il y eut un mouvement brusque et soudain Blaise tint ma main blessée en face de nos visages.

« Cela, » siffla-t-il. Il ne semblait pas en colère, juste curieux, et peut-être un peu inquiet.

Finalement je rencontrais son regard ; je ne voulais rien lui dire. « J'ai dérapé avec la lame, » dis-je avec une grande facilité ; j'avais servis à tout le monde la même histoire depuis deux jours maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit. » Blaise libéra ma main ; je la tirais brusquement et la plaçais sur mon genoux, sous la table.

« Je sais ce qu'il dit, » dis-je en serrant les dents. « Il se trompe. » Je ne savais pas si c'était Blaise ou moi-même que j'essayais de convaincre.

Blaise soupira. « Ecoute, je connais Draco depuis presque toujours. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors il ne ment pas, surtout pas à moi. »

« Eh bien... il pense que je me suis moi-même coupée, donc s'il croit ça alors ça n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? » le défiais-je.

Blaise scruta mon visage pendant un long moment. « Je le sais quand les gens mentent. »

« Je viens juste de te dire - »

« Pas Draco. » Blaise leva une main pour m'arrêter. « Toi. »

Je le regardais d'un air vide. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse le savoir quand je mentais ; il ne me connaissait que depuis un peu plus d'un mois.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Je peux le dire quand tu mens, » clarifia Blaise.

« Comment ? Tu ne me connais pas depuis assez longtemps. »

« Je suis bon pour lire dans les gens. » Il haussa les épaules. « Comme pour toi, quand tu mens, tu refuses de regarder la personne dans les yeux. » Je plongeais immédiatement mon regard dans les yeux bleus et brillants de Blaise. « Bien tenté. » Il sourit.

« Aussi, tu ne tiens pas en place quand tu mens, ou ne peux te retenir de tripoter quelque chose. » Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais en train de jouer avec ma plume. « Et, tu as cette légère rougeur dans le cou, c'est à peine visible, juste un peu plus rose que la normale. »

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui m'ennuyais le plus, le fait que Blaise me connaisse comme son livre favori, ou le fait que je ne serai jamais capable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

« D'accord, » dis-je après quelques instants d'un silence gêné. « Disons que j'ai fais ça. » Je lui montrais ma paume blessée. « Pourquoi y prêtes-tu attention ? »

« Je n'aime pas voir qui que ce soit souffrir, » dit simplement Blaise. « Et si tu t'es coupée, comme il semblerait que tu l'ais fait, alors il est évident que tu souffres beaucoup. »

Je me sentis piégée. Blaise savait déjà, j'ignorais à quel point, pourtant l'admettre tout haut rendait tout ça si proche et réel. Et s'il me demandait pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Pouvais-je lui parler de mes rêves ?

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup.

« Heu... c'est la première fois, en fait. » Je ne mentais qu'à moitié. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment compter la fois où je m'étais coupée en me rasant, ç'_avait été_ un accident.

« Vas-tu me balancer maintenant ? » Je baissais la tête.

« Non, » dit doucement Blaise.

Mes yeux se levèrent brusquement jusqu'aux siens. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je trouve que ça marche généralement mieux quand les gens tentent de résoudre les choses d'eux-même, aussi longtemps qu'ils le peuvent, et après ils peuvent demander de l'aide. »

« Oh... » Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Je veux te demander pourquoi, mais je suis certain que tu ne voudras pas me le dire, » dit Blaise après un autre bref silence.

« Non. » Je secouais la tête. Je voulais garder quelque chose pour moi.

« C'est bien, » acquiesça Blaise, compréhensif. « Viens, la bibliothèque va bientôt fermer. » Il se leva et me tendis sa main.

Je la pris et balançais mon sac sur mon épaule.

« Tu sais, » dit Blaise une fois la bibliothèque quittée, « ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Slytherin que ça veut dire que je suis complètement mauvais. » Il me jeta un regard en coin. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » Et je le voyais. C'était sa façon de me dire qu'il serait là pour quand je voudrais parler, ou pour une quelconque autre raison.

« Bien, souviens-t'en, » dit Blaise doucement.

Quand nous atteignîmes le bout du couloir, je dis un rapide au revoir et nous nous séparâmes.

Je me haïssais. Je me haïssais _vraiment_ maintenant. Pas seulement pour ce que j'avais fait en potion, pas seulement parce que je m'étais faite attrapée, et par Draco Enfoiré Malfoy de tout le monde ! Non, je me détestais tout à fait maintenant parce que là j'étais dans la salle de bain à le faire encore !

Après avoir parlé avec Blaise, j'étais étrangement de bonne humeur, et je pensais que peut-être, juste peut-être, je pourrais avoir un sommeil paisible ce soir. Mais non, dès que j'avais fermé les yeux, j'avais pu voir l'homme se tenant devant moi, pouvant sentir ses doigts se rapprocher fermement de mon petit bras, sentant son souffle putride, entendant son rire froid, j'avais aussi le goût de moisissure dans l'humide et sale pièce.

J'inhalais brusquement quand la lame de rasoir dansa à travers la chair de ma cuisse. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais cela aidait, c'était la seule façon que j'avais d'être capable d'avoir une bonne nuit sans les rêves effroyables.

Ma tête commença à être plus légère et la pièce tourna lentement. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermais mes yeux. Après un moment je les rouvrais, par chance la pièce ne tournait plus, ma tête était toujours plus légère mais je pouvais m'occuper de ça. Je plaçais la lame de rasoir sur le rebord du lavabo ; c'était fait pour la nuit. Baissant le regard sur ma cuisse, je vis cinq coupures irritées, toutes saignaient beaucoup. Pas étonnant que je me sente légère et étourdie. J'attrapais une serviette de toilette, me nettoyais, et allais doucement au lit. Un sommeil paisible s'empara de moi avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Je marchais lentement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, attendant Blaise. Cela faisait des semaines depuis le jour dans la bibliothèque, quand j'avais finalement admis de m'être coupée et depuis Blaise avait mis un point d'honneur à passer du temps avec moi sans la moindre raison. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il dit, je savais que c'était parce qu'il voulait juste être sûr que je n'étais pas seule et voir si je me coupais. Aujourd'hui nous allions aller à Pré-Au-Lard ; c'était la dernière sortir à Pré-Au-Lard avant les vacances de Noël. Je me frictionnais les bras dans une tentative de les réchauffer malgré le froid. Je devais sembler dingue, me tenant ici en t-shirt alors qu'on était fin novembre. Au moins je m'étais rappelée de prendre un pull ainsi que ma cape, bien qu'il était inutile de les mettre avant que Blaise ne soit là.

J'entendis des pas et je relevais brusquement la tête. Merlin merci ! Blaise s'approchait maintenant, à seulement quelques pas de là. Je ne devrais pas me tenir là et me geler plus longtemps.

« Salut, » dit-il dans un souffle.

«Salut, prêt à y aller ? » Je le saluais avec un sourire.

Il regarda mes bras nus et un petit sourire traversa son visage, la culpabilité me traversa quand je pensais aux cicatrices de coupures sur mes cuisses. « Yep, viens. »

Je passais mon pull par dessus ma tête et mit ma cape autour de mes épaules avant de donner le bras à Blaise et de marcher dans le hall d'entrée.

Une fois dehors je serrais la cape un peu plus fermement autour de mes épaules, c'était un jour glacé.

« Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle cape, » observa Blaise.

Il avait raison. La seule que j'avais maintenant était rendue mince par l'usure et semblait commencer à s'effilocher. « Je sais, » dis-je avec un lourd soupir. Je n'entrais pas dans les détails, et Blaise ne m'y poussa pas. Il savait que je n'avais pas d'argent pour une nouvelle cape, ou quoi que ce soit de nouveau, mais il ne disait jamais rien à propos de ça, et n'avait jamais essayé de me fournir quoi que ce soit dont j'avais besoin non plus. Pas comme Harry faisait toujours.

Ce fut un trajet silencieux dans les carioles jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Je regardais à travers la fenêtre, pendant que Blaise me fixait. Cela me donnait la chair de poule, et me mettait un peu trop mal à l'aise, mais je ne dis rien. Après un moment, la cariole s'arrêta dans un cahot et Blaise se leva d'un bond. Je souris quand il m'offrit sa main, pour un Slytherin il était vraiment gentleman.

« Où veux-tu aller en premier, princesse ? »

Je frissonnais sous le surnom, c'était le même que celui avec lequel l'homme dans mes rêves m'appelait.

A la pensée de mes cauchemars, et de l'homme terrifiant, ma vue commença à se troubler, tout commença à devenir noir. Fermant mes yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration et comptais jusqu'à cinq, pensais aux coupures sur mes jambes, de la façon dont la lame valsait à travers ma chair pâle. Je pouvais aussi sentir la piqûre de l'acier pointu en l'imaginant dans ma chair délicate. Dès que j'imaginais la plaisante sensation de brûlure de la coupure, mon esprit commença à s'éclaircir, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, je m'attendais à être dans le noir, mais à la place je trouvais que tout était normal.

« Ça va ? » Blaise me regardait d'un air inquiet.

Je rougis légèrement ; je pouvais seulement imaginer ce à quoi il aurait pu assister. « Heu... Ouais, j'ai juste eu un léger étourdissement un instant, » mentis-je à moitié.

Blaise haussa un sourcil. « Tu veux t'asseoir une minute ? »

« Ça va bien maintenant, mais je voudrais bien aller prendre une bierraubeure, j'ai un peu froid. »

Blaise sourit et acquiesça avant de m'entraîner dans la direction des Trois Balais. Le pub était remplit des étudiants et professeurs d'Hogwarts. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Blaise et moi quand nous entrâmes, mais c'était moins pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je suppose que les gens s'étaient faits à l'idée que Blaise et moi traînions ensemble.

Nous prîmes nos sièges à la dernière table disponible et attendîmes que Mme Rosemerta vienne et prenne nos commandes. Après quelques secondes je pus entendre le claquement de ses chaussures.

« Qu'est ce que je peux vous apporter les enfants ? » demanda Mme Rosemerta avec un agréable sourire.

« Apportez-nous simplement une bouteille de firewhisky, » dit Blaise d'un air sérieux.

Je grommelais.

Mme Rosemerta lança à Blaise un regard disant _Je-ne-suis-pas-en-train-de-jouer._ « Essaye encore, » fit-elle un peu plus sévèrement.

Blaise soupira d'une manière dramatique.

Je roulais des yeux.

« Bien, alors, juste deux bierraubeure, je suppose. » Il fit la moue.

Mme Rosemerta acquiesça et s'éloigna.

« Sérieusement ? » demandais-je en roulant encore des yeux.

Blaise me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je ris et regardais tout autour. Le pub était rempli de gens, comme d'habitude. Je regardais un peu mieux les tables autour de la nôtre. Il y avait des étudiants Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, et quelques tables emplies de quelques professeurs d'Hogwarts. La seule chose qui ressortait était que les Gryffindors étaient assis avec les Gryffindors, les Slytherins avec les Slytherins, et ainsi de suite. Blaise et moi étions les seuls assis ensemble et venant de maisons différentes.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Je relevais brusquement les yeux vers Blaise, il me regardait avec curiosité, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

« J'observais juste tout le monde. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Et qu'as-tu remarqué ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

« Toutes les maisons restent collées ensemble, » dis-je en regardant autour une fois de plus.

« Exceptés nous. » Les yeux de Blaise n'avaient jamais quitté mon visage.

Je souris légèrement. « Tout à fait. » Me sentant légèrement mal à l'aise, je baissais le regard sur la table et fit semblant d'être très intéressée par les gravures du bois.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange ? » demanda Blaise un moment après.

Je relevais brusquement mes yeux sur lui pour lui dire que ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Comme je regardais son visage, je saisis un mouvement juste derrière sa tête, mes yeux bougèrent dans cette direction et attérirent sur Harry et Hermione, assis côte à côte et dos à Blaise et moi à seulement quelques tables de là, Ron était assis en face d'eux. Mon regard redescendit rapidement sur la table en bois.

« Ginny ? » demanda Blaise, inquiet.

Je levais encore le regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Mes yeux se redirigèrent vers là où le trio était assis, Harry avait son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

Blaise n'en manqua rien, il vit que mes yeux étaient fixés juste derrière sa tête, il se tourna lentement et suivit la direction de mon regard. Il avait du les apercevoir car dès qu'il fut totalement tourné, sa bouche prit un pli renfrogné, je m'attendais presque à l'entendre grogner.

« Oh. » Blaise se retourna vers moi avec un sourire compréhensif. « Veux-tu que nous prenions une autre table ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quelle autre table ? » Je fis un geste de la main, désignant le pub bondé.

« Quelqu'un bougera pour nous, j'ai toujours ce que je veux. » Blaise me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je ris et secouais la tête. « Non, ça ira, » dis-je.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Ouais, » acquiesçais-je. « Aussi longtemps qu'il ne viennent pas par ici. » Comme s'il le faisait exprès, Ron se leva et commença à marcher vers Blaise et moi.

« Oh non, » gémissais-je en voyant Ron s'approcher.

« Quoi ? » Blaise commença à se tourner.

« Bouge pas. » J'attrapais son bras pour l'arrêter et le regardais. « Nous avons de la compagnie qui arrive. »

« Vraiment ? » Blaise semblait intrigué.

« Oui, » dis-je en serrant les dents. J'abaissais le regard sur la table, espérant que Ron se dirigeait juste vers les toilettes ou quelque chose.

Je ne fus pas si chanceuse.

« Salut Gin, » dit Ron à seulement quelques pas de là.

Je levais les yeux à contrecœur. « Salut Ron. » Je tentais de rendre ma voix agréable.

« Heu... » Le regard de Ron passait de moi à Blaise, qui était étonnamment silencieux. « Je peux te parler une minute ? » demanda Ron.

« Bien sûr. » Je soupirais. « Je serai bientôt de retour, » dis-je à Blaise.

« Uh-huh. » Il n'avait pas quitté Ron des yeux.

Ron et moi marchèrent vers le fond du pub, nous trouvâmes l'espace le plus reculé que nous pouvions, malheureusement il y avait toujours beaucoup d'étudiants autour de nous.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ron ? » demandais-je quand nous fûmes seuls... du moins d'une certaine façon.

« C'était avec Blaise Zabini que tu étais assise ? » demanda Ron.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que cela fait ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'apprécie Blaise, c'est mon partenaire de potions. »

« Je pensais qu'Hermio- » Ron s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. « Je ne savais pas que c'était ton partenaire. »

Je lui lançais un mauvais regard. « Snape a échangé nos partenaires, » expliquais-je.

« Oh. »

Il y eu un profond silence pendant une minute.

« Je n'aime pas te voir assise avec lui, » dit Ron, le frère surprotecteur en lui était encore de retour.

« Je n'aime pas te voir assis avec mon infidèle ex-petit-ami, » rétorquais-je durement en retour. C'était un coup bas et je me sentis aussitôt coupable d'avoir dit cela.

« Ecoute, Gin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et toi mais- »

« Il est ton meilleur ami depuis des années et tu ne peux pas simplement jeter ça par la fenêtre, » finis-je pour lui. « Je sais, Ron. »

« Très bien, bien... » bégaya Ron.

« Blaise n'est pas si mauvais, » tentais-je de le raisonner, tout en sachant que ça n'allait pas marcher.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça Gin ? »

Je savais que ça n'allait pas marcher, ça ne pouvait pas avec Ronald.

« C'est un Slytherin ! Bien sûr qu'il est mauvais ! Tous sont mauvais ! »

« Et Harry est un Gryffindor ! » criais-je presque.

Ron sembla confus.

« Mais ça ne l'a pas empêcher d'être un trou du cul infidèle ! » sifflais-je.

Ron était muet.

« Qui nous sommes n'est pas définit par la maison dans laquelle nous somme, » soupirais-je.

Ron ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Je me contrefous de ce que ce stupide chapeau a dit, » ajoutais-je en sachant que Ron allait faire une citation d'une des chansons du Choixpeau. « Que Blaise soit un Slytherin ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas la capacité d'être sympa. Et qu'Harry soit un Gryffindor ne veut pas dire qu'il ne trompera jamais sa petite-amie, » dis-je, lasse. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui, mais je n'aime toujours pas que tu t'asseyes avec un Slytherin. » Ron était buté.

« Et je n'aime toujours pas que tu t'asseyes avec mon ex infidèle. » Je ne voulais pas encore le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, et c'était la seule façon dont cette conversation aller finir.

« Ginny, si tu ne veux pas que je m'asseye avec Harry, je ne le ferais pas. Tu es ma petite soeur ; je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et ce qui te rendra heureuse. » Je pouvais dire que Ron pensait chaque mot de cela, mais je pouvais aussi bien dire que si je lui disais de ne plus traîner avec Harry, il en serait malheureux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes d'être ami avec Harry, » soupirais-je. « Mais je veux que tu comprennes que j'apprécie Blaise, je suis heureuse de passer du temps avec lui. »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit lentement Ron.

« Je peux accepter que tu traînes avec Harry, que je hais à présent. Ne peux-tu pas m'accorder la même amabilité et accepter que je traîne avec Blaise, que tu hais ? » plaidais-je.

Ron fut silencieux pendant un moment, ce qui me rendit nerveuse.

« Je pense que si, » soupira-t-il.

Mes yeux se levèrent brusquement sur lui. « Vraiment ? » demandais-je avec un sourire brillant.

Ron acquiesça.

« Merci ! » Je jetais mes bras autour de son cou.

« Oui, oui, » dit-il en souriant et tout en me repoussant légèrement. « Mais si quoi que ce soit- »

« Oui, oui, » répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Je dis au revoir à Ron et retournais à la table de Blaise et lui envoyait un sourire resplendissant. Nos bierraubeures étaient déjà là et Blaise avait presque fini la sienne.

« Tout va bien? » demanda-t-il quand je m'assis.

« Yep, » dis-je joyeusement.

Blaise me regarda avec curiosité un moment. « Bien. Maintenant, buvons. » Il fit un signe de la tête vers ma bierraubeure non décapsulée. « Tu es à la traîne ; tu dois me rattraper. » Il fit un clin d'oeil.

Après que nous ayons quitté les Trois Balais, Blaise et moi décidâmes de nous diriger vers Honey Ducks ; ce fut une mauvaise idée. Comme toujours Honey Ducks était bondé d'étudiants. Je n'avais jamais été claustrophobe, mais aujourd'hui il me semblait juste être incapable d'acheter avec l'immense foule d'étudiants autour de moi. J'étais littéralement coude à coude avec presque tout le monde là-dedans ; franchement les propriétaires de Honey Ducks devraient acheter une boutique plus grande. Ils savaient combien de clients ils avaient, ils devraient être capables de satisfaire tout le monde.

Enfin, maintenant Blaise semblait avoir presque fini ses achats. Heureusement nous seriosn bientôt sortis.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

J'étais en train d'essayer de réguler mon souffler pour me calmer ; je suppose qu'il était plus lourd que je ne le pensais. « Oui, » dis-je presque en haletant. Blaise me lança un regard sceptique. « C'est juste tout ce monde, » expliquais-je.

« Tu veux y aller ? » Il semblait un peu déçu à cette pensée.

« Non, ça ira, » lui assurais-je. Je n'allais pas forcer Blaise à laisser tomber quelque chose qu'il voulait juste parce que j'avais des problèmes de proximité avec les gens.

Blaise ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Sérieusement, c'est bon. »

« Je serai rapide. » Il sourit.

J'essayais d'avoir un sourire convaincant, si Blaise y avait prêté attention, il aurait pu être capable de voir à travers, mais par chance il était trop occupé à examiner les rayons. Je me tournais vers l'étagère la plus proche et commençais à regarder les douceurs aux couleurs vives, essayant de me faire oublier le sentiment de promiscuité que je ressentais en ce moment. Cela aida un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un quatrième année me rentre dedans et m'envoyait presque sur le sol. Comprenant que je devais être près des sucreries les plus prisées (je n'avais pas réellement prêté attention à ce que je regardais), je me décalais et commençais à regarder quelques unes des douceurs qu'il y avait là.

Ce fut inutile, peu importe combien je me déplaçais, ou combien je restais à une place, quelqu'un était toujours ici, à me pousser, ou à être trop près et j'avais l'impression de le plus pouvoir respirer. Heureusement Blaise et moi ne nous étions jamais séparés.

« Blaise ? » Je haussais le ton pour qu'il puisse m'entendre à travers la foule.

« Ouais ? » Il me regarda d'un air inquiet, c'était touchant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » dis-je rapidement. « Je ne me sens juste pas très bien. »

« Allons-y alors, » fit-il.

« Non, fais ce que tu veux et retrouve moi dehors ; je pense que l'air frais me fera du bien. » Je ne voulais pas forcer Blaise à partir.

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, ça ira, » répondis-je rapidement. « Je serai juste à l'extérieur du magasin, retrouve moi là bas quand tu auras fini. »

« Très bien, » dit lentement Blaise. « Si tu en es certaine. »

« Je le suis. » J'avais déjà commencé à me diriger vers la sortie.

J'avais raison, l'air frais me fit du bien. Dès que je marchais au dehors, et m'éloignais de la masse agressive des étudiants, je commençais à me sentir mieux. J'aperçu un banc qui semblait confortable, installé juste sous la fenêtre du magasin. Parfait, je ne pourrais pas manquer Blaise quand il sortirait.

Je m'assis et essayais de vider mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas penser à mes cauchemars, ou ce que j'allais faire à propos d'Harry, ou Ron, et je ne voulais pas réfléchir à combien ma relation avec Blaise était étrange. L'école devait trouver ça gênant, ou inhabituel, ou même faux, mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point c'était en fait déroutant. Le problème n'était pas que c'était gênant ; le problème était que c'était trop facile. Les amitiés ne sortent pas de nulle part, aucuns amis ne se sont jamais battus, aucuns amis ne savent exactement ce à quoi pense l'autre sans un mot, aucuns amis ne sont amis comme je le suis.

Mon silence paisible ne dura pas bien longtemps. Quelques instants après m'être installée sur le banc, j'entendis des pas s'approcher. Je relevais brusquement la tête et croisait le regard de Draco Malfoy. Super.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, si ce n'est pas la Weaslette, » dit Malfoy de sa voix traînante.

« Fous le camp Malfoy, » rétorquais-je.

« Ne sommes nous pas froide aujourd'hui ? » fut la réponse brillante de Malfoy.

Pas d'humeur pour une dispute, je roulais des yeux et me levais du banc, voulant m'éloigner.

« Incroyable, » marmonna Draco comme je m'éloignais. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la petite Weasley passerait d'un homme à l'autre. »

Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Malfoy avait-il bien dit ce que je croyais ? Etait-ce ce que l'école entière pensait de moi maintenant ? Que j'avais rompu avec Harry et sortais tout de suite avec Blaise ?

Je me tournais lentement et fis face à Malfoy, il se tenait là en ricanant et semblait plus content de lui que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

« Pardon ? » sifflais-je.

« Tu m'as entendu. » Malfoy parla plus fort qu'il n'était nécessaire, essayant manifestement d'attirer l'attention.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy, » crachais-je.

« Nan, » Malfoy secoua lentement la tête et examina ses ongles avec une expression ennuyée. « Je n'aimerais pas avoir ton corps dégueulasse sur mon corps parfait. » Malfoy leva le regard sur moi et eut un large rictus.

Sachant qu'il essayait juste de faire une scène avec moi, je tournais les talons et recommençais à m'éloigner. Je grognais en entendant les pas rapides de Malfoy derrière les miens. Refusant de jouer davantage avec lui j'accélérais le pas.

Je souriais presque de triomphe quand les pas de Malfoy cessèrent. J'aurais du savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Je laisse ça à Blaise de toute façon, » dit-il d'une voix forte.

Ça y était. Mon humeur s'embrasa et avant que je le sache j'étais devan Malfoy, il sembla surpris pendant un instant mais je n'allais pas lui permettre de s'en remettre. Levant la main j'eu seulement une seconde pour enregistrer l'expression horrifiée de Malfoy avant que...

CLAC.

Ma main fut engourdie par l'impact que je venais juste d'avoir avec le visage de Malfoy. J'eu un grand sourire quand je vis la grosse marque rouge marbrant la peau parfaitement blanche de Malfoy. Il leva les yeux vers moi avec un mépris total inscrit sur ses traits. Je ricanais et me retounais pour m'éloigner encore.

« C'est tout ce qu'il veut de toi, tout ce dont il se préoccupe. Tu verras, » siffla Malfoy.

Pour une quelconque raison ces mots me frappèrent plus que toutes les autres choses qu'il avait dites. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et roulèrent sur mes joues. Je fis la seule chose qui me vint à ce moment.

Je courus.

Je n'avais pas réalisé combien de gens s'étaient amassés autour de Malfoy et moi jusqu'à ce je tente désespérément de les pousser. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un appeler mon nom mais je ne m'arrêtais pour rien de tout cela.

_Ginny commença à pleurer quand elle fut rudement poussée sur le dur sol de ciment. Entendant des pas s'approcher, Ginny grimpa pour atteindre le coin de la pièce ; c'était le seul endroit dans cet endroit froid et humide où elle se sentait au moins un petit peu en sécurité._

_« Ne pleure pas chérie, » dit l'homme d'un ton calme. « C'est uniquement de ta faute après tout, » ajouta-t-il en ricanant._

_Ginny secoua la tête ; elle n'avait rien fait qui mérite cela._

_« Oh si c'est ta faute. » Le ton de l'homme était devenu venimeux. « Si tu n'avais pas essayé de t'échapper alors je n'aurais pas eu à te re-traîner ici. » Bien sûr, elle allait être punie pour avoir tenté de partir. Cet homme était malade._

_Ginny ne dit pas un mot ; elle resta recroquevillée dans son coin en versant des larmes silencieuses. C'était inutile, la controverse ne marcherait pas, pleurer ne marcherait pas, essayer de partir ne marcherait pas, rien ne marcherait. Elle était coincée ici. Ginny n'allait pas laisser l'homme gagner, cependant, pas moyen. Il voulait certaines choses d'elle, il voulait qu'elle soit à l'aise, ouais bien sûr, il voulait qu'elle le lui dise si quelque chose n'allait pas, pas moyen, il voulait qu'elle lui dise tout ce qu'elle faisait, rêve toujours. Si elle était coincée ici, si elle allait mourir ici, alors elle le ferait en silence, elle ne voulait pas le laisser la contrôler jusqu'à sa mort._

_« Ne bouge pas, » marmonna l'homme en sortant de la pièce._

_Ginny ne bougea pas, pas parce qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas le faire, pas parce qu'elle était effrayée de le faire, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être encore punie, mais parce que c'était inutile. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part, il n'y avait personne à qui parler, pas de chemin pour partir, non, elle ne bougerait simplement pas._

_Le temps passa lentement, mais sans une horloge, et sans la lumière naturelle traversant la fenêtre Ginny ne pouvait pas être sûre de quelle heure il était. Elle ne savait pas s'il était tôt le matin, l'après midi, tard le soir ou le milieu de la nuit. Alors quand l'homme rentra dans la pièce, Ginny ne savait pas s'il était partit depuis dix minutes, une heure, ou davantage._

_Ses yeux lui lançèrent un regard et son visage dur s'adoucit légèrement. « Tu n'as pas bougé. » Ginny eut un mouvement de recul sous son ton faussement doux. « Bien, » acquiesça l'homme._

_Il lui tourna le dos et commença à regarder dans ce qui devait être un tiroir de bureau, Ginny, devenant curieuse, pencha la tête et déplaça légèrement son corps sur le côté dans une tentative de voir ce qu'il faisait._

_Quelques instants après, l'homme retourna son regard vers Ginny, il avait quelque chose dans les mains mais il faisait trop sombre pour découvrir ce que c'était._

_L'homme eut un sourire diabolique et Ginny sentit son estomac se tordre nerveusement ; ça ne pouvait pas être bon. « C'est l'heure de ta punition. » L'objet dans ses mains commença à tomber , les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent d'horreur quand elle vit ce que c'était. Des larmes fraîches dévalèrent son visage et l'homme commença à rire._

_« Lève-toi, » ordonna-t-il._

_Ginny secoua la tête. Cela n'arrivait pas._

_« Fais ce que je dis ou je rendrai ça pire, » siffla-t-il avec colère._

_Ginny avala sa salive et essaya de parler._

_« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il. Ses bottes claquèrent sur le sol de ciment quand il commença à s'approcher._

_« Non, » dit Ginny d'un ton docile._

_Il s'arrêta tout à coup. « Que viens-tu de dire ? » Ses yeux luisaient dangereusement._

_« Non, » répéta Ginny avec un peu plus d'assurance._

_L'homme prit un air renfrogné et se pencha promptement. Ginny ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait avant que sa main ne saisisse ses cheveux roux et commence à tirer. Elle essaya de se débattre, essaya de garder ses pieds fermement plantés sur le sol, essaya de se tenir au mur pour l'empêcher de la tirer vers le haut, mais c'était inutile. Il tira plus fort et Ginny laissa échapper un cri de douleur en étant violemment attirée vers le haut._

_Dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, l'homme agrippa son bras et la fit pivoter donc le dos de Ginny était devant lui. Il la poussa rudement sur le sol et commença à reculer de quelques pas. Ginny était trop terrifiée pour regarder derrière ce qu'il faisait, pas qu'elle ai besoin de regarder, elle avait vu la corde dans ses mains, elle savait qui allait arriver._

_Plus de larmes encore s'échappèrent des yeux de Ginny en entendant la corde claquer contre le sol, il était en train se jouer d'elle, prolongeant ça intentionnellement, donc elle ne pouvait pas savoir quand ça aller arriver, donc elle ne pouvait pas se préparer. Ginny entendit la corde commencer à siffler dans l'air, elle essaya de bander ses muscles, pour se préparer à ce qu'elle savait approcher, mais c'était inutile. La corde bougea plus rapidement que son cerveau n'était capable de dire à son corps ce qu'elle voulait faire._

_« __AHHHH ! »_

Je marchais à travers les donjons. Distraitement, je me frictionnais le bas du dos tout en cherchant dans l'obscurité. Blaise disait toujours que j'étais dure à trouver, mais il devenait aussi impossible à dénicher.

Il était près de trois heures du matin, j'avais regardé partout ailleurs que dans la Salle commune Slytherin, surtout parce que je ne savais pas où elle était. Je m'étais figuré qu'il serait dans les cuisines, il y était la dernière fois que je m'étais baladée la nuit, mais je savais que c'était sans espoir. Tout le monde avait besoin de dormir, évidemment Blaise n'était pas différent. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait poussée à le chercher de toute façon, j'avais eu un cauchemar, et je m'étais réveillée en criant, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser après ça était que j'avais besoin de Blaise.

Maintenant, après avoir cherché depuis ce qu'il me semblait des heures, j'étais prête à laisser tomber. Ça pourrait attendre jusqu'au matin.

« Weasley ? »

Je grognais, je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne avec ce ton, et je ne voulais _vraiment_ pas le voir maintenant. Lentement je me tournais, et juste comme je l'avais prévu je fis face à Draco Connard Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ici si tard ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais sans son sourire arrogant, ou son air renfrogné et coléreux. Il était pas mal quand son visage n'était pas tordu de fureur... attendez... venais-je de dire que Draco Malfoy était pas mal ? Ah ! J'avais besoin de dormir.

« Heu... » bégayais-je, réalisant que je mettais trop de temps à répondre.

« Tu es perdue ? » Il ricana et s'adossa au mur, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pâle, qui, je venais juste de le remarquer, était nue.

Les yeux sur son visage Ginny !

« Heu... » je secouais la tête et tentais de me concentrer, le rictus de Malfoy s'élargit. « Je cherche Blaise. » Je grimaçais dès que j'eu admis ça. Après ce que Malfoy avait dit l'autre jour à Pré-Au-Lard, être dans les donjons tard dans la nuit à chercher Blaise ne semblait plus être une si bonne idée.

« Je parie que tu l'es, » marmonna Malfoy. Je le foudroyais du regard mais il ne poursuivit pas ses commentaires.

« Tu ne sais pas où est la salle commune ? » demanda-t-il en penchant lentement la tête sur le côté.

J'étais prise de court. Pas de remarques, enfin, pas vraiment de toute façon. Pas de foutage de gueule pour être descendue ici, il ne me disait pas de retourner dans la tour à laquelle j'appartenais. Waouh. Malfoy est un personne complètement différente quand il est à moitié endormi.

« Ecoute Weasley, » soupira Malfoy et pinçant le bout de son nez. « Il est tard, Blaise est sûrement en train de dormir, comme je devrais l'être, alors pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas au lit et aurais de mignons petits rêves, tu le verras demain. »

Quelque chose sur mon visage dut changer parce que quand Malfoy me regarda à nouveau il me considéra d'un air étrange.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas.

C'est alors que je remarquais que des larmes me piquaient les yeux. Super, juste ce petit commentaire sur mes rêves et je m'effondrais encore devant Malfoy. Je clignais des yeux pour refouler mes larmes et relevais le menton.

« Ça va, » dis-je d'une voix cassée.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, » marmonnais-je en commeniçant à m'éloigner.

« Weasley. » Malfoy me rattrapa et saisit mon bras.

Mes yeux étaient agrandis et des flashbacks de mes cauchemars envahirent mon esprit. Malfoy baissa le regard sur mon visage un moment, pensant manifestement à quelque chose avant de soupirer encore.

« Viens. » Il tira légèrement sur mon bras. « Je t'emmène à lui, » dit-il doucement.

J'étais trop surprise pas les manières inhabituelles de Malfoy pour pouvoir parler. Il me dirigea vers la salle commune en silence. Le silence était presque insupportable, je levais les yeux vers son visage plusieurs fois mais ne dit rien. Que dire à quelqu'un qui vous hait, mais qui fait quelque chose de sympa ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Weasley ? » Malfoy eut un sourire en coin sans baisser les yeux sur moi.

« Rien, » dis-je rapidement. Trop rapidement. Le rictus de Malfoy s'élargit. Je roulais des yeux et regardais ailleurs.

En fait je n'étais pas si loin de la salle commune que je ne l'avais pensé. Le chemin était rapide, peut-être cinq minutes maximum. Malfoy murmura le mot de passe, et me dirigea dans la salle commune. C'était différent de la salle commune de Gryffindor. Semblant plus sombre, plus élégante et tout aussi confortable.

Je fus surprise de voir Blaise gisant sur l'un des canapés à côté du feu, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Malfoy me conduit vers les marches et une fois que nous fûmes à quelques pas de Blaise il lâcha rapidement mon bras. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il l'avait tenu durant tout ce temps.

« Blaise ! » appela-t-il brusquement. Je sursautais au bruit soudain, tout comme Blaise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Blaise en parcourant la pièce du regard.

Malfoy eut un sourire en coin. « Tu as de la visite. »

Les yeux de Blaise se posèrent finalement sur moi. « Ginny ? » Je souris gauchement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je- »

« La prochaine fois que tu voudras quelqu'un pour une baise de minuit, vraiment dis-leur où est la salle commune, » m'interrompit Malfoy. « Je ne veux pas avoir à les mener ici de nouveau. » Il me fit un sourire méprisant.

Blaise foudroya Malfoy du regard. « Viens, Ginny. » Il se leva et saisit ma main.

Malfoy commença à s'éloigner, Blaise à tirer sur mon bras. Je restais sur place ; j'étais folle de penser à ce quoi je pensais.

« Ginny ? » Blaise me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Une seconde. » Je me libérais de la prise de Blaise et courus rattraper Malfoy.

« Quoi maintenant Weasley ? » Malfoy s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

Je marchais autour de lui donc je ne parlais pas à son dos. « Je voulais juste te remercier, » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Pour quoi ? » railla-t-il.

« Pour m'avoir conduite ici. »

Malfoy resta silencieux un moment. Je pensais à m'éloigner, mais je voulais une réponse.

« Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas simplement te laisser là bas, si ? » répondit-il.

Je décidais de ne pas faire remarquer qu'il aurait pu, et que c'était ce à quoi je m'étais attendu venant de lui, au lieu de quoi j'acquiesçais et retournais vers Blaise.

Blaise m'entraîna vers sa chambre privée, apparemment les septièmes années de Slytherin avaient leur propre pièce. Enfoirés chanceux. J'étais nerveuse d'être seule avec Blaise, surtout dans sa chambre, après ce que Malfoy avait dit, mais c'était ce que j'avais voulu donc je combattis mon envie de partir en courant.

« Alors Ginny, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Je fit les cents pas dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose, » décidais-je enfin de dire.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**NdT**: Tout d'abord, à partir de ce chapitre, il y aura régulièrement des POV autres que ce de Ginny – celui de Blaise Zabini ou de Draco Malfoy. Je le préciserais quand ce sera le cas. Ensuite, mon rythme de publication va baisser, je ne posterai plus qu'un chapitre par semaine. Enfin, un grand merci à _Marylin, chatonbyalkaline_ et _Nina. S_ pour leurs encouragements, qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir._ _En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant, et que ma traduction vous convienne, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7**

Je devais faire les cent pas autour de Blaise depuis bien dix minutes. J'ouvris et fermais ma bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de cerner ce que je voulais qu'il sache exactement. Au départ, quand je m'étais dirigée vers les cachots j'avais tout planifié, j'allais lui dire que je me coupais encore, et que j'étais désolée, j'allais lui expliquer mes rêves, et prier pour qu'il comprenne, ou tout du moins qu'il ne pense pas que j'étais dingue. Mais maintenant, étant vraiment ici, je ne pouvais rien faire de tout cela.

Blaise serait en colère s'il savait que je me coupais toujours, et plus que ce que j'avais fait avant, il _penserait_ que j'étais dingue si je lui parlais de mes rêves, et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais expliquer mes rêves correctement à quiconque. Mais je ne pouvais plus gérer tout ça seule. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la peur d'aller dormir, la douleur que je ressentais le matin quand l'homme m'avait blessée dans mes rêves, la culpabilité qui me transperçait quand je faisais courir la lame à travers ma chair.

Je regardais vers le lit, Blaise était assis là, patient comme toujours, je soupirais. Je devais lui dire quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas juste débarquer au milieu de la nuit, faire une scène comme celle ci, et lui dire d'oublier ça, tout allait bien. Il ne me croirait pas de toute façon.

« Très bien, » dis-je enfin. « Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, » continuais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit à côté de lui.

« Quoi ? » Blaise me regardait dans les yeux, d'une manière qui me rendit plus nerveuse encore.

Je me levais et fis encore les cent pas. « Je me coupe toujours. » Je l'avais dit franchement, et en évitant son regard. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent ma confession étaient trop difficiles à gérer. Je levais les yeux et, pour la première fois, je vis Blaise ayant l'air confus.

« Je peux voir tes bras, Gin... » commença-t-il.

« Les coupures sont sur mes jambes, » admis-je.

« Oh, je vois. » Blaise sembla pensif un moment. « Je devine que je ne peux pas lire en toi aussi bien que je ne le pensais. » Il dit cela plus pour lui-même que moi, j'en étais sûre. « Pourquoi me dis-tu ça, pourtant ? »

« Parce que je me sens coupable à chaque fois que je le fais. » Je levais mes bras d'une façon défaitiste.

« Alors, arrête. » J'en fus surprise. C'était la première fois que Blaise me demandait vraiment d'arrêter de me couper. Je savais que quand il vérifiait mes bras pendant le jour, c'était sa manière de me demander d'arrêter, mais il n'avait jamais lâché ces mots jusqu'à maintenant.

Je soupirais, je me sentais de nouveau coupable. « Je ne peux pas, » dis-je humblement.

« Tu peux. » Il regarda droit dans mes yeux, je devais regarder ailleurs.

« Tu ne comprends pas- »

« Alors explique. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça non plus. » Blaise me lança un regard agacé. « Je ne peux vraiment pas, je ne suis pas encore prête, » expliquais-je.

« Très bien. »

« Crois-moi juste, d'accord ? » plaidais-je.

« C'est dur de croire que tu dois te couper, » marmonna Blaise.

« Alors au moins crois-moi quand je dis que je te le dirai, mais simplement je ne le ferai pas maintenant. »

« D'accord. Je te crois. » Blaise eu un petit sourire.

Je me sentais immédiatement mieux ; je m'approchais et m'assis à côté de lui en lui renvoyant son sourire.

« Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillé. »

« C'est bon. » Blaise agita sa main en l'air ; balayant mes excuses.

Nous fûmes silencieux un moment. Je caressais l'idée d'en dire plus à Blaise, mais une fois encore je décidais que non. Je n'étais pas encore prête à ce que quelqu'un d'autre le sache, et ce ne serait pas juste de mêler Blaise à quelque chose comme ça.

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? » demandais-je après quelques instants d'un silence maladroit.

« Non. » Blaise secoua la tête. Il se leva si brusquement que je sursautais presque. « Je veux que tu dormes, » dit-il en commençant à retirer les couvertures de son lit.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée, » mentis-je.

« Si tu l'es. Tu as été fatiguée toute l'année. » Il me regarda et sourit. « Désolé de dire ça Gin, mais tu as une mine vraiment horrible. »

« Merci beaucoup, vraiment, » dis-je avec sarcasme.

« Désolé. » Blaise haussa les épaules. « Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je te réveillerai tôt donc tu pourras retourner dans ton dortoir avant que quelqu'un ne l'ai remarqué. »

« Vraiment, je ne veux pas dormir. »

« C'est pas bon. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de l'année entière. » Je frissonnais devant le nombre de choses que Blaise avait remarqué. « Alors tu vas dormir maintenant. »

Blaise finit avec les couvertures et commença à marcher vers le lit. Il se tint devant moi et me poussa légèrement en arrière jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche l'oreiller. Alors, après avoir remonté mes jambes et les avoir placées délicatement sur le matelas, Blaise me couvrit avec le draps de soie et incroyablement agréable.

J'essayais de combattre cela, essayais de garder mes yeux ouverts, mais son lit était trop confortable, grand, doux, et il sentait comme lui, mes yeux étaient lourds. Tout cela était vraiment reposant. Laissant tomber, je dis un 'merci' étouffé et fermais mes yeux. Le sommeil me prit en un instant.

_|- Blaise -|_

Souriant à la tête rousse endormie, je soufflais sur les bougies et sortis discrètement de la pièce. Draco était dans la salle commune, comme je l'avais prévu. Je l'évitais, j'étais toujours en colère à cause ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny à Pré-Au-Lard.

« C'était rapide, » dit Draco quand il me vit. « C'est vraiment un si mauvais coup ? »

« Va te faire foutre Draco. » Je le foudroyais du regard. Je détestais ça, je ne voulais pas être en colère contre mon meilleur ami, mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que Draco faisait quelque chose de déplacé pour me faire chier.

« Oh, allez. » Draco lâcha le magazine qu'il était en train de lire. « Tu sais que c'est juste pour déconner. »

« Elle non. » Je fis signe de la tête vers ma chambre, où Ginny dormait, et m'assis devant le feu. « Et elle ne le savait pas non plus l'autre jour à Pré-Au-Lard, » ajoutais-je.

« Et alors ? » Draco haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tellement à elle ? »

« C'est drôle, venant de celui qui est venu ici un jour après que j'ai sauté les potions, parlant de rien d'autre que de Ginny Weasley et la façon dont tu voulais découvrir ce qu'il se passait. » Je ricanais.

Draco me lança un regard furieux. Il savait que j'avais raison, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, quelque chose en Ginny l'intriguait, tout comme quelque chose en Ginny m'avait saisit et m'attirait.

« Je suis curieux, c'est tout. » Draco haussa encore les épaules.

« Très bien. »

« Alors est-ce qu'elle le fait toujours ? »

« Fait quoi ? » demandais-je bien que je sache de quoi il parlait. C'était _tout_ ce dont il parlait depuis des semaines maintenant.

« Ne joue pas l'imbécile Blaise, tu sais de quoi je parle. » Draco roula des yeux.

Je soupirais et me pinçais le bout du nez. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Draco. « Oui, » répondis-je simplement.

« Je le savais ! »

« Comment peux-tu être excité par ça ? Elle se blesse elle-même. »

« Parce que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle comme tu l'es. » Draco ricana.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Ginny Weasley, » dis-je en fuyant son regard.

« Si tu l'es. »

« Non, je me fais du soucis pour elle. »

« C'est la même chose, » dit Draco en balayant ma déclaration. « Alors pourquoi fait-elle cela ? » demanda-t-il après un silence.

« Tu sais, sans être amoureux d'elle tu sembles vraiment intéressé. »

« Va te faire foutre Blaise, et réponds à ma question. » Il avait un sourire méprisant.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne me le dira pas. » Je soupirais à nouveau. « Et elle ne va pas arrêter. »

« Mmh... »

Nous fûmes silencieux. Je fixais le feu, sans prêter réellement attention à Draco faisant les cent pas dans la salle commune derrière moi. Mes pensées étaient obnubilées par la tête rousse dormant en ce moment dans mon lit. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, du moins, je ne pensais pas l'être. Je tenais profondément à elle, peut-être même que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. Plus que de l'amitié, mois que de l'amour, mais je ne pouvais pas penser à ça maintenant. Peu importait combien je tenais à elle, mon inquiétude pour elle passerait toujours en premier.

« Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé, » dit tout à coup Draco. J'avais presque oublié qu'il était dans la pièce.

« De quoi tu parles maintenant ? » Je me tournais pour lui lancer un regard déconcerté, mais il regardait dans la direction de ma chambre, où nous savions tous deux que Ginny dormait.

« Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'elle ait besoin de se couper, » expliqua Draco.

Je n'avais pas réfléchit de cette manière, je pensais juste qu'elle était déprimée. Mais c'était sensé, qu'est ce qui avait pu arriver à Ginny pour qu'elle ressente le besoin de se couper comme elle disait en avoir besoin ?

« Eh bien... elle et Potter... »

« Quoi ? » Draco se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il la battait ou un truc du genre ? »

« Non, pas que je sache. » Je secouais la tête. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Potter battre sa petite-amie.

« L'a-t-il violée ? » Questionna encore Draco.

Pourquoi était-il si... intéressé... non... inquiet ? « Non. » Draco me regarda, confus. « Il la trompait avec Granger. »

Draco fit une tête qui me fit éclater de rire. « Non, je ne pense pas que ça donnerait ça. » Il regarda de nouveau vers ma chambre.

« Pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par Ginny ? »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par cette Weasley. »

Je secouais la tête. Menteur.

« Je suis simplement déterminé à trouver pourquoi elle est si déprimée. »

Menteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là de toute façon ? » Draco tourna enfin le regard vers moi.

« Elle dort, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormit depuis des jours. » Draco hocha la tête, d'accord. Donc il l'avait aussi remarqué... intéressant. « Elle m'a contredit à propos de ça, mais finalement elle a laissé tombé et est tombée de sommeil, » continuais-je.

« Mmmmh... » Draco lança un regard vers les escaliers. « Intéressant. »

_« Tu as besoin de manger. »_

_Ginny secoua la tête ; elle ne voulait rien manger de ce que cet homme faisait pour elle._

_« Si tu ne manges pas, tu vas dépérir, » continua-t-il en poussant le bol plus près d'elle._

_« Je n'ai pas faim, » dit Ginny en le pensant. Être dans un lieu comme celui-ci vous faisait complètement perdre l'appétit rapidement._

_« Si, maintenant mange. » L'homme lâcha sa cuillère et leva celle de Ginny._

_Il saisit avec force son menton et commença à pousser la bouillie de flocons d'avoine dans sa bouche. Le métal de la cuillère se cogna contre ses dents faisant grimacer Ginny de douleur. Il retira la cuillère et la replongea dans le bol sale. Ginny toussa ; la bouillie avait un goût rassis._

_« Maintenant tu peux t'alimenter toi-même ou tu veux que je continue à le faire ? »_

_« Je-je vais m'alimenter moi-même. » Ginny leva la cuillère et la renversa dans sa gorge, ainsi elle n'aurait pas trop le goût de rassis._

_« Ça c'est une bonne fille. » L'homme lui sourit, de son sourire jaune et putride, et continua à manger._

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter davantage ; ces rêves devenaient de plus en plus hors de contrôle. Même dormir dans un autre lit n'avait servit à rien. Heureusement je ne m'étais pas réveillée en criant quand j'avais passé quelques heures à dormir dans le lit de Blaise mais ce cauchemar était suffisant pour me dire que ça ne devrait pas se réitérer.

Calmement je marchais dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Heureusement tout le monde était endormi, je plissais les yeux dans l'obscurité, c'était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose dans un coin captait le clair de lune... c'était les lunettes d'Harry. Je souris et me dirigeais lentement vers le lit d'Harry. Je me cognais l'orteil contre sa malle mais m'obliger à demeurer silencieuse.

Lentement je soulevais le couvercle, il protesta en grinçant et je m'arrêtais pour écouter le moindre signe disant que les autres garçons se réveillaient. Il n'y avait rien cependant, pas de grognements, pas de mouvements, je laissais échapper un soupire et ouvrit complètement la malle. Je la fouillais sans regarder, juste au moment où j'allais laisser tomber je la sentis, tout au fond, une étoffe quasi liquide semblant glisser entre mes doigts.

Avec un sourire triomphant j'attrapais la cape à deux mains et tirais doucement. Elle vint aisément, décidant de ne pas me risquer je posais la cape autour de mes épaules et sur ma tête avant de fermer la malle d'Harry et de quitter le dortoir des garçons sur la pointe des pieds.

Merlin merci, les couloirs étaient vides, et pas non plus signe de Rusard. C'était en train de devenir une bonne nuit, excepté que me glissais dans les couloirs à trois heures du matin. Cela prit plus longtemps que je ne le pensais pour atteindre l'infirmerie, mais je n'allais pas courir à travers les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit.

J'ouvris facilement la porte de l'infirmerie et entrait prudemment à l'intérieur. Le bureau de Mme Pomfrey était sombre donc je ne devais pas m'inquiéter d'avoir à essayer de l'éviter. Je me dirigeais lentement vers le petit placard médical vitré, et aussi silencieusement que je le pouvais, j'ouvris les portes.

Je n'avais jamais vu tant de potion tout à la fois, je doutais même que Snape ait une collection aussi vaste. Je parcourais rapidement les dizaines de bouteilles de différentes potions colorées, cherchant celle dont j'avais besoin. J'aimerais bien pouvoir utiliser la magie maintenant, ça rendrait les choses plus rapides, mais se balader discrètement la nuit, et voler dans l'infirmerie était assez mauvais, utiliser la magie serait juste demander une retenue.

Tout à coup mes yeux tombèrent sur la bouteille que je cherchais. _Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve._ Je la saisis avec des doigts tremblants, violant des règles de l'école et volant ce qui ne me convenait pas, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais la moindre autre option en ce moment. Je sortis lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, de l'infirmerie et commençais à retourner à la Tour Gryffindor.

Le chemin du retour à travers les couloirs était plus facile que le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je marchais avec un peu plus d'assurance sous la cape, toujours sans voir Rusard ou quiconque d'autre. J'étais presque là ; l'escalier était juste à quelques pas de moi.

Et je le vis.

Draco Malfoy se tenait entre les escaliers que j'avais besoin de prendre et moi.

Bordel, que foutait-il debout à quatre heures du matin ?

Me rappelant que je ne pouvais pas être vue je continuais à marcher, j'étais à moins d'un pied de lui quand son corps se raidit. Mais... il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse me voir. Je retins ma respiration et le contournais, plaçant silencieusement un pied sur la première marche. J'étais presque partie ; je n'allais pas être prise.

« Pas si vite. »

Merde.

Je me figeais. Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'étais ici ?

Il s'approcha. « Je pensais que tu aurais été meilleur à ça maintenant. » De quoi parlait-il ?

« Tu es pris, arrête de te cacher. » Il leva une main, je savais que je devrais m'enfuir, mais j'étais figée, mon cerveau hurlait au reste de mon corps, mais mes membres étaient collés sur place.

Sa main s'approchait encore et toujours plus près de mon visage.

Dans un mouvement rapide il tira la cape de mon corps. « Weasley ? »

« Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ? » demandais-je en cachant la bouteille derrière mon dos.

« Je devrais te poser la même question, » dit-il en croisant ses bras et en s'adossant à la rampe d'escalier.

« Rien, je fais juste un tour, » mentis-je rapidement.

Malfoy se moqua de moi : « Ne me prends pas pour un con Weasley, » dit-il en plissant les yeux. « Si tu étais sortie te balader tu n'aurais pas volé la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. »

Je le regardais, ahurie, comment en savait-il autant ?

« Oui, je sais que c'est celle de Potter, » ricana Malfoy. « Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien, et même si je faisais quelque chose je n'aurais pas besoin de t'en parler, » rétorquais-je.

« Tss tss, tu ne devrais vraiment pas mentir Weasley. » Malfoy secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas bonne pour ça. » Il ricana.

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy, » fis-je en me retournant.

Malfoy attrapa mon bras et m'attira vers lui.

« Non, je ne pense pas que je le ferai, » chuchota-t-il sombrement.

Ma tête me tournait d'avoir été attrapée. Sans le moindre doute d'avoir été attrapée, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la promiscuité de nos corps. Pas du tout...

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien... qu'est-ce que ceci ? » demanda-t-il en arrachant la bouteille de mes mains.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, » dis-je en faisant un pas en arrière, Mafloy conserva sa prise sur moi bras bien que je tentais de m'en défaire.

« Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ? » Malfoy me regarda avec curiosité. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ? » Pour une fois sa voix n'était pas emplie de méchanceté.

« Pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu ? »

« Je m'en fous, » dit rapidement Malfoy en m'enfonçant la bouteille dans ma main libre.

« Eh bien que penses-tu me laisser partir alors, » demandais-je en faisant signe de la tête vers sa main, toujours agrippée à mon avant-bras.

Malfoy me regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, me mettant vraiment mal à l'aise, avant de faire un pas plus près et de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Lentement il releva la manche de ma chemise, révélant cinq nouvelles et fraîches entailles.

« Alors je vois que tu n'as pas arrêté, » dit-il d'un ton pensif.

Je retirais violemment mon bras de son emprise et levais la cape d'invisibilité qui gisait sur le sol, à nos pieds. « Va te faire voir, » sifflais-je dangereusement avant de tourner les talons et de m'éloigner d'un pas lourd, sans même m'embêter à replacer la cape autour de mes épaules.

Je n'entendis pas de réponse, et je n'entendis pas le claquement de ses chaussures s'éloignant, mais je ne me tournais pas pour voir s'il était toujours là où non.


	9. Chapitre 8

_**NdT** : Je remercie _Lucretia Top Septnet_ d'avoir laissé l'unique review du chapitre précédent... et ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leurs alerts ou dans leurs favoris ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire (je le rappelle, de _Wiccan98_) plaît aux francophones ! Enfin, merci aux simples lecteurs (n'hésitez pas à voux manifester...) !_

**Chapitre 8**

_|- Draco -|_

Je me tenais là, la suivant du regard. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi se coupait-elle toujours ? Pourquoi avait-elle une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ? Pourquoi m'en préoccupais-je ? Secouant la tête dans une tentative de balayer ces pensées sur la Weaslette, je me dirigeais vers les donjons. Plus de sorties nocturnes, elles me confondaient.

Quand j'entrais dans la salle commune, la première chose que je remarquais était Blaise encore étendu sur le canapé. Franchement, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement traîner son cul jusqu'à son lit quand il était fatigué ?

« Blaise, » appelais-je en lui secouant les épaules.

« Huh ? » Blaise sursauta et parcouru la pièce du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ? » demanda-t-il après que ses yeux se soient posés sur moi.

La tête de Blaise retomba sur le canapé une fois de plus, mais il était toujours éveillé.

« Pourquoi tu ne montes jamais dans ta chambre ? » demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Je suis juste tombé là. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Ouais je vois ça, » répondis-je sans vraiment y prêter attention. La Weaslette était encore dans mes pensées. Devrais-je en parler à Blaise ? Ils étaient amis après tout.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda Blaise en me regardant tout à coup.

« Rien, » dis-je rapidement. Trop rapidement.

« Tu mens. Tu sembles vraiment confus... » Blaise s'était redressé maintenant, toute son attention tournée vers moi.

« Juste fatigué. »

« Tu es bien alerte, mon ami. » Blaise ricana. « Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir. »

Bon sang.

Il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à Blaise. Je n'en avais jamais été capable. Il lisait trop bien dans les gens.

Merde.

« Je suis tombé sur Weasley, » dis-je après que le silence soit devenu trop lourd.

« Ginny ? » Blaise était tout à fait réveillé maintenant.

« Ouais. » Je roulais des yeux. Ce que faisaient ces deux-là ensemble, je ne l'avais jamais su.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où était-elle ? »

« Elle se baladait dans le château avec la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, » expliquais-je.

« C'est étrange... »

« Ouais, elle avait une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve avec elle, aussi... » Ma voix mourut.

« Mmmh... »

« Elle l'avait volée, » dis-je, parlant plus pour moi que pour Blaise.

Blaise me regarda un instant. « Quoi ? » dit-il, moqueur.

« Par quelle autre façon veux-tu qu'elle l'ai eu ? » demandais-je.

« Nous- »

« Pourquoi se serait-elle trimballée dans le château en étant invisible ? » ajoutais-je.

« D'accord... ce n'est pas faux... » admit enfin Blaise.

« Ouais... » Je plaçais tout ça dans ma tête. Ses coupures, le fait qu'elle ne semble pas avoir dormi depuis un an, la potion... une potion de sommeil... une potion de sommeil _sans rêve..._

« Je lui en parlerai demain matin, » dit Blaise en levant brusquement.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais toujours en train de réfléchir.

« Tu vas au lit ? »

« Quoi ? Oh... non... je vais rester debout. »

« Nous avons potions en premier demain, ce serait étrange si j'y étais et toi non. » Blaise eut un sourire en coin.

« Ouais. Je vais bientôt y aller, » mentis-je.

Blaise se tint là à me fixer pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête et de partir dans sa chambre.

Potion de sommeil sans rêve... coupures... toujours fatiguée... défaillante...ces regards emplis de peur...

_|- Ginny -|_

J'étais si fatiguée après avoir fureté l'autre nuit que je n'eu même pas besoin de prendre la potion. Je tombais endormie facilement, et n'eu pas de rêves. Je n'allais pas retenter ma chance cependant... je prendrai la potion ce soir.

« Salut rouquine, » dit Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je regardais vers la pendule. Il était matinal, waouh.

« Salut Blaise, » fis-je avec un sourire.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Blaise me regarda étrangement... Où voulait-il en venir ?

« Ouais... » dis-je lentement.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais baladée. » Blaise eut un sourire en coin. « Il y a vraiment une part de Slytherin en toi. »

Je tournais brusquement la tête et froudroyais Malfoy du regard. Il semblait à moitié endormi, mais je savais qu'il m'avait vue parce qu'il eut un rictus.

« Enfoiré, » grognais-je en me retournant vers Blaise.

« Alors qu'est -ce que tu as fait ? » me demanda Blaise, tout à fait sérieux.

« Ne t'a-t-il pas tout dit ? » rétorquais-je sèchement.

« Il l'a fait. » Blaise acquiesça, indifférent à mon attitude. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas l'entendre de toi. »

« Tu sais ce que je faisais, » dis-je avec obstination.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Blaise au lieu de me mettre la pression pour avoir des réponses directes.

« Heu... » temporisais-je. Je savais que je pouvais pas mentir à Blaise. Il me calculerait de toute façon. « Je ne peux pas te le dire, » décidais-je de dire.

Blaise me lança ce regard... je détestais ce regard.

« Je ne peux pas. J'en serai capable, mais pas dès maintenant, » chuchotais-je.

« Pas prête ? »

« Oui, » acquiesçais-je.

Blaise sembla accepter ça, Merlin merci. Il acquiesça et se retourna vers le devant de la classe.

Snape entra alors, il lança les instructions au tableau sans un mot et s'assis derrière son bureau, nous laissant travailler.

« Vous viendrez au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël pas vrai ? » demanda Ron à Harry et Hermione.

Je roulais des yeux. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient venir chez moi. Où pourraient-ils aller ?

Harry et Hermione confirmèrent mes pensées. On dirait que je vais rester à l'école cette année.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Ron quand je me levais. Me retournant je remarquais qu'il n'y avait pas que Ron qui me regardait mais aussi Harry et Hermione.

« Retrouver Blaise, » dis-je comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle... laquelle, dernièrement, l'était.

« D'accord. » Ron fit un mouvement saccadé et détourna le regard. Il n'aimait toujours pas mon amité avec Blaise, mais il faisait avec. Cependant Harry plissa les yeux et regarda quand je me tournais et marchais vers le trou du portrait.

Blaise m'attendait au bas des escaliers, après un bref bonjour nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parc. Les petites promenades avec Blaise semblaient assez simples, mais c'était ce que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience.

« Alors Malfoy est un enfoiré de rapporteur, non ? » demandais-je brusquement. Je savais que je ne devrais pas en parler, que je devrais juste laisser tomber, mais ça m'avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée.

« Heu... bien, ouais tu pourrais dire ça. » Blaise eut un sourire en coin. « Je pense que tu l'as désorienté cette nuit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Je regardais Blaise avec curiosité.

« Draco était... différent quand il est revenu dans la salle commune. »

« Comment ça ? » J'haussais un sourcil.

« Eh bien... il semblait perdu dans ses pensées... »

« Absolument pas comme Malfoy du tout, » ricanais-je.

Blaise sourit. « C'était juste bizarre. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Alors, vas-tu me dire ce que tu faisais ? » demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

Je grognais. Je savais que Blaise verrait ça comme une ouverture vers vers ma vie privée quand j'avais évoqué Malfoy. « Non, c'est inutile. Il t'a déjà tout dit. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas l'entendre par toi. »

« Quel en serait l'intérêt ? »

« Peut-être que je pense que Draco mentait. » Blaise haussa les épaules.

Bien tenté. « Tu ne le penses pas, non. » Je secouais la tête. « Tu as dit toi-même que Malfoy ne mentait pas.

« D'accord... alors peut-être que je veux juste être sûr qu'il a tout bon, il était tard, peut-être qu'il était fatigué. » Il avait un air suffisant.

Je soupirais. « Tu sais déjà que je me baladais avec une bouteille de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, » dis-je, sachant que Blaise n'arrêterait pas à moins que je lui donne un début de réponse.

« Oui... » Blaise sourit. Il cessa trop rapidement cependant. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. »

Blaise roula des yeux.

« Je le ferai, pourtant, simplement, pas ce soir. »

« Très bien... » dit-il lentement, je pouvais dire qu'il voulait en savoir plus, mais il acceptait ce que je lui avais lâché. « Viens, nous dervrions rentrer. On dirait qu'un orage se prépare. »

« Ouais... » dis-je.

Blaise entoura mes épaules de son bras et nous dirigea vers le château. J'étais trop profondément plongée dans mes pensées pour être mise mal à l'aise par notre promiscuité. Malfoy avait agi différemment après m'avoir vue ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je pensais qu'il avait réagit un peu bizarrement quand il m'avait trouvée, mais c'était juste le choc non ? Il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit moi... oui, ça devait être ce qui l'avait perturbé. Mais... cela avait-il duré pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune ? Il avait certainement dû être trop choqué de me voir sous la cape au moment où il atteignait les donjons pas vrai ?

Je pensais le demander à Blaise, j'ouvris et fermais ma bouche plusieurs fois avant de laisser tomber. Comment pourrais-je poser une question comme celle-là ? Pourquoi me préoccupais-je autant de la façon dont Malfoy avait réagit après m'avoir vue ?

« On se voit demain, » dit Blaise en m'étreignant brièvement.

« Ouais, bonne nuit. »

Je fis les cent pas autour de mon lit. J'avais besoin de dormir, mais si la potion ne marchait pas ? Je n'avais pas eu de cauchemar depuis longtemps, mais c'était uniquement parce que je me coupais avant d'aller au lit. Blaise ne voulait plus que je le fasse, et je ne voulais pas non plus me sentir coupable à cause de ça. Mon bras me picota à la pensée de la lame dansant à travers sa chair pâle. Je secouais la tête et saisis la potion. Si c'était la seule solution pour que j'arrête de me couper, et que je dorme la nuit alors c'était juste ce que je devais faire.

Je tirais le bouchon avec des doigts tremblants, et pinçant mon nez j'amenais la bouteille à mes lèvres et la renversais. Le liquide froid glissa dans ma gorge avec facilité, laissant un doux engourdissement en passant. Plaçant la bouteille vide dans mon tiroir, je me glisser sous les couvertures et permis à la potion et à l'orage grondant au dehors de m'emporter vers le sommeil.

_Ginny gisait sur le lit, pleurant bruyamment. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, et elle voulait rentrer maintenant. L'homme était assis à quelques pas d'elle, mais il n'était pas assez loin au goût de Ginny. Elle pouvait toujours le sentir, sentir son regard sur elle, et entendre sa respiration lente et profonde. Elle se foutait qu'il la voit pleurer, se foutait qu'il soit assis là à la regarder depuis Merlin savait combien de temps. Il la regardait toujours... aussi horrifiant cela était il... Ginny se foutait encore de ce fait._

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arrêter tes larmes ? » demanda l'homme tout à coup._

_Ginny cria plus fort. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui fasse des promesses vides._

_« Renvoyez-moi chez moi, » demanda-t-elle avec colère._

_L'homme ne prononça pas un mot._

_Elle le savait ; il ne la laisserait jamais partir. Il lui avait toujours maintenu que si elle était gentille il la laisserait partir. Qu'elle verrait sa mère et son père de nouveau bientôt. Mais Ginny savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Elle giserait sur le matelas crasseux et rêverait. Faire semblant d'être à la maison. Imaginer ses frères et elle dehors, dans le jardin et jouant avec les gnomes. Elle pouvait parfaitement entendre leurs voix et rires dans son esprit... mais c'était ainsi que ça allait rester. Des souvenirs. Des images. Des inventions. Rien de tout cela n'allait à nouveau arriver. Elle était coincée._

_« Je vais te laisser rentrer, » dit l'homme soudainement._

_La tête de Ginny se releva brusquement. Elle le regarda à travers les larmes coulant de ses yeux. Que venait-il juste de dire ?_

_« Non, vous ne le ferez pas, » rétorqua-t-elle amèrement._

_Plus de mensonges. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter... plus de mensonges... s'il vous plaît._

_« Je le ferai, » dit-il d'un ton sincère._

_« Mensonges, » chuchota-t-elle._

_« Lève-toi. » L'homme se leva brusquement. Que faisait-il ?_

_Ginny le regarda comme il se dirigeait vers la porte, il l'ouvrit en grand, et s'éloigna. Elle était assise ici, fixant l'obscurité au dehors. Allait-il réellement la laisser s'en aller ? Ginny était trop occupée à fixer la porte désormais ouverte pour remarquer que l'homme était revenu sur le lit à côté d'elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu as dit que tu voulais rentrer chez toi, alors pars. » _

_Ginny leva le regard vers lui, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Ça devait être une sale blague, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser si soudainement partir... si ? Sur des jambes tremblantes elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sans jamais ôter ses yeux de l'homme qui lui donnait cette supposée liberté. Ginny se cogna dans beaucoup de choses, mais ça n'était rien, elle n'allait pas tourner le dos à l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au dehors._

_Après avoir marché en arrière pendant environ une minute, Ginny sentit l'air froid sur son dos. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Deux pas de plus et elle serait libre. Elle avait des papillons dans l'estomac, sa peau piquait, et un sourire vint sur ses lèvres comme elle fit le dernier pas en dehors._

_Le sol était mouillé, et froid, baissant le regard Ginny remarqua qu'il y avait une mince pellicule de neige humide sous ses pieds, elle ne portait pas de chaussures et le froid commençait à être douloureux, mais elle s'en fichait, elle s'en fichait qu'au moment où elle marchait au dehors il avait commencé à pleuvoir abondamment, la trempant totalement en quelques secondes. Non, tout ce dont Ginny ne se fichait pas était qu'elle était libre. Elle était dehors, au loin. Elle ne savait pas où aller, elle ne connaissait pas le chemin de la maison, mais elle pouvait courir, trouver quelqu'un, demander de l'aide._

_Un éclair et un coup de tonnerre firent sursauter Ginny ; elle navait pas réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle était sortie. Elle commença à marcher lentement, accélérant peu à peu. C'était comme si là où elle était, elle était quelque part dans le pays. Il y avait une forêt devant elle et un terrain désertique autour d'elle. Elle se tint là à réfléchir un instant. Si elle courait dans la forêt elle aurait à courir pendant un bon moment avant de trouver quelqu'un, mais si elle allait dans la forêt, peut-être que l'homme ne pourrait pas l'y retrouver s'il décidait de la suivre._

_Elle n'accorda qu'une pensée à cela avant de courir. Les arbres de la forêt devenaient immenses, elle se rapprochait, elle allait être vraiment libre. L'orage se leva autour d'elle, tout en tonnerre, éclairs, trombes d'eau. Ce n'était pas grave cependant, elle était libre. Ginny fit son premier pas dans la forêt avant de sentir quelque chose l'enlacer autour de la taille._

_Non, ça n'arrivait pas, il la laissait partir. Elle était libre ! Non !_

_Ginny gémit et hurla comme l'homme la saisissait et commençait à la traîner, de retour vers sa prison. Elle donna des coups de poings, de pieds, tira les cheveux, gifla, et cria plus encore, mais c'était inutile. Il n'allait pas la laisser partir. Ginny ouvrit ses yeux, il était assez près, elle pouvait voir son visage._

_Il y avait un éclat blanc... attendez... blanc ? L'homme avait les cheveux sombres, la peau sombre, les yeux sombres, tout était sombre... Ginny cligna des yeux et regarda encore, ses traits étaient à nouveau sombres... ç'avait dû être un éclair, un autre coup de tonnerre et Ginny s'évanouit contre l'homme qui la transportait, retournant vers son enfer sur terre._


	10. Chapitre 9

_**NdT **__: Merci beaucoup à _Lucretia Top Septnet, Selminia _et _Gabrie-hina_ pour leurs messages ! Ce chapitre n'est fait que du POV de Draco. J'espère que ma traduction vous plaît toujours, et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9**

Les rondes de nuit dans le château. Je _détestais_ les rondes de nuit dans le château. Elles me faisaient toujours réfléchir, généralement à propos de choses que j'essayais d'ignorer. Blaise dirait que c'est bon pour me débarrasser et nettoyer la tête, mais c'est le problème, ces marches ne nettoient _pas_ ma tête. Pas du tout.

Elles commencent bien, parcourant simplement les couloirs, pensant vaguement à des choses quelconques. Mais alors, mon esprit s'enfonce dans des lieux profonds, me laissant des pensées confuses sur... non... ne pas le mentionner, si je le mentionne alors j'y penserai...

Je ne prêtais même pas attention à là où j'allais jusqu'à ce que j'entende un léger bruit, tournant ma tête je ne vis rien mais je remarquais que j'étais dans la partie principale du château. Venant des escaliers en colimaçon, je ne pouvais même pas me souvenir avoir quitté les cachots.

Normalement je restais dans les donjons quand je prenais mon tour dans ces rondes de nuit, mais dernièrement je me retrouvais à marcher dans la patie principale parce que... non... stop... en soupirant je m'appuyais contre le mur, près d'une porte en chêne, je ne pouvais pas penser à ça maintenant. Je ne pouvais _jamais_ penser à ça. Il y eu un bruit venant de derrière moi, je ne m'embêtais pas à tourner la tête, Snape me couvrirait et si Rusard ou qui que ce soit d'autre m'attrapais, et même si lui ne le faisait pas, une soirée en retenue ne me tuerait pas.

Un autre bruit, quelqu'un était décidément en train de venir de derrière moi, je ne me tournais pas, qui que ce fusse il pouvait me voir, il saurait que j'étais ici, si c'était un professeur il dirait quelque chose, si c'était un étudiant il passerait à côté ou dirait quelque chose, je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner. Un autre bruit... cette fois je pouvais entendre des pas nus sur le sol de pierre, une respiration légère, qui que ce fut il s'approchait... assez près pour me voir, il devait me regarder franchement, pourquoi n'avais-je pas cette sensation de picotement sur le dos ou dans mon cou alors ? Les pas s'approchaient, la respiration devenait plus lourde et plus rapide... qui était derrière moi ?

Mon corps se tendit et je sortis ma baguette, il y avait quelque chose sur le rythme lent de la personne qui marchait, la façon dont elle respirait, la façon qu'elle avait de ne pas prononcer un mot. Cela me donnait la chair de poule. Lentement je me tournais, baguette levée, un sort aux lèvres.

« Weasley ? » C'était la Weaslette ; elle était en train de marcher, en chemise de nuit sans manches qui dévoilait ses épaules parsemées de taches de rousseur. La chose la plus étrange dans tout ça était que ça dévoilait aussi ses coupures sur ses bras et jambes ; ne voulait-elle pas garder ça caché ? Elle semblait regarder vaguement au loin, mais sans voir quoi que ce soit.

La dernière Weasley avait ce regard paranoïaque que je parvenais pas à remettre, réalisant que ma position défensive l'effrayait probablement j'abaissais ma baguette et fis un pas en avant. Elle semblait toujours effrayée. « Que fais-tu debout ? » demandais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ne dit rien, au lieu de quoi elle se rapprocha de plusieurs pas, mais elle ne venait pas vers moi, elle semblait se diriger vers les portes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Alors cela me frappa, le rythme lent, le regard perdu au loin, le silence... la Weaslette était en crise de somnambulisme.

Devais-je la réveiller ? Etes-vous supposé déplacer les gens qui marchent dans leur sommeil ? Ou cela rendait juste les choses pires ? Weasley avait les deux mains sur la porte, toujours d'un air paranoïaque. Elle semblait avoir un cauchemar.

« Weasley ? » dis-je lentement, peut-être que je pouvais l'éveiller sans l'effrayer.

Elle ne répondit pas, au lieu de quoi elle poussa la porte, après qu'elle fut ouverte, elle tourna son visage vers moi. Ou du moins on aurait dit qu'elle me faisait face, son dos tourné vers le parc et elle regardait tout autour. Le vent soufflait ; il y avait un gros orage au dehors, cela et le froid me donna la chair de poule. J'étais totalement habillé, Weasley avait une chemise de nuit et pas de chaussures, elle devait être gelée. Un petit sourire vint sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se tourne et ne marche au dehors.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas la laisser marcher autour des jardins à cette heure au milieu d'un orage, mais si j'essayais de la réveiller les choses deviendraient peut-être pires... je me tins là pendant un moment, essayant de me décider, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, le parc était immense et il n'y avait pas moyen de dire quelle direction elle avait pris. Blaise serait inquiet s'il le savait, et je suppose qu'il devrait savoir, mais je n'avais pas le temps de courir aux cachots pour le prévenir.

Je grognais et passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Je _détestais _les rondes de nuit. Sans penser davantage j'allais sur le pas de la porte et regardais dehors. Pour quelqu'un qui marchait si lentement avant, la Weasel était partie rapidement. Elle était déjà proche de la forêt ; s'il n'y avait pas eu un éclair et son éclatante chevelure rousse, je ne l'aurais pas vue.

Il n'y avait pas plus de temps à perdre, je courus au milieu de l'orage. La pluie commençait à devenir plus forte et le parc était gelé par une mince couche de neige, tombée plus tôt. Je ne pouvais pas voir exactement où était allée la Weaslette à cause de la pluie, mais je courus vers la forêt.

« Weasley ? » appelais-je en m'arrêtant un bref instant. Mes cheveux humides collaient à mon visage, les dégageant rapidement de mes yeux, je plissais les yeux à travers la pluie. Alors je la vis.

Elle se tenait à la lisière de la forêt, regardant juste à l'intérieur, sans bouger... j'espérais qu'elle reste là, je n'aimais pas la forêt, je ne l'avais jamais aimée, et je ne me sentais pas d'y pourchasser la rousse. Je recommençais encore à courir ; peut-être pouvais-je l'attraper avant qu'elle n'aille dans la forêt.

A dix pieds d'elle... huit pieds... six pieds... elle fit un pas vers la forêt. Bon sang.

« Weasley ! » Pas de réponse.

« Ginny ! » Elle sembla s'arrêter un moment.

Trois pieds... elle fit un pas dans la forêt. Je piquais un sprint, les muscles de mes mollets protestèrent et brûlèrent mais je m'en foutais. Elle était à moins d'un pied de distance, tendant un bras je la saisis à la taille à l'instant où elle allait faire un autre pas.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais ; peut-être qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle tombe dans mes bras, ou encore qu'elle essaye de courir... je ne sais pas, mais je savais que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle lâche un hurlement à glacer le sang et se débatte comme un beau diable. Elle me donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, un coup de poing à la poitrine, gifla mes bras, et même tira mes cheveux. De quoi cette fille rêvait-elle ?

Je la lâchais presque, mais plus elle se débattait, plus fort je la tenais. Je devais la ramener au château, à Blaise.

« Ginny calme-toi. » J'allais ajouter que c'était seulement moi, mais quelque part je doutais que cela l'aiderait à se calmer si elle avait un cauchemar. Ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent ; baissant le regard sur son visage, je remarquais que ses yeux étaient ouverts.

« Ginny ? » Elle cligna des yeux, peut-être se réveillait-elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore à moitié, je ne devais pas l'effrayer. Et alors elle devint molle entre mes bras.

« C'est quoi ce... » Mes genoux commençèrent à céder sous son poids mort, je la déplaçais, la soulevant à la manière des mariées et tournais son visage contre ma poitrine, elle n'aurait ainsi pas d'eau dans le nez.

Après être certain d'avoir une bonne prise sur elle je commençais à retourner vers le château. Ça allait être une longue et lente marche jusqu'aux cachots.

« Blaise ? » J'entrais dans la salle commune et plaçais doucement la rousse sur le canapé. Blaise n'était pas là. Bon sang. La nuit où il a vraiment pu traîner son cul jusqu'à son lit était la nuit où je comptais sur lui pour s'être endormi dans la salle commune.

Attrapant une couverture je la lançais sur le corps endormi et trempé de Weasley, avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers menant à la chambre privée de Blaise.

« Blaise ! » appelais-je en ouvrant la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Blaise sursauta quand il entendit la porte claquer contre le mur. « Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? » demanda-t-il en parcourant la pièce du regard.

« C'est la Weaslette, » dis-je en un souffle, me tenant sur le pas de la porte. »

Les yeux de Blaise s'ouvrirent brusquement. « Elle est encore là ? »

« Ouais, elle est dans la salle commune. » Je décidais de ne pas encore lui parler de somnambulisme, pas encore.

« Elle peut monter ici. » Blaise me lança un regard curieux.

Je roulais des yeux. « Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, » rétorquais-je. « Et même si je l'étais, tu devrais descendre pour la voir, là... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu... aucune importance. » Blaise secoua la tête et sauta du lit.

Je retournais dans la salle commune avant que Blaise n'ait quitté la sienne. Weasley dormait toujours, elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Elle était toujours trempée, sortant ma baguette j'exécutais quelques sorts de séchache, ses bras, jambes, torse...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » J'étais sur le point de sécher ses cheveux quand Blaise entra.

« Je la sèche, » dis-je simplement en achevant mon sort.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'être séchée ? » Il avait un ton accusateur, je savait qu'il ne l'était pas, il était juste inquiet, mais il donnait l'impression de penser que c'était moi qui avait fait ça.

« Parce qu'elle était dehors, sous l'orage. »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Blaise se levèrent brusquement vers les miens.

Je soupirais. « Apportons-la dans ta chambre, il y fait chaud, et je te dirai tout. »

Blaise acquiesça et souleva la rouquine, y faisant attention de la même façon que moi-même un peu plus tôt. Il ne prononça pas un mot en la transportant sur quelques pas et dans sa chambre privée. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et la couvrit avec les draps épais.

« D'accord, alors qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il après s'être assuré que la rousse dormait paisiblement.

Je soupirais. Il était trop tard pour discuter de ça maintenant. Sans dire un mot j'allais au bout du lit et m'assis aux pieds de la Weaslette. Normalement je ne m'asseyais nulle part près d'elle si je pouvais l'éviter, parce que je ne voulais pas la réveiller et... elle était une _Weasley_, mais mes jambes me tuaient et je ne pouvais pas rester debout plus longtemps.

« Très bien, alors j'étais en train de marcher encore dans le château, et j'avais fini près des portes en chêne... »

« Je pensais que tu restais toujours dans les donjons... moins de chance d'être attrapé, » m'interrompit Blaise.

« C'est ce que je fais habituellement. Dernièrement je me suis retrouvé dans la partie principale du château. Je suppose que les donjons deviennent ennuyeux. » J'haussais les épaules. « Maintenant tu veux discuter des mes trajets de ronde de nuit ou je peux poursuivre ? »

« Je voudrais bien oui, mais plus tard. » Blaise eut un sourire en coin.

Je roulais des yeux, quoi qu'il en soit. « Donc je disais, j'étais aux portes en chêne, et j'ai entendu quelqu'un venir de derrière moi, je n'ai pas bougé ou regardé en arrière, qui que ce fût il ne dit rien donc je doutais que ce fusse un professeur. Mais alors il continuais à s'approcher, je pouvais sentir qu'il s'approchait assez pour me voir mais il ne disait toujours pas un mot, c'était bizarre. Il était si calme, excepté sa respiration, il respirait si rapidement. Alors je me suis tourné avec ma baguette levée, prêt à lancer un sort sur quiconque tentant de s'approcher de moi. » Je fis une pause et regardais la rousse endormie me demandant ce dont elle avait bien pu rêver...

« C'est alors que j'ai vu que c'était la Weaslette. » Je fis un mouvement de la tête en direction du lit. Blaise fronça les sourcils au nom que j'avais choisi mais je m'en foutais. « Elle semblait terrifiée. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, elle t'a trouvé en pleine nuit dans une partie du château où tu ne vas habituellement pas avec ta baguette levée. Tu l'as probablement effrayée, » dit Blaise.

« Non, même après que j'ai baissé ma baguette, elle s'est tenue là sans rien dire mais semblait terrifée. »

« Quoi ? Ça n'a aucun... »

« Elle était en crise de somnambulisme Blaise, » soupirais-je ; franchement, je pensais que Blaise l'aurait deviné maintenant.

« Oh. » Blaise sembla pensif un moment. « Alors tu l'as trouvée en crise de somnambulisme et a décidé de l'emmener jusqu'aux donjons ? » Blaise me lança un regard curieux.

« Eh bien... non, c'est là que ça devient étrange... » Je m'arrêtais. « Très étrange, » corrigeais-je.

Blaise se pencha plus près pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

« Elle est allée jusqu'aux portes, et au dehors. » Je m'arrêtais encore ; on pouvait toujours entendre l'orage vaguement, même dans les cachots. « C'était vraiment pourri dehors, » ajoutais-je.

« Elle est sortie dans l'orage ? »

« Ouais, je suis resté là à me demander si je devais la suivre, je ne pense pas qu'on est censé essayer de réveiller les gens en crise de somnambulisme. »

« On ne l'est pas, » confirma Blaise.

« Je l'ai suivie cependant... évidemment. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures ou quoi que ce soit, elle devait être gelée. »

Blaise acquiesça.

« Au moment où je l'ai attrapée elle avait fait un pas dans la forêt interdite. » J'haussais les épaules. Je détestais cette forêt. « Je ne me sentais pas de la suivre dans le coin toute la nuit pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se faire tuer donc je l'ai choppée. » Je m'arrêtais et regardait encore vers la tête rousse. Il se passait quelque chose pour elle.

« Elle a hurlé, » dis-je sans regarder Blaise.

« Bien sûr qu'elle a crié ! Quelqu'un l'a attrapée très soudainement. »

« Non, elle a hurlé comme si... je ne sais pas... comme si je la tirais en enfer. » Je regardais Blaise dans les yeux, il semblait confus. « Elle s'est débattue comme un beau diable et m'a même tiré les cheveux. »

Blaise renifla. Je décidais d'ignorer cela.

« Alors elle a ouvert les yeux, elle semblait confuse, quand elle a cligné des yeux elle a eu le même regard horrifié qu'avant, et après elle s'est évanouie, » finis-je.

« Je crois que tu as dit qu'elle était en crise de somnambulisme ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je ne comprends pas. C'était comme si elle était éveillée; mais pas assez pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait et alors elle s'est rendormie... dans un profond sommeil. »

« Alors tu l'as portée ici, » dit Blaise après un moment d'un silence troublé.

« Ouais, qu'étais-je supposé faire d'autre ? La laisser sous la pluie ? » rétorquais-je. « Les Malfoy ne sont pas_ si_ mauvais. »

« Je sais, je n'aurais simplement jamais pensé que tu prendrais soin d'une Weasley dans la salle commune Slytherin parce que tu l'as trouvée dehors, en pleine crise de somnambulisme. » Blaise eut un sourire en coin.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais prévu, et je ne me sens pas non plus de faire de ça une habitude. »

« D'accord, alors qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?

« De quoi es-tu en train de parler ? » demandais-je alors même que j'en avais une sacrée bonne idée.

« La potion et maintenant le somnambulisme. »

« Si elle a fait une crise de somnambulisme, alors elle n'a pas pris la potion, » dis-je, additionnant mentalement des choses à la liste. Comme les regards terrifiés, le manque de sommeil, les coupures, et l'évanouissement.

« Vrai... » dit lentement Blaise.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelques chose mais à ce moment le lit commença à bouger. La Weaslette se réveillait. Je me levais avec réticence, après avoir eu un cauchemar aussi vivace je doutais qu'elle veuille s'éveiller avec quelqu'un assis sur son lit.

« Où suis-je ? » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle semblait paniquée.

Je commençais à me rapprocher, pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Blaise le fit en premier.

« Dans ma chambre Ginny, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Blaise. Je m'appuyais contre le montant du lit.

« Ouais... »

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Blaise leva le regard vers moi, j'acquiesçais légèrement, ce n'était pas comme si nous ne pouvions pas lui dire qu'elle était somnambule.

« Tu as fait une crise de somnambulisme, Draco t'a trouvée au dehors dans la forêt. » Ses yeux se levèrent brusquement jusqu'aux miens. Je ne parlais pas, je pouvais pas penser à quoi que ce soit à dire.

« Il a dit que tu semblais terrifiée. De quoi étais-tu en train de rêver ? » Elle retourna finalement son regard vers Blaise. Lentement elle se redressa, alternant son regard entre nous elle soupira.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. » Je ne savais à quel point je croyais cette déclaration.

Blaise pinça les lèvres. Il ne semblait pas y croire non plus.

« Tu es trempé, » dit-elle tout à coup en m'observant. Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

« Il pleuvait. »

« Oh. »

Nous fûmes silencieux pendant un moment. Vraiment silencieux. Vraiment silencieux et mal à l'aise. Blaise regardait Weasley, Weasley parcourait la pièce du regard, et je les observais tous deux.

« C'est bon si je prends une douche ? » Sa petite voix traversa l'épais silence qui s'était installé autour de nous.

« Ouais, » acquiesça Blaise.

Weasley sourit et sortit lentement du lit. Serrant ses bras autour de son corps, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain mitoyenne.

« Tu la crois ? » me demanda Blaise.

Je soupirais et m'assis une fois de plus sur le lit. « Je ne sais pas. Pas vraiment, » dis-je pensivement en sortant ma baguette et me séchant moi-même. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a donné aucune réponse. »

J'acquiesçais. « Tu penses que tout est relié n'est-ce pas ? » interrogeais-je en me demandant si Blaise en était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire la potion et les coupures ? »

« Ouais, et le manque de sommeil... l'évanouissement. » Je décidais de ne pas parler des regards, pour l'instant je ne l'avais pas vue les lancer à quelqu'un mais ce regard... je doutais qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne chose.

« C'est probablement relié. Je ne peux juste pas voir de quelle façon. » Blaise soupira.

C'était étrange de le voir si incertain comme ça ; Blaise semblait toujours tout savoir sur tout le monde. Il avait généralement raison aussi... mais maintenant... Weasley le rendait juste aussi curieux et troublé que je l'étais. C'était rafraîchissant à voir ; Blaise était déconcerté, juste comme nous autre.

Blaise me regarda avec impatience. « Je ne sais pas, » admis-je.

« Et pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis curieux, je le reconnais. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. »

« Hum. » Blaise sourit.

Je roulais des yeux. Je pouvais dire qu'il voulait plus de réponse. Mais je ne pouvais lui en donner aucune. Je ne savais pas pourquoi la Weasley me rendait si curieux, je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais suive dehors ce soir, sauvée d'une hypotermie et l'avais ramenée ici. Je n'avais pas pu l'oublier là, cela était vrai. Mais je n'avais pas à la mener à Blaise ... ce que j'avais fait. Il aurait été furieux s'il avait découvert que je l'avais simplement laissée dans une quelconque partie du château.

« Tu sais - »

Blaise n'acheva jamais cette pensée cependant. A ce moment nous entendîmes un cri venant de la salle de bain. C'était le même cri à glacer le sang que j'avais entendu plus tôt. Et dire qu'il ne me donna pas la chair de poule ou fit se hérisser les cheveux de mon cou aurait été un mensonge. Nous nous regardâmes avant de sauter sur nos pieds, tous deux avions la même pensée ; _que pouvait-il se passer maintenant ?_

Blaise ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et entra précautionneusement à l'intérieur, je le suivis même en pensant que je ne me sentais pas de voir la Weaslette en petite tenue ou nue. Heureusement je n'eu pas à penser... mais le spectacle sous mes yeux était toujours inquiétant.

Ginny Weasley gisait sur le sol de la salle de bain avec le rideau de douche enroulé autour de son corps nu. Cela aurait été suffisament mauvais, mais alors je vis le sang. Ses bras en étaient couver, cela semblait être d'une coupure à la tête, probablement dûe à sa chute, et ses jambes saignaient également. L'eau se déversait toujours, nettoyant le sang sur le sol aussi rapidement que celui de son corps frêle. Je pouvais sentir l'expression dégoûtée sur mon visage, et voir celle horrifiée de Blaise. Ginny, elle, semblait vraiment sereine.

Que t'étais-tu infligé ?


	11. Chapitre 10

_**NdT **__: Merci beaucoup à _Lucretia Top Septnet _et_ Selminia_pour leurs messages ! Je rappelle que cette histoire n'est __pas__ de moi, mais de la talentueuse _Wiccan98_. Je vous cite d'ailleurs un mot utilisé dans sa propre introduction : cru. Ce chapitre l'est en effet quelque peu. Je vous laisse maintenant lire, en espérant toujours que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10**

Je pouvais toujours entendre Blaise et Malfoy parler quand j'entrais dans la salle de bain et fermais la porte. Bien que je ne puisse plus percevoir leurs mots je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi. Arg. Pourquoi avais-je fais une crise de somnambulisme en dehors du château ? Quand avais-je eu une crise de somnambulisme tout court ? Pourquoi la potion ne pouvait-elle pas marcher ?

Pour couvrir leurs voix je te tournais le pommeau de douche. J'étais gelée depuis ma dernière marche sous la pluie donc je tournais avec assurance l'eau chaude au maximum. J'ôtais rapidement mes vêtements et marchais derrière le semi-transparent rideau de douche. Les Slytherin avaient tout de mieux. Des chambres privées, de nouveaux fauteuils et canapés dans la salle commune, des salles de bain privées, de meilleures douches. Je doutais que me laver dans la petite douche dans le dortoir serait pareil maintenant.

L'eau était chaude, cela brûlait, et presque immédiatement ma peau sensible tourna au rouge, mais je m'en fichais. Je sortais tout juste d'un orage glacial, simplement en chemise de nuit, et le rêve vivace mêlé à l'eau de pluie et le parc nacré me faisait me sentir encore plus sale que les fois précédentes.

Mes genoux tremblèrent quand je pensais que Malfoy m'avais trouvée dehors sous la pluie. Que pensait-il de moi maintenant ? Que disait-il à Blaise ? A quelles questions Blaise allait-il répondre ? Je savais qu'il recommencerait avec ses questions, et je savais que cette fois je ne serais pas capable de lui dire que je n'étais pas prête pour tout lui dire. Il voudrait savoir, pace que je me suis mise moi-même en danger, il me dirait que je n'avais pas le choix. Il essaierait d'aider. Et conclurait en pensant que j'étais cinglée.

Je lavais d'abord mes cheveux essayant d'ignorer ce qui allait venir et me laissais juste apprécier la sensation de l'eau massant mon cuir chevelu à travers mes épaisses mèches ondulées rousses. Je me tenais debout sous le jet d'eau pendant un moment avant de me souvenir que j'étais dans la salle de bain de quelqu'un d'autre, la douche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec un profond soupir je fis courir le savon sur mon corps nu et essayais d'éclaircir ma tête. Cela ne marcha pas pourtant, cela ne marchait jamais, dès que vous essayez d'éclaircir votre tête un million de pensées surviennent toujours, et elles sont toujours les pensées que vous essayez d'éviter. Comme mon dernier cauchemar. Il était si vivace… si terrifiant… si réel…

Des flashbacks de mon rêve commencèrent à envahir mon esprit, je pleurais sur le lit, disant à l'homme de mes cauchemars de me laisser rentrer à la maison. J'étais devant la porte, fixant la sombre et froide nuit. La pluie me frappait, me trempant méticuleusement. Je courrais, mes pieds étaient engourdis par la neige. L'homme me prit encore, me charriant. Je me débattais, mais il ne fut pas touché par mes coups.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues, se mêlant à l'eau chaude de la douche, mon souffle faiblit, mes mains commencèrent à trembler, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était mes rêves. Je devais me calmer, penser à quelque chose de mieux… quelque chose de mieux… qu'avais-je vécu de mieux récemment… ? Je pensais à Blaise, seulement à quelques pas et parlant à Malfoy… ça ne marchait pas parce que je savais que j'étais leur sujet de conversation. Je pensais à ma famille… cela évoqua seulement plus d'images de mes cauchemars passés quand l'homme m'avait dit que je ne pourrais jamais les revoir…

Je devais penser à quelque chose de mieux, je pensais alors où j'étais maintenant. Dans le dortoir des Slytherin. Dans la salle de bain privée de Blaise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être dans cette situation, amie avec un Slytherin… nous étions amis n'est ce pas ? Où étions-nous davantage ? Est-ce que je voulais seulement plus de Blaise ?

Ugh ! Je ne pouvais pas penser à cela maintenant. Mon esprit était si confus et rien n'aidait. J'inclinais ma tête et laissais l'eau frapper mon visage directement. Doucement ma tête bascula, et l'eau frappa le bas de mon cou… pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elle pas être juste simples ?

Je tournais le dos au jet d'eau et inclinais ma tête en arrière, l'eau coulant de mes cheveux avant de toucher le sol, quoi que c'était une des douches les plus relaxantes que j'avais jamais prises, je me sentais toujours très tendue, comme si quelque chose allait venir… je cherchais aux alentours quelque chose d'intéressant… rien pour me distraire. Il n'y avait rien. C'était juste comme toute autre douche, seulement plus immaculée.

Elle n'avait rien de grand intérêt cependant. Juste les trucs habituels que vous trouveriez dans une douche. Un rasoir, un shampoing, un après shampoing, un gel douche, un gant de toilette, et une barre de savon. L'eau commença à devenir froide, je ne pouvais être restée aussi longtemps, si ? Je me tournais pour ajuster la température mais quelque chose attira mon regard dans le mouvement. L'eau qui tombait sur le rideau de douche ne tombait pas… elle coulait… vers le haut ? Je fermais mes yeux fermement et secouais ma tête. Cela n'avait aucun sens, l'eau ne pouvait pas défier les lois de la gravité.

Mais même lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, rien n'avait changé. L'eau coulait toujours vers le haut au lieu du bas. Seulement maintenant plus d'eau semblait d'aller dans ce sens. Que se passait-il bordel ? Blaise avait-il lancé un sort quelconque sur sa douche ? S'il était trop long, pour le faire partir, l'eau changeait de direction ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

Ce qu'il arriva après prouva que ma théorie était en fait impossible. La douche… changea ? Je regardais, paralysée d'horreur, la façon dont les murs devinrent plus crasseux et semblèrent plus vieux, le rideau était si sale qu'il allait se rompre, les bouteilles de shampoing et d'après shampoing semblèrent fondre dans les murs, la barre de savon se craquela par l'âge, la pression de l'eau chuta considérablement… non, cela ne pouvait pas arriver ! C'était impossible !

Cela était au dessus de toutes les possibilités que j'avais jamais vues dans la douche de mes souvenirs. J'ai baissé mes yeux, mon corps n'était pas différent, pas plus jeune, comme c'était toujours le cas dans mes rêves. C'était toujours mes formes de seize ans. Je rêvais. Je n'avais pas l'impression de rêver. En fait je me sentais moins comme dans un rêve que comme je me sentais dans mes cauchemars. Je fermais mes yeux, quand je les rouvrirais tout serait normal, je serais de retour dans la douche de Blaise.

Cela ne marcha pas, en vérité je savais que ça ne marcherait pas, mais ce n'était pas facile de l'accepter.

_« Ma Ginny… toute grandie. »_

Cette voix, je connaissais cette voix, c'était celle de l'homme de mes cauchemars, je ne serais jamais capable de l'oublier. Elle semblait proche… je devais arrêter cela ! Ce ne pouvait arriver ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! Regardant tout autour, j'avisais un rasoir, il était rouillé et pas celui que j'avais vu plus tôt qui appartenait manifestement à Blaise. Je me tendis puis m'arrêtais moi-même… je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas ici, pas avec Blaise assis quelques pas plus loin… il était seulement quelques pas plus loin, d'accord ? J'essayais de crier, s'ils m'entendaient alors ils courraient ici, et tout redeviendrait normal, mais quand j'ouvris ma bouche aucun son ne sortit. Je pouvais m'entendre moi-même souffler mais je ne pouvais pas dire quoi que ce soit, c'était comme si j'avais oublié comment parler ou créer un son autre que ma respiration rapide.

Il y eut un mouvement de l'autre côté du désormais sale rideau de douche, l'homme semblait marcher. Je me tenais glacée de peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire, la seule chose qui m'aidait dans ces situations n'était pas une option recevable pour le moment. L'homme était juste de l'autre côté du rideau, je pouvais entendre le râle de sa respiration.

_« Tu deviens si magnifique avec le temps. J'espérais que je te verrai encore. »_

Sa voix était différente de d'habitude, dans mes rêves, grinçante, froide, vieille. C'était comme si j'étais plus vieille que mon âge habituel dans mes rêves, mais lui aussi…

Il était aussi enfermé, et je ne pouvais laisser aucune option. J'empoignais le rasoir et le fit courir sur le long de ma cuisse, laissant derrière une longue entaille. Dès que la peau s'ouvrit et que le sang courut hors de mon corps tout trembla, je pourrais voir la salle de bain comme elle avait été quand je l'avait vue en entrant. Ce ne serait pas bien long, en une seconde je partirais de salle de bain de mes cauchemars. Je fermais mes yeux et ne permis à mon esprit de ne penser à rien d'autre que ce que je venais de faire. Je ne pouvais plus entendre la respiration de l'homme, pensant que c'était bon j'ouvris lentement mes yeux.

Je voulus pleurer par ce que je vis. Tout était identique. Sombre, sale mon cauchemar. Je tournais ma tête autour et vis que la silhouette de l'homme n'était plus visible. C'était mieux, j'avais juste à attendre…

_« Je ne vais nulle part mon cœur. »_

Sa voix revint, ce son me glaça les os et fit se dresser mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon cou. Cela n'avait aucun sens, habituellement je pouvais les stopper… un rêve éveillé ? Hallucination ? Quoi que ce fût… avec une coupure… pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ?

Je pouvais le voir de nouveau, il revenait aussi près qu'il l'était avant. Sans lui accorder une nouvelle pensée, sans penser à ce que dirait Blaise, je fis courir le rasoir sur mon autre cuisse, cette fois je regardais la lame trancher ma peau, aussi le sang coula de mon corps et se mêla à l'eau de la douche. Tout trembla de nouveau, mais juste comme cela l'avait fait avant, cela écarta mon cauchemar bientôt. Avec des mains tremblantes je glissais le rasoir une fois de plus, je savais que j'avais cinq entailles sur chaque jambes, mais je m'en fichais, je me foutais de tout.

_« Ne te blesse pas toi-même. Cela ne rendra rien meilleur. »_

Son voix était strict mais moqueur, je criais, fort. Tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qui se passait me faisait crier. Mon cauchemar vivace d'un peu plus tôt, être trouvée au dehors en crise de somnambulisme, être attrapée en crise de somnambulisme par Malfoy, me réveiller dans la chambre de Blaise avec leurs yeux accusateurs et curieux sur moi, et maintenant cette douche. C'était beaucoup trop. Mon corps tout entier était secoué de sanglots, ma respiration était courte et rapide, des larmes salées coulaient sur mes lèvres et dans ma bouche. Ce n'avait rien rendu meilleur du tout. L'homme était toujours de l'autre côté du rideau, la douche était toujours celle de mon cauchemar, tout était juste comme avant. Un enfer éveillé.

Je me laissais tomber sur le sol de la douche, toujours frissonnante de la tête aux pieds je ramenais mes jambes ensanglantées contre ma poitrine et me balançais en va-et-vient.

« Ce n'est pas réel, cela va s'arrêter. » Je répétais cette phrase encore et encore alors que je faisais courir le rasoir sur la longueur de chacun de mes mollets plusieurs fois, la perte de sang me rendait confuse, mais je le remarquais à peine, et je me foutais assez de m'arrêter.

« Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel. » Peu importait combien de fois je le disais, cela ne le rendrait pas vrai. C'était réel, du moins maintenant pour moi c'était réel, et c'était assez réel dès que quelque chose arrive à une personne n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'avais plus de place sur mes jambes, elles étaient complètement couvertes de sang je ne pouvais plus voir aucune tache de peau pâle. Mes mains tremblaient plus violemment que jamais, mais j'apportais toujours le rasoir à mon bras gauche, tranchant de l'épaule au coude, du coude au poignet. Je répétais l'action sur mon bras gauche avant de sembler couvrir une nouvelle fois tout l'espace. Je changeais de main et commençais la même chose sur mon bras droit. Je savais que je devrais arrêter, je savais que la quantité de sang perdue dangereuse, mais je ne pouvais pas. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était pleurer, me balancer et couper.

_« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter ça maintenant. »_

La voix était plus rapprochée qu'elle ne le pouvais… je relevais doucement ma lourde tête et regardais le mur opposé de la douche. L'homme se tenait maintenant devant moi. Il semblait plus âgé, mais toujours aussi dément et menaçant. Ses yeux sombres détaillèrent mon corps avec un mélange de dégoût, de désir, et de convoitise.

Je me levais d'un bond et attrapait le rideau de douche, l'utilisant pour dissimuler ma nudité. Mes genoux commencèrent à trembler, mes larmes coulèrent plus fortement. L'homme se lécha les lèvres.

_« Tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi. Tu es réellement magnifique, et je t'ai attendue si longtemps. »_

Je secouais ma tête. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce ne pouvait pas être réel. Il était juste quelqu'un provenant de mes cauchemars, quelqu'un que mon esprit avait imaginé… je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi mon esprit avait fait sortir un homme aussi horrible mais il l'avait fait. Il n'était pas ici avec moi, maintenant, dans la douche de Blaise. Ses yeux balayèrent mon corps une fois de plus, il lécha encore ses lèvres et s'approcha.

Je serrais le rideau étroitement autour de mon corps, toujours en secouant ma tête, toujours en essayant de me convaincre moi-même que cela n'arrivait pas. L'homme fit un autre pas en avant, je fis un pas en arrière.

_« Tss, tss, tss. »_ Dit-il en secouant sa tête. _« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de moi. »_

Il avança encore et étendit sa main. S'il faisait un pas de plus il pourrait attraper mon bras. Toujours tremblante, je me relevais encore, perdant presque mon équilibre. Il me sourit juste avec dédain et s'avança vers moi une fois de plus, cette fois il était assez proche pour toucher le rideau du bout des doigts. Il effleura lentement mon ventre couvert. J'étais trop glacée de peur pour faire quoi que ce soit. L'homme se pencha légèrement en avant et empoigna le rideau de douche, je le tirais en arrière mais ne pouvait se libérer.

_« Je t'aurai. »_ Ricana-t-il.

Il vint plus près encore, et commença à tirer le rideau de mon corps nu. Je le tenais plus fermement et essayais de le libérer de son emprise. Mauvaise idée. Je perdis mon équilibre cette fois. Je sentis mon corps peser sur le rideau tendu, quelques secondes après il y eu finalement un claquement et je commençais à tomber. Je criais. Finalement j'étais capable d'entendre ma propre voix. C'était trop tard de toute façon, je tombais… tombais… je continuais à crier… et alors tout devint noir.


	12. Chapitre 11

_**NdT : **__Excusez-moi pour ce léger retard, mais en période de vacances scolaires, il m'arrive d'avoir des difficultés à trouver une connexion internet... En tout cas, merci beaucoup à _Lucretia Top Septnet, Elennaw, ladymalfoy94, Nauos 'euh _et_ xMathiie _pour leurs messages et encouragements, qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci également à ceux qui ne postent pas de reviews, mais qui mettent l'histoire dans leurs favoris ou alertes, bien que l'histoire ne soit pas de moi mais de _Wiccan98. _Enfin, merci à vous qui ne dites rien mais qui lisez tout de même !__ Je vous laisse enfin découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant toujours que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 11**

Tout semblait si profond, il y avait beaucoup de douleur dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, mais ma tête me tuait le plus. Que s'était-il passé ? Je savais que j'étais dans un lit, un doux et confortable, sentant bon. J'avais une idée de celui de qui c'était mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir mes yeux pour le découvrir. Si j'ouvrais mes yeux je serais éveillée, vraiment éveillée, et vraiment maintenant tout ce que je voulais était dormir pendant des années.

Lentement mes sens me revinrent ; il y avait une forte lumière derrière mes paupières, me donnant une autre raison de les garder fermement fermées. Je pouvais aussi entendre le faible bruit d'eau coulant, et l'odeur de la vapeur. Quelqu'un était sous la douche... la douche...

C'est alors que tout me revint. J'avais eu une crise de somnambulisme, du moins c'était ce qu'avait dit Blaise, et Malfoy... m'avait trouvée... comment Malfoy m'avait-il trouvée ? Je devais le lui demander. De toute façon, il m'avait portée jusqu'à la chambre de Blaise. Blaise avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, ce dont j'avais rêvé... je n'avais pas voulu lui dire, je ne voudrai _jamais_ lui dire. Alors j'avais pris une douche.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes paupières fermées. La douche. La douche avait été horrible ! C'était la douche de mes cauchemars, et l'homme était là aussi. J'eu des flashbacks de cette épreuve, l'homme, l'eau coulant à l'envers, faisant fi des lois de la gravité, les murs crasseux, le rasoir... les coupures... oh Merlin ! Je ne m'étais jamais tant coupée de ma vie ! Mais... comment avais-je fini dans ce lit ? Je fronçais les sourcils, un air confus inscrit dans mes traits, si Blaise était là il savait que j'étais réveillée. Je pouvais me rappeler de tout durant la douche, excepté la façon dont je m'en étais sortie... je me rappelais m'être effondrée sur le sol... et alors l'homme était apparu dans la douche avec moi... je m'étais couverte avec le rideau... il m'avait attrapée, je m'étais tournée... et... j'étais tombée.

Comme si cette prise de conscience me frappait, la douleur dans ma tête s'intensifia comme si ça avait attendu que la mémoire me revienne avant de montrer à quel point cela blessait vraiment. J'eu un grognement audible. Je n'avais jamais eu de blessures à la tête auparavant. Je décidais que je ne les aimais pas.

Il n'y avait pas moyen que je sois capable de dormir encore maintenant, quelle que soit la force avec laquelle je tenterais. Lentement j'ouvris mes yeux, j'avais raison ; la lumière était éclatante. Je les refermais rapidement, des taches apparurent derrière mes paupières, je devais simplement les ignorer jusqu'à ce que mes yeux s'accoutument... attendez une minute... si j'étais là où je pensais être, alors pourquoi y avait-il une lumière éclatante dans le dortoir Slytherin ? La curiosité fut plus forte que moi ; j'ouvris mes yeux et les plissais contre la lumière. J'en trouvais la source assez rapidement ; quelqu'un avait allumé près d'une douzaine de bougies et de lampes à huile. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça alors qu'ils savaient que je dormais ?

Blaise n'était pas dans la pièce, ce fut la chose suivante que je remarquais. Mais la douche coulait toujours, peut-être était-il là ? Je regardais vers la porte et vis la vapeur épaisse s'échapper des fissures, cela semblait si irréel, quelque chose qu'on verrait dans les rêves, pas dans la vie réelle.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais faire. Devais-je me lever ? Rester au lit ? Quitter complètement le dortoir Slytherin ? Les douleurs dans mon corps revinrent, je ne bougeais pas. En faisant attention je tirais les couvertures épaisses de mon corps ; la vue que j'eu me fit haleter. Presque chaque parcelle de mon corps était bandé, mes mollets, cuisses, et bras... partout où je m'étais coupée sous la douche. Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Blaise et Malfoy avaient vu mes coupures, ils savaient à quel point c'était mauvais... attendez une minute... ça voulait dire qu'ils m'avaient vue sous la douche ! Enfin... sur le sol de la douche plutôt.

Je baissaus encore le regard sur mon corps, je ne portais pas la même chemise de nuit que celle que j'avais plus tôt, en fait, je n'avais jamais vu cette chemise de nuit de ma vie ! C'était presque aussi léger que de la soie, on pouvait presque voir à travers ; Merlin merci ce n'était pas... ça voulait dire... ils m'avaient aussi habillée ? Attendez... _pourquoi_ Blaise a une chemise de nuit féminine dans son dortoir privé ?

Arg ! Toutes ces questions me donnaient encore plus mal à la tête. Je me redressais lentement, tout me faisait mal ; j'avais dû me cogner sur le sol plus fort que je ne le pensais. Il y avait plus d'oreiller que de raison alors quand je m'adossais à la tête de lit je n'eu pas à m'inquiéter de mon dos sensible touchant le bois solide ou le mur. J'attendis ici, toujours incertaine quant à quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas bouger, pas sans avoir un violent retour de la douleur de toute façon, et je n'allais pas appeler quelqu'un ; ça serait juste étrange.

L'eau de la douche se tû. Je tirais la couverture plus haut sur mon corps, me couvrant jusqu'au cou. Je m'attendais à voir Blaise sortir de la salle de bain, mais ça n'était pas lui, c'était Malfoy.

J'étouffais un grognement, il avait fait beaucoup pour moi récemment, mais il était toujours un enfoiré. Malfoy quitta la salle de bain sans rien porter d'autre qu'un pantalon de survêtement noir, son torse était dévoilé avec quelques gouttes d'eau visibles sur son torse et son ventre. Ses cheveux étaient humides et ébouriffés. Il ne m'avait encore aperçue. Je m'attrapais moi-même à fixer son torse humide, mes yeux remontèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire bien dessinée et ses pommettes, et finalement sa chevelure désordonnée qui collait à son front et retombaient juste devant ses yeux. Je ne pouvais le nier ; Malfoy était pas mal... ce qui n'en faisait pas moins un ennfoiré.

Il s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Ses yeux se vrillèrent aux miens et il eut un regard surpris pendant un instant.

« Tu es réveillée, » dit-il simplement.

« Ouais... » Je rougis quand je réalisait que j'étais toujours en train de le fixer, je détournais rapidement le regard.

Malfoy sembla se remettre assez rapidement de son choc ; il s'avança vers le lit et me regarda intensément. Ses yeux gris brillants semblaient percer les miens ; je dû détourner le regard du sien, intimidant.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Blaise ? » demanda-t-il.

Pas de mépris, pas de blagues, pas de commentaires sur les entailles sur mon corps. C'était étrange de voir Malfoy agir comme quelqu'un de convenable.

« Non, » dis-je calmement. Je ne voulais pas voir Blaise. Il poserait juste des questions, et il ne laisserait pas tomber avant d'avoir des réponses. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prête pour ça.

« D'accord... » dit lentement Malfoy. Il semblait un peu mal à laise. « Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? »

J'y pensais un instant. Je ne voulais pas être laissée seule avec mes pensées pour le moment, mais je ne voulais toujours pas voir Blaise. Ça ne laissait qu'une seule option.

« Non, » fis-je tout aussi calmement. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ait pu m'entendre.

Il m'avait cependant entendue. Dès que le mot quitta mes lèvres, Malfoy acquiesça et s'adossa contre le montant du lit, me lançant toujours ce regard intense.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Je pensais à lui demander de partir à cause de ça, mais ça serait mal élevé et je ne voulais toujours pas être laissée seule. J'ouvris ma bouche plusieurs fois ; toujours consciente qu'il me fixait, mais rien d'intéressant ne me vint à l'esprit alors je la refermais brusquement. Je devais sembler débile.

Malfoy soupira bruyamment et fit courir sa main à travers ses cheveux. Je fronçais les sourcils ; si ça l'ennuyait autant d'être dans la même pièce que moi alors il pouvait simplement partir. Juste au moment où j'allais émettre cette pensée, Malfoy parla.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Question assez simple... alors pourquoi semblait-ce si déplacé ?

« Heu... » Je levais mon regard dans le sien. « Douloureux, » dis-je sincèrement.

Malfoy acquiesça. « Tu es tombée sur le sol de pierre ; c'est ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre. »

« Ouais. »

Un autre silence tomba sur nous. »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Je savais qu'il allait me demander de le lui dire, mais la façon dont il formulé ça me laissait le choix de dire non. Blaise m'aurait juste demandé franchement.

Je ne pouvais pas parler donc je secouais la tête.

« Je ne pense pas. »

« As-tu déjà regardé tes bras ? »

Je lançais à Malfoy un regard interrogateur.

« Blaise et moi avons soigné tes bras du mieux que nous pouvions. Aucun d'entre nous n'est guérisseur cependant et ces coupures sont vraiment mauvaises. Mais elles ne devraient pas laisser de cicatrices au moins, » expliqua-t-il.

Waouh. Malfoy avait vraiment fait quelque chose de sympa... je ne savais pas que penser de ça.

« Merci. »

Il acquiesça simplement pour toute réponse.

« Avez-vous aussi soigné mes jambes ? » demandais-je nerveusement.

Malfoy sembla encore mal à l'aise. « Oui, mais plusieurs des coupures étaient assez hautes sur tes cuisses, nous les avons laissées parce que... eh bien, voilà. »

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement. J'étais heureuse qu'ils m'aient soignée, mais ç'avait été juste étrange.

« Je comprends. Merci, » dis-je encore.

J'eu le même hochement de tête en retour.

Je commençais à tripoter nerveusement la chemise de nuit. Malfoy avait du remarquer mon expression gênée car il parla encore, soudainement.

« Nous ne t'avons pas habillée. »

Je levais un regard confus vers lui.

« Tu avais le rideau de douche entortillé autour de toi, te couvrant, mais... nous n'avons pas... Blaise l'a métamorphosé en une chemise de nuit pour toi, » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh, » fis-je calmement.

Malfoy se raprocha brusquement. Il souleva mon bras et commença à tirer les bandages. Je le regardais d'un air de doute.

« Tu devrais voir comment est-ce soigné, » dit-il sans me regarder.

Il tira les bandages doucement et je baissais les yeux avec hésitation. Je ne voulais pas voir les lésions que je m'étais faites moi-même. J'espérais juste que Malfoy avait raison et que ça ne laisserait pas de cicatrices ; je détesterais ça si j'étais obligée de porter des t-shirt à manches longues pour le reste de ma vie. La vue qu'eurent mes yeux me surpris. Les entailles n'étaient pas ouvertes, elles ne ressemblaient pas à des coupures, elles semblaient en voie de guérison, déjà en train de se refermer.

Malfoy fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur les coupures quasiment refermées. Le toucher de Draco laissa derrière lui comme une sensation de choc électrique courant sous ma peau. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose. Attendez...venais-je juste de penser à lui comme Draco ? Depuis quand je me référais à Malfoy en tant que _Draco_ ?

« Je pense que ça va. » Dès que ces mots sortirent de ma bouche le corps de Malfoy sembla se raidir. Il acquiesça rapidement et recula.

Un silence insupportable tomba entre nous. Je tentais d'ignorer que Malfoy se tenait à quelques pas de là sans t-shirt, avec ses cheveux humides désordonnés, mais à chaque fois que je laissais mon esprit penser à autre chose des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain m'envahissaient. J'avais quelques options, je pouvais fixer Malfoy et lâcher mes pensées, mais ça serait juste étrange. Je pouvais lui demander d'aller chercher Blaise... mais ça me ferait seulement penser à tout ça car Blaise voudrait des réponses. Ou... je ne peux pas croire que je pense seulement à cela, je pourrais essayer et commencer une conversation avec Malfoy... ça ferait une occupation...

« Blaise est-il inquiet ? » Les mots quittèrent simplement mes lèvres. Je savais déjà quelle serait la réponse mais je m'en fichais et le demandais.

Malfoy releva brusquement ses yeux dans les miens, il ne dit rien pendant un moment, me regardant juste, c'était un peu déroutant. Tout à coup il acquiesça.

Je me figurais que c'était sa réponse, je détournais le regard et décidait qu'une conversation entre nous deux ne marcherait pas. Il parla alors.

« Nous t'avons entendu hurler, et alors nous t'avons trouvée sur le sol de pierre, la douche coulant toujours. Tu étais couverte de sang, bien sûr qu'il est inquiet. »

« Je savais qu'il le serait. » Je l'avais dit pour moi-même, mais quelque chose me dit que Malfoy l'entendit de toute façon.

« Je ne comprends pas quelque chose. » Je plongeais à nouveau mon regard dans les yeux de Malfoy, allait-il vraiment demander ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ou pourquoi je m'étais tant coupée ? « Comment Blaise et toi êtes-vous devenus si proches ? »

Etrange question... bonne question... mais toujours étrange.

Cela me prit un moment pour répondre. « Je suppose que ça a commencé en retenue. Il m'a forcée à l'appeler Blaise- » Malfoy roula des yeux, « et après ça c'est devenu ainsi. »

« C'était le jour où tu t'es évanouie. » Je savais qu'il ne parlait pas pour moi, mais j'acquiesçais tout de même. « Mmh. »

Super. Juste super, bordel. Maintenant j'avais Malfoy qui essayait de faire le lien dans ce qu'il se passait, commençant par l'amitié que j'avais avec Blaise, mon évanouissement, et mes coupures, le somnambulisme, et maintenant ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain. C'était même putain de fantastique.

« Tu es vraiment déroutante Weasley. » Je roulais des yeux. Ne devait-il pas plutôt m'appeler par mon surnom ?

« Personne ne te demande de me comprendre, » rétorquais-je.

Malfoy eut un sourire en coin. « Il n'y a pas moyen que je puisse essayer et ne pas comprendre. »

Je roulais des yeux.

« Pas après cette fois en potion. »

Je me souvins de ce jour, c'était quand mon problème de coupure avait vraiment commencé, ça avait dû arriver devant Malfoy.

« Tu pourrais juste t'éloigner et oublier tout ça, » dis-je en sachant très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas.

« Non je ne peux pas. » Malfoy me regardait directement dans les yeux de nouveau, sans ricanner, sans sourire, juste avec une expression terriblement sérieuse.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demandais-je en détournant le regard.

Malfoy ne répondit pas directement, je pouvais toujours sentir ses yeux sur moi mais je ne levais pas le regard. « Trop de choses sont arrivées, » dit-il.

Je levais les yeux à cela, ça n'avait aucun sens. J'haussais un sourcil, lui indiquant de poursuivre.

Malfoy soupira et s'assit au pieds du lit à côté de mes jambes.

« Tout d'abord il y a ce jour en potion, » commença-t-il. « Après tu t'es baladée dans les cachots à la recherche de la salle commune des Slytherins pour pouvoir parler à Blaise, à une heure indécente puis-je ajouter. » Malfoy me lança un regard furieux, mais ce n'était pas son habituel regard glacé, celui-ci semblait... presque... amusé ? « La même nuit, ou plus tôt le matin, quelle que soit la façon dont tu veuilles nommer ça, Blaise mentionne combien tu t'es battue contre lui à propos de cette histoire de dormir quelques heures dans son lit. Peu après ça je te trouve avec une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. »

Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien d'indications j'avais laissé échapper sur ce qu'il se passait avec moi. Mais maintenant, les entendant listées comme ça... c'était vraiment déroutant.

« Ensuite je t'ai trouvée en pleine crise de somnambulisme, dehors dans la forêt, et bien sûr ce qu'il vient juste d'arriver, » acheva-t-il en se réferant à l'incident de la douche.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler mais je ne savais pas quoi dire... qu'est-on _supposé_ dire dans un moment comme celui-là ?

« Tu m'as tant embrouillé et rendu si curieux... » Malfoy s'interrompit, on aurait dit qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais il ne le fit pas.

« Donc après que je te dise ce qu'il se passe tu me laisseras seule ? » demandais-je. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela me rendait un brin nerveuse... peut-être parce que Malfoy ressemblait à quelqu'un que mon esprit aurait imaginé pour m'aider...

« Peut-être... ça dépend du point auquel c'est intéressant, » répondit Malfoy, je levais les yeux vers lui, était-il sérieux, ça ne semblait pas être la meilleure chose à dire à quelqu'un qui avait traversé tant de choses, mais Malfoy était un enculé donc ça ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Quand je levais les yeux je remarquais cependant qu'il souriait.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Blaise si inquiet et perdu, cependant, » lâcha Malfoy. « Et je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait un Weasley qui lui ferait ça. »

J'eu le sentiment que quelque chose manquait à cette déclaration, mais je ne pouvais mettre le doigt dessus.

« J'ai un prénom, tu sais. »

Malfoy me regarda d'un air curieux.

Je roulais des yeux. « Ginny, mon nom est Ginny. Pas Weasley. »

« Je sais ça. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours Weasley ? » Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je le demandais. Oui il le faisait, je détestais être appelée par mon surnom, mais seulement parce que ça semblait idiot, absurde.

« J'appelle tout le monde par son nom de famille Weasley. » Malfoy haussa les épaules.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Je me parlais à moi-même. Mais il fit tout de même un commentaire.

« Que préfèrerais-tu ? »

J'eu un rictus. Comme si c'était son problème. « Mon nom, » dis-je franchement.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, » Malfoy sourit encore.

Je roulais des yeux.

« J'appelle vraiment peu de monde par son prénom... rouquine... »

« C'est comme ça que tu vas m'appeler maintenant alors ? Rouquine ? » J'haussais un sourcil.

« Peut-être, de temps en temps. C'est adéquat. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler Blondie ? » ricanais-je.

« Non, » dit-il franchement. « Tout sauf ça. »

J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler, mais il me coupa.

« Ou la fouine. » Il roula des yeux. J'eu un rictus.

« Je pense que je vais garder Malfoy alors, du moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose d'autre. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit. » Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

Il y eut un silence une fois de plus. Malfoy agissait... différemment, absolument différemment, je ne pouvais juste pas comprendre pourquoi. Il était mieux... plus aussi froid, mais ça ne semblait pas convenir. Peut-être que c'était ce que Blaise voulait dire quand il disait que Dr- Malfoy ! Que Malfoy n'était pas si mauvais...

Tout à coup Malfoy rompit le silence. « Heu... Je pense que je devrais aller chercher Blaise. Il me tuerais s'il savait que tu réveillée depuis si longtemps. » Malfoy se leva gauchement et marcha vers la porte. Il semblait si mal à l'aise...

Le silence agréable ne dura pas longtemps, Blaise ne devait pas être très loin de sa chambre car seulement quelques instants après que la porte se soit fermée derrière Malfoy elle s'ouvrit une fois de plus et Blaise se précipita à l'intérieur, avec Malfoy qui marchait calmement derrière lui. Blaise semblait avoir un mélange de soulagement, inquiétude, et même une légère pointe de colère en lui alors qu'il s'approchait du lit.

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle allait bien. » Malfoy roula des yeux dans le dos de Blaise, qui tourna la tête et foudroya Malfoy du regard pendant un moment avant de se retourner vers moi. Malfoy ricana simplement et secoua la tête. Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de sourire devant ça.

Blaise posa alors la question qui fit s'évanouir aussitôt le sourire de mon visage. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Mon estomac se tordit nerveusement.

« C'est une longue histoire, » dis-je calmement. Blaise s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi et Malfoy prit sa place habituelle contre le montant du lit. Il semblait s'ennuyer, mais je savais à quel point il était curieux.

« Nous avons le temps, » dit finalement Blaise.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, je ne voulais pas encore le lui dire, je ne me sentais toujours pas prête. « Cela doit-il être fait maintenant ? »

Blaise hocha la tête.

« Très bien, » soupirais-je. « Mais c'est long, et confus, et dur à dire... donc ce sera plus simple si vous ne dites rien jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini... d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Blaise se tourna pour regarder Malfoy. « Heu, mec... » Les yeux de Malfoy se relevèrent brusquement et lançèrent à Blaise un regard que je ne pus cerner. « Peut-être que tu devrais... » C'est alors que je réalisais que Blaise essayait de le faire partir.

« Non, il devrait rester. » Tous deux plongèrent leur regard dans le mien avec curiosité. « Je sais combien il est curieux donc... » J'haussais les épaules.

« Très bien. » Blaise sembla incertain, mais il n'ajouta rien.

Je pris une autre profonde inspiration et un instant après je commençais. « D'accord... tout à commencé peu après que cette année ne commence... »

Je parlais à Blaise et Malfoy de mon premier cauchemar... et de ceux qui avaient suivit dans les premières semaines de cours. Rien que parler de mes cauchemars me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux mais je ne m'ennuyais pas à les essuyer, je savais qu'elles reviendraient de toute façon, inutile d'essayer de les cacher.

Je leur parlais du jour dans le bain après un cauchemar, quand je m'étais coupée en me rasant, expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la retenue avec Snape quand je m'étais évanouie. Quand je mentionnais que j'avais entendu l'homme de mes cauchemars en cours de potions après que Malfoy ait cité une de ses phrases, l'expression de Malfoy changea, mais je n'y prêtais pas assez attention pour songer à ce que ça pourrait être. Je dis à Blaise et Malfoy qu'après ce jour en potions me couper était la seule façon dont je pouvais m'échapper des rêves ou arrêter de les avoir complètement pour une nuit.

Quand je dis à Blaise que mon plan était de tout lui dire ce matin où Malfoy m'avait trouvée à parcourir les donjons, à la recherche de la salle commune, il ouvrit sa bouche pour m'interrompre mais Malfoy lui lança ce qui ressemblait à un coup de coude dans les côtes. Blaise referma rapidement la bouche. Je m'arrêtais un instant, essayant de me rappeler. Bon, la potion. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais quand je leur dis que je m'étais faufilée hors de mon dortoir et dans l'infirmerie pour voler la potion parce que je voulais arrêter de me couper et ne plus avoir de cauchemars, je plongeais mon regard dans les yeux gris de Malfoy. Et il me fixa tout aussi intensément.

« La potion n'a bien évidemment pas marché, cependant, » dis-je avec un soupir. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle n'a pas marché. C'est alors que tu m'as trouvée, en crise de somnambulisme, » dis-je à Malfoy, il hocha simplement la tête en réponse.

Je retournais mon attention vers Blaise, consciente que Malfoy n'avait pas ôté ses yeux de moi. « Et maintenant c'est pire. Quand j'ai pris la douche, tout m'est revenu de mes cauchemars, et j'ai _vu_ l'homme, pas simplement entendu. Me couper n'a même pas marché, » dis-je en baissant le regard sur mes bras. « Et je suis sûre que vous l'avez remarqué, » dis-je dans ma barbe.

On y était ; il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Les deux savaient maintenant. Ils penseraient que j'étais dingue, ou que je mentais... je ne pouvais pas les regarder... c'était devenu si silencieux que c'en était inquiétant. Le silence dans l'air semblait être une épaisse couverture qui nous couvrait tous, mes larmes s'étaient finalement taries mais maintenant je me sentais comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer. Quelqu'un devait dire quelque chose... maintenant...

« Alors... qu'en pensez-vous ? » demandais-je après que je ne puisse plus le supporter davantage.

Avec réticence, je levais les yeux sur les deux garçons.

A ma grande surprise, Malfoy ouvrit la bouche en premier.


	13. Chapitre 12

_**NdT : **Je poste ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire à nouveau avant début septembre – on ne sait jamais, mais vu qu'il est traduit, autant vous en assurer au moins un, non ? En tout cas, voilà donc le 12em chapitre de Stolen Memories. Le 13em est bien entammé, donc je pourrai peut-être l'achever d'ici demain – toujours pour compenser mon absence à venir. Voilà, je rappelle que cette fiction n'est pas du tout de moi mais de _Wiccan98, _et merci à _ladymalfoy94, Nauos 'euh, Lucretia Top Septnet _ainsi qu'à _Gwen _pour leurs messages. _

**Chapitre 12**

Je m'assis sur le sol carrelé, mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine. Rien ne marchait plus ; les coupures ne marchaient pas, bien que je n'arrêtais pas. La potion de sommeil ne marchait bien évidemment pas. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Après avoir tout dit à Blaise et Malfoy sur ce qu'il se passait cette année, j'avais eu quelques bonnes nuits, sans cauchemars, rien. Je pensais qu'en avoir parlé, juste en avoir parlé à quelqu'un, avait aidé. Bien sûr j'avais eu tord.

Blaise m'avait dit encore et encore qu'il ne pensait pas que j'étais cinglée. Il disait que rien n'arrivait sans raison, et que tout ce qui arrivait à une personne l'aidait à construire qui elle était. Je suis sûre qu'il voulait être réconfortant. Des larmes ruisselant le long de mon visage, je forçais mon esprit à se plonger dans la courte conversation que Blaise, Malfoy et moi avions eu après que j'eu tout raconté.

« Je pense... » Malfoy commença à parler en premier.

« Que je suis dingue ? » interrompis-je.

« Gin. » Blaise me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Aucun de nous ne pense que tu es dingue. »

Toi peut-être pas mais lui oui, c'était évident. Je voulus le dire, vraiment, mais je ne parvins pas à parler, à regarder Blaise dans les yeux, à jeter un coup d'oeil à Malfoy. Je ne voulais pas voir les expressions de leurs visages.

« Tout ce qui nous arrive fait de nous qui nous sommes. Et quand quelque chose d'aussi terrible que ça... ce n'est pas une chose facile que de s'y faire, » poursuivit Blaise.

Je le fixais sans comprendre... je savais que Blaise essayait de choisir les bons mots... mais cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Blaise sembla mal à l'aise. « Eh bien... subir une agression sexuelle n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux simplement repousser... » Sa voix mourut quand il vit mes yeux.

« Mais je n'ai _pas_ subit d'agression sexuelle. » J'avais mentionné ça non ? Je leur avais dit que ce dont je rêvais ne m'était jamais arrivé, pas vrai ? Je voulais le dire.

Les yeux de Blaise s'écarquillèrent. « Mais tu viens de dire... »

Je savais que l'avais mis mal à l'aise.

« Des rêves, » dis-je calmement. « Tout ça... ce sont des rêves... pas des souvenirs. »

Blaise et Malfoy me regardèrent sans comprendre, tous deux incertains quant à quoi dire.

« Rien comme..._ ça_ ne m'est jamais arrivé. »

Un lourd silence suivit cette information. Je savais que Blaise venait seulement de dire qu'il ne pensait pas que j'étais folle parce qu'il pensait que ce dont je rêvais était en fait arrivé. Et maintenant il savait que ça n'était pas le cas... que c'était juste quelque chose sortant de mon esprit... il pensait que j'étais dingue. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ne le pense pas.

Blaise ouvrit sa bouche pour enfin parler. Mais Malfoy le coupa.

« Il est tard, » dit-il simplement. « Je sais que tu ne le veux pas... mais... » Il me regarda avec gêne. « Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Donc j'hochais la tête.

« Je vais rester avec toi... » dit Blaise. C'était mignon... un peu étrange... mais quand même mignon. Blaise bâilla une seconde après.

« Non, va te coucher. Tu en as besoin, » dis-je avec un petit sourire. Je fis un mouvement pour me lever mais Blaise me repoussa doucement.

« Je dormirai dans la salle commune. »

« Non, c'est ton lit. »

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'utilisait. » Malfoy roula des yeux.

Blaise eut un sourire en coin. « Il a raison. Dors. »

Blaise me sourit et se leva, quitant la pièce sans un autre mot. Malfoy ne bougea pas, sans rien faire. Mes yeux commencèrent à se faire lourds, le sommeil allait me submerger.

« Tu peux partir. Je suis sûre que tu es crevé, » dis-je calmement. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'ai entendue, mais je n'avais pas l'énergie de me répéter.

« Je m'en vais dans une minute, » dit-il un instant après.

J'hochais la tête et fermais les yeux.

Je n'étais pas certaine que Malfoy ait quitté la pièce... il était là quand je m'éveillais, tout comme Blaise. Rien ne se passa après ça. Blaise et moi parlâmes brièvement de mes rêves, il sembla soulagé que je n'en ai eu aucun en dormant dans son lit, et après je m'en allais.

Et maintenant je suis ici. Une semaine plus tard, assise dans la salle de bain froide du dortoir des filles, pleurant, tremblante, ensanglantée et effrayée.

Ce soir était la première nuit où j'avais eu un cauchemar depuis l'incident dans la douche de Blaise. J'avais oublié combien ils pouvaient être réalistes... et maintenant, après avoir expérimenté les cauchemars pendant que j'étais éveillée je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'ils étaient de plus.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire maintenant, je savais ce que je _devrais_ faire... ce que je devais faire si cela arrivait encore. J'étais supposée aller voir Blaise, pour en parler. Peut-être devrais-je y aller, peut-être cela _aiderait_... mais je ne voulais pas le déranger... je le lui dirai le matin, il n'en serait pas content, mais je ne me sentais pas de parcourir le château en ce moment.

Lentement je me levais et retournais dans le dortoir, je savais que je ne serais pas cable de dormir. _Personne_ ne serait capable de dormir après le cauchemar que j'avais eu.

Blaise et moi nous assîmes dans la Grande Salle, c'était le dernier jour de cours avant que les élèves ne rentrent pour les vacances de Noël alors la salle était blindée et bourdonnait de conversations, donc nous étions tranquilles pour parler de tout.

« Comme as-tu dormi ? »

Je soupirais. C'était une simple, polie, question, et personne n'en serait ennuyé, mais personne d'autre ne savait l'autre signification de la question.

« Pas terrible, » dis-je simplement. Il n'y avait pas d'émotion dans ma voix, ou sur mon visage ; mes cauchemars les effaçaient toutes.

Blaise me lança un regard perçant avant de continuer. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir si tu ne pouvais pas dormir ? »

D'accord, cette question agacerait beaucoup de gens, cela rendait juste la relation que je partageais avec Blaise un peu trop... intime.

« Parce qu'il était tard, et que je ne me sentais pas de parcourir le château, » expliquais-je sincèrement, toujours sans émotion. Blaise allait s'inquiéter. Bordel.

Il me lança un regard désapprobateur mais sans m'interroger davantage. Je ne voulais pas prêter attention à ce fait, mais j'étais toujours heureuse qu'il ne me pousse pas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet, je savais qu'il ne serait pas cabable d'éviter de parler de mes cauchemars bien longtemps cependant.

« Je ne sais pas, peu de gens seront ici, donc je suppose que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, Harry et Hermione vont y aller, je ne leur ai toujours pas pardonné, » dis-je amèrement. J'étais certainement stupide, j'allais rompre avec Harry de toute façon, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. Mais ça ne lui donnait pas la permission de me tromper, et Hermione aurait dû dire non aussi. Elle était supposée être mon amie après tout. Mouais, comme si.

Blaise ne dit rien ; il me lança juste un regard dur. Je soupirais ; je savais ce qui allait sans doute venir.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais être entourée... juste au cas où... »

Yep, j'avais raison.

« Je suis entourée de gens dans mon dortoir, ça n'a pas arrêté ça toutefois. »

« Je sais... mais... tu as dit que tout avait commencé au début de l'année... peut-être que si tu rentrais chez toi ça... » Blaise s'interrompit, je pouvais dire qu'il ne _voulait_ pas pousser, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était le genre de personne qu'il était.

« Je ne pense pas que ça influe selon où je suis. »

« Peut-être... » Blaise pensait clairement que ça _influait_, je pouvais le dire de par son ton. « Mais au moins tu ne serais pas totalement seule je suppose, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton bas.

Peut-être n'étais-je pas supposée l'entendre, mais je décidais de le commenter tout de même. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien... je rentre chez moi... »

« Oh... » Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait dire ; en fait cette bribe d'information m'embrouillais seulement davantage.

« Mais Draco reste à l'école, donc... si quoi que ce soit arrive tu peux toujours aller le voir... » Je fixais Blaise comme s'il était barjo, ce qu'il devait être en ce moment. Il évitait mon regard, cela signifiant qu'il savait que je pensais qu'il était barge.

« Je n'irais pas voir Malfoy, » dis-je, bornée.

« Mais il est la seule autre personne à savoir, Gin, » protesta Blaise. « Tu as besoin d'en parler, je pense que ça aidera. »

« Mafloy pense que je suis folle, » déclarais-je simplement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il pensait que j'étais folle ou non, mais ça n'était pas grave. Lui et moi ne nous étions jamais vraiment parlé mais sa curiosité et son amitié avec Blaise nous avaient rendu légèrement plus civilisés l'un envers l'autre tout du moins. Mais maintenant, après tout ce que j'avais raconté, à lui et à Blaise, il ne m'avait pas parlé, ne m'avait en fait même pas regardée, il devait penser que j'étais folle. Il pensait probablement que c'était contagieux.

« Il ne pense pas que tu es folle, » dit Blaise avec un petit sourire. Je ne voyais _vraiment_ pas ce qui était si amusant dans notre conversation.

« Je ne veux pas le voir. »

« Ginny... » Blaise me lança un regard presque implorant.

« Non. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas... il ne m'aiderait pas et même s'il le pouvait... et je sais qu'il ne le veut pas. »

« Mais il t'a aidée- » commença Blaise.

« Je n'irais _pas_ voir Malfoy, » dis-je d'un ton définitif.

Blaise eut un sourire en coin.

_Il était dressé au-dessus d'elle ; elle était secouée de sanglots, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair tendre, laissant derrière des lignes rouges mais sans réellement trancher la peau._

_« Ne fais pas ça chérie tu te ferais du mal. »_

_Ginny eut un mouvement de recul au son de sa voix, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre davantage, elle ne voulait pas le voir._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et la regarda d'un air pensif._

_Ginny releva lentement la tête et regarda au-delà de son torse, nu et répugnant, et dans ses yeux._

_« Je vous hais, » répondit-elle amèrement._

_« Maintenant, ne dis pas des choses que tu ne veux pas dire. » L'homme secoua la tête en souriant légèrement, comme si elle était une enfant ayant une crise de colère parce qu'elle n'avait un cookie avant le dîner._

_Ginny secoua la tête et commença à sangloter plus fort. Elle ne mentait pas ; elle voulait vraiment dire ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle haïssait cet homme, elle le haïssait. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que la haine était un mot fort qu'il ne fallait pas lancer à tout-va. Ginny avait toujours suivit cette règle ; elle n'avait jamais dit à quiconque qu'elle le haïssait, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement haït qui que ce soit. Mais elle le haïssait, elle haïssait cet homme. Et elle avait tenu à le lui dire._

_« Viens maintenant chérie... »_

_« Allez-vous en, » rétorqua-t-elle._

_« Je ferais attention à ce que je dis si j'étais toi. » Il étai en colère maintenant, Ginny eut un mouvement de recul sous son ton et elle put quasiment le sentir ricaner. « Es-tu prête à bien te tenir ? »_

_Sa mère lui avait dit la même chose avant, quand Ginny avait été mise au coin, elle ne la laissait pas retourner jouer avec ses frères sans que Ginny ne soit prête à bien se tenir._

_« Non, » dit-elle avec colère, espérant que l'homme la laisserait seule._

_Bien sûr cela ne marcha pas de cette façon. Le visage de l'homme prit un air affreux. Il siffla avec colère et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd, revenant bien trop vite, juste comme Ginny savait qu'il allait le faire, et il tenait quelque chose fermement dans ses mains. Ses jointures étaient blanches, il était vraiment en colère, et elle allait être punie._

_« Debout, » ordonna-t-il._

_Ginny secoua la tête._

_« Maintenant, » siffla-t-il._

_Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, si elle disait non il la saisirait juste comme la dernière fois, et elle serait tout de même punie, de toutes les façons cela allait arriver. Ginny se leva sur des jambes tremblantes et tourna donc le dos à l'homme._

_« Une seconde, retourne-toi, » dit-il soudainement en lâchant la lourde lanière de cuir._

_Des larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage quand elle se tourna._

_« Es-tu prête à bien te conduire ? » demanda-t-il encore._

_Ginny ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire._

_« Très bien, alors. » Sa main s'approcha et giffla promptement sa joue._

Je m'éveillais avec une douleur sourde dans la mâchoire. Me la frictionnant doucement je sentis les larmes fraîches sur mes joues.

« Es-tu prête maintenant ? » dit une voix froide.

Ma tête se tourna brusquement sur le côté et la vue qui emplit mon regard m'horrifia. L'homme se tenait là, une courroie dans les mains, semblant tout autant en colère qu'il l'était dans mon cauchemar. J'hurlais et courus hors de mon dortoir vide.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'avais dit que je ne ferai pas ça... quoi qu'il arrive. Ugh. Je me tins là, devant le mur de pierre, juste en le fixant. Je ne voulais pas entrer, je ne voulais pas frapper. Je ne voulais pas le voir... me lancer ce regard.

Je soupirais, je ne voulais pas non plus retourner dans mon dortoir vide, et y rester tout simplement, ne pouvant que ressasser à propos de mon cauchemar... sans diversion.

« Bordel, » sifflais-je tout en frappant sur la pierre massive.

J'attendis... et attendis... et attendis... juste quand je pensais à me détourner et m'éloigner, le mur fit un bruit et commença à bouger. Enfin.

« Oh, c'est toi, » dit un Draco Malfoy semblant vraiment très endormi. Je me sentis presque mal... presque. Si cela avait été Blaise, alors je me serais vraiment sentit mal de l'avoir éveillé... mais c'était Malfoy.

« Salut, » dis-je, essayant bizarrement de ne pas le regarder ; une fois encore il était sans t-shirt.

« Blaise n'est pas là. » Malfoy me regardait comme si j'étais idiote.

Je roulais des yeux.

« Je sais ça, » dis-je, un peu sur la défensive.

Malfoy me lança un regard curieux avant de se tourner et fit un signe de ses bras pour m'inviter à entrer dans la salle commune des Slytherins.

« Alors qu'y a-t-il rouquine ? » demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir.

« T'ai-je réveillé ? » demandais-je en regardant ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa poitrine non couverte, et ses paupières lourdes.

Malfoy hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Oh. » Je détournais le regard. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

Malfoy soupira lourdement. « Je sais que tu n'es pas venue pour t'informer de la façon dont je dors. » Je pouvais dire qu'il était ennuyé.

Je levais les yeux pour croiser son regard, il semblait plus éveillé maintenant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » répéta-t-il en me regardant avec intensité.

« Heu... » commençais-je nerveusement, jouant avec l'ourlet de ma chemise. « Blaise m'a dit de venir te voir si... eh bien, tu vois... » Ma voix mourut.

« Je le sais, il m'a dit de t'attendre, » dit Malfoy. Je m'attendis à ce qu'il roule des yeux, soupire d'ennui... quelque chose qui montrerait que Blaise était un peu trop inquiet et protecteur. Mais il ne fit rien. « Tu ne ressemble pas à ceux qui font ce que d'autres leur disent de faire, cependant, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne le suis pas, » dis-je rapidement. Le sourire de Malfoy s'élargit. « J'ai dit à Blaise que je ne viendrais pas. »

« Et tu es déjà ici. » Il se pencha en arrière.

Je roulais des yeux. « Mon dortoir est vide... j'avais juste- j'avais besoin d'une distraction. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil albinos à mes mots avant de se pencher à nouveau.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle alors même que nous étions seuls.

« Tu vas penser que je suis dingue ? » rétorquais-je, incertaine de pourquoi j'étais autant sur la défensive.

Il me regarda d'un air absent pendant un moment. « Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais dingue... »

« La première fois, quand je vous ai tout dit à Blaise et toi. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je pensais que tu étais dingue... tu supposes que c'est ce que j'allais dire. »

Maintenant c'était mon tour de le regarder d'un air vide. « Oh. » C'était tout ce que je pouvais dire... je n'étais pas certaine qu'il pensait que j'étais folle... entendre qu'il ne l'était pas était un peu surprenant.

« Donc qu'allais-tu dire, alors ? » demandais-je en me mordillant les lèvres.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, » dit-il sèchement. C'était étrange de l'entendre me parler comme il le faisait... avant que tout n'arrive. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es là. »

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, » rétorquais-je en détournant le regard.

Malfoy acquiesça. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Je secouais la tête. Je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler, mais je savais que je le devrais... je finissais toujours par dire ce que je ne voulais pas laisser échapper. Mais à présent, je voulais le silence, juste être assise en silence et savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce était réconfortant. Si j'avais dit à Blaise que je ne voulais pas en parler, il aurait pincé les lèvres et rendu ce geste assez clair, lui voulait en parler aussitôt. Draco- Malfoy ! Bordel Ginny ! Il est Malfoy ! _Pas _Draco ! _Malfoy_, quoi qu'il en soit, acquiesça simplement et se rassit, sans me presser de parler.

Ce n'était pas dur de voir pourquoi, cependant. Blaise me pousserait à dire les détails donc il saurait tout et essaierait d'aider... Malfoy pensait simplement qu'après avoir traversé ça je partirais... il se moquait que je parle ou non, du moment que je ne m'attardais pas trop. Je n'étais pas sûre de qui je préférais. C'était sympa de savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupait de vous autant que Blaise le faisait... mais il pouvait être si... énergique... pour me faire parler. Malfoy me laissait juste parler quand j'étais prête à le faire... bien que je savais qu'il s'en fichait, c'était bien de ne pas se sentir forcée à dire quoi que ce soit.

Je soupirais. La vie était si confuse en ce moment. Je voulais juste que tout ça se termine, je voulais juste revenir au début de l'année et que tout recommence sans aucun cauchemar. Les cheveux sur ma nuque se hérissèrent... j'étais observée. Lentement, je tournais la tête et trouvais Malfoy me fixant intensément.

« Oui ? »

« Tu l'as encore fait, » constata-t-il simplement.

Je le regardais avec curiosité ; il ne s'expliqua pas davantage, continuant juste de me regarder de cette façon. Son regard descendit alors le long de mon bras. Je suivis son regard. Il y avait une profonde tache rouge sur la manche de mon t-shirt blanc. Bordel. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? En prenant garde, je relevais ma manche pour voir. Les coupures que je m'étais faites la nuit dernière s'étaient rouvertes.

« Oh. Heu... l'autre nuit, » dis-je maladroitement. Je détestais quand ils voyaient mes entailles.

« C'est pourquoi tu es ici ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Non, » dis-je honnêtement.

« Alors tu en as eu un la nuit dernière et un autre ce soir ? » questionna-t-il.

J'hochais la tête.

« Blaise m'a dit que tu n'avais pas eu un cauchemar depuis l'autre nuit ici. »

« Je n'en ai pas eu pendant un moment... »

« Mmh. » Malfoy se rassit et continua à me fixer.

On dirait que je n'ai rien à lui dire.

« A quel point est-ce mauvais ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

La question me surpris, pas comme si Blaise me l'avait posée auparavant...

« Mauvais, » dis-je. Mes yeux commencèrent à me brûler à cause des larmes et la douleur phantomatique dans ma mâchoire revint, je résistais à l'envie de me la frictionner.

Super.

Vraiment super, putain.

« Ginny je- » Malfoy s'interrompit. On aurait dit qu'il pensait à la manière de dire ce qu'il voulait exprimer.

Un silence maladroit suivit. J'étais plus étonnée que jamais. Malfoy semblait... eh bien... pas attentionné... mais il ne semblait pas non plus simplement vouloir me voir partir. Que se passait-il cette année ?

« J'ai une idée, » dit-il tout à coup. « Viens, lève-toi. » Malfoy se leva et attendit avec impatience.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandais-je sans bouger.

Il roula des yeux. « Fais moi simplement confiance. »

Je restais assise quelques secondes en le regardant avec scepticisme. Quelle était son idée ? Avec un soupir je me levais lentement, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire et à présent j'étais prête à essayer n'importe quoi.

Malfoy me précéda dans les donjons et marchait un pas devant moi en silence. Il semblait perdu dans son propre monde. Je devenais nerveuse, où m'emmenait-il ? Pourquoi m'avait-il tirée de la salle commune ? Malfoy m'entraînait plus profondément dans les cachots ; je n'étais jamais venue si loin auparavant, cela me rendit encore plus nerveuse.

« Où allons-nous ? » demandais-je pour briser le silence et obtenir quelques réponses.

Le regard de Malfoy se tourna vers moi et il fronça les sourcils mais il ne parla pas.

« Quel est ton plan ? » poursuivis-je.

Il ne dit toujours rien. Il plissa les yeux vers moi avant de se retourner et de regarder à nouveau au loin.

Je soufflais avec colère ; je détestais ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, surtout quand cela m'impliquais directement.

Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement et attrapa mon bras pour me rapprocher.

« Nous y sommes, » dit-il en lâchant mon bras.

Je parcourus le lieu du regard ; nous étions toujours dans les donjons, devant une vieille porte burinée. « C'est quoi _ici_ ? »

Il ne dit rien. Silencieusement il leva sa main et frappa durement contre la porte de bois. Le fort bruit me fit rapidement grimacer ; cela semblait mal placé dans le château calme.

Un silence suivit le grand bruit de Malfoy. Je levais les yeux vers lui et fronçais les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Un moment après, la porte commença à s'ouvrir lentement. Détournant le regard, j'eu une exclamation étouffée quand je vis qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte.


	14. Chapitre 13

_**NdT : **Bon, eh bien, voici le 13eme chapitre, en avance parce que, je le rappelle, je ne pourrai très probablement pas poster à nouveau avant début septembre. Je rappelle également que cette histoire n'est pas la mienne mais celle de _Wiccan98_, je ne suis que la traductrice. Voilà, bonne lecture, et à bientôt !_

**Chapitre 13**

« Mr Malfoy... quelle surprise, » dit Snape avec un air curieux.

Je me tenais là, incapable de parler. Qu'est ce que Malfoy faisait ?

« Oui monsieur, désolé de vous appeler si tard. »

Snape hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant pour la première fois. « Draco, vous savez que Miss Weasley est à Gryffindor, si vous l'avez attrapée hors de son lit, c'est le problème du professeur McGonagall... pas le mien. »

« Oui, monsieur, » acquiesça Malfoy. « Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi nous sommes ici cependant, » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh ? » Le regard de Snape passait de Malfoy à moi avec curiosité. « Eclairez-moi alors, » dit-il avec un rictus. « Qu'est-ce que vous et Miss Weasley faites ensemble à cette heure de la nuit ? » La façon dont il l'avait dit sonnait comme s'il n'était pas simplement curieux de pourquoi Malfoy et moi étions ensemble si tard, mais ce que nous faisions ensemble tout court. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous entrer ? » Je regardais Malfoy avec curiosité, incapable de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait.

Snape nous lança un dernier regard inquisiteur avant de rentrer et d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

Je ne bougeais pas... j'étais trop surprise et confuse sur ce qu'il se passait. Malfoy attrapa mon bras juste au dessous de mon coude et me tira doucement derrière lui dans la pièce. Snape vit cela et haussa un sourcil mais garda le silence. Au moins je n'étais pas la seule à être confuse.

Je n'avais jamais vu le bureau de Snape... et j'espérais continuer ainsi. La pièce sentait le renfermé et était de quelques degrés plus froide que le reste des cachots. Sur tout le long des murs s'alignaient d'étranges bouteilles remplies de liquides et autres articles auxquels je ne voulais pas penser. La texture des murs, l'odeur de la pièce, et même l'atmosphère et la température de cet endroit me rappelèrent la maison de mes rêves... un frisson désagréable parcouru mon dos.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et frictionnais de mes mains la partie supérieure de mes bras dans une tentative de repousser le froid que je savais n'avoir rien à voir avec celui de la pièce. Malfoy bougea sa main de mon coude au creux de mon dos et continua à me pousser doucement dans la pièce.

« Avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans vos explications, vous voudrez bien patienter avec Miss Weasley, » dit Snape en fermant la porte derrière lui. « Elle semble gelée, Draco... j'ose espérer que vous ne l'avez pas menée ici contre son gré, » ajouta-t-il avec un rictus.

Au moment où Snape fut hors de ma vue, je me tournais vers le blond à côté de moi. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco ? » sifflais-je.

Il se tint là, semblant un peu sonné avant de répondre. « Fais-moi simplement confiance, » dit-il à nouveau.

« Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance alors que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est d'ailleurs le principe de la confiance. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

Je roulais des yeux. « Tu dois me dire quelque chose... je ne peux pas simplement te faire confiance alors que tu ne m'as encore jamais donné de raison de le faire. »

Il soupira. « Je ne pense que tes rêves soient de simples rêves, » dit-il calmement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ou peut-être le sont-ils. » Il n'était pas clair là, mais je ne poursuivis pas mes questions, quelque chose me disait qu'il allait tout me dire, comme s'il attendait de m'en parler. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont... mais je pense que Snape peut être capable d'aider. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'il est le meilleur en Occlumancie et Légilimancie. »

Je le regardais comme si je venais d'être giflée. « Tu veux que Sape mette son nez dans mon esprit ? Tu penses que cela aiderait ? » demandais-je avec incrédulité.

« Je pense que tu devrais essayer. »

« Je pense que tu es fou, » dis-je en secouant la tête, incrédule.

Malfoy soupira. « Tu n'as pas d'autre solution Gin, » dit-il en baissant le regard sur mes bras couverts, où lui et moi savions tous deux qu'il y avait mes entailles.

« Je ne sais pas... » dis-je lentement, consciente que je capitulais. « Il saura tout... pensera que je suis- »

« Il ne pensera pas que tu es folle. » Malfoy émit mes pensées.

« Mais.. »

« Essaye. Juste ça, » soupira-t-il.

J'hochais la tête, il n'allait pas laisser passer, et même si Malfoy le faisait je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas de Snape.

« Il n'est vraiment pas si mauvais. » Malfoy sourit.

« Hum, avec toi peut-être... »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Tu verras. »

Juste quand notre conversation s'acheva Snape rentra dans la pièce, la pensée qu'il ait écouté pendant tout ce temps était un peu déroutante. Je me tins là, fixant le maître des potions, mais sans parler. Il ne me regardait pas, il regardait Malfoy d'un air interrogateur... il semblait même un peu... amusé ?

« Alors Mr Malfoy, s'il vous plaît... dites moi pourquoi Miss Weasley et vous-même êtes venus me voir à cette heure de la nuit, » dit-il avec un léger pli au coin des lèvres.

Malfoy ne tourna pas autour du pot. « Je voudrais que vous pratiquiez la Légilimancie sur Ginny, » dit-il, le dos droit et les épaules redressées.

Snape lança à Malfoy un regard étrange. « C'est une forme... très... envahissante de la magie, Mr Malfoy, » dit-il enfin.

« Oui monsieur, » acquiesça Malfoy.

J'étais un peu surprise que Malfoy ne se lance pas simplement dans des explications quant à mes cauchemars, j'en étais reconnaissante... mais surprise. Je savait que ça ne durerait pas cependant. Je ne voulais que personne d'autre que Blaise et Mafoy ne sache pour mes rêves... je ne voulais même pas que Blaise et Malfoy le sache, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y soustraire, juste comme je ne pouvais pas m'y soustraire maintenant. Snape serait aussi curieux et questionneur, ou s'il ne l'était pas, il le découvrirait en farfouillant dans mes souvenirs.

« Et pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il est nécessaire d'exercer cette forme particulière de la magie sur Miss Weasley ici ? » Les yeux de Snape rencontrèrent les miens pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Il y a plusieurs choses qui ne collent pas, » dit-il mystérieusement. Je regardais Malfoy, sachant que cette explication ne répondait pas à la question mais il fixait Snape comme s'il lui expliquait tout en détail.

Snape soupira. « Mr Malfoy, il est inutile de me cacher quoi que ce soit, je pourrais facilement vous tirer des informations. Et même si je ne le pouvais pas je n'irais pas m'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Miss Weasley sans une raison solide. »

« En effet... mais vous sauriez également tout si vous alliez simplement dans sa tête maintenant, sans avoir à poser de questions. » Malfoy eut un sourire en coin.

Je voulais le frapper. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais voulu frapper Draco Malfoy autant que maintenant.

Non content de me conduire dans le bureau de Snape avec l'intention de demander au professeur de regarder dans ma tête et essayer de me dire ce qui n'allait pas... il disait aussi à Snape de le faire sans la moindre raison. Malfoy était un enfoiré. Je me foutais du fait qu'il essaie de m'aider ou non, il était le plus gros enfoiré de la planète.

Snape sembla considérer l'idée. « Tout à fait vrai, » dit-il avec un rictus. « Bien que je voudrais plutôt savoir ce qu'il se passe... » Sa voix mourut comme s'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais avait changé d'avis. « Et en plus... » soupira-t-il. « _Si_ je le faisais... Miss Weasley aurait besoin de se préparer. »

« Bien sûr monsieur. » Malfoy hocha la tête. Il me regarda avec gêne pendant un instant. Je supposais que le temps des explications était venu. « Je, heu... je ne sais pas ce que je devrais vous dire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi après tout. »

Snape hocha la tête d'incompréhension. « Eh bien je suis certain que Miss Weasley peut parler pour elle-même. » Il se tourna et me regarda directement.

J'ouvris la bouche... mais aucun mot n'en sortit. C'était comme si ma voix était morte, je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'étais nerveuse et pas encore prête à raconter à nouveau mon histoire, ou si c'était parce que je ne voulais simplement pas que Snape soit au courant.

Snape soupira. « Allez Miss Weasley, ça ne peut être si mal. »

Je le fusillais du regard.

« Heu, monsieur... elle ne veut peut-être pas le répéter une nouvelle fois. » S'interposa Malfoy.

« Une nouvelle fois ? »

« Oui monsieur. Elle a tout expliqué à Zabini et moi-même il n'y a pas longtemps de ça, et ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à entendre donc je doute qu'il s'agisse de la plus simple à dire, » expliqua Malfoy.

Snape sembla plus intrigué si cela était seulement possible. « Je vois, » dit-il lentement. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans le bureau, comme s'il examinait quelque chose.

Je levais un regard interrogateur vers Malfoy. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il baissa les yeux sur moi avec un air d'excuse, qui m'embrouilla seulmement plus encore.

« Miss Weasley, » m'interpella tout à coup Snape avec un soupir.

« Oui monsieur ? » J'avais retrouvé ma voix, au moins.

« Pouvez-vous vous remémorer, en détails, ce que vous avez dit à Mr Malfoy et Mr Zabini ? » demanda-t-il.

J'y pensais un moment. Ce n'était pas une conversation que je pouvais facilement oublier. « Oui monsieur, » dis-je en hochant fermement la tête.

Snape acquiesça et continua à marcher.

« Très bien. Prenez un siège, » dit-il en indiquant un fauteuil que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Malfoy, il hocha la tête et je marchais lentement vers le siège et m'y assis avec inquiétude.

« J'ai besoin que vous vous concentriez sur ce souvenir. Juste celui où vous racontez tout à Mr Zabini et Malfoy. Essayez de ne penser à rien d'autre. » Il se retourna vers Malfoy. « Pensez-vous réellement que ce soit la meilleure chose pour elle ? » demanda-t-il. Son ton était différent... il semblait presque inquiet... je devais l'avoir imaginé cependant.

« Je le pense, » acquiesça Malfoy.

Snape se tourna à nouveau vers moi et soupira. Il me dit une fois de plus de me concentrer sur ce souvenir et ce souvenir uniquement. J'acquiesçais et jetais un coup d'oeil vers Malfoy. Il eu un petit sourire et hocha la tête d'un air encourageant. Quand je retournais mon regard vers le professeur de potions, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa baguette levée. Sans bouger les lèvres, sans aucun signe d'avant garde, la baguette de Snape tressaillit et je sentis une pression énorme dans ma tête. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous la douleur et je pouvais sentir mes doigts se resserer autour de l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assise.

Tout à coup la douleur cessa et j'ouvris les yeux avec réticence. J'étais de retour dans le dortoir de Blaise... sauf que tout semblait... flou ? Je fermais les yeux et les rouvris... tout était encore flou. Je parcouru la pièce du regard et remarquais pour la première fois que je voyais le dos de Blaise, le côté de Malfoy, et moi-même, glacée, les traits fatigués. J'étais dans mon souvenir.

A pas feutrés je tournais autour de Blaise et me tins à côté de moi-même... c'était étrange. Cela me rappela ma première année, quand j'avais le journal de Tom. Soudain tout trembla... J'étais de retour dans la chambre. Je cessais de respirer en voyant Tom sortir du journal et en me voyant plus jeune tomber sur le sol.

« Miss Weasley. » Il y eu une voix froide derrière moi. Je me tournais et regardais Snape d'un air vide.

« Concentrez-vous, » dit-il sévèrement.

J'hochais la tête et fermais les yeux, souhaitant oublier la chambre et Tom Riddle et me forçais à retourner à cette nuit dans le dortoir de Blaise.

Quand je rouvris mes yeux, j'y étais retournée. Cette fois je refusais de laisser mon souvenir sur la Chambre des Secrets prendre le dessus à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose d'humide sur ma peau pâle. L'essuyant, je réalisais que je pleurais. C'était vraiment embarrassant.

« _D'accord... tout à commencé peu après que cette année ne commence..._ »

Je m'entendis parler. Ma voix était dure et cassée. Je m'observais commencer à pleurer en disant à Blaise et Malfoy ce dont je rêvais. C'était étrange... je ne m'étais jamais vue pleurer auparavant... sans compter mes cauchemars, du moins. Tout trembla à nouveau. Je fermais rapidement mes yeux et me forçais à rester concentrée. C'était difficile.

« _Cette fois en cours de potion, quand je me suis coupée la main.. _» Je regardais Malfoy, tout comme mon moi actuel et mon souvenir. « _Tu as dit quelque chose sur 'mes amoureux des Moldus de parents qui ne m'avaient appris aucune manière', on m'a dit la même chose dans l'un de mes cauchemars... et quand tu l'as dit, cela m'a complètement replongée là-dedans et je pouvais l'entendre... j'avais l'impression d'être là à nouveau... _»

J'observais Malfoy quand mon autre moi dit tout cela. Il avait un air presque coupable.

Je ne pouvais plus regarder davantage. J'avais traversé cela une fois ; je n'avais pas besoin de le voir à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas voir les expressions de Blaise et Malfoy... je ne voulais pas m'entendre parler ; je ne voulais pas voir ces larmes sur mes joues. Je ne voulais simplement pas refaire rien de tout cela. Je me tournais vers Snape, qui était à quelques pas de là, je voulus lui dire ce que j'avais fait, ce que je ne pourrais plus faire, mais il observait la conversation avec un tel intérêt que je pus me résoudre à prononcer le moindre mot.

Je décidais de regarder le visage de Snape au lieu du mien. Il semblait hautement intéressé et un peu dégoûté quand j'entendis ma voix mentionner les coupures. Je fus surprise de le voir ricaner quand mon souvenir parla de ma petite sortie nocturne dans le château pour voler la potion... étrange.

« _La potion n'a bien évidemment pas marché, cependant. _» M'entendis-je dire dans un soupir. « _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça n'a pas marché. C'est alors que tu m'as trouvée en pleine crise de somnambulisme. _» J'observais Malfoy acquiescer en réponse.

Je ne pouvais plus détourner le regard maintenant. C'était horrible à voir, Malfoy se tenant là de sa façon habituelle tandis que je révélais mon pire cauchemar, Blaise semblait choqué, inquiet, et peut-être même un peu effrayé, et bien sûr me regardais moi-même expliquer cela en m'effondrant presque. Je détestais ça. C'était douloureux, je voulais détourner le regard, et déjà mes yeux ne me le permettaient pas. Yeux stupides.

« _Et maintenant c'est pire. Quand j'ai pris la douche, tout m'est revenu de mes cauchemars, et j'ai vu l'homme, pas juste entendu. Me couper ne marche même plus. _» Je baissais les yeux sur les coupures les plus irritées de mes bras, au même moment mon souvenir en fit de même. « _Et je suis sûre que vous l'avez remarqué. _»

La douche... pourquoi Snape devait entendre l'histoire de la douche...c'était horrible. Je pouvais si bien m'en rappeler. L'odeur... les bruits, l'eau, l'homme... l'homme. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues, je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux et la pièce se troubla autour de moi, je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer et je me vis rouler sur le sol de la douche, me coupant, pleurant et saignant. Je me foutais que Snape puisse voir tout ce que je voyais. L'homme apparut à côté de moi dans la douche, je trésaillis et me reculais contre le mur, horrifiée, je regardais mon souvenir se lever brusquement et se couvrir du rideau.

« Miss Weasley, » dit sévèrement Snape, à côté de moi.

Je ne parvins pas à me tourner. Je ne pouvais pas me détourner de l'affreuse scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

« Concentrez-vous. Vous ne voulez pas que je vois ça. » Le ton pris par Snape avait perdu de son tranchant, mais ça n'était pas grave. Mon regard était comme collé.

Je vis l'homme se rapprocher du moi du souvenir ; je savais qu'il ricanait bien que je ne puisse pas voir son visage.

« _Je t'ai. _»

J'hurlais et tombais sur le sol.

« Miss Weasley ! » dit-il brusquement alors que je m'effondrais au sol.

Il y eu une secousse sur mon coude ; la scène dans la douche disparaut. J'en étais sortie. La douleur dans ma tête revint, plus forte qu'avant. Je fermais mes yeux une fois de plus et je pus me sentir aggriper avec force les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

« Ginny ? » Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Malfoy se tenait devant moi en me regardant d'un air inquiet. J'avais seulement vu ce regard d'inquiétude si particulier chez Blaise... il ne semblait pas aller à Malfoy, et pourtant... c'était comme s'il lui convenait mieux que tous les autres.

Je ne pouvais pas encore parler donc j'hochais la tête pour indiquer que je l'entendais. Il soupira et se tourna vers Snape.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Elle n'est pas resté concentrée, » dit nonchalamment Snape. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il soit en colère, Malfoy ne lui avait pas parlé comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

J'ouvris et fermais les yeux plusieurs fois ; des choses commençaient à me revenir. Je pouvais voir Snape plus loin, contre le mur et regardant dans les placards, je pouvais voir que Malfoy se tenait toujours aussi près, mais il me tournait le dos. Mes joues étaient à nouveau humides. J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et tentais d'apaiser ma respiration. Regardant tout autour, je remarquais que la main de Malfoy était restée sur mon bras droit. Avait-il tenté de me réconforter ? M'avait-il secouée pour essayer de me tirer de là et avait alors oublié de me lâcher ?

« Maintenant buvez cela, » dit brusquement Snape. Il me tendit une bouteille emplie d'un liquide orangé brillant et regarda Malfoy. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Vous avez vu le souvenir ? » demanda Malfoy en se redressant et bougeant sa main.

« Oui, » acquiesça Snape. « Miss Weasley, vous devriez vraiment boire cela, » dit-il sans me regarder. Je sursautais légèrement et absorbais la potion d'une gorgée. Ça n'avait pas de goût, ce qui était étrange parce que _toutes_ les potion avait au moins _un peu_ de goût. Dès que l'étrange liquide orange descendit le long de ma gorge, je sentis la douleur dans ma tête s'atténuer.

« Alors vous devriez savoir ce qu'il se passe, » dit Malfoy presque avec colère. Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi était-il en colère ?

« Je devrais ? » Snape haussa un sourcil en direction de Malfoy. « Comprenez-vous ? Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai fait, » répliqua-t-il.

« Je-heu...eh bien... »

« Réfléchissez donc. » Snape soupira d'un air las. « Savez vous ce qu'il s'est passé dans la douche ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup.

« Elle me l'a dit, » confirma Malfoy.

Je détestais cela, je détestais ça quand les gens parlaient de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, mais je n'allais rien dire. Pas en ce moment.

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas _vu_ ? »

« Pardon ? »

Malfoy était confus. C'était vraiment évident. Je fermais les yeux et grimaçais. L'amplitude de ce que Snape venait juste de voir me frappa. Il m'avait vue comme un petit tas brisé et saignant sur le sol de la douche, il avait vu l'homme que je voyais dans mes cauchemars... qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Était-il réel ? Ou Snape avait-il pu le voir parce qu'il était réel pour moi ? Ou Snape l'avait seulement _vu_ ? Toutes ces questions me donnaient mal à la tête, et je réalisais à quel point j'étais en fait fatiguée.

« Elle ne s'est pas concentrée. Dès que son souvenir a été la partie où elle explique ce qu'il s'est passé dans la douche de Blaise, son esprit l'a emmenée là, m'y emportant. J'ai vu tout cela, » dit Snape, cela était perturbant, lui-même semblait un peu pâle.

« C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas faire cela. Si vous m'aviez simplement rapporté ce qu'elle vous avait dit, si vous m'aviez expliqué cela et m'aviez laissé à se préparer alors ce ne serait pas arrivé. Elle aurait eu une garantie. Son esprit ne l'aurait pas entraînée dans ce souvenir perturbant, » dit-il sévèrement.

Je doutais être censée entendre quoi que ce soit de cela, mais Malfoy était à côté de moi et Snape était devant lui à lui parler ; il n'y avait pas moyen que je n'entende _pas_ cela.

« Maintenant les choses pourront être pires. Son esprit l'attire dans des souvenirs, des plus durs, et même si elle a bien fait, vraiment bien fait pour une première, c'est seulement une question de temps avant que tout cela ne dépasse sa volonté, » acheva-t-il.

Malfoy sembla trop choqué pour parler. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, mais c'était son idée ! Il devait dire quelque chose. J'ouvris la bouche, mais quand je réalisais que je n'avais rien à dire je la refermais rapidement. Mes yeux se faisaient de plus en plus lourds et tout autour de moi semblait devenir flou. Snape m'avait-il droguée ? Etait-ce un effet secondaire de la potion ? Où étais-je simplement crevée ? Toutes ces options étaient probables, aussi effrayantes semblaient-elles.

« Pouvez-vous aider ? » demanda tout à coup Draco. Je forçais mes yeux à rester ouverts et regardais Snape.

Il sembla gêné, son regard passait de Draco à moi, il semblait toujours intéressé, mais je pouvais voir qu'il était fatigué, dégoûté, et peut-être même un peu flippé.

« Je penserai à tout ça et vous tiendrai au courant, » dit-il d'un ton définitif. « Maintenant remportez Miss Weasley, la potion fait son effet, » ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

Malfoy hocha la tête et me tira doucement par le bras. Je voulus dire quelque chose à Snape, dire 'merci' peut-être ? Mais je ne pouvais pas parler, et même si j'avais pu je doutais avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Je chancelais dès que je m'appuyais sur mes jambes et Draco dû placer sa main dans le creux de mon dos pour m'empêcher de tomber.

Silencieusement il me dirigea vers la salle commune des Slytherins, j'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne me trimballe pas à travers tout le château jusqu'à ma tour, je n'étais pas debout pour aller si loin et je ne voulais de tout façon pas y retourner.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Malfoy en me guidant vers le canapé.

« Hein ? » demandais-je bêtement.

« Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ça te ferait, » dit-il en saisissant une couverture et me couvrant.

« Pas d'soucis, » dis-je d'un ton endormi, me blotissant dans la matière douce.

Malfoy gloussa. « Tu seras en colère demain matin. »

« Hm-mmh, » répondis-je, absente.

Il rit encore. Vraiment, qu'est ce qui était si drôle ? « Dors, rouquine. »

« ... mhmmm. »


	15. Chapitre 14

_**NdT : **Merci beaucoup à _Nauo 'euh, Lucretia Top Septnet _et _Elennaw_ pour leurs message d'encouragement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et m'aide à me motiver ! Bonne lecture pour le quatorzième chapitre !_

**Chapitre 14**

_|- Draco -|_

« Tu l'as emmenée voir Snape ? »

Je soupirais. Je m'attendais à cela.

Depuis que j'avais mené Ginny à Snape, pour voir s'il pouvait aider à comprendre ce qu'étaient réellement ses cauchemars, je savais que cette conversation viendrait. Blaise était en colère, c'était évident, honnêtement son inquiétude pour cette fille était ridicule. Je levais les yeux et lui lançais un regard absent. Je me foutais qu'il soit en colère... pas tout à fait quand même, mais je pensais toujours que c'était une bonne idée, et qu'à long terme ce serait bien pour elle, ce n'était pas grave que Blaise approuve ou non.

« Oui je l'ai menée à Snape, » dis-je en fermant mon livre. Blaise n'allait pas me laisser avant un moment.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? » Il commença à faire les cent pas.

Je m'avachis dans mon fauteuil ; peut-être pour avoir plus de confort.

« Je pensais qu'il pouvait utiliser la Légilimancie et découvrir exactement ce que sont ces cauchemars, » dis-je avec un bâillement.

Blaise me regarda d'un air absent pendant quelques instants. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ce qu'ils sont' ? Ce sont des rêves, c'est tout. »

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? » demandais-je avec un regard aigu.

Blaise en fut stupéfait, c'était si évident. Il ne voulait pas accepter ce que je faisais ou croire que les cauchemars de Ginny pouvaient être plus que de simples rêves étranges. Mais en même temps il voulait une explication sur le pourquoi, pourquoi Ginny avait de tels rêves. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer ; il était plus curieux que moi. Les gens n'ont pas de cauchemars aussi vivaces, répétitifs, sans raison. En plus, après que ce mystère soit résolu et qu'elle sache comment les traiter, eh bien ma curiosité serait apaisée et je n'aurais plus à penser à elle.

« Ce n'est pas le problème, ce qu'ils sont, » dit Blaise en faisant un geste de la main, j'en aurais rit. Bien sûr que le problème était ce qu'ils étaient. Dernièrement, tout ce qui importait était ce qu'il se passait avec Ginny. « Ginny t'a-t-elle raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? » questionna-t-il.

« Snape m'a dit qu'il avait vu le souvenir, et après son esprit l'a emporté dans la douche... elle était trop fatiguée pour expliquer quoi que ce soit de cette nuit et elle n'a pas voulu parler le matin. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis. » J'haussais les épaules.

Blaise eut un très léger sourire. « Alors en gros tu me dit juste 'non', mais avec plus de mots. »

Je le foudroyais du regard.

« Eh bien elle m'a parlé. » Il avait un ton un peu supérieur... que pensait-il que c'était... ? Un concours ? Qui pourrait le plus aider Ginny ? Qui pourrait la faire parler le plus facilement ? Qui aurait la meilleure relation avec elle ? Eh, je le _laisserais_ gagner si c'était ce qu'il pensait.

« Te l'a-t-elle dit parce que tu l'as poussée à réveler des détails alors qu'elle disait n'être pas prête à parler ? Ou voulait-elle vraiment parler ? » demandais-je, un sourcil haussé.

J'exagérais, je le savais, mais je m'énervais. Blaise était le genre de mec qui faisait parler les gens, parce que parler était bon pour vous... ou du moins c'est ce qu'il disait. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi j'étais le genre de mec à simplement laisser les gens parler s'ils en avaient envie... et sinon tant pis.

Blaise plissa les yeux. Yep, j'étais allé trop loin. Je savais que Blaise craignait d'être trop arriviste, mais il pensait sincèrement que c'était le mieux pour les autres, et peut-être que cela l'était, du moins ce n'était pas un problème, c'était ainsi que Blaise était. Et on ne devait jamais remettre en cause une personne quand elle agissait en suivant ses impulsions profondes, c'était une règle tacite... et je venais juste de la rompre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, elle a besoin d'en parler, si tu lui dit des choses constructives. » J'aurais pu m'asseoir là et lui répéter son petit discours s'il n'était pas en train de me fusiller du regard, je l'avais entendu dire exactement la même chose bien des fois auparavant.

« D'accord, alors que t'a-t-elle dit ? Je sais déjà que Snape a vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la douche, et qu'elle y a également assisté... je comprends que ça soit dur mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça arrive. Donc dis-moi, qu'aurait-elle pu te dire que je ne sache déjà ? »

« Savais-tu qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de se regarder elle-même dans son souvenir parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était lamentable ? »

J'haussais les épaules, toutes les filles pensait ça quand elles se voyaient pleurer. « Ce n'est pas si grave. »

« T'a-t-elle dit que Snape avait utilisé la Légilimancie sur elle pour lui remémorer sa première année avec le journal ? Que son esprit l'a emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets et qu'elle s'est vue tomber tandis que Tom Riddle sortait du journal ? »

D'accord, c'était grave... pourquoi son esprit l'avait emmenée dans la Chambre ? Je sentis mon visage se décomposer... ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit mon père qui lui ait donné ce journal, mais je me sentais toujours coupable... personne ne méritait d'être manipulé comme un pantin. J'avais été en colère contre lui pendant des mois après avoir découvert ça... lui ignorait bien sûr cela.

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça pourrait lui faire ? » demanda Blaise tandis que je ne parlais pas. « Ces souvenirs sont difficiles. Elle les a laissé derrière elle, retrouve finalement une vie et maintenant elle doit les revisiter ? »

« Je sais ça. Je sais... je ne pensais cependant pas qu'elle retournerait dans la Chambre, bon sang, comment pouvais-je savoir ce que son esprit ferait ? » demandais-je avec colère, je ne me sentais pas d'être réprimandé pour des choses qui m'étaient si évidemment étrangères, je me sentais déjà coupable pour ce qui lui était arrivé il y avait des années, bien que je sache que je ne le devrais pas, je n'avais pas besoin que Blaise aggrave ça avec ses souvenances présentes, bien que je devrais probablement me sentir mal.

« Exactement. » Blaise me lança un regard dur. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle a pu voir... qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu lui arriver, et Snape n'avait pas le droit de voir ces souvenirs... » Sa voix mourut... je savais exactement ce qu'il disait pourtant ; je pouvais probablement embrouiller plus encore cette fille.

Super.

Maintenais je me _sentais_ mal.

Vraiment génial, putain.

« C'était son choix, pourtant... » dis-je sans regarder Blaise. J'étais en train de tenter de me justifier. Quand je l'avais menée à Snape, je savais qu'elle voudrait dire non, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas être en être capable. Snape la questionnerait, je l'avais pigée. Mais maintenant, si elle voulait continuer ou non lui appartenait complètement.

« Mais si cela empirait... »

« Tu ne peux pas toujours la protéger, Blaise, » soupirais-je. « Ecoute, je sais que tu es inquiet pour elle, et que tu tiens à elle, mais elle est tout à fait capable de faire ses propres choix, bons ou mauvais. »

Blaise se leva à ces mots, on aurait dit que je venais de le frapper. Il ne parla pas pendant un moment, mais quand il le fit ce ne fut pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. « Tu as raison. » Il semblait défait, et après ça il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de moi.

Il y eut rapidement une ambiance inconfortable. Blaise ne parlait pas ; on aurait dit qu'il ressassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais fait. Je ne pouvais pas parler ; je ne savais pas quoi dire... les silences maladroits après une dispute étaient les pires. Je commençais à être agité ; il y avait un tremblement dans les nerfs sous ma peau, me disant que mon corps voulait bouger. Mes jambes me picotaient et je me sentais nerveux. Je ne pouvais pas rester assis ici plus longtemps. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire toutefois ? J'essayais de changer de position, essayais de persuader mon corps que je bougeais plus que ce que je le faisais en y pensant avec conviction. Ça ne marcha pas. Mes jambes tressautaient et mes doigts étaient agités de tics nerveux. Je devais me lever.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Blaise quand je traversais la salle commune.

« Faire un tour, » dis-je, et je quittais la salle commune sans davantage d'explication.

_|- Ginny -|_

Le vent froid de janvier fouetta mes cheveux et mordit ma peau, je m'en moquais c'était au moins la preuve que le vent était réel. J'étais sortie là depuis une bonne heure au moins ; l'humidité de la neige avait déjà transpercé mes chaussures et chaussettes et était actuellement en train de me congeler les pieds. Je ne pouvais plus sentir mes orteils, pas complètement du moins, juste un engourdissement douloureux. Chaque pas me faisait mal, chaque minute passée au dehors faisait craquer douloureusement mes articulations, mais je savais qu'une fois que je rentrerais ce serait bien pire.

J'avais besoin de m'aérer la tête, d'arrêter de penser à l'homme de mes cauchemars qui ne me hantait plus que dans mon sommeil. Depuis ce jour dans la douche de Blaise... depuis cette potion... j'avais vu l'homme en étant éveillée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire ; je ne savais jamais ce qui était réel. Un instant avant je serai dans les couloirs, ou assise dans la salle commune... et la minute d'après je fixerai ses yeux froids.

Un frisson parcourut ma colone vertébrale, et je savais qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le vent glacial. Super. Ma tête était tellement plus aérée. Je soupirais et regardais vers le lac noir gelé. C'était ce que j'espérais être, gelée. Gelée dans le temps comme ce lac. J'espérais que je pourrais rentrer avant que tout cela n'ait commencé et juste rester là. Je ne voulais pas avoir ces cauchemars... je ne voulais pas voir ces choses que je savais être iréelles. Mais... je pourrais toujours être avec Harry. Je ne serais pas amie avec Blaise...

Je voulais les deux. Ne pouvais-je pas avoir les deux ? Ne pouvais-je pas être une fille de seize ans normale ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je avoir une vie dénuée de cauchemars et y avoir toujours Blaise ? Était-ce vraiment trop demander ? Ce pouvait l'être... si ça ne l'était pas alors je l'aurais.

Je continuais à marcher autour du lac, ignorant la douleur dans mes orteils. Je devais rentrer bientôt ou j'aurais prochainement des engelures. Regardant vers le lac une fois de plus je laissais mes yeux errer vers la forêt interdite couverte d'une splendide, fraîche, intouchée, couche de neige blanche, pure. C'était splendide, à vous couper le souffle. Je me tins là, me permettant d'être envoûtée par cette vue, d'être attirée par cela. Cela marcha ; je commençais à devenir moins ouverte à tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. La douleur dans mes pieds cessa, le vent sembla siffler moins durement, même le faible soleil sembla varier.

C'était un moment trop parfait pour durer. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Je hurlais et sursautais quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Tournant brusquement la tête je vis que ça n'était que Malfoy... attendez... _pourquoi_ Malfoy était-il ici ? Ma main s'éleva jusqu'à ma poitrine ; je pouvais sentir mon coeur battre violemment contre mes côtes.

« Malfoy ! » dis-je, à bout de souffle.

Malfoy eut un sourire. « T'ai-je effrayée ? »

« Non, » mentis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Très bien. » Malfoy hocha la tête, toujours en ricanant. « Je suis certain que hurler sur les gens et sursauter comme une folle quand tu les vois est juste ta façon de dire _bonjour_, » dit-il avec un rictus.

Je voulais gifler ce sourire sarcastique pour l'ôter de son visage, au lieu de quoi je le foudroyais calmement du regard.

Malfoy gloussa. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici rouquine ? »

« Je croyais te l'avoir demandé en premier ? » dis-je, toujours en le fixant.

« Mmmh... oui, je crois. » Il sembla amusé. Il semblait _toujours_ amusé.

J'attendis une réponse... et attendis... et attendis. « Bon... tu ne vas pas me le dire ? » demandais-je quand il fut clair que Malfoy n'allait pas poursuivre.

« Mmmh... non. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

Je roulais des yeux et me retournais pour fixer la forêt interdite une fois de plus. J'étais tout à fait consciente que le regard de Malfoy était toujours sur mon visage, c'était agaçant et la tentation de me tourner et lui dire de dégager était presque impossible à contrôler. Je la contrôlais cependant, je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi... une autre fois je lui avais lancé un sort et m'étais éloignée, c'était cependant avant ce qu'il s'était passé cette année.

Le vent se leva à nouveau, une fois de plus entourant mon visage de mes cheveux. L'air froid me prit finalement, tirant la nouvelle cape épaisse que j'avais reçu de Blaise pour Noël plus fermement autour de moi je commençais à me frictionner les bras tout en frissonant violemment. J'avais besoin de rentrer maintenant mais je ne pouvais pas me décider à bouger.

« Tu te gèles, » dit Malfoy. Je ne me tournais pas.

Tout à coup je sentis un bras entourer mes épaules. Levant les yeux je vis le regard de Malfoy plonger dans le mien, il se tenait vraiment près, assez près pour que la chaleur de son corps m'atteigne. Sa main pressa doucement mon épaule.

« Allez. » Il me tira lentement. « Tu devrais y aller et te réchauffer. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, donc à la place j'hochais la tête et le laissait m'entraîner vers le château.

« Je ne sais pas, pour ça... » dis-je avec nervosité.

Blaise, Malfoy et moi descendions dans les entrailles des donjons. Snape avait envoyé une lettre à Malfoy disant qu'il voulait tenter d'apporter son aide et d'être là ce soir, pour qu'il puisse m'apprendre à contrôler mes souvenirs. Je levais les yeux vers Blaise, il regardait au loin et sa mâchoire était contractée. Il n'aimait pas cela ; il ne voulait pas que je le fasse. Je n'étais même pas sûre de vouloir le faire... mais c'était quelque chose que nous n'avions pas encore essayé.

Quand il devint clair que Blaise n'allait rien dire, je me tournais vers Malfoy qui se tenait à mon autre côté. Il ne me regardait pas non plus, il regardait Blaise, il semblait agacé. Qu'avais-je manqué ? Malfoy dû sentir mon regard sur lui car un instant après il baissa les yeux.

« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer de se rappeler ? » soupira-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et regardais droit devant à nouveau. Je ne savais pas à quel point nous étions proches, mais nous ne pouvions en être loin, nous marchions depuis bien dix minutes, ou du moins je pensais que nous marchions depuis ce temps.

Blaise et Malfoy s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Je me tournais et fis face à la même porte burinée que j'avais vu pour la première fois il y avait de ça des semaines. Malfoy frappa et un instant après Snape ouvrit silencieusement la porte, nous faisant signe de la main d'entrer. Blaise et Malfoy me précédèrent tous deux dans la pièce, Blaise avait sa main dans le creux de mon dos et Malfoy avait la sienne juste en dessous de mon cou. Franchement... je _pouvais_ marcher seule.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous vous attendez à ce que je vous aide, » dit Snape en baissant les yeux vers moi.

« Je ne sais pas non plus monsieur. »

Snape eut un sourire grinçant. « Tout ce que je peux faire est de voir vos souvenirs des rêves... et peut-être essayer de vous aider à les comprendre. »

« Très bien... »

« Cela sera vraiment envahissant, mais je suis certain que vous vous en souvenez... » J'haussais les épaules à la pensée de Snape me voyant dans la douche. « Etes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

Je retournais mon regard vers Blaise et Draco... Malfoy hocha la tête d'un air encourageant, Blaise semblait juste énervé. « J'en suis sûre, » dis-je en me tournant lentement vers le maître de potion.

« Très bien, prenez un siège. »

Sur des jambes tremblantes je me dirigeais vers le même fauteuil que la dernière fois. Blaise et Malfoy me fixaient tous deux intensément, j'essayais de paraître sereine pour que Blaise arrête de sembler si en colère, je ne pensais pas que cela marcha, toutefois.

« Très bien miss Weasley, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur un souvenir- »

« Je pensais que vous alliez la préparer monsieur, » l'interrompit Blaise en serrant les dents.

Snape se tourna vers lui. « Je vais le faire, Mr Zabini, si vous me laissez le faire, » dit-il d'un ton mortellement calme.

Blaise referma brusquement sa bouche et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je veux que vous vous concentiez sur un souvenir, » dit Snape en se retournant vers moi. « Pas un de vos cauchemars, cependant, » ajouta-t-il.

« Un souvenir heureux ? » demandais-je.

Snape sembla songeur pendant un instant. « Pas heureux, mais pas traumatisant... quelque chose au milieu, » dit-il lentement. « Je vais vous donner un moment pour en trouver un. » Après ça Snape se rendit près de son bureau.

Je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'était arrivé qui était douloureux mais pas traumatisant ? Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui semblaient douloureuses en même temps... mais par rapport à maintenant elles semblaient n'être rien. Rien ne pouvait être comparé aux cauchemars. Après environ cinq minutes de réflexion je parvins à un souvenir cuisant... je ne pensais pas qu'il était trop mauvais mais ça devrait le faire.

« Je suis prête, » dis-je d'un ton docile.

Blaise et Malfoy se redressèrent tous deux et me fixèrent avec intensité. C'était un brin dérangeant donc j'essayais de les ignorer.

« Concentration, » dit Snape avant de lever sa baguette.

J'étais plus préparée cette fois, pas préparée, mais je savais ce qui allait venir, malheureusement cela ne fit pas de différence. La douleur dans ma tête était tout aussi mauvaise que celle d'avant. On aurait dit que mon cerveau palpitait et essayait de s'échapper de mon crâne. Je serrais les dents pour m'empêcher d'hurler. Je sentis mes ongles creuser ma chair. Et alors, une fois de plus... tout fut fini.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux et essuyais les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de mes paupières fermées. Il y avait du soleill, je pouvais sentir sa chaleur sur ma peau comme cela était réel. Cela amena un léger sourire sur mon visage, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne où j'étais exactement.

C'était le Terrier, bien des années auparavant. C'était l'été avant que Ron n'aille à Hogwarts et nous jouions dans le jardin. J'entendis un rire à ma droite, me tournant je vis mon grand frère quandil avait seulement dix ans. C'était étrange de voir Ronald en enfant... mais ce qui était étrange était de me voir moi-même à seulement neuf ans.

Dans mes cauchemars je semblais avoir le même âge, mais c'était différent. C'était dans une maison sale, pas au soleil, mes vêtements étaient déchirés, ici ils étaient propres et frais, et mes cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, à présent ils brillaient d'un éclat cuivré au soleil.

Je pouvais sentir mon esprit commencer à tirer, essayant de m'attirer dans l'un de mes cauchemars. Je fermais mes yeux et me concentrais sur le soleil réchauffant mon visage, la brise légère ébouriffant doucement mes cheveux. Le tiraillement de mon esprit réduit. Lentement je rouvris les yeux ; j'étais toujours au soleil. Laissant échapper un soupir, je me tournais et cherchais Snape. Je savais qu'il était là, c'était un fait certain, je n'avais juste pas réalisé à quel point il était proche.

« Très bien Miss Weasley, » dit-il avec un hochement de tête. Je souris.

Snape se tourna et commença à se rapprocher de mon moi plus jeune et du jeune Ron. Nous jouions avec de fausses baguettes, courant l'un après l'autre et lançant de faux sortilèges. Je souris en voyant mon jeune double crier un mélange de mots désordonnés et enfoncer ma fausse baguette dans le dos de Ron.

« Aïe ! » cria Ron.

La jeune moi gloussa.

« Tu n'es pas supposée toucher les gens quand tu lances un sort, » dit-il avec colère.

« Comment le saurais-tu ? »

« Parce que je vais bientôt aller à l'école. » Ron se redressa et leva son menton avec orgeuil.

« Mais tu n'y es pas encore, » rétorquais-je. Je me souvenais assez bien de ce jour. J'étais en colère que Ron me laisse seule ; je ne comprenais pas qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ou que je ne puisse pas encore le rejoindre. Je pensais qu'il m'abandonnait.

« Mais j'y serai bientôt. Et je serai bien content parce que je n'aurai plus à jouer davantage avec toi à ces stupides jeux, » dit Ron en jetant la fausse baguette avec rage à mes pieds.

J'observais les yeux de mon jeune double commencer à se remplir de larmes. « Tu ne le penses pas. » Ma voix tremblait.

« Si je le pense. » Ron me foudroya du regard. « Et quand tu viendras à l'école, je ne te parlerai jamais, » ajouta-t-il.

« Si tu le feras. » J'étais en train de pleurer maintenant.

Aussi stupide paraissait-il, ce souvenir me blessait vraiment. Maman m'avait dit que Ron n'avait fait que me taquiner, et que je lui manquerais. Mais alors, après qu'il soit revenu de l'école, il ne faisait que parler d'Harry. Peu après Harry était venu à la maison avec nous et Ron ne m'avait plus accordé son attention. Cela blessait.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je être vu avec un bébé comme toi ? » rétorqua-t-il, et tournant les talons il rentra dans la maison.

Mon coeur se fendit quand je me vis pleurer hystériquement. Je souhaitais m'en aller de là, réconforter la jeune moi, mais je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais seulement une ombre ici, pas une personne réelle.

« Pensez à un autre souvenir, » dit soudainement Snape. Je détournais mon regard de mon double éploré et et levais les yeux. « Quelque chose d'un peu plus douloureux, mais pas venant de vos rêves, » dit-il sévèrement.

J'hochais la tête, comprenant enfin. Snape allait me faire retraverser de douloureux souvenirs et voir comment je les supportais, augmentant progressivement jusqu'à mes cauchemars. Je fermais les yeux et réfléchis. Il y avait un seul souvenir assez cinglant mais pas trop douloureux auquel je pouvais penser en ce moment.

« Quand vous tenez votre souvenir, laissez votre esprit vous y emporter pour qu'il se déroule, » dit Snape.

Sa voix semblait venir de très loin, et ne me parvenait pas clairement, mais je l'entendis. Sans ouvrir les yeux j'hochais la tête et me concentrais durement sur le souvenir. Je sentis mon esprit piquer ; resistant au désir de combattre cela, je lui permis de me tirer dans le temps, un peu plus tôt cette année.

Ouvrant mes yeux je vis que j'étais dans la salle commune des Gryffindors. Il était tard, les fenêtres étaient noires et le feu était mourant. Je regardais vers les escaliers avec une certaine assurance, je me vis descendre lentement.

« _Et si quelqu'un descend ? _» Dit Hermione du canapé.

Je me regardais me figer dans les escaliers, un petit sourire étirer les lèvres de mon double. Je grondais presque. Bientôt je ne sourirais plus, bientôt j'entendrais Harry parler et je serais furieuse. Hermione gloussa du canapé, je me tournais pour lui faire face, assez certaine qu'elle était avec Harry, gloussant et l'embrassant. Je voulais m'approcher pour la frapper ; je l'avais presque fait, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je ne pouvais en fait rien faire dans un souvenir.

« _Il est quatre heures du matin, personne ne va descendre avant des heures_. » La voix d'Harry tomba à pic.

Je me retournais vers mon double figé dans les escaliers. Je pus me voir moi-même devenir pâle quand la vérité vint me frapper. Ce souvenir me mettait en colère. Je ne parvins pas m'observer davantage, me tenant là et regardant d'un air presque brisé un garçon avec lequel j'avais de toute façon prévu de rompre. J'étais dégoûtée, dégoûtée de moi-même, d'Harry, et d'Hermione.

Je me détournais et fixais Snape. L'air sur son visage aurait pu être comique si je n'avais été si en colère. Il semblait simplement et purement dégoûté ; il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour cela. Ses yeux paraissaient être collés au canapé sur lequel Hermione et Harry étaient allongés, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et ses yeux étaient exorbités. Lentement son regard se tourna vers moi pour me lancer une expression confuse et horrifiée, cela me fit vaguement sourire, mais seulement vaguement. Snape ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelques chose, mais alors il secoua la tête et referma brusquement la bouche. Je continuais à le fixer avec curiosité, me demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire...

Tout à coup j'entendis des pas derrière moi ; je me tournais et me vis me rapprocher du couple, semblant absolument furax. La scène se déroula une fois de plus sous mes yeux. Hermione se redressa un peu plus.

« _Ginny ! _» dit-elle, choquée.

« _Ginny ? _» Harry semblait confus. Hermione couvrit de ses bras sa petite poitrine et se leva rapidement. Quelques secondes après Harry se redressa en un éclair et regarda mon souvenir d'un air à moitié coupable.

« _Ginny... _» commença-t-il.

« _Maintenant je sais ce que tu faisais au lieu de me visiter à l'hôpital, _» m'entendis-je dire. Je sentis un sourire mi-satisfait éclore sur mes lèvres quand je me vis sortir avec colère par le trou du portrait.

« Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, » dit Snape en posant doucement une main sur mon épaule. Il semblait toujours surpris ; il avait toujours semblé surpris par mes souvenirs... étaient-ils réellement si étranges ?

J'hochais la tête et fermais mes yeux, sachant que la douleur ne tarderait pas. Je sentis le picotement familier dans mon coude et la douleur revint. Tout juste comme l'autre fois, cela fit plus mal de sortir du souvenir que d'y entrer. Les sons commencèrent à revenir, je pouvais sentir la prise que j'avais sur le fauteuil et alors... ce fut fini.

J'ouvris mes yeux et laissais échapper soupir. Je ne me sentais presque pas aussi épuisée que l'autre fois, mais encore la dernière fois il était bien plus tard et les souvenirs étaient plus douloureux.

« Vous avez très bien fait... » dit Snape. Il semblait gêné, comme s'il était toujours choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. « Nous poursuivrons à ce rythme hebdomadaire, je suggère que vous vous rappeliez de quelques souvenirs pendant la semaine. Un pas si grave comme le premier et un plus douloureux comme le dernier. »

« Oui monsieur, » acquiesçais-je, et je me levais sur des jambes tremblantes.

« Ça va Gin ? » me demanda Blaise, il semblait inquiet... pourquoi serait-il inquiet ?

« Je vais bien, » lui répondis-je honnêtement.

« Vous devriez tous retourner dans vos salles communes. » Snape s'approcha et ouvrit la porte.

Malfoy, Blaise et moi hochâmes la tête et marchâmes vers la porte.

« Mr Malfoy. » Snape l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule. « Je voudrais vous dire un mot si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. » Malfoy acquiesça et retourna dans le bureau sans dire un mot.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont parler de quoi ? » demandais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi je m'en préoccupais.

« Je ne sais pas. » Blaise haussa les épaules et entoura mes épaules de son bras. Je le sentis mal, et pourtant cela semblait parfait, juste entre amis... cela dit j'étais certaine que Blaise ne le voyait pas de cette façon. « Allez. » Il me tira le bras.

Blaise me raccompagna jusqu'à la tour Gryffindor en silence, je regardais droit devant mais je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi de temps en temps. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ce soir, quelque chose n'allait pas. La façon dont Blaise me tenait, me fixait, et serrait hasardeusement mon épaule, et tirait mon bras... ce n'était pas simplement comme entre amis.

« Tu sais... » dit Blaise quand nous atteignîmes le portrait de la grosse dame. « Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça une fois par semaine avec Snape... »

« Je le sais. »

« Si ça te met mal à l'aise ou... » Blaise semblait se rapprocher.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Je paraissais à bout de souffle.

« Tu en es sûre ? » Il ne me regardait plus dans les yeux.

« Cela ne me met pas mal à l'aise. »

Mais en fait si.

Blaise ne dit rien, ses yeux en partie fermés il se pencha. Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandir quand je réalisais ce qu'il allait faire... ou du moins ce que je _pensais_ qu'il allait faire. Ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais de Blaise... et je voulais pas qu'il pense à moi de cette façon... cela ne semblait tout simplement pas juste.

« Je devrais probablement aller au lit, » dis-je pour esquiver, je n'eu donc pas à lui faire face.

Blaise soupira et passa une main sur son visage. « Ouais... tu devrais probablement y aller. »

« Bonne nuit Blaise. »

« Bonne nuit Gin. »

Je grimpais dans mon lit et m'y allongeais sans même me déshabiller. Dans quoi m'étais-je fourrée ? Et comment allais-je m'en tirer ?


	16. Chapitre 15

_**NdT :**__ Merci à _Lucretia Top Septnet, Elennaw _et_ chatonbyalkaline_ pour leurs messages, qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir. Nous__ voici maintenant presque à la moitié de la fanfiction de _ Wiccan98, _alors s__i vous lisez ceci, je pense pouvoir dire que l'histoire vous plaît. Merci donc de lire cette traduction, et en espérant qu'elle vous convienne toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 15**

_|- Blaise -|_

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot.

Comment pouvais-je être tellement idiot ? J'avais essayé de l'_embrasser_ ! Juste après qu'elle ait revécu de durs souvenirs. Idiot ! Je fis les cent pas dans la salle commune, usant presque le sol ; je ne pouvais pas m'ôter la rousse de l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? J'aurais dû attendre que tout ça soit résolu. La pensée qu'il n'y avait rien à faire avec ses souvenirs, et que tout était à faire avec ses sentiments surgit dans ma tête... je l'ignorais. Ginny et moi étions proches ; elle n'avait jamais envisagé le moindre petit contact physique avec moi... ou pour blaguer, ou flirter. Cela devait signifier qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Je savais que j'avais des sentiments pour la rousse depuis la nuit où elle était montée dans mon dortoir. Non... attendez... c'était avant ça... la journée à Pré-Au-Lard... bon, ce n'est pas grave. Ce qui importait était que je venais juste de me comporter comme un imbécile devant elle.

« Heu... mec... » La voix de Draco me tira de mes pensées. Je l'ignorais. Je ne voualis pas le voir ou lui parler maintenant. C'était de sa faute si tous ces souvenirs étaient attisés, sa faute si elle avait été étrange ce soir.

« Blaise... » Je l'entendis se rapprocher. « Arrête de tourner en rond. »

« Pourquoi ? » dis-je aigrement.

« Parce que ça ma flanque la nausée. » Je regardais Draco. Il ricanait. Enfoiré. Je me renfrognais et continuais à faire les cent pas.

Draco soupira. « Très bien, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

J'étais juste passé pour un abruti devant Ginny. « Rien. »

« Menteur. » Draco secoua la tête avec un léger rictus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » rétorquais-je séchement. Pourquoi étais-je en colère contre Draco ?

« Parce que tu es très visiblement vexé par quelque chose et je ne me sens pas de te regarder tourner en rond davantage. »

D'accord, parce qu'il était un enfoiré. C'est pourquoi j'étais en colère. « Alors va quelque part. Ailleurs. »

« Waouh... c'est plus sérieux que je ne le pensais. » Draco sembla sérieux, je soupirais, je ne devrais pas être furieux contre lui, je le savais... mais je l'étais.

« J'ai fait une erreur, » dis-je finalement, toujours debout.

Draco se pencha en avant pour montrer que j'avais toute son attention. « Quelle erreur ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. »

« On dirait bien que si. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

Je le foudroyais du regard.

Draco soupira. « Tu es toujours en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. Quand je ne répondit rien il roula des yeux. « Parce que j'ai emmené ta rouquine favorite au grand méchant maître des potions... » fit-il avec un sourire.

Très bien, c'était pourquoi j'étais en colère contre lui. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais cela semblait être une bonne idée de croire que si, ça l'était. « Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? » demandais-je finalement.

Draco grogna. « Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu t'en souviens ? Je pense qu'il peut aider. »

« Je sais, » dis-je en secouant la main. « Je veux dire pourquoi _veux_-tu aider ? »

Il sembla être pris de court. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu penses que Snape peut aider, tu lui as mené Ginny, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il l'aide ? » demandais-je encore. « Pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu ? »

« Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, mais plus tôt tout cela sera résolu, plus tôt les choses reviendront à la normale, » dit-il, semblant se justifier.

« Très bien. » J'hochais la tête et continuais à faire les cents pas.

« As-tu seulement _demandé_ à Ginny si elle voulait qu'on l'aide comme ça ? » demandais-je après une ou deux secondes de marche.

« Je pensais que nous en avions déjà parlé ? »

« Réponds à ma question, mec, » dis-je avec un regard aigu.

« Je l'ai emmenée là-bas ; sans vraiment lui donner le choix parce que je savais que si je le lui avait laissé elle ne l'aurait pas fait. » Draco me foudroya du regard en me disant tout ça. « Mais une fois là-bas elle aurait pu faire marche arrière, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. »

« Parce que tu l'y as poussée, » ajoutais-je.

« Je l'y ai poussée ? » Draco ouvrit grand la bouche. « Tu la pousses tout le temps, quand il est clair qu'elle ne veut pas parler, tu la pousses à donner des détails, même sur un sujet si sensible. Je l'ai menée _une fois_ chez Snape parce que je sais qu'il peut l'aider et tu me dis que je la pousse ? » Draco était surpris. Cela me mit en colère ; je ne pouvais pas voir la vérité dans ses mots à travers ma rage.

« Elle ne dirait pas non, elle se sent coincée, et maintenant chaque fois qu'elle le verra elle se sentira encore coincée. Elle ne veux pas faire ça. »

« A-t-elle _dit_ cela ? » Draco se leva et s'approcha.

« Non. »

« Alors tu présumes qu'elle se sent obligée de le faire ? Simplement parce que je le lui ai demandé ? »

J'hochais la tête.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle se sent obligée de faire tout ce que _je_ lui demande ? » questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je restais là, silencieux. Draco hocha lentement la tête.

« Ton erreur ? » commença-t-il. Je continuais à le foudroyer du regard. « Tu lui as fait des avances, et elle t'a jeté, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne dis rien mais mon silence parlait clairement pour moi.

« Je comprends maintenant. » Draco gloussa légèrement. « Tu n'as rien à faire de _ce qu'il y a_ de mieux pour Ginny... non, c'est tout pour _qui_ est le mieux pour elle. »

« Non, » mentis-je.

« Tu te moques bien que je suggère quelque chose à essayer, tout ce dont tu te préoccupes est que _je_ suggère et qu'_elle_ écoute. » Il avait un air suffisant maintenant.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas parler. Pensais-je réellement que Ginny voulait mon meilleur ami ? Allais-je réellement me battre avec lui pour cela ?

« Tu penses qu'elle s'est entichée de moi... tu penses que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle m'écoute, et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle t'a rejeté. »

« Non... je ne pense pas cela, » mentis-je à moitié.

Draco soupira. « Ecoute... je sais que tu l'aimes. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les faisant se dresser en épis.

« Je- »

« Mais c'est une grande fille... elle peut prendre ses propres décisions... sur tout, » dit-il avec un regard aigu. Je savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à parler de son choix de laisser Snape pénétrer son esprit.

« Pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? » demandais-je encore.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cas. » Draco roula des yeux. « Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent normales, » dit-il. « On ne dirait pas que ce sera le cas cela dit. » Je ne pensais pas vouloir entendre ça.

« Je suis un abruti, » soupirais-je pour moi-même.

Draco vint et claqua une main sur mon épaule. « Je confirme mon pote. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

Je le foudroyais du regard.

_|- Ginny -|_

Je ne t'aime pas, Blaise...

Non, c'était trop direct. Arg ! Qu'étais-je sensée dire ?

Je tapotais ma plume contre le devoirs de Sortilèges que j'étais supposée écrire en ce moment. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer, tout ce que je pouvais voir était Blaise se penchant pour m'embrasser, et moi-même m'enfuyant, et alors bien sûr l'expression de son visage.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que Blaise me voyait ainsi... je pensais simplement qu'il était quelqu'un de tactile, mais maintenant... maintenant que je savais qu'il avait essayé de m'embrasser, tout allait changer. Je ne voulais pas que cela change, pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas continuer comme avant ? Pourquoi devait-il avoir des sentiments pour moi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas partager ses sentiments ? Dieu... la vie serait tellement plus simple si vous pouviez choisir qui vous aimez. Alors je n'aurais pas à repousser Blaise...

Arg ! Je me levais et refermais le livre avec plus de force qu'il n'en fallait. Harry, Ron et Hermione me regardaient tous avec curiosité. Je les ignorais et me dirigeais vers le trou du portrait.

« Heu... Gin- » Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour me parler.

Je me tournais et la foudroyais du regard, elle referma la bouche et retourna au livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

« Tu vas bien Gin ? » demanda Ron un instant après.

« Putain de bien, » marmonnais-je en claquant le portrait derrière moi.

Je grommelais avec colère pendant tout le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines. J'avais besoin d'être dans un lieu bruyant, un lieu avec quelque distraction. La salle commune était trop calme, la bibliothèque était définitivement trop calme, et je ne me sentais pas d'aller me balader dehors.

Dès que j'entrais dans les cuisines je fus, comme toujours, saluée par une quizaine d'elfes de maison. Cela prit cinq minutes pour m'en débarasser, leur assurant que je ne voulais rien. Quand ils s'en allèrent enfin travailler je soupirais profondément et m'approchais des petites tables à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

Je grognais en voyant ce qui s'offrait à ma vue.

Blaise Zabini était assis à une table, fixant le bois comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus intéressante qu'il n'ai jamais vu.

Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui parler ; je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je pouvais m'en aller, sortir doucement des cuisines, il ne m'avait pas encore vue, ce serait facile de partir. Juste au moment où j'allais me retourner et tenter de m'échapper, Blaise leva brusquement la tête.

Bordel.

Il me sourit et indiqua le siège à côté de lui.

Bordel.

Avec un sourire forcé je m'assis. Blaise me fit un sourire éclatant ; peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi vexé que je le pensais.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ammène dans les cuisines si tard ? » demanda-t-il avec son sourire habituel.

J'haussais les épaules. « Pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans la salle commune, » dis-je honnêtement.

Un lourd silence suivit. Qu'étais-je supposée dire ? Pourquoi était-il toujours en train de me fixer ? Allait-ce être toujours aussi gênant maintenant ?

« Ecoute Ginny... » Les yeux de Blaise se détournèrent des miens. Il était nerveux, c'était plus qu'évident. Je retins mon souffle, sachant déjà que ce qui allait venir, incapable de l'empêcher de parler. « A propos de l'autre nuit... je n'aurais pas dû... je veux dire... » Blaise se gratta nerveusement la nuque. C'était pénible à voir mais je ne pouvais toujours pas parler. « Après ce que tu venais juste de traverer, » continua-t-il, « j'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop tôt. »

C'était à vous briser le coeur de voir Blaise si nerveux, et de savoir que j'étais la raison de son état. Mais un truc qu'il avait dit n'avait pas de sens.

_« J'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop tôt. »_

Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« Blaise. » Il leva son regard sur moi. « Ce n'était pas trop tôt, » dis-je d'une voix douce.

Blaise attrappa ma main et eut un immense sourire à ces mots.

Oh, merde.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

« Heu... » Je retirais ma main. « Non, je veux dire... » Je pris une profonde respiration. « Ce n'était pas trop tôt parce que... » Son sourire s'effaça lentement. C'était la chose la plus difficile que je n'avais jamais eu à dire. « Je ne... je _ne peux_ simplement_ pas_ te voir de cette façon... » achevais-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

Blaise se recula et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, » dit-il sans me regarder.

« Je... tu es mon meilleur ami, » ajoutais-je en souriant avec difficulté. « Je ne voudrais pas que cela change. »

Tout d'abord, Blaise ne dit rien. Il ne me regardait même pas. Quand il parla enfin, il souriait et me regardait directement dans les yeux. « Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Gin. » Il semblait sincère, mais il était clair qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Je ne veux pas que les choses changent à cause de ça, cela dit... »

« Elle ne changeront pas, » dit-il d'un ton doux et définitif.

Je regardais vers Blaise et Malfoy, tous deux étaient tournés vers moi, ils souriaient légèrement mais je pouvais voir qu'ils étaient tendus. Blaise était tourné le plus loin possible de Malfoy, aussi loin que le fauteuil le permettait, et la mâchoire de Malfoy était contractée, et ses yeux se rétrissaient lentement. Que se passait-il ? S'étaient-ils battus ?

« Etes-vous prête Miss Weasley ? » Je relevais mes yeux vers Snape.

« Oui monsieur. » J'hochais fermement la tête.

« Bien. Concentrez-vous. »

Il leva sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Je m'agrippais au fauteuil et pris une profonde respiration. La douleur vint un instant plus tard. La sensation habituelle d'une douleur lancinante, mon crâne donnant l'impression d'être sur le point de rompre. Une fois de plus je serrais le siège et serrais les dents. On pourrait penser qu'après avoir fait ça régulièrement on s'habitue à la douleur, ou du moins on est capable de mieux la supporter. Mais non, c'est toujours la même.

Quand la douleur cessa, j'ouvris les yeux. Je me tenais à nouveau dans la froide, humide, sentant le renfermé, Chambre des Secrets. Je me sentis glacée. Je savais que cette évocation n'était pas celle à laquelle les gens s'attendaient venant de moi, mais je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qui soit assez douloureux pour me préparer au souvenir de mes cauchemars.

Je regardais Snape, il semblait en colère. Ses narines étaient dilatées et sa mâchoire serrée.

Super.

Juste quand j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, un éclat de lumière rouge vola vers moi. Tournant vivement la tête, je vis mon double de onze ans courir, mon vieux journal serré fermement contre ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux. Pas du tout.

Je me levais, cependant ; je n'allais pas montrer une faiblesse qui pousserait Snape à me faire sortir.

Je suivis mon double sans un autre regard vers Snape, je savais qu'il suivait aussi, il devait être curieux quant à ce qu'il s'était exactement passé dans la Chambre, comme toute autre personne.

Snape allait être déçu si j'avais raison pour sa curiosité. Je ne savais pas réellement ce qu'il s'était passé ; je n'avais pas été consciente assez longtemps pour savoir.

Comme j'atteignais le fond de la Chambre, je sentis des larmes piquer mes yeux et couler. Je détestais cela, je détestais savoir ce que j'avais fait il y avait de ça toutes ces années, et je détestais savoir ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant.

Des larmes coulant de mes yeux, je m'observais poser doucement le journal sur le sol sale de la Chambre. Je pouvais me rappeler de tout quant à ce jour, à quel point j'étais effrayée en descendant ici, à quel point j'étais nerveuse de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, et bien sûr, à quel point je ne voulais pas laisser tomber Tom. Il était diabolique, je le savais à cette époque, mais il était tout ce que j'avais... ce n'était pas quelque chose que vous pouviez facilement oublier.

« Miss Weasley... » Je me tournais et vis Snape, m'observant d'un air confus. « Est-ce réellement le lieu où vous voulez être ? » demanda-t-il.

J'hochais la tête, incapable de parler, et me retournais pour regarder.

Les pages du journal commencèrent à tourner rapidement. Un moment après, une lumière brillante jaillit du centre du journal. La Ginny de onze ans couvrit ses yeux de ses bras et recula. Un vent inconnu fouetta ses cheveux sur son visage, elle semblait tout à fait terrifiée. C'était comme si je le revivais à nouveau, je pouvais me sentir moi-même m'affaiblir. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer, tout comme les yeux de mon double le faisaient. Les paupières lourdes, je l'observais alors que ses genoux commençaient à se dérober. La lumière s'atténua ; Tom sortait du journal... Ginny était tombée.

Il y eut une secousse sur mon coude. C'est à cet instant que je réalisais que j'étais aussi tombée.

« C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, » dit Snape sévèrement.

Soudain j'eu l'impression que ma tête était en feu. C'était pire que ça n'avais jamais été auparavant. Cette fois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'hurler de douleur. Je gardais durement mes yeux fermés et serrais ma tête de ma main libre. Lentement je pus sentir mes ongles enfouis dans l'accoudoir, je pouvais sentir qu'il y avait d'autres que Snape se tenant près de moi, et je me sentis tirer durement sur mes cheveux.

Me sentant un peu embarrassée, je relâchais lentement ma prise, à la fois sur le fauteuil et sur mes cheveux, et j'ouvris les yeux. Blaise et Draco se tenaient, droits, face à moi, tous deux ayant un regard inquiet.

« Ginny, tu vas bien ? » demanda Blaise dès que mes yeux furent ouverts.

« Ça va. »

« Tu as crié, » intervint Draco.

Je le foudroyais du regard.

« Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué, » dis-je avec sarcasme. Blaise sourit.

« Laissez-la respirer. » Snape s'approcha de moi, portant la potion orange brillante qu'il m'avait donné auparavant. Je la bus sans question.

Blaise et Draco retournèrent à leur ancienne place en silence. Snape me fixa intensément, presque avec colère. Je tressaillis sous son dur regard.

« Pourquoi ? » fut tout ce qu'il demanda.

« Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre, » dis-je avec sincérité.

Snape soupira et commença à faire les cents pas. « Nous allons essayer quelque chose de différent la semaine prochaine, » dit-il enfin.

« Différent comment ? » demandais-je, à moitié consciente que Blaise et Draco étaient assis, observant attentivement Snape et moi.

« Vous n'aurez pas à penser à un souvenir, » lâcha-t-il pour toute explication.

J'acquiesçais lentement, incapable de parler. La potion faisait effet.

« Nous en parlerons davantage la semaine prochaine, » dit Snape, remarquant évidemment ma fatigue. « Malfoy, Zabini, ramenez Miss Weasley pour qu'elle puisse dormir. »

Blaise et Malfoy se levèrent et s'approchèrent. Chacun prit un bras, et ils me mirent sur mes pieds et me conduirent hors des donjons. Durant la marche je fus à peine consciente que Blaise jetais de fréquents coup d'oeil à Malfoy, et qu'après qu'il se détourne et regarde ailleurs, Malfoy avait un rictus amusé.

Pourquoi devais-je toujours rater les trucs intéressants ?


	17. Chapitre 16

_**NdT** : Un grand merci à _Nauos 'euh, Lucretia Top Septnet, Elennaw _et _chatonbyalkaline_ pour leurs messages ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, créé je le rappelle par _Wiccan98_ vous plaira, alors bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 16**

_Ginny Weasley était assise sur le sol dur et sale, se balançant d'avant en arrière, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle regardait au loin, mais sans rien voir, il y avait des larmes sur ses joues mais elle ne pouvait pas les sentir. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses yeux ouverts, elle aurait semblé endormie. Ce qu'elle n'était pas, bien sûr._

_« Tu es en colère contre moi, » observa l'homme._

_Ginny leva lentement son regard vers lui et le fixa avec une haine brûlante. S'était-il réellement attendu à ce qu'elle l'aprécie après ce qu'il avait fait ?_

_« Pourquoi me hais-tu ? »_

_Ginny aurait pu donner un million de raison quant à pourquoi elle haïssait cet homme, au lieu de quoi elle décida de conserver son énergie et de lui dire la raison la plus décente._

_« Vous ne m'avez pas laissée rentrer à la maison. »_

_L'homme ne dit rien, ses yeux étincelèrent de colère pendant un instant mais excepté cela il ne semblait pas affecté par les mots de Ginny. Silencieusement, il commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce._

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, » dit-il enfin._

_« Vous l'aviez promis, » cracha Ginny._

_L'homme eut un bref sourire. « J'ai menti. »_

_Ginny eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait juste de lui planter un couteau dans le coeur. Peu importait ce que cet homme lui disait, elle ne rentrerait jamais. Elle ne reverrait jamais sa mère, son père, ses frères... aucun d'entre eux... jamais plus. De nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues et Ginny commença à se balancer._

_« Si je fais ça alors tu le dirais à tout le monde... et ils n'aimeraient pas l'idée que nous avons passé tout ce temps ensemble. »_

_Ginny eut un mouvement de recul, cet homme était malade. "Du temps passé ensemble", il tournait cela comme s'il était un ami... or il était n'était pas du tout un ami... en fait, Ginny ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde._

_« Je ne le dirai pas... » dit Ginny après quelques instants... elle mentait bien sûr, mais si elle pouvait le lui faire croire, alors peut-être... peut-être qu'il la laisserait simplement partir._

_« Si, tu le diras... »_

_« Non ! Je ne le ferai pas. Je le promets. » Ginny laissa retomber ses bras qui serraient ses jambes et se leva en tremblant._

_« Tu mens. Bien sûr que tu le leur dirais. » L'homme semblait en colère maintenant. « Que dirais-tu quand ils te demanderaient où tu étais ? »_

_« Je leur dirai que j'ai été me promener et me suis perdue, ou... ou que j'étais avec un ami. » Ginny essayait de penser rapidement, les excuses n'avaient jamais été quelque chose pour laquelle elle était bonne._

_L'homme gloussa. « Ah, l'esprit simple et innocent d'un enfant... » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Je suis désolé, princesse. » Il saisit son menton sans douceur. Ginny tenta de se dégager sans y parvenir. « Tu n'iras nulle part. »_

Je m'éveillais tôt dans la matinée, en larmes. Je savais que c'était un rêve... je savais que ça n'était pas réel... mais ses mots... que je ne reverrai jamais plus ma famille... je le croyais. Essuyant mes larmes, je m'extirpais de mon lit et allais dans la salle de bain. Je tressaillis à la vue de mon reflet. Mes yeux étaient rouges et bouffis, mes joues étaient rougies, et mon nez coulait. J'avais dû pleurer toute la nuit.

Je retirais mes vêtements et allais sous la douche, l'eau était chaude, trop chaude, mais je m'en foutais. Je frottais chaque parcelle de ma peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge et irritée. Je me sentais sale, je me sentais toujours sale après le réveil, c'était comme si la crasse de mes cauchemars se fixait sur ma peau.

Ma main droite commença à tressaillir nerveusement... je connaissais ce sentiment, savais ce qu'il voulait, savais comment l'arrêter. Saisissant mon rasoir, je posais la lame sur la peau de mon avant-bras et l'y pressais. Sifflant de douleur, je bougeais l'acier affûté à travers ma chair sensible. La peau s'ouvrit immédiatement quand je remuais la lame, laissant derrière une ligne droite, temporaire, de sang. L'eau se déversait sur la nouvelle coupure que je venais de faire, faisant s'éparpiller la ligne rouge et la couleur cramoisie s'atténuer en un rouge rosé.

Je me sentis bien mieux immédiatement. Je savais que je ne devrais pas le faire, que ça ne ferait en fait rien du tout, mais je le ressentais toujours comme si je le devais. Laissant échapper un soupir, j'approchais une fois de plus la lame vers ma peau, c'est alors que j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher. Je gnognais et retirais la lame. Rinçant rapidement mes coupures, je coupais l'eau et saisis une serviette.

Je sortis dans la salle de bain et hochais nonchalamment la tête en direction des autres filles de mon dortoir. Mon bras pressait la serviette autour de mon corps et je pouvais sentir le sang être absorbé. Sans rester là à bavarder sur combien il était cruel de nous forcer à nous réveiller aussi tôt, je rentrais dans mon dortoir et me vêtis rapidement pour la journée.

J'étais l'une des premières personnes descendues pour le petit-déjeuner. Soupirant, je me laissais tomber lourdement et commençais à picorer dans mon assiette. D'habitude j'adorais ça quand je me levais tôt et pouvais profiter d'un petit-déjeuner privé dans la Grande Salle... mais maintenant... j'aurais préféré dormir toute la nuit et manquer un repas au lieu de d'être assise ici à forcer mes yeux à rester ouverts. Je poussais la nourriture dans mon assiette sans en prendre un bout, je n'avais pas faim, mon estomac fit un bruit mais je savais que ça n'était pas une demande de nourriture. Il semblait creux et vide, mais en même temps il était si plein que j'aurais pu exploser à chaque instant.

Le sentiment de plein dans mon estomac sembla monter dans ma gorge...oh oh. Si je n'essayais pas de me détendre, j'allais être malade. Cette simple pensée me venant à l'esprit, je pus sentir à l'intérieur de mes joues de la salive, presque comme si elles transpiraient, un signe clair que j'allais vomir.

Très bien Ginny, détends-toi.

Respire.

Je repoussais mon assiette et fermais les yeux, respirant régulièrement et essayant de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que la sensation dans ma bouche. Cela ne servit à rien.

Sans ouvrir les yeux je tendis la main vers un verre d'eau et commençais à en prendre de petites gorgées en buvant.

Lentement la sensation dans ma gorge commença à diminuer. Je gardais de l'eau dans la bouche pendant quelques instants alors l'impression de mes joues suant s'en allait. Après un petit moment l'impression s'en alla tout à fait. J'ouvris mes yeux et laissais échapper un souffle tremblant. La salle commençait à se remplir. Je vis mon frère, Harry, et Hermione y entrer avec quelques autres Gryffindors non loin d'eux. Je levais le regard sur la table des Slytherins juste au moment où Blaise et Draco s'asseyaient côte à côte.

Super.

Autant pour mon petit déjeuner paisible, privé.

Les conversations commencèrent à bourdonner dans la salle, cela me donnait mal à la tête. Je devais sortir de là rapidement.

Je tirais mon assiette vers moi et commençais à prendre des petits bours de toast. Je devais manger quelque chose ou je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'au déjeuner, mais si je mangeais quoi que ce soit de solide comme du bacon ou des oeufs, je pouvais être sûre d'être malade.

A mi chemin vers mes toasts, mes yeux commencèrent à parcourir la salle. Tous les étudiants parlaient, aucun ne semblait vraiment enthousiaste, mais qui pouvait s'attendre à ça à cette heure matinale ? Juste au moment où mon regard passait sur Luna (qui était en train de jeter par dessus ses épaules les croûtes de ses toasts), je vis quelque chose que je savais être déplacé. Mes yeux retournèrent brusquement sur lui... non... cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

L'homme de mes cauchemars était assis au milieu de la table des Ravenclaws.

Non, pas ici... pas maintenant.

Je me tournais vers la table des Slytherins. Blaise parlait à Draco et ne regardait nulle part ailleurs.

Je parcourus le reste de la salle du regard... personne ne semblait remarquer l'homme étrange assis à la table de l'une des maisons...

Je regardais à nouveau vers la table Ravenclaw... l'homme était parti.

Je lâchais un soupire et repoussais mon assiette une fois de plus. La sensation dans mon ventre et ma gorge était pire qu'avant. Une fois de plus, je fermais les yeux, respirant profondément, et buvant lentement par petites gorgées. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, l'homme était assis en face de moi, souriant d'un air malveillant. Mon souffle se coupa et je me levais soudainement

Trop soudainement.

Presque chaque tête dans la Grande Salle se retourna pour regarder. J'étais cependant à peine consciente du regard des étudiants sur moi, c'était comme si j'avais des oeillères... tout ce que je pouvais voir était l'homme. Il ne fit aucune tentative pour parler ou bouger, il était juste assis là, le regard fixe, souriant...

« Ginny, tout va bien ? » Me vint toutefois la voix de Ron.

L'homme eut un grand sourire, révélant ses dents laides, jaunes, abîmées. La sensation déplaisante dans ma bouche, gorge, et estomac revint, pire qu'avant. Je portais vivement une main à la bouche quand j'eu un haut-le-coeur. Je secouais la tête violemment ; je n'avais cependant pas répondu à la question de mon frère... je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je faisais.

L'homme poussa un lourd soupir de contentement. Je pus sentir son souffle frapper mon visage. L'odeur était putride ; j'eu un nouveau haut-le-coeur... si je ne partais pas d'ici, j'allais être malade au milieu de la Grande Salle. L'homme commença à se lever, il avait ses deux mains, paume tournée, sur la table des Gryffindors ; lentement il se pencha sur la table, approchant son visage plus près du mien. Je commençais à reculer de quelques pas ; je n'allais pas faire une crise pire encore que celle que j'avais eu dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit-déjeuner.

« _Qu'y a-t-il, mon coeur ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout,_ » chuchota l'homme en souriant sadiquement.

A ces mots il me sembla glapir quelque chose. J'étais extrêmement consciente de tous les regards sur moi, mon estomac se tordit douloureusement, et j'eu un haut-le-coeur une fois de plus. Juste quand je vis Blaise se lever dans mon champ de vision, je tournais les talons et m'enfuis hors de la Grande Salle.

Je courus au plus proche, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je tombais à genoux dans le premier box que je vis et le maigre contenu de mon estomac sortit douloureusement par ma bouche et mon nez.

« C'est dégoûtant, ferme au moins la porte, » dit Mimi, derrière moi.

Je l'ignorais et revins à ma gerbe. Après le toast que j'avais mangé un peu avant être partie, la bile vint. Je n'avais pas été physiquement malade comme ça depuis des années ; j'avais oublié combien gerber de la bile était immonde. Après que j'eu fini, je m'adossais contre le mur du box ; je tremblais et transpirais, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru pour un marathon. Chaque articulation était douloureuse, ma tête pulsait, ma peau était désagréablement sensible, et j'étais à la fois brûlante et gelée.

« Tu ne ressembles à rien, » dit Mimi à côté de moi. Je levais mollement la tête, elle semblait satisfaite par sa constatation.

« Fous... le camp... Mimi. » Chaque mot était un supplice.

Mimi sembla s'effacer... les fantômes pouvaient-ils s'effacer ? Ça n'avait pas d'importance, tout semblait s'effacer autour de moi... et alors... tout devint noir_._

Je m'évanouis dans les ténèbres, et quand je m'éveillais, j'étais encerclée de lumière. Où étais-je ? J'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux mais la lumière piquait alors je les refermais rapidement. La dernière chose dont je me rappelais était d'être tombée dans les toilettes de Mimi... je commençais à me concentrer sur chaque partie de mon corps, mes articulations étaient toujours douloureuses ; ma peau n'était cependant plus aussi sensible. Je transpirais toujours, et bien que je venais même de m'éveiller, je me sentais si épuisée ; comme si j'avais pu dormir pendant une année et être toujours fatiguée.

« Ginny ? »

Lentement je tournais la tête dans la direction de la voix, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

J'acquiesçais.

« Sais-tu où tu es ? »

Je secouais la tête. Aïe.

« Tu es à l'infirmerie. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, provoquant une vague de douleur. L'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Mon regard se fixa sur celui gris et dur comme l'acier de Draco, et je lui lançais un coup d'oeil déconcerté, et probablement effrayé. Je ne pouvais pas parler, je me sentais toujours comme si j'allais être malade, et la dernière chose que je voulais maintenant était de vomir devant Draco Malfoy.

Les yeux de Drao s'élargirent un moment. « Blaise t'a portée ici. »

Blaise... bien sûr que Blaise m'avait portée ici, il était toujours dans le coin quand quelque chose arrivait.

Je baissais le regard sur mes bras et vis que quelqu'un (probablement Pomfrey) avait changé mon uniforme scolaire pour un pyjamas sans manches. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je fixais mon avant-bras gauche, où était la coupure que j'avais fait ce matin. Ou du moins où était la coupure que j'avais fait ce matin _devrait _être ; tout ce qu'il y avait était une pâle cicatrice, à peine remarquable si vous ne la cherchez pas.

« Blaise t'as guérie avant de t'amener ici, » expliqua Draco, remarquant évidemment mon air surpris.

Un petit sourire vint sur mon visage quand je fis courir mes doigts sur la fine cicatrice.

« Ginny ? » Je regardais Draco. Il semblait confus, et peut-être même un peu inquiet. « Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? » demanda-t-il quand mon regard se fixa dans le sien.

Je déglutis et pris une profonde respiration. « Je ne me sens pas bien, » dis-je d'un ton rauque après m'être assurée que je n'allais pas vomir devant le Slytherin blond.

Draco laissa échapper un soupir. « Alors ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je fermais les yeux et tentais une fois de plus d'ignorer les déplaisantes sensations dans diverses parties de mon corps. « J'ai été malade pendant le petit-déjeuner, » dis-je simplement. Je pouvais leur donner une explication plus complète plus tard ; à présent je n'en avais pas l'énergie.

Draco eut un petit rire. « Je l'avais bien compris moi-même. »

« Eh bien, n'es-tu pas juste putain de... brillant, » dis-je avec sarcasme. Draco eut à nouveau un léger rire mais n'ajouta rien.

Mon corps sembla une nouvelle fois être en feu. Je repoussais les épaisses couvertures et commençais à respirer profondément. Je passais une main sur mon visage, il était froid et moite. Comment ma peau pouvait-elle être si froide alors que je me sentais si brûlante ? Tout à coup il y eut quelque chose près de ma main. Avec plus d'efforts que d'ordinaire, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Draco tenir un grand verre d'eau, je souris et le saisis avec des doigts tremblants. Draco bougea sa main sur le bas du verre mais ne l'enleva pas. Doucement il m'aida à mener le verre transparent à mes lèvres quand j'inclinais la tête pour en prendre une gorgée. En temps normal j'aurais été agacée d'être aidée pour un tel geste, si simple, mais à présent, j'étais trop fatiguée et faible pour y prêter attenion.

Draco rabaissa le verre quand je relevais la tête. Je voulais le remercier mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour parler. Au lieu de quoi je souris légèrement et me radossais contre les oreillers confortables une fois de plus. Après quelques secondes je fus à nouveau envahie par l'obscurité.

|-_Draco-|_

« Pomfrey a dit qu'elle irait bien après un jour ou deux de repos. » Blaise s'approcha et prit le siège à côté de moi.

« Je sais, » dis-je sans le regarder. « Elle s'est réveillée. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais. » Je levais finalement le regard sur mon ami. Il ne semblait pas content.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle pouvait à peine parler. J'ai décidé de la laisser simplement se rendormir. »

« Que veux-tu dire par "elle pouvait à peine parler" ? »

Je soupirais. Blaise faisait toujours des montagnes de choses qui n'en avaient pas besoin. « Elle a dit qu'elle était malade. Alors je suppose que parler empirait les choses. » Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Blaise ne dit rien, acquiesçant simplement et retourna à la contemplation de la rousse endormie qu'il avait surveillée toute la matinée.

« Elle s'est préoccupée de ses coupures, » dis-je d'un ton étouffé pour être sûr que Pomfrey n'entende pas.

Les yeux de Blaise se rétrécirent.

C'était si dur de ne plus lui en parler. A chaque fois que Ginny Weasley venait dans la conversation, laquelle était tout à fait _éloignée_ le plus souvent, il devenait susceptible. Bien que Ginny lui ait dit que tout ce qu'elle voulait était de l'amitié, et bien que Blaise m'ait dit qu'il comprenait et acceptait cela (principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix), il était toujours vraiment protecteur envers elle et il ne voulait clairement pas me laisser seul avec elle. Honnêtement, c'était carrément agaçant. Blaise était toujours, et serait toujours, mon meilleur ami, mais comment pouvait-il penser que je voulais la plus jeune des Weasleys ? Il devrait me connaître mieux que ça. Et même si c'était le cas... Blaise était mon ami ! Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais réellement faire quoi que ce soit.

Quand je regardais la rousse endormie, la conversation que j'avais eu avec Snape me revint en tête.

« Mr Malfoy. » Snape m'arrêta, une main sur mon épaule. Je levais les yeux sur lui avec curiosité. « Je voudrais vous dire un mot si ça ne vous dérange pas. » J'acquiesçais silencieusement et suivis Snape dans son bureau.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Snape m'accorda son attention. Il ne dit rien, me regardant simplement... d'un regard perçant déplaisant.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler monsieur ? » demandais-je quand le silence devint trop lourd.

Snape mit un moment à répondre. « Pourquoi me l'avez-vous amenée ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Je pensais que vous pourriez aider. » Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi il m'interrogeait sur ça... ne l'avait-il pas déjà demandé ?

« Oui, mais pourquoi vous préoccupez-vous de si je peux aider ? » demanda-t-il avec le plus léger des rictus.

« Heu... » Bordel. Pourquoi devait-il demander ça ?

La vérité était que je ne savais pas pourquoi je pensais que Ginny devrait être aidée... personne ne devrait avoir de cauchemars comme ceux-là et ne pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient... c'était la vérité. Si nous le découvrions, alors Blaise serait un peu apaisé... c'était vrai aussi. En plus... si nous trouvions ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à faire avec ça, alors les choses redeviendraient normales et je n'aurais pas à repenser à elle... c'était _sans aucun doute_ la vérité également.

« Plusieurs raisons différentes monsieur, » dis-je finalement.

« Daignez m'éclairer sur ces raisons. »

« Eh bien... je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit devrait avoir à traverser cela... » commençais-je. Snape hocha la tête, bien ; il ne pensait pas que j'étais barge... pour le moment. « Et aussi... Blaise s'inquiète tellement pour elle. » Je roulais des yeux ; il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'inquiéter autant.

« Ça je peux constater, » ricana Snape.

« Et puis... depuis que Blaise et elle ont commencé à se parler... et depuis qu'il a commencé à s'inquiéter pour elle, tout est devenu confus et dingue. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Et... après que Blaise et Ginny aient compris ce qu'il se passe, alors tous deux seront plus calmes, et les tout reviendra à la normale. »

« Je vois... » Snape commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

Je me levais en silence, regardant le maître des potions. Il avait un air étrange... comme s'il en savait plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Je savais qu'il ne me pousserait pas, demandant pourquoi je lui avait mené la rousse en premier lieu ; il aurait pu demander ça une fois Blaise et elle là... alors qu'y avait-il ?

« Est-ce l'unique raison pour laquelle vous voulez l'aider ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Bien sûr, » dis-je rapidement.

Snape me regarda avec incrédulité.

« Vous semblez vous préoccuper de cette fille... » Je ne dis rien ; je savais pas _quoi_ dire. « Je ne pense quand même pas que vous l'aimez... » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Je ne l'aime pas... »

« Ah non ? »

« Non, » dis-je en serrant les dents. Snape me lança un regard tel que j'eu l'impression de devoir m'expliquer. « Je ne la déteste pas... je veux dire... elle s'est tellement rapprochée... et je sais plusieurs trucs sur elle- »

« Ses cauchemars, » interrompit Snape.

« Oui. Alors... je ne la déteste pas... mais je ne l'aime pas non plus. »

« La limite entre l'amour et la haine est vraiment mince. »

« Je ne l'aime pas, » répétais-je.

« Très bien. » Snape ricana. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. « Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »

J'hochais la tête et allais rapidement vers la porte. Une fois ouverte, Snape m'appela encore. Je marmonnais innaudiblement... Je ne voulais plus lui parler davantage. Serrant les dents je me tournais et le regardais, essayant de ne pas montrer mon ennui.

« C'est étrange... » commença-t-il. Je ne lui demandais pas ce qui était étrange... il allait me le dire de toute façon.

« Blaise est si inquiet pour elle... c'est tout à fait évident, et il est évident de _pourquoi_ il est si inquiet. »

J'acquiesçais sans parler.

« Et pourtant... vous êtes celui qui me l'a ammenée... qui essayez de l'aider, » dit-il avec un regard perçant. « C'est juste étrange, non ? »

Je serrais les dents mais refusais de répondre.

Snape ricana. « Bonne nuit Mr Malfoy, » dit-il en fermant la porte.

Ces mots étaient restés incrustés dans ma tête depuis cette nuit. _Et pourtant... vous êtes celui qui me l'a ammenée... qui essayez de l'aider._ Ils m'avaient troublés un moment... mais alors ce qu'ils cachaient était clair. Blaise aimait Ginny... Snape et moi pouvions tous deux le décerner assez clairement, mais maintenant... Snape semblait avoir en tête que _je_ l'aimais aussi. Regardez. C'est pour ça que je ne fais jamais rien de sympa... parce que quoi que je fasse, les gens s'en faisaient une fausse idée... une fausse idée, comme moi ayant un faible pour la rousse.

« Draco. » Blaise me donna un grand coup dans les côtes.

« Quoi ? » fis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Il hocha juste la tête dans la direction de Ginny.

Je baissais les yeux. Ginny s'agitait et se tournait et se retournait avec un air effrayé. Blaise et moi échangeâmes un regard quand elle commença à marmonner de façon incohérente. Nous savions ce qu'il se passait... elle avait un autre cauchemar... au milieu de l'infirmerie ; simplement nous ne savions pas quoi y faire. Madame Pomfrey s'approcha brusquement quand Ginny laissa échapper un faible gémissement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants, » dit Mme Pomfrey en remarquant l'air que nous avions. « Elle est brûlante de fièvre, des hallucinations ne sont pas inhabituelles, » expliqua-t-elle.

Blaise et moi échangeâmes un nouveau regard. Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

|-_Ginny-|_

« Tu es sûre de te sentir assez bien pour faire ça ? » me demanda Blaise tandis que Draco, lui, et moi-même marchions vers le bureau du maître des potions.

Je levais mes yeux au ciel. J'avais été malade il y avait quelques jours de ça, et je me sentais bien depuis deux jours maintenant. « J'en suis sûre. »

Draco frappa quand nous eûmes atteint la porte, et comme toujours Snape répondit et nous entrâmes. Blaise et Draco prirent leur siège habituel dans la pièce et je pris le même fauteuil que d'ordinaire. Aujourd'hui Snape allait essayer quelque chose de nouveau ; j'étais plus nerveuse que ce ce que j'aurais dû être.

« Très bien Miss Weasley, aujourd'hui nous allons procéder différemment, » dit Snape une fois que j'eu pris place.

« Différemment comment ? » demandais-je alors même que j'étais certaine qu'il allait me le dire.

« Eh bien tout d'abord vous n'aurez besoin de penser à aucun souvenir, » expliqua-t-il.

« D'accord... » dis-je lentement.

« Je vais me rendre dans vos souvenirs manuellement, » ajouta-t-il en voyant mon air confus.

« Je n'ai pas tout à fait saisi. »

« Au lieu de vous faire penser à un souvenir, je vais les traverser, du plus récent au plus ancien. »

« Verrai-je ce que vous verrez ? »

« Oui, » acquisça-t-il.

« Alors vous allez voir mes cauchemars ? » Je me mordis les lèvres... étais-je prête à y assister une fois de plus ?

« En avez-vous un récemment ? »

J'hochais la tête.

« Et oui, je les verrai, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me pousse à faire cela, pas encore du moins. »

Je lui lançais un regard perplexe.

« Je vais essayer de consolider votre esprit, alors quand le moment viendra d'aller dans vos cauchemars, vous serrez prête, » expliqua-t-il avec un soupir.

« Je vois, » acquiesçais-je. « Alors que ferais-vous quand vous serez face à un cauchemar ? »

« Je le passerai, vous le verrez, mais ce sera flou. »

J'hochais la tête. Je pouvais faire ça... je pense.

« Et une précision... vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de contrôle... je ne vous apprends pas l'Occlumancie, alors si je passe un souvenir que vous ne voulez pas me laisser voir, vous ne pourrez pas faire grand chose pour ça... compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Etes-vous certaine de toujours vouloir faire ça maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis un moment. Le pire était qu'il allait me voir quand je me coupais... il l'avait cependant déjà vu, donc ça n'importait pas tant que ça.

J'acquiesçais.

« Très bien, prête ? »

J'hochais une fois de plus la tête. Snape leva sa baguette et je fermais les yeux en m'agrippant au fauteuil, me préparant à la douleur... mais je ne ressentis rien. Lentement j'ouvris les yeux. C'était étrange... je pouvais voir mes souvenirs, mais pas comme avant. Avant j'étais_ en_ eux, je pouvais m'y déplacer, à présent... je pouvais juste les _voir_. C'était comme s'ils se déroulaient sur un écran devant moi. Je tournais la tête mais je pouvais voir Snape nulle part... c'était vraiment bizarre.

Mon premier souvenir fut bien entendu l'un de mes cauchemars... et tout comme Snape l'avait dit, c'était flou, quelques passages allaient assez lentement pour que je les reconnaisse, mais je ne savais pour d'autres qu'ils appartenaient à mes cauchemars uniquement par leur noirceur. Je me vis, quelques années plus jeune, être traînée dans une étrange pièce et être jetée sur un matelas répugnant... je pleurais, je savais que c'était le cauchemar que j'avais eu à l'infirmerie.

Et à ce moment, dès que je fus tout à fait capable de déterminer de quel cauchemar exactement il s'agissait, ce fut fini. Maintenant je me vis couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, parlant avec Draco... juste avant que je ne m'endorme et ai mon cauchemar. Ce souvenir passa rapidement; maintenant j'étais dans les toilettes de Mimi, vomissant... ugh, mon estomac se retourna à cette vision. Et alors j'eu le cauchemar du matin... je pleurais, disant à l'homme que je voulais rentrer à la maison... et il m'assurait que je n'irai nulle part. Et juste avant ça le souvenir s'achevait rapidement.

Mon coeur se serra tristement quand je vis le passage suivant. C'était quand j'avais dû dire à Blaise que je ne voulais pas de lui en tant que plus qu'un bon ami. Une vague de culpabilité me traversa quand j'y assistais.

« _Ecoute Ginny..._ » « »

Je grognais... je ne voulais pas encore voir ça.

_« A propos de l'autre nuit... je n'aurais pas dû... je veux dire... » Blaise se gratta nerveusement le bas du cou._

C'était plus douloureux de voir ça maintenant alors que j'étais ici.

_« Après ce que tu venais juste de traverer, » continua-t-il, « j'aurais dû savoir que c'était trop tôt. »_

Je vis la surprise et la culpabilité apparaître sur mon visage.

_« Blaise. » Il leva son regard sur moi. « Ce n'était pas trop tôt, » dis-je d'une voix douce._

_Blaise attrappa ma main et eut un immense sourire à ces mots._

Et là ça venait... le moment de lui briser le coeur.

_« Heu... » Je retirais ma main. « Non, je veux dire... » _

_« Ce n'était pas trop tôt parce que... » Son sourire s'effaça lentement._

J'espère ne jamais avoir à faire ça à nouveau.

_« Je ne... je ne peux simplement pas te voir de cette façon... » _

_Blaise se recula et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, » dit-il sans me regarder._

_« Je... tu es mon meilleur ami. » _Je m'observais souriant avec difficulté._ « Je ne voudrais pas que cela change. »_

Blaise ne me regardait pas, il ne parlait pas. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais il semblait tellement blessé. Maitenant je me sentais encore plus coupable. Super.

_« Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Gin. » _

_« Je ne veux pas que les choses changent à cause de ça, cela dit... »_

_« Elle ne changeront pas. »_

Il sourit légèrement, mais je savais que ce n'était pas sincère.

Quelques autres souvenirs se passèrent après celui-là. Celui où Blaise avait essayé de m'embrasser me brisa le coeur plus encore. Une partie de moi souhaitait que je l'aime de la même façon que lui m'aimait, alors je n'aurais pas eu à le blesser. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Je me concentrais sur les extraits de souvenir. Snape avait dit que mes cauchemars seraient comme flous... il n'avait pas précisé qu'il en serait de même pour chaque autre souvenir.

Pourquoi certains passages se déroulaient lentement et d'autres non ? Etait-ce Snape qui les contrôlait ou mon esprit en jugeait certains plus importants ? Cela importait-il ? Je pensais le demander à Snape mais rapidement je décidais que je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

L'un des passage de l'une de mes séances avec Snape vint rapidement sous mes yeux... et ce fut tout ; un simple éclair. Je tentais de prévoir ce qui allait ensuite venir, mais penser à l'envers m'embrouilla donc je laissais tomber.

Tout à coup, tout fut blanc. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il se passait... était-ce la fin de la séance avec Snape ? Alors je vis que c'était quand j'étais sortie dans le froid. Draco et moi parlions... le souvenir semblait aller à une vitesse moyenne jusqu'à ce que la part où Draco remarquais combien j'étais glacée et posais son bras autour de moi... cette partie semblait aller plus lentement que toutes les autres.

Un autre extrait passa rapidement. Moi assise en classe, déjeunant, me balandant dans le parc, faisant mes devoirs, un autre cauchemar flou. Les activités journalières. Alors je fus assez proche de Draco, dans la salle commune Slytherin... quand était-ce ?

_« Je suis désolé, » dit Malfoy en me guidant vers le canapé._

_« Hein ? »_

Je m'observais lever les yeux vers lui... je semblais complètement larguée.

_« Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ça te ferait, » dit-il en saisissant une couverture et me couvrant._

Je m'en rappelais maintenant. C'était juste après que Draco m'ait emmenée à Snape pour la première fois.

_« Pas d'soucis, » dis-je d'un ton endormi, me blotissant dans la matière douce._

Je voulais rire en voyant combien j'avais été ridicule.

_Malfoy gloussa. « Tu seras en colère demain matin. »_

_« Hm-mmh. »_

_Il rit encore._

Maintenant je savais ce qui était si drôle.

_« Dors, rouquine. »_

_« ...mhmm. »_

Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais été stupide cette nuit avant que je ne vois à nouveau ce souvenir. Pas étonnant que Draco ait tant rit. Tout comme le dernier souvenir, dans lequel je m'étais vue avec Draco, celui-ci semblait quelque peu joué. Cela m'embrouilla plus que jamais. Si c'était Snape qui contrôlait les souvenirs, pourquoi se concentrait-il sur ceux avec Draco ? Et si c'était mon propre esprit qui les contrôlaient, pourquoi semblais-je les trouver plus importants ?

Le rappel de ma première séance avec Snape passa plus rapidement que le dernier. Et alors tout sembla devenir noir, comme si les souvenirs s'achevaient. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas... il y avait tant avant ça. Je fermais fermement les yeux et les rouvrit, ne découvris rien d'autre que le maître des potions, que je fixais.

J'étais de retour dans son bureau... enfin... je n'étais jamais partie, mais mon esprit oui. Je parcourus la pièce du regard avec étonnement, cela n'avait pas pu durer très longtemps... pourquoi Snape y avait-il mit fin ? Ou était-ce si long ? Il n'y avait pas moyen de dire pendant combien de temps il avait passé mes souvenirs, être dans les cachots avait le désavantage de ne jamais laisser savoir quelle heure il était du jour ou de la nuit.

« C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, » dit Snape.

« Ça a semblé rapide. »

« Ça ne prend pas longtemps pour traverser des souvenirs... mais vous allez être plus fatiguée en procédant de cette manière. »

« Je me sens bien, » dis-je sincèrement.

Snape eut un rictus. « Attendez simplement de vous lever. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je me sentais vraiment bien. Ce n'était pas comme toutes les autres fois avec Snape, quand je sortais de mes souvenirs avec l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. En fait c'était l'inverse... je me sentais comme si je sortais d'une sieste. Déterminée à prouver au professeur qu'il avait tord, je me levais rapidement.

Mauvaise idée.

Au moment où tout mon poids se porta sur mes genoux, ils commençèrent à trembler. Snape ricana et secoua la tête en agrippant mon bras.

« C'est une bonne chose que vous écoutiez mieux en classe qu'à présent, » dit-il d'un air amusé. Je le foudroyais du regard.

Blaise se précipita et prit mon bras, Snape le libéra à l'instant, il était clair que j'allais être épaulée.

Bon, c'était tout simplement génial.

« Assurez-vous que vous deux la rameniez à sa salle commune, » dit Snape à Draco et Blaise. « Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il arriverait si elle devait franchir tous ces escaliers, » fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Levant les yeux, je vis que Blaise et Draco ricanaient aussi.

Putain de Slytherins.


	18. Chapitre 17

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Merci à _Lucretia Top Septnet, Elennaw _et _ladymalfoy-94_ pour avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plaît, car je pense vraiment qu'elle en vaut la peine ! En tout cas, nous nous retrouverons dans une semaine – et d'ici là, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 17**

Les souvenirs défilèrent, flous. À présent je pouvais me voir, assise sur le lit de Blaise... Blaise et Draco étaient tous deux présents, c'était quand je leur avais parlé de mes cauchemars. Dès que je réalisais de quel souvenir il s'agissait, ce fut fini. Maintenant j'étais dans la douche, tout ce que je pus voir était moi-même allant sous l'eau et alors ce fut fini. Je ne savais toujours pas si c'était mon esprit ou Snape qui contrôlait la vitesse des souvenirs, peut-être les deux ?

Je commençais à penser que c'était un peu des deux, parfois j'avais regardé et décidé que je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'il allait apparaître, ou mon corps réagissait mal et je commençais à être en hyperventilation, et alors le souvenir changeait. Et alors, bien sûr, il y avait les souvenirs avec Draco... ils allaient toujours lentement, je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi mon esprit voulait que ces scènes se déroulent si lentement... non, ce devait être Snape... mais pourquoi ?

Je n'eu toutefois pas le temps de penser à cela. Un autre souvenir apparaissait sous mes yeux. Je le reconnus de loin, c'était un autre cauchemar, celui où j'avais eu ma crise de somnambulisme et où Draco m'avait trouvée. Je n'étais pas sûre de si c'était parce que j'avais en fait déambulé endormie pendant que je rêvais, mais il était si vivace, même le voir maintenant se jouer devant moi était douloureux. Snape avait dit que les cauchemars iraient rapidement, mais celui-là ne semblait pas aller aussi vite que les autres. L'observant à présent, je réalisais que le blanc que j'avais vu quand l'homme m'avait saisie pour me ramener dans sa maison avait dû être Draco. Si j'en étais consciente à présent, j'étais certaine que j'aurais rougie en sachant que je m'étais débattue comme ça si Draco m'avait agrippée.

C'était étrange de penser que j'étais assise dans un vieux fauteuil, dans le bureau de Snape... c'était comme si j'étais dans rien... flottant simplement dans l'obscurité, observant ma vie défiler sous mes yeux. Revenant assez loin et ne laissant rien passer, les souvenirs s'achevaient... j'avais entendu des gens dire que mourir était ainsi. Le noir profond du néant, avec tous vos souvenirs apparaissant sous vos yeux, peut-être était-ce de là qu'ils avaient pris l'idée.

Je réalisais dans un sursaut que je venais juste de songer à ce que pouvait être de mourir, et de le comparer à la situation que j'étais en train d'expérimenter maintenant. Je m'obligeais à me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait devant moi au lieu des sombres pensées où mon esprit s'aventurait quelques instant auparavant.

Cela me prit un moment avant de me réaliser exactement ce à quoi j'assistais. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était des couloirs différents de ceux du château, mais tout était flou et presque... chatoyant ? Oui, chatoyant. Tout d'abord je pensais que c'était un rêve mais je n'avais eu aucun autre rêve que les cauchemars depuis que j'étais revenue à l'école, alors ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Quand je vis les portes de l'infirmerie se former dans la vision, je compris que c'était quand j'avais prit la cape d'Harry pour aller à l'infirmerie voler la bouteille de _Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves_.

J'eu l'impression de revivre cette nuit. Un frisson nerveux me traversa quand je vis la potion venir dans la vision. Je pouvais presque sentir mes doigts trembler quand je me vis attraper la bouteille.

J'espérais que je n'allais pas réagir de cette façon pour tous les souvenirs, parce que quand Snape déciderait qu'il était temps de voir les cauchemars, je ne serais pas capable de le supporter. Mais je supposais que c'était là le but de ces séances... séances, arg, je détestais ce mot. Il sonnait comme si j'étais une cinglée qui devait voir quelqu'un une fois par semaine pour une thérapie. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça avant, mais il était maintenant clair que c'était justement ce que je faisais. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, c'était vraiment certain, les gens _normaux _n'avaient pas de cauchemars terrifiants et des hallucinations. Et j'avais demandé de l'aide et essayais de trouver ce qu'il se passait.

Oh Merlin, j'étais folle, et Snape était mon thérapeute.

Cette pensée aurait pu être amusante si elle n'avait pas été si vraie. Arg ! Pourquoi mon esprit devait-il se pencher sur de telles pensées, si déplaisantes, pendant ces petites rencontres ? J'essayais de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec moi, d'avoir de l'aide ; penser à quel point j'étais dingue ne m'aidait _pas_ !

Quand je me concentrais sur ce qu'il se passait devant moi, j'eu envie de grogner. Le souvenir en était venu au moment où je tombais sur Draco. Super. Je pus sentir la même nervosité que j'avais ressenti quand je m'étais vue voler la potion, seulement, cette fois, c'était plus puissant.

_« Pas si vite. »_ Sa voix était exactement comme je m'en rappelais, mais je n'avais auparavant pas remarqué le sourire en coin qu'il arborait.

Mon estomac sembla tomber.

_« Je pensais que tu aurais été meilleur à ça maintenant. » _Le même étonnement me prit, alors même que je savais qu'il pensait que j'étais Harry.

_« Tu es pris, arrête de te cacher. »_

Je le regardais, paralysée par l'horreur, quand il tendit la main. Je pouvais presque entendre mon esprit me hurler de courir et la même impression de froid m'engloutir et me geler sur place.

Sa main s'approchait encore et encore de mon visage.

Je pus presque sentir la cape glisser sur moi quand sa main vint et la retira brusquement.

_« Weasley ? »_

_« Que fais-tu ici Malfoy ? » _Ma voix avait une résonnance ennuyée mais mon coeur battait la chamade.

_« Je devrais te poser la même question. » _Il croisa les bras et s'adossa à la rampe d'escalier.

_« Rien, je fais juste un tour. »_

Je voulus grogner. J'étais une si mauvaise menteuse.

Malfoy se rit de moi. _« Ne me prends pas pour un con Weasley. » _

Je vis ses yeux se plisser.

_« Si tu étais sortie te balader tu n'aurais pas volé la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. »_

Le même choc me traversa sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, mais je me demandais comment il savait que c'était la cape d'Harry.

_« Oui, je sais que c'est celle de Potter. »_ J'aurais voulu dégager ce rictus de son visage.

_« Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Rien, et même si je faisais quelque chose je n'aurais pas besoin de t'en parler. » _Mon ton venimeux me surprit.

Haïssais-je réellement autant Draco, alors ?

Je savais que je ne l'aimais pas mais... attendez... qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne l'aime pas maintenant non plus !

_« Tss tss, tu ne devrais vraiment pas mentir Weasley. »_ Draco secoua la tête._ « Tu n'es pas bonne pour ça. »_

Merlin, ce rictus était si _agaçant_ !

_« Va te faire foutre Malfoy. » _Je voulus sourire en me voyant envoyer chier Draco.

Même s'il était maintant tolérable, il était toujours agaçant et voir ce souvenir me rappelait à quel point il était un enfoiré avant que je ne lui dise ce qu'il se passait. Bon, parce que maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais folle, je supposais qu'il ne voulait plus autant m'ennuyer, qui savait ce qu'une personne cinglée ferait quand on la poussait trop ?

Si je n'était pas en état de transe, ou je ne sais quoi, là maintenant, j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel. Si c'était réellement ce pourquoi Draco avait légèrement changé, alors il était vraiment un salaud.

C'était franchement bizarre. Je pouvais sentir les doigts de Draco autour de mon bras quand je le regardais m'attirer.

_« Non, je ne pense pas que je le ferai, »_ chuchota-t-il sombrement.

Ma tête me tournait d'avoir été attrapée à nouveau, mon souffle sembla s'arrêter comme si quelque chose m'avait frappée à la poitrine et ejecté tout l'air hors de mes poumons.

_« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien... qu'est-ce que ceci ? » _

Cette fois je pus presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix quand il m'arracha la bouteille.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Je me vis faire un pas en arrière, cela ne fis pas grand chose ; Draco ne voulait pas relâcher sa prise sur mon bras donc je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin.

_« Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ? » _Son regard curieux rencontra le mien._ « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça ? » _

Je remarquais une nouvelle fois que sa voix ne sonnait pas comme d'habitude.

_« Pourquoi t'en préoccupes-tu ? »_

_« Je m'en fous. » _

Je pouvais sentir le poids de la bouteille dans mes mains. Cela n'avait aucun sens, j'étais dans le néant, je n'avais pas de mains visibles, alors comment pouvais-je sentir un poids quelconque en elles ?

_« Eh bien que penses-tu me laisser partir alors ? » _

Le même sentiment d'inconfort me submergea quand Draco accrocha son regard au mien et fit un pas vers moi et releva ma manche pour révéler mes entailles.

_« Alors je vois que tu n'as pas arrêté. » _

Il semblait curieux.

La même rage brûlante me parcouru tout en me voyant arracher mon bras de son emprise.

_« Va te faire voir. »_

Un étrange sentiment d'amusement sembla traverser les ténèbres. Ce n'était pas le mien, je pouvais toujours sentir ma propre colère et mon embarras, que j'avais eu cette nuit, ces sentiments que je pouvais sentir en moi, mais ça... cela semblait être tout autour de moi. Pouvait-il s'agir de Snape ? Il regardait aussi, après tout...

Tout devint noir ; je devinais que nous avions fini pour aujourd'hui. Je fermais les yeux et les réouvrit. L'obscurité était partie, je pouvais voir le bureau de Snape, Draco et Blaise était assis dans leurs fauteuils habituels. Cette fois je n'essayais pas de me lever directement, je savais maintenant que même si je pensais que je me sentais bien, ce n'était pas le moment de m'appuyer de tout mon poids sur mes jambes.

« Vous pourriez vous lever, de cette façon vous vous sentirez fatiguée. » Snape eut un sourire en coin, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Je le foudroyais du regard mais me levais tout de même.

Blaise m'imita rapidement et s'approcha. J'espérais que je pourrais lui dire que je pouvais marcher seule maintenant mais dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas le cas. Je détestais cela ; je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un fasse tout pour moi si cela pouvait être évité, alors avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à faire des choses aussi simples que marcher était tout simplement agaçant.

Draco se leva quelques instant après Blaise ; chacun me prit un bras. Très bien, c'était ridicule. Je n'avais pas réellement besoin de ce genre d'aide. Je n'exprimais toutefois pas cette pensée, Blaise aurait juste secoué la tête et rafermit sa prise, et Draco... d'accord, je n'étais pas sûre de ce que Draco aurait fait.

Une fois que tous deux me tinrent fermement, je pensais qu'il était temps de partir. Sur des jambes tremblantes, je me dirigeais lentement vers la porte.

« Oh, et Miss Weasley, » fit Snape dès que Blaise ouvrit la porte pour partir.

Je tournais lentement la tête. « Oui ? »

« La prochaine fois que vous aurez besoin d'une potion, venez simplement me voir plutôt que de fureter dans le château. » Son ton était sévère, mais le sourire en coin qu'il arborait montrait qu'il n'était en fait pas vexé au sujet de mon vol dans l'infirmerie.

« Oui monsieur, » dis-je avec un léger sourire, avant de me retourner vers la porte.

_La tête de Ginny vola sur le côté, sa joue lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu, il semblait y avoir une vibration là où le dos de sa main avait rencontré sa peau. Comme si son coeur battait uniquement dans cette partie. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et elle se frictionna doucement la joue._

_« Regarde-moi, » commanda l'homme._

_Ginny eut un mouvement de recul à sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu, mais elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau frappée. Lentement elle tourna et leva sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses yeux embués de larmes tombent sur l'homme la dominant._

_« Tu ne devras _jamais plus me parler comme ça,_ » ordonna-t-il._

_Ginny ne dit rien._

_« Est-ce clair ? » demanda-t-il en serrant les dents._

_« O-oui, » bégaya-t-elle._

_« Bien. Va te laver. »_

_Ginny n'hésita pas ; la moindre excuse pour s'éloigner de lui était la bienvenue. Elle alla rapidement dans la petite et sale salle de bain, et regarda son triste reflet. Sa peau était nuancée de noir, c'était dû à la couche de saleté qu'il y avait sur son corps, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par les larmes, et sa joue, sa joue était rouge vif. On aurait dit que tout le sang de son corps s'était rué dans cette zone blessée._

_Elle détourna le regard de son reflet et tourna avec difficulté les robinets, les tuyaux produirent un bruit étrange mais l'eau ne coula pas. Après un moment, le bruit se réduit et la répugnante eau marron commença à tomber du robinet. Le visage de Ginny se plissa de dégoût. Comment était-elle supposée se laver quand l'eau était plus sale qu'elle ?_

_Juste quand ces pensées lui vinrent, l'eau crachota et commença à couler en étant claire. Elle avait pourtant toujours quelques appréhensions de se laver avec. Sa peur mettait cependant l'homme en colère, elle ne voulait pas être punie pour ne pas s'être lavée, alors saisissant une serviette de bain, Ginny la trempa avec l'eau heureusement propre, et se retourna vers son reflet._

_Doucement, elle tamponna la serviette mouillée sur la marque rouge sur sa joue. La serviette lui fit plus mal qu'elle n'aurait dû. Sifflant de douleur, Ginny se pencha plus près du miroir et fixa la marque rouge plus attentivement. Il y avait un petit bleu sur sa pommette, et ce qui ressemblait à une légère coupure. Comment avait-il pu la couper simplement en la frappant ? Plus de larmes encore coulèrent de ses yeux quand elle nettoya en faisant attention l'entaille._

_« Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » La voix de l'homme s'insinua tout à coup dans la petite salle de bain._

_Ginny sursauta et se tourna, faisant face à l'homme, les yeux écarquillés._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

_« R-rien. »_

_Il eut un bref sourire. « Alors, tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » demanda-t-il encore._

_« Un peu, » mentit Ginny. En fait, c'était même pire qu'avant qu'il ne la frappe._

_« Juste un peu ? » L'homme fit claquer sa langue. « Je ne te crois pas, » dit-il en se redressant et faisant un pas vers elle._

_Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Ginny ; quelque chose venant de la façon dont il lui souriait..._

_« Peut-être que je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux. » Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents jaunes, et baissa la tête donc son regard croisa le sien._

_Ginny commença à trembler ; elle fit un pas en arrière et secoua légèrement la tête._

_« Non ? » L'homme semblait en colère maintenant._

_Des larmes commencèrent à descendre le long de ses joues, sa gorge était serrée, elle avait une boule dans le ventre, on pouvait penser qu'elle allait s'évanouir à chaque instant._

_« Tu n'as pas le choix, princesse, » dit-il d'un ton malicieux avant d'attraper son bras. _

J'étais allongée sur l'herbe légèrement gelée, fixant le ciel nocturne. Je pouvais parfaitement voir chaque étoile, la lune jetait de pâles rayons argentés sur le lac ; c'était vraiment splendide. J'adorais le parc d'Hogwarts de nuit. Même s'il faisait froid, et que je ne sentais quasiment plus mes pieds, je ne voulais pas bouger. Je pouvais voir mon souffle s'échapper en volutes de fumée, j'aurais dû emmener ma cape avec moi, au moins je n'aurais pas tremblé à chaque seconde.

Je soupirais ; je n'allais pas tarder à devoir rentrer. Le château était pourtant le dernier endroit où je voulais être en ce moment, ici, tout semblait irréel, dans le château, tout était bien trop réel... les murs de pierre et les couloirs sombres semblait avoir dernièrement pris un air menaçant. Je détestais avoir l'impression que quelque chose se cachait dans l'ombre ; je n'avais jamais été du genre nerveux avant cette année. Depuis les cauchemars, cependant...

Arg ! Pense à quelque chose d'autre, Ginny !

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je tentais de passer outre mes rêves, ils étaient tout ce à quoi je semblais être capable de penser ?

Dans une tentative désespérée pour me vider la tête, je commençais à compter les étoiles. Je me souvins que je faisais cela, enfant, et que je n'avais jamais pu toutes les compter et que cela m'énervait de ne pas finir, j'essayais toujours à nouveau le lendemain. Un petit sourire tendit mes lèvres quand ces pensées me traversèrent. Parfois, j'espérais être encore un enfant... pas de soucis, pas de responsabilités, pas de relations ambigües avec les amis. En un éclair une image de moi enfant apparut dans mon esprit, mon sourire se mua rapidement en un grognement quand l'image changea en une venant de mes cauchemars.

Je m'assis, serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Ça devenait trop. Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux et fermais les yeux. Je pouvais voir de courts passages de mes cauchemars derrières mes paupières closes, mais je les laissais juste passer. On ne pouvait pas les arrêter, et j'étais en cet instant fatiguée de me battre.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage. Je voulais juste que tout ça finisse ; je voulais que quelque chose me sorte de ces pensées maintenant, quoi que ce soit !

« Ginny ? »

Je levais brusquement la tête. Était-ce qui je pensais ?

Je me tournais lentement. Yep, Draco Malfoy se tenait à quelques pas de là, semblant étonné.

« Salut. » Je me levais, mais ne m'approchais pas.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant.

« Rien, tranquille. » J'haussais les épaules.

Draco hocha la tête et s'approcha. « Tu pleurais ? »

J'aurais voulu grogner. Tu parles d'une distraction.

« Heu... » J'essuyais mes yeux, en rougissant légèrement. Pourquoi était-ce toujours Blaise ou Draco qui devait surgir quand je pleurais ?

« Un autre cauchemar ? » demanda-t-il avec un air étrange.

« Ouais, » soupirais-je.

Draco secoua la tête. « Tu devrais arrêter de venir ici.

Je le fixais sans comprendre. Venait-il juste de dire ce que je pensais ?

« Pardon ? » demandais-je, incertaine de la raison pour laquelle j'étais si sur la défensive.

« Tu vas tomber en hypothermie ; je ne pense pas que Blaise serait capable de le supporter si tu finissais à l'infirmerie... une fois de plus. » Il eut un léger rictus.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Il ne fait plus si froid dehors, maintenant, » mentis-je.

« Alors, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il en faisant glisser un doigt sur mon bras couvert de chair de poule.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine ; j'en accusais le froid.

« Tu ne portes même pas de cape, » ajouta-t-il quand je ne dis rien.

« Toi non plus, » fis-je remarquer.

« Ah oui, » ricana-t-il, « mais je suis un être au sang froid. » Je roulais des yeux. « Un coeur de glace, tu te souviens ? » Il me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

« Mais toi... » Draco se pencha plus près, une étrange expression sur le visage, je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant, et elle me semblait déjà familière. Lentement, il leva sa main et effleura mon cou. « Tu es vraiment chaude. »

Ma respiration se suspendit. Je pus sentir mon coeur commencer à s'emballer, bien que je n'y trouvais pas de raison, et par sa position, je savais que Draco pouvait sentir les pulsations dans mon cou.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, ils étaient mi-clos... sombres, profonds. Pourquoi avais-je une sensation de familiarité ?

Il sembla s'approcher... je sentis mon souffle s'arrêter, il s'approchait _bel et bien_.

Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer, je pouvais me sentir me pencher à contre-coeur... inclinant ma tête vers le haut. Les yeux de Draco étaient tout à fait clos, les miens suivirent quelques secondes après. Nous étions si proches maintenant que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

Attendez.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et reculais. Draco retira sa main et se redressa.

Il était temps d'y aller.

« Je-je rentre, » bégayais-je.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse. Ne jetais pas regard en arrière pour voir s'il acquiesçait ou partait ou se tenait simplement là. Je dus forcer mes jambes à marcher d'un pas assuré et non de courir jusqu'au château. À l'instant où j'entrais dans le château chauffé, je m'appuyais contre le mur de pierre.

Que venait-il de se passer ?


	19. Chapitre 18

_**NdT : **Bonjour ! Je tiens à remercier _ladymalfoy-94, Lucretia Top Septnet _ainsi qu'_Elennaw_ pour les reviews qu'elles ont posté ! Je rappelle toutefois, avant de laisser place au texte intéressant, que _Stolen Memories_ n'est pas de moi mais de _Wiccan98 _! Cela fait, je vous dis bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !_

**Chapitre 18**

-_Draco_-|

Putain.

Je fis les cents pas dans la salle commune, marmonnant des trucs du genre _idiot, merde, bordel, _et _putain_ dans ma barbe, encore et encore.

Que venait-il de se passer, _putain_ ?

Je savais ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était assez flagrant et évident, la question était _pourquoi_ cela était-il arrivé ?

Ce n'était pas bon, à plusieurs niveaux. En premier ; j'avais presque embrassé la Weaslette ! Pourquoi avais-je seulement pensé à quelque chose comme ça ? D'accord, je commence à la connaître un peu, et elle n'est pas comme son frère... c'est vrai... et elle est jolie... arg ! Ce n'était pas le problème ! Elle est une Weasley ! Je frappais la petite table de frustration, n'y gagnais rien d'autre qu'une grande douleur au bout de l'orteil.

_Putain !_

En plus, il y avait ce petit problème qu'elle avait en tête. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait avec les cauchemars, ou à quel point ça l'affectait, mais c'était clairement énorme, embrasser un Malfoy devait être la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin ou qu'elle voulait maintenant. Attendez... _pourquoi_ m'inquiétais-je du meilleur pour elle à présent ? J'étais celui en plein dilemme !

Et, bien sûr, il y avait l'autre petit problème... mon meilleur ami l'aimait ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Et si Ginny lui disait quelque chose pendant qu'il... ? Je ne pouvais pas juste le lui dire, si ? Non... je ne pouvais pas, mais qu'allais-je dire ?

"Eh, Blaise... quoi de neuf, vieux ? Oh, et à propos, j'ai presque embrassé la fille pour qui tu craquais presque toute l'année."

Oui, parce que ça passerait nickel, vraiment.

Peut-être devrais-je simplement lui dire qu'elle avait essayé de m'embrasser... il ne serait pas en colère s'il pensait que c'était de que Ginny voulait... non ? Non... il ne le serait probablement pas, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça non plus, il le découvrirait. Bordel, pourquoi Blaise devait-il être si fort pour tout comprendre ? Attendez... peut-être que je pouvais lui dire que j'avais voulu l'embrasser parce que... parce que j'avais passé une sale nuit ? Ouais, ça pouvait marcher, surtout si je disais clairement que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle... ce qui était faux.

Rien que de penser à la conversation imminente avec Blaise me donna mal à la tête. Je savais que je devrais probablement juste laisser tomber ça, juste réveiller Blaise et tout lui dire. Arg ! Blaise choisissait toujours les pires nuits pour dormir dans sa propre chambre. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas le lui dire... attendre, simplement, et en parler à Ginny... si elle n'avait pas prévu de lui dire, alors pourquoi devrais-je être celui qui mettrait Blaise en colère ?

Arg... ça n'allait pas marcher non plus ; Blaise comprendrait que quelque chose se tramait. Ginny et moi n'étions pas aussi proche qu'elle l'était avec Blaise, mais nous n'étions plus ennemis comme avant... j'ignorais ce que nous étions, pas des amis... plus que des connaissances. Ça n'était rien toutefois, bien que nous ne soyions pas proches, il était inévitable qu'après le quasi baiser que nous avions partagé, les choses seraient différentes, et Blaise verrait inévitablement que quelque chose se tramait. Connaissant Blaise, il grossirait les choses plus encore qu'elles ne l'étaient.

Je savais ce que je devais faire.

« Vieux. » Je secouais la forme endormie de Blaise.

Les Slytherins étaient vraiment trop paranoïaques.

Au moment où ma main toucha l'épaule de Blaise, il sursauta et se redressa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Draco ? » demanda-t-il, agacé, et retombant sur ses oreillers.

« Je dois te parler. » Je savais que je devrais simplement partir, il était pourtant trop tard maintenant.

« Demain matin. » Blaise enfonça son visage plus profondément dans son oreiller.

Je soupirais. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre le matin. Je n'avais de mon côté aucun problème à attendre, mais si Blaise découvrait que c'était à propos de Ginny, et que je ne le lui avais pas dit maintenant, il me tuerait.

« C'est sur Ginny. »

Ça marcha.

Dès que le nom de la rousse fut mentionné, Blaise se redressa et me fixa d'un air inquisiteur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est-elle ? L'as-tu laissée dans la salle commune ? » divagua Blaise en sautant hors du lit et passant une chemise par-dessus sa tête.

« Non, Blaise, assieds-toi ! » Il avait à moitié passé la porte quand j'eu la possibilité d'en placer une.

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, une main sur la porte.

« Si tu t'assieds, je te le dirai. » Je commençais à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Blaise me regarda d'un air sceptique pendant un moment, avant de s'asseoir. « Bien. Alors ? »

Je commençais à faire les cents pas. Par où allais-je commencer ? Je ne pouvais pas simplement dire "J'ai essayé d'embrasser ta nana." D'accord, en fait Ginny n'était pas sa nana... mais il aimerait bien.

« Mec, tu me rends dingue. »

Je me rendais moi-même dingue !

Je marchais encore quelques temps, avant de m'arrêter abruptement.

« Allons faire un tour... » suggérais-je.

« Quoi ? Non. » Blaise secoua la tête. « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Je passais une main sur mon visage et grognais. « Je le ferai... _dehors_. »

Blaise me regarda d'un air confus.

« Je ne peux pas, ici... c'est... c'est trop étouffant, » dis-je, sincère.

Lentement, le garçon à la peau somnre se leva de son coin du lit. « Très bien. » Il semblait hésitant, mais je m'en foutais.

_C'était si étrange... j'étais... où étais-je ? Dans une pièce sombre... non, pas une simple pièce, une maison. C'était sale, les murs étaient nus et familiers, et le sol était inégal et pointu ; comme si celui qui avait construit ça s'en était foutu de lisser le béton._

_Tout ça paraissait vaguement familier, cependant... tout semblait flou, ce qui rendait difficile le fait de distinguer avec exactitude les détails de la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. Tout ce que je savais était que j'étais dans un pièce, en gros d'une forme rectangulaire, avec un encadrement de porte à ma gauche et un autre devant moi, mais légèrement sur la droite... j'avais déjà vu cette pièce auparavant, cependant... j'étais au moins certaine de ça._

_Je pouvais entendre des pas s'approcher derrière moi... je n'étais cependant pas effrayée, j'étais... je ne savais pas ce que j'étais, mais ce que je ressentais n'était pas de la peur. En fait, il semblait que je ne ressentais rien. Lentement, je me tournais pour voir qui marchait vers moi. C'était un homme. Il était grand, mais pas plus que d'autres, il avait de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés, négligés, ou bien étaient-ils marron foncé ? Je ne pouvais pas le dire. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, ainsi seuls son nez et sa bouche étaient visibles._

_Il me semblait familier, aussi... ses cheveux, son visage (du moins ce que je pouvais en voir), la façon dont il marchait, dont il était bâti... c'était comme si je l'avais vu tous les jours... pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le replacer ? Bien que je sache que je l'avais déjà vu auparavant... bien que je ne puisse pas voir à quoi il ressemblait entièrement... et bien que je ne puisse pas trouver qui il était exactement, je savais que je ne l'aimais pas. Dans chaque pas qu'il faisait, par la manière dont il respirait, la manière dont ses épaules étaient affaissées... ça ne m'effrayait pas... c'était davantage un mélange de peur et de colère... plus de colère qu'autre chose._

_Il continua à marcher, me dépassant comme si je n'étais pas là. L'espace d'un instant, je pensais qu'il allait continuer à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe le mur, mais il pivota brutalement et glissa à travers l'encadrement de la porte devant moi. Je le suivis presque, presque, quelque chose me retint cependant, et comme j'avais levé le pied, je le replaçais sur le sol dur et attendis._

_Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps... quelques instant après, l'homme revint. Dire qu'il semblait énervé était un euphémisme. Il était tout à fait furieux. Sa bouche était resserée en une ligne, sa mâchoire crispée, ses narines dilatées, et bien que je ne puisse pas les voir, je savais que ses yeux étincelaient de rage._

_Sa frustration n'était cependant pas ce qui me surprenait... non ; c'était ce avec quoi il entra dans la pièce. Un corps, un petit corps était traîné derrière lui, je me sentis hoqueter mais aucun son ne sortit, je n'avais toutefois pas à m'inquiéter de cela, tout ce dont je me préoccupais était le petit corps sans vie qu'il traînait dans la pièce, où j'étais à présent figée._

_Ou... du moins je pensais que le corps était sans vie._

_Il remua brusquement,et alors les bras commencèrent à s'agiter, enfin, comme si quelqu'un venait juste d'augmenter le volume dans la pièce, un hurlement à glacer le sang émergea de la petite forme. J'éprouvais de la pitié pour la personne traînée, et encore... c'était comme si je m'en foutais. Je ne me sentais ni triste, ni choquée, ou effrayée... toutes ces émotions étaient mêlées à de la colère, et la colère les repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient quasiment disparues._

_L'homme continua à entraîner le corps qui se débattait, que je supposais être une fille par ses long cheveux, à travers la pièce, ils s'approchaient de moi et toujours aucun d'entre eux ne semblait capable de me voir. L'homme s'arrêta brusquement et jeta la jeune fille avec rudesse sur un matelas, qui, je venais de le remarquer, était posé à côté de moi. Une nouvelle vague de colère me traversa, comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il simplement jeter cet enfant sur un matelas après l'avoir traînée dans cette pièce froide, sombre et répugnante ?_

_J'allais faire un pas, je voulais hurler, le frapper, le tabasser, lui faire tout ce que cette jeune fille ne pouvait pas lui faire, mais la fille sur le matelas se tourna et je sentis mon corps tout entier se geler de peur._

_La jeune fille était moi._

_Tout me revint violemment cette fois, je savais pourquoi je reconnaissais le lieu où j'étais, pourquoi l'homme semblait si familier. J'étais dans l'un de mes rêves... mes cauchemars. Mais... ça voulait dire... qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Je tournais la tête et parcouru la pièce du regard ; c'était si évident maintenant. La porte devant moi menait au-dehors... celle sur la gauche à une petite entrée, je savais que dans l'entrée il y avait une salle de bain et une autre porte, conduisant probablement à une cuisine ou une chambre... comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer avant ?_

_Rêvais-je ? Je devais rêver, je voyais seulement l'homme dans mes rêves... attendez... ce n'était pas vrai... dernièrement, je l'avais aussi vu en dehors de mes rêves. Mais... c'était différent ; je n'avais jamais vu cette maison hors de mes cauchemars... ça n'était pas vrai non plus... la douche, je me rappelais de la douche très précisément. Je ne m'étais cependant jamais vue moi-même auparavant... oui... c'était vrai. Je devais être en train de rêver... je_ devais_ l'être... s'il vous plaît laissez-moi rêver._

_L'homme tomba à genoux devant mon jeune double, il s'avança peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque nez à nez avec elle. Je tendis l'oreille quand je vis ses lèvres bouger... je ne pus pourtant rien entendre d'autre que de légers sanglots. La jeune Ginny secoua la tête, le visage de l'homme se durcit immédiatement... je connaissais ce regard... il était en colère. Je me souvins l'avoir mis en colère dans mes cauchemars, je me souvins de la peur que je ressentais toujours quand je le mettais en colère... mais je ne le ressentais pas, à présent... je me sentais étrangement détachée._

_« Tu vas payer pour ça, » entendis-je l'homme chuchoter._

_Il se leva... se tint là, la fixa quelques instants avant de lever la main et de la gifler durement du revers. J'essayais de crier, essayais de bouger, mais j'étais coincée. Je voulais faire quelque chose, je voulais le blesser, le tuer, je me foutais qu'il soit le fruit de mon imagination, je voulais qu'il meurt et parte... quel qu'en soit le moyen._

_La jeune moi gémit faiblement et tint le membre qu'il avait frappé. L'homme se redressa encore avant de se courber et de l'agripper par les épaules. Lentement, il la souleva jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient à la hauteur des siens. Il chuchota quelque chose si bas que mes oreilles ne parvinrent pas à le saisir, mais les yeux de mon double s'agrandirent et elle secoua lentement la tête. Quoi qu'il ait dit, cela l'avait effrayée. L'homme eut un sourire malveillant, dévoilant ses dents jaunes, avant de la repousser avec rudesse sur le lit._

_Je regardais, glacée d'horreur, la jeune Ginny s'éloigna aussi vite que possible et à quatre pattes de l'homme. C'était pourtant inutile, le coin le plus éloigné de lui ne fut que le bout du matelas sale, avant que son dos ne soit contre le mur sinistre._

_« Il n'y a nulle part où courir, chérie, » sourit l'homme avec malveillance avant de placer ses mains sur le début du matelas et de s'avancer lentement vers l'enfant effrayée._

_Il se moquait d'elle, essayait de lui faire peur pour qu'elle se tienne bien... pour que je me tienne bien. La pensée de tout ça me tordit l'estomac ; je ne voulais pas en voir davantage, si je ne pouvais rien faire pour ce que je voyais, alors pourquoi me tenais-je ici à observer, putain ?_

_« Non non non non non non non, » commença à psalmodier la jeune moi en secouant la tête._

_L'homme acquiesça. « Oh si. »_

_« NOOOOOOON ! »_

J'étais faite. Totalement épuisée, achevée par tout ça. Je ne pouvais plus le faire davantage, ni me battre. Je voulais juste que tout s'achève.

J'étais de nouveau dehors, je semblais toujours sortir de moi-même quand j'avais le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir tenir, et à chaque fois que je sortais ici, quelque chose me ramenait. Je regardais autour de moi ; le ciel était toujours noir et le parc était vide. Pas cette fois, _rien_ ne me ramènerait cette fois.

Le clair de lune éclaira le mince objet entre mes doigts. Je baissais les yeux sur lui, l'unique chose qui m'avait entraînée si loin, mais... ça commençait à ne plus marcher. C'était comme lorsque vous prenez des médicaments, ça marche pendant un moment mais un jour ou l'autre, vous devez augmenter les doses ; c'était ce que j'allais faire cette nuit, augmenter la dose.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me forçais à me détendre jusqu'à ce que je sente mes genoux toucher l'herbe humide et à demi gelée. Je relevais les manches de ma chemise chaude, et fixait la forêt. J'avais enfin compris ce que le rêve signifiait...

J'amenais lentement l'acier affûté contre la peau mince et sensible de mon poignet gauche.

C'était l'unique rêve que j'avais eu où je voyais ce qu'il m'arrivait d'un point de vue extérieur. Je n'avais cependant pu faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter ça, je l'avais voulu, jamais dans ma vie je n'avais autant voulu quelque chose.

Poussant la pointe acérée de la lame, je tranchais lentement sur la longueur de mon bras.

Et maintenant, assise ici, le regard au loin, je comprenais ce que tout ça signifiait. Toute l'année j'avais essayé d'arrêter les cauchemars, de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire, d'en parler, de demander de l'aide pour tenter de comprendre ; rien n'avait marché. Et alors, je m'étais retrouvée physiquement dans l'un d'entre eux et j'étais toujours incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je changeais de main, et menais la pointe acérée de la lame à la peau sensible de mon poignet droit.

Si je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter les rêves quand j'étais réellement en eux, comment étais-je supposée les arrêter de l'extérieur ?

Je poussais la lame et la traînais lentement à travers ma peau.

Rien de ce que je faisais ne marcherait. Le seul moyen d'arrêter mes cauchemars était de m'arrêter moi-même ; je devais le faire maintenant... c'était le seul moyen, le seul moyen pour en finir, rien d'autre n'allait marcher...

La lame tomba sur le sol, l'herbe autour de moi était éclaboussée de sang... _mon_ sang. Mes paupières se firent lourdes... tout devenait flou. Si c'était ainsi qu'était la mort, alors ce n'était pas si mal. Mon corps se détendit quand mes yeux se fermèrent, je sentais l'énergie me déserter... tout ce que je voulais était dormir... pour toujours.

|-_Draco_-|

« Laisse-moi résumer, » ricana Blaise.

Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi il riait... je venais juste de lui dire que j'avais presque embrassé la fille qu'il avait aimé toute l'année... qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, bordel ?

« Tu me réveilles, me dit qu'il se passe un truc avec Ginny... alors tu me traînes dehors pour m'apprendre que tu l'as presque embrassée ? » Blaise gloussait.

« Heu... ouais ? » J'étais confus... je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais venant de Blaise, mais ça n'était pas comme ça.

Blaise commença à rire. J'étais officiellement convaincu qu'il était devenu fou.

« Tu es vraiment un numéro, Draco, » dit finalement Blaise une fois qu'il eut arrêté de rire. « Je savais que tu l'aimais. »

Je grognais. « Je n'aime pas Ginny. »

« Ah oui, parce que tu essaies toujours d'embrasser les filles que tu n'aimes pas, » acquiesça Blaise.

« Va chier, Blaise, » grognais-je.

« Eh, _tu_ es celui qui _m'_a tiré du lit pour me parler, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Parce qu'elle est ta nana. » Je savais que cette déclaration était un mensonge.

« Elle n'est pas ma nana. » Blaise ne semblait pas vraiment content de l'admettre.

« Je sais, mais tu voudrais qu'elle le soit... » Ma voix mourut ; je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il me semblait qu'il avait le droit de savoir que j'avais essayé d'embrasser la rouse... ce qui n'était pas très Slytherin de ma part.

Blaise soupira. « Ginny a été très claire, tout ce que nous serions et devrions être sont des amis, et après y avoir pensé, je suis d'accord. »

Je le fixais sans rien dire.

« Je n'aime plus Ginny comme ça, » expliqua-t-il.

Je toussotais.

« Je veux dire... je m'inquiète pour elle, et me préoccupe d'elle, mais c'est parce que c'est une bonne amie. »

Je ne le croyais pas. C'était clair qu'il voulait que tout ça soit vrai, mais je pouvais voir qu'il ne se croyait pas non plus lui-même. Il aimait Ginny, elle était une bonne amie, mais il voudrait toujours plus. Mais... je suppose qu'il avait dû réaliser qu'il ne l'aurait jamais de la façon qu'il espérait, ce qui arriverait peut-être tôt ou tard, pas vrai ?

« Mais toi... » continua Blaise, « tu n'as jamais vraiment commencé à l'apprécier... pas comme une amie, du moins. Tu as cessé de la détester, mais après... »

« Après quoi ? » demandais-je en serrant les dents, bien que je savais que je devrais juste rester tranquille.

« Après tu as essayé de l'embrasser... » ricana-t-il.

« Quel est le rapport ? »

« Le rapport est que tu la détestais, après tu as essayé de l'embrasser, les gens n'embrassent pas ceux qu'il haïssent... tu es dingue d'elle. »

Je n'avais jamais voulu frapper mon ami auparavant, mais maintenant c'est ce que je voulais plus que toute autre chose.

« Je ne suis pas à fond sur la Belette, » dis-je en grinçant des dents.

« Hu-huh, » sourit Blaise.

Je soupirais. Super. Maintenant j'avais mon directeur de maison et mon meilleur ami qui pensaient que j'étais amoureux de la Weaslette.

« Rentrons, » dis-je en resserant ma cape autour de moi. Avoir proposé une balade au milieu de la nuit était une des idées les plus stupides que j'avais jamais eu.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ? » demanda Blaise avec un rictus. Il savait que je ne le voudrais pas. Blaise était une de ces personnes qui n'avaient jamais froid. Connard chanceux.

« Pourquoi ? » J'haussais les épaules. « Il n'y a rien ici, sauf... » je parcouru le parc du regard, tentant d'appuyer mon opinion en montrant à Blaise qu'il était vide...

Mais il n'était pas vide.

Droit devant nous, près de la forêt, il y avait une silhouette. Je plissais les yeux pour essayer de la distinguer, un rayon de lune traversa les nuages sombres et... « Ginny... » soufflais-je. Je n'aurais pas pu la reconnaître sans ses cheveux roux brillant au clair de lune.

« Ginny ? » Blaise eut un sourire en coin. « Tu vois que- »

« Non. » Je secouais la tête. « Regarde. »

Blaise suivit mon regard et, bien que je ne fusse pas occupé à le regarder, je savais qu'il était choqué par la vision.

Je commençais à courir vers la forme immobile qu'était Ginny Weasley, sans m'embêter à me retourner pour voir si Blaise suivait. Avait-elle eu une crise de somnambulisme et était-elle tombée sur l'herbe ? Était-elle encore en train de regarder les étoiles ?

Mes interrogations eurent bien vite des réponses. Quand je fus proche, je remarquais que le rouge que j'avais vu ne venait pas simplement de ses cheveux. Ginny gisait sans vie sur le sol dur, dans une mare de sang... _son_ sang.

Je glissais en m'arrêtant et tombais sur les genoux à côté d'elle, touchant sa joue je réalisais qu'elle était glacée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Instinctivement, j'ôtais ma cape et l'enroula autour d'elle.

« Ginny ? » Je saisis ses épaules et commençais à la secouer. Mes mains glissèrent et touchèrent l'herbe humide, y jetant un regard, je vis que c'était couvert de sang.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » lui criais-je.

Je lui soulevais les épaules et la tint contre mon torse pour que la chaleur de mon corps se propage en elle. Quelque chose toucha le sommet de mon crâne ; je levais les yeux et vis qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Ce n'était pas une douce petite pluie, non, c'était une putain de pluie battante. Quand la pluie tomba à verse sur Ginny et moi, mes yeux la parcoururent jusqu'à ce que... je pus finalement voir d'où le sang venait à présent... précautioneusement, je soulevais son poignet droit, il y avait une longue et méchante coupure qui s'étendait presque jusqu'au coude. Je devais l'amener à l'infirmerie.

« Blaise ! » hurlais-je en plissant les yeux à traver l'eau violente. Il se tenait simplement à quelques pas de là, l'air horrifié.

« Ramène-toi et aide-moi ! » criais-je sous l'orage assourdissant.

Blaise sembla sortir d'une transe. Secouant la tête il raccourcit la distance en quelques longues enjambées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en dégageant quelques mèches trempées de ses yeux.

« Elle s'est coupé les poignets. »

« Quoi ? » On aurait dit que Blaise allait être malade.

« Aide-moi à la ramener au château. »

« Draco... »

« J'en ai rien à branler si elle ne veut pas que les profs soient au courant pour ses coupures, » lui hurlais-je.

Blaise hocha tête et m'aida à soulever la rousse.


	20. Chapitre 19

_**NdT **: Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup à _POli, Nauos 'euh, Lucretia Top Septnet, puppi _et _ladymalfoy94_ pour leurs reviews ! Pour info, j'ai (enfin) traduit les reviews pour _Wiccan98_, l'auteur de cette fanfiction, et je continuerai à le faire, donc pas d'inquiétude, je retransmets =) Sur ce, bonne lecture – et à la semaine prochaine._

**Chapitre 19**

|-_Blaise_-|

De toute ma vie, jamais je n'aurais pensé être dans la position dans laquelle je me trouvais à présent. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je serai assis là, fixant une des personnes dont je me foutais le plus, allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie et presque morte. Tout le monde était autour de moi, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, le professeur McGonagall, et même le trio, mais je n'en remarquais aucun d'entre eux ; je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Mes yeux se plissèrent douloureusement à la pensée de ce que Ginny avait fait, je savais toutefois que je ne pleurerais pas, je ne l'avais pas fait depuis que j'étais petit elle l'avait fait... elle l'avait simplement fait...

« Mr Weasley, avez-vous la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle votre soeur s'est fait ça ? » demanda le directeur.

Mes yeux se détournèrent de la rousse endormie pour regarder son frère.

Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de secouer violemment la tête en signe de déni. Pauvre mec, bien sûr qu'il ne le savait pas, personne ne savait bien sûr sauf Ginny, mais Snape, Draco et moi avions notre petite idée. Mes yeux restèrent sur Ron, je me sentais mal pour lui ; vraiment. Elle était sa soeur, sa petite soeur qu'il était supposé protéger et tout, et voilà qu'il était appelé à l'infirmerie pour découvrir qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider et qu'elle ne passerait peut-être pas la nuit.

A cet instant, je fus heureux d'être enfant unique, je ne pouvais pas imaginer de faire face à quelque chose de pire que ce que je ressentais maintenant, mais je savais que Ron le faisait. Tout en lui semblait terne, sa peau était un peu pâle, ses tâches de rousseur ne ressortaient pas clairement, même ses cheveux semblaient moins vifs.

Potter et Granger étaient assis à côté de lui ; j'avais voulu grogner en les voyant entrer, ils n'avaient rien à faire là. Potter avait blessé Ginny... l'avait trompée... et Granger... Granger était supposée être son amie... et elle lui avait volé son petit-ami. Il fallut bien quelques minutes avant que je ne comprenne qu'ils étaient plus là pour Ron que pour Ginny... et à présent, après avoir vu Ron si... perdu, je pouvais le comprendre.

« Une lettre devra être envoyée à ses parents, » fit McGonagall, rompant le silence.

Même la directrice adjointe semblait désemparée quand elle baissait le regard sur Ginny. Sa voix était brisée par la tristesse et son expression caractéristique de sévérité était remplacée par une autre, inhabituelle, sombre. C'était étrange de voir combien les actions d'une personne affectent tant de gens. Partout où je regardais, chaque visage que je voyais, tous étaient emprunts de tristesse, même Snape et Draco semblaient abattus par l'acte de Ginny.

« Minerva, ça vous ennuierait ? » dit Dumbledore à la vieille femme.

McGonagall secoua légèrement la tête. « Bien sûr que non. » Elle lança à Ginny un dernier regard triste avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'infirmerie.

Tout devint calme après ça. Tous les yeux étaient baissés sur Ginny Weasley. Elle avait un tel air serein ; je ne pensais pas qu'il allait. Elle venait juste d'essayer de se tuer ! Alors qu'elle semblait si heureuse. Je suppose que tout le monde semble paisible quand on dort... en un éclair je réalisais que c'était faux. Ginny n'avait jamais cet air paisible quand elle dormait ; elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi calme qu'en ce moment. La seule fois où je la voyais avec un air si tranquille était après qu'elle ait tenté de se suicider.

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge quand je réalisais ceci, mon ventre sembla se nouer, j'eu la sensation d'avoir un poids énorme sur la poitrine. Si Ginny était heureuse uniquement après avoir essayé d'en fini avec la vie, comment allait-elle se sentir quand elle se réveillerait et découvrirait qu'elle avait échoué ?

« Elle devra en parler avec quelqu'un. » La prise de parole soudaine de Dumbledore me fit sursauter. Je le regardais avec curiosité. « Poppy, ça vous ennuierait de discuter avec elle à son réveil ? »

Madame Pomfrey fit non de la tête.

« Heu... » fit tout à coup Draco. Je lui lançais un regard perplexe, me demandant ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne me regardait pas ; ses yeux étaient fixés sur le directeur. « Ginny a parlé à quelqu'un. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Draco à ces mots. Harry semblait en colère, Ron semblait choqué, Hermione avait l'air surprise (je n'aurais jamais cru voir cette expression sur le visage de la je-sais-tout), Snape semblait comprendre, et Madame Pomfrey et Dumbledore semblaient curieux.

« Que voulez-vous dire Mr Malfoy ? » Le regard bleu glace de Dumbledore était vrillé dans celui de Draco.

Il remua, mal à l'aise. « Elle a parlé avec Snape, » dit-il sans ambages.

Maintenant je comprenais.

Ginny ne voudrait pas en parler à qui que ce soit ; ça lui avait pris si longtemps pour en parler à Draco, moi-même, et enfin Snape, alors elle ne voudrait probablement pas coopérer si elle y était forcée, ce qui équivaudrait à la mener à Ste Mangouste. Être entourée de personnes cinglées ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Le seul moyen d'éviter ça était de convaincre Dumbledore de laisser Ginny parler à quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, et dans l'immédiat elle avait confiance en Snape. C'était douloureusement évident, pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu le voir plus tôt ? Pourquoi Draco l'avait-il comprit si facilement ?

Dumbledore lança un regard d'encouragement à Draco.

« Eh bien... » Draco regarda Snape et moi avant de croiser à nouveau le regard du directeur. « Elle est venue voir Blaise et je... je l'ai convaicue de parler à Snape... »

« Ginny ne serait jamais allée demander de l'aide à une bande de Slytherins, » fit Harry en serrant les dents.

Dumbledore le regarda brièvement avant de retourner son regard vers Draco.

« Mr Potter marque un point. Pourquoi Miss Weasley serait-elle venue vous voir ? » Il semblait accusateur. Je me sentis bouillir ; c'était toujours de la faute des Slytherins.

« Je pense que je peux vous répondre, » fit Snape alors que Draco allait ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour empêcher le blond de répondre insolemment au directeur, car Draco arborait le même regard que moi en ce moment.

Dumbledore fixa Snape.

« Mr Zabini et Miss Weasley sont partenaires de potions, » expliqua-t-il. « Je suppose qu'une amitié a vue le jour en classe. » Tous les regards se portèrent sur moi, j'hochais la tête. « Et bien sûr, Mr Zabini et Mr Malfoy sont amis, alors une ami- » Snape regarda Draco et eut un sourire en coin. « Un genre de rapport s'est instauré entre eux. » Draco foudroya le maître des potions du regard à ces mots.

« Je ne comprends pas comment cela a conduit Miss Weasley à vous parler, Severus... »

« Mr Malfoy me l'a menée après qu'elle lui ai raconté, à lui et à Mr Zabini, certaines choses, » expliqua Snape.

« Je pensais qu'il pourrait aider, » intervint Draco. « Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain du pourquoi, cependant. » C'était un mensonge, Snape et moi savions tous deux que c'était un mensonge, mais aucun de nous ne dit rien.

« Quelles _choses_ Miss Weasley vous a-t-elle dit à tous les deux ? » demanda Dumbledore en regardant Draco et moi-même avec intensité.

À cet instant je fus extrêmement conscient de tous les regards posés sur moi. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais n'y parvins pas, alors je la refermais brusquement et secouais la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à nous de raconter son histoire, monsieur le directeur, » répondit Draco.

Quelque chose étincela dans les yeux de Dumbledore, mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était arrivé. « Très bien, alors.» Il soupira et hocha la tête. « Miss Weasley continuera à discuter avec vous Severus. » Snape acquiesça. « Mais... si un étudiant vient encore à vous, vous m'en informerez, même si vous ne voulez pas dire pourquoi ils vous voient, vous me le direz. Est-ce clair ? »

Je n'avais jamais entendu Dumbledore parler avec autant d'agressivité, il semblait toujours si calme et conpréhensif, dans l'immédiat il semblait effrayant.

Snape hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, monsieur, mais je ne pense pas que cela arrivera à nouveau. » Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. « La plupart du corps étudiant a peur de moi. »

Draco ricana, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Harry et Hermione le foudroyèrent du regard à ces mots, comme s'ils pensaient que ce n'était pas le moment de blaguer. Je suppose que c'était vrai, mais je savais que si Ginny était réveillée, elle aurait sourit ou rit. Ron ne fit rien ; il avait juste le regard baissé sur sa soeur.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que nous laissions Miss Weasley se... se reposer, » dit tout à coup Pomfrey.

Les chaises raclèrent lentement le sol quand tout le monde commença à partir. Je restais où j'étais.

« Vieux. » Draco toucha mon épaule. Je ne levais pas le regard.

« Allez-y chéri, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour elle. » Mme Pomfrey posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Je ne pars pas, » dis-je en ignorant sa main. Ma voix semblait pesante, pesante du genre celle des gens quand ils pleurent. Je voulais pourtant pas pleurer, j'étais dans un état bien supérieur à celui des larmes.

Il y eut un silence.

« Très bien, chéri, » dit enfin Pomfrey, on aurait dit qu'elle pleurait... ou tentait de ne pas pleurer.

J'entendis Draco dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne me parvinrent pas. J'acquiesçais tout de même et alors, enfin, j'entendis ses pas s'effacer tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Quand la pièce fut vide je tendis le bras et saisit la main de Ginny dans les deux miennes. Ses poignets étaient bandés jusqu'aux coudes, mais ses mains étaient libres. Précautioneusement, je levais sa main jusqu'à ce que son coude repose sur le lit qu'elle occupait. Mes lèvres effleurèrent ses articulations glacées sans les embrasser ; avec un soupire tremblant je passais ses doigts sur mon front.

« Pourquoi ? »

|-_Draco_-|

Il pensait que j'étais parti.

Je me tenais devant les lourdes portes de l'infirmerie, fixant simplement mon ami dont le regard était baissé sur la fille dont il se préoccupait tant. Il ne l'aimait pas. Enfin... si... mais il n'était pas _amoureux_ d'elle, je le savais, il pensait qu'il l'était, ou il _avait pensé_ qu'il l'était, mais nous savions tous deux qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais il l'aimait, il se préoccupait d'elle, souhaitait son bonheur... tout ce qu'il avait fait cette année avait été pour elle, pour essayer de l'aider, et maintenant elle partait et le blessait... encore.

La première fois était une chose ; elle l'avait rejeté, c'était blessant ; ça devait l'être. Mais au moins elle était toujours _là_. Mes yeux se plissèrent quand Blaise agrippa la main de Ginny. Comment pouvait-il toujours s'inquiéter pour elle après qu'elle l'ait tant blessé ? J'étais en colère contre elle ; j'avais seulement dit à Dumbledore que Snape devrait poursuivre ses conversations avec elle pour tenter de découvrir ce qu'il se passait rapidement. Plus tôt Ginny en aurait fini avec quoi que ce soit qu'elle traversait, plus tôt Blaise arrêterait de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Je ne pus pas regarder Blaise assis ici plus longtemps, j'aurais voulu m'avancer vers lui et le traîner dans le couloir pour pouvoir lui hurler d'être en colère contre elle comme je l'étais. Mais ça ne marcherait pas ; Blaise serait énervé contre moi. Je tournais les talons et sortis dans le couloir, seul, laissant Blaise assis à côté de la rousse dont il se préoccupait tant mais qui manifestement s'en foutait de lui.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais, la salle commune Slytherin m'énerverait juste, le silence de la bibliothèque me rendrait dingue, et le tapage de la Grande Salle me conduirait à lancer un sort sur quelqu'un. Ce ne fut que quelques pas plus loin que je me rendis compte que je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Snape. Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider à régler tout ça...

« Mr Malfoy, » me salua-t-il. « Entrez. »

J'hochais la tête et entrais dans la sombre pièce.

Je commençais à faire les cents pas tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil que Ginny prenait quand il fouillait ses souvenirs.

« Y a-t-il une raison à votre venue ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

Je cessais de marcher et me tournais vers lui. J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer encore, répétant cela à plusieurs reprises avant de secouer enfin la tête et de reprendre ma marche.

Il me semblait faire les cents pas assez souvent ces derniers temps.

« Très bien, dans ce cas. » Snape se leva et alla vers son bureau.

C'était calme ici ; les seuls sons provenaient de mes chaussures claquant contre le sol de pierre et du crissement de la plume de Snape sur les parchemins. La bibliothèque m'aurait bien mis aussi mal à l'aise que je le pensais, je me sentais mieux ici. Mon regard passa des hautes étagères au sol de pierre pour se poser sur les meubles de la pièce. Il y avait le bureau auquel Snape était installé ; encombré de livres et de papiers, deux petits fauteils incomfortables près de la porte dans lesquels Blaise et moi nous asseyions lors des séances entre Ginny et Snape, et bien sûr, juste à côté du bureau, le fauteil où Ginny s'asseyait toujours.

Ugh ! Je voulais _arrêter_ de penser à Ginny et je venais là où elle venait le plus souvent ? Très intelligent, Draco. Je donnais un coup de pied dans l'un des pieds du bureau de Snape par colère ; je devrais vraiment arrêter de frapper des objets.

« Mr Malfoy. » Je regardais Snape ; il ne semblait pas content. « C'est clair que vous êtes contrarié, et j'ai une petite idée du pourquoi- » Je foudroyais le maître de potion ; il ne savait pas pourquoi. « Mais je vous prierais de vous abstenir de frapper mes meubles. » Il me lança un regard aigu.

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Il m'avait peut-être _demandé_ d'arrêter de frapper son bureau, mais son ton révélait ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire ; _arrêter ça maintenant_. J'hochais la tête et continuais à tourner en rond. Un moment après, j'eus la sensation d'être observé alors je m'interrompis et me retournais vers le professeur.

« Asseyez-vous, Draco, » dit-il d'un ton égal.

Je serrais les dents. « J'aimerais mieux rester debout. »

« J'aimerais mieux que vous vous asseyez. » Il avait encore ce ton.

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais avant d'aller m'asseoir. Instinctivement, j'allais vers le siège le plus proche, ce siège se révèla être celui où Ginny s'asseyait toujours, tournant les talons je traversais la pièce et m'assis dans le fauteuil que je prenais d'habitude. Snape me regarda d'un air perplexe avant de se lever et de s'approcher.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que Pomfrey m'a jeté de l'infirmerie. »

Les yeux de Snape lancèrent des éclairs. « Ne soyez pas insolent, Draco. »

Je soupirais. « Je ne voyais pas d'autre lieu où aller, » répondis-je honnêtement.

« Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec Mr Zabini à l'infirmerie ? »

« Je ne veux pas être là-bas, » fis-je en serrant les dents.

« Ah. » Snape commença à faire les cents pas. « Dites-moi, Draco, comment avez-vous trouvé Miss Weasley ce soir ? »

Je le considérais d'un air absent un instant. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, à vous et au directeur. »

« Oui, mais il y a des failles dans votre récit. »

« Des failles, monsieur ? » Je décidais de jouer l'imbécile même si je savais que ça ne marcherait pas.

Snape me lança un regard presque amusé avant de parler à nouveau. « Oui Draco, des failles. »

« C'est comme j'ai dit. Blaise et moi étions au-dehors et alors j'ai apperçu Ginny. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Oui... mais que Mr Zabini et vous _faisiez_ dehors ? »

J'haussais un sourcil. « Ai-je des ennuis pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu ? »

« Mr Malfoy, si vous aviez des ennuis, le directeur Dumbledore vous l'aurait dit bien plus tôt. » Snape eut un sourire en coin.

Je soupirais. « C'est une assez longue histoire. »

« J'ai le temps. »

Après quoi je parlais à Snape de la sortie nocture avec Ginny... de mon presque baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Snape ne sembla pas surpris d'entendre tout ça. J'en vins à lui dire que je pensais que je devais parler à Blaise de ses sentiments envers Ginny, Snape hocha la tête et me fit signe de poursuivre.

« C'est alors que je l'ai trouvée, » achevais-je.

« Je vois. » Il recommença à tourner en rond.

« Alors vous êtes en colère contre Mr Zabini maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? » Je fixais, bouche ouverte, le professeur. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Vous êtes en colère contre quelqu'un, » remarqua-t-il.

« Oui, mais pas Blaise. »

« Qui alors ? » Snape haussa un sourcil, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

« Je pense que vous savez qui, monsieur, » dis-je en serrant les dents.

Snape soupira. « Et _pourquoi_ êtes-vous en colère contre Miss Weasley ? »

Je fus choqué par sa question, mais seulement un instant, après un moment le choc tourna en colère. Je me levais et lançais les bras en l'air.

« Pour ce qu'elle a fait ! » criais-je. « Elle est presque partie ! Il a été blessé par elle avant, ce qui était assez mauvais, mais elle était toujours là... mais maintenant... maintenant elle l'a presque quitté pour de bon. Il l'aime et elle s'en fout royalement ! » J'achevais ma pointe de colère et pris une goulée d'air.

« Vous êtes en colère contre Miss Weasley parce qu'elle a tenté de se suicider ? » demanda Snape.

J'hochais la tête.

« Parce qu'alors elle aurait laissé derrière elle Mr Zabini, et donc blessé parce qu'il l'aime ? »

J'hochais encore la tête.

« Je vois. »

J'aurais voulu grogner, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand Snape usait de ces mots.

« Je ne crois pas que cela constitue toute la raison de votre énervement envers elle, » dit-il enfin.

Cette fois je grognais.

« Mr Malfoy, vous avez besoin d'arrêter de vous mentir et d'inventer des excuses ridicules pour une évidence. » Ses yeux noirs s'accrochèrent aux miens, me tenant.

Je ne dis rien mais Snape poursuivit tout de même.

« Je ne doute pas que vous soyez en colère parce qu'elle a blessé Blaise par son quasi départ... mais vous êtes aussi en colère parce que si elle avait réussi dans sa tentative, cela aurait signifié qu'elle vous aurait également quitté. »

Je grinçais des dents. « Non, » chuchotais-je.

« Pensez-y simplement, » soupira Snape.

Je secouais la tête. Il baissa les yeux ; me relâchant enfin. Je ne restais pas là à voir s'il allait dire autre chose. Dès que ses yeux quittèrent les miens, je marchais vers la porte et l'ouvrais brusquement avec plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire et parti avec colère.


	21. Chapitre 20

_**NdT** : Bonsoir à tous ! Un peu d'avance pour ce chapitre, parce que mon accès à Internet dans les jours à venir sera relativement – bon, très très – limité. Merci beaucoup à _Nauos 'euh, Elennaw, Lucretia Top Septnet_ ainsi qu'à _puppi _ pour avoir laissé des reviews – traduites et envoyée à l'auteur, _**Wiccan98**_, il y a un instant ;-) J'en ai preque fini, ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 20**

|-_Blaise-_|

Je fus silencieux des jours durant... je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'avais été si silencieux, mais dernièrement il n'y avait pas de mots. Ginny ne s'était toujours pas éveillée, Pomfrey disait qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt mais je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre. J'avais passé toute la nuit à l'infirmerie avec Ginny la première nuit ; je n'avais plus pu le faire depuis. Dès que le choc diminua chez les professeurs, Pomfrey instaura à nouveau les heures de visite.

Les étudiants étaient toujours choqués pourtant, la bibliothèque et la Grande Salle devenait silencieuse quand Draco ou moi entrions mais après quelques instants, si vous écoutiez attentivement, vous pouviez entendre le murmure des paroles. C'était toujours les mêmes choses. "_As-tu entendu, pour Ginny Weasley ?" "Elle a essayé de se suicider." "Elle est dans le coma." "Elle s'est coupé les poignets." "Elle l'a fait à cause des gars Slytherins avec qui elle traînait."_

Draco était en colère ; je savais qu'il l'était, je ne m'embêtais juste pas à demander pourquoi. Je pouvais voir que j'alimentais cette colère parce que je ne parlais plus, même quand il me posait directement une question à laquelle je pouvais répondre. Plusieurs fois je m'étais senti mal pour ça mais ça ne changeait rien.

Je voulais juste qu'elle se réveille... être heureuse, normale. Si seulement elle s'éveillait, alors les gens arrêteraient de parler, arrêteraient de me blâmer, les professeurs arrêteraient de me lancer des regards sympathiques, Ron récupérerait quelques couleurs et serait à nouveau normal.

Je savais que des gens souffraient plus que moi. Ron était l'un d'entre eux. Durant les jours passés, je ne l'avais pas vu parler non plus, je ne l'avais même pas vu manger. Et leurs parents bien sûr, je savais qu'ils devaient souffrir plus que quiconque. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que serait de recevoir une lettre disant que ma fille avait essayer de se suicider et était actuellement dans le coma et que personne ne savait pourquoi. Je savais pourquoi, Draco savait pourquoi, Snape savait pourquoi... ou du moins nous pensions tous savoir pourquoi. J'avais joué avec l'idée de parler au directeur des cauchemars de Ginny... mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je fus assailli par le silence dès que j'entrais dans la salle commune. Tous les regards étaient sur moi, c'était tout comme lorsque Ginny et moi avions commencé à traîner ensemble, seulement maintenant les regards étaient accusateurs au lieu de colèriques. Tous ceux qui étaient au-dessus de la troisième année pensaient que j'étais la cause de la tentative de suicide de Ginny. Les septièmes années semblaient satisfaits de cela pourtant ; ça me foutait en rogne mais je ne faisais rien pour leur montrer leur erreur. À présent les premières et deuxièmes années étaient mes favoris. Tout le monde disait toujours combien ils étaient ignorants mais dans cette situation ils étaient les plus proches de la réalité. Dès que que j'en dépassais un, je recevais toujours des regards pleins de remords.

C'était réconfortant de savoir que ce n'était pas tout le monde ici qui pensait que j'étais la cause directe de la tentative de la plus jeune Weasley, mais tout ce que je voulais pour ça était que tout s'arrête. Les regards, désolés ou accusateurs, me nouaient le ventre, quel que soit le lieu où j'allais ou qui j'étais en train de regarder, je me souvenais toujours de Ginny simplement à cause des regards qu'on me lançait.

Sans un regard aux occupants de la salle commune, j'allais rapidement dans ma chambre ; j'avais du temps à tuer avant d'aller voir Ginny, dont je devrais profiter pour travailler un peu. Être loin des yeux des Slytherins et seul pour un moment semblait m'y inciter... un problème cependant...

Je n'étais pas seul.

Draco Malfoy était assis sur mon lit, me regardant de la façon dont il le faisait depuis la nuit où nous avions trouvé Ginny. Je grognais ; je ne voulais pas discuter avec lui dans l'immédiat.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Ma voix était rauque de n'avoir pas été utilisée.

« Donc il parle. » Draco eut un sourire en coin.

Je le foudroyais du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais vieux ? » demanda-t-il avec un soupire.

« J'allais faire mes devoirs. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Je veux dire, » Draco leva les yeux au ciel, « pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? »

Je lui jetais un regard disant _"Tu sais pourquoi."_

Draco soupira encore. Il faisait ça vraiment trop souvent. « Elle ira bien. » Sa voix était amère, ça me mit en colère.

« Ce n'est pas le problème, » dis-je en serrant les dents.

« Alors quel est-il ? » Draco leva les bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération.

Ma mâchoire se crispa. « Elle a essayé de se _suicider_. »

« Je m'en rappelle, » dit-il froidement.

Je le foudroyais du regard et commençais à rassembler mes livres.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est peut-être temps de la laisser seule ? »

Je lâchais presque mon livre. Me tournant, je lui lançais un regard mi colèrique, mi confus.

« Tu as essayé d'aider, ça n'a pas marché... peut-être que tu devrais juste la laisser, la laisser résoudre ça d'elle-même. »

Je pouvais dire qu'il en avait dit plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« Si elle pouvait résoudre ça d'elle-même, alors elle ne giserait pas maintenant à l'infirmerie après une tentative de suicide. »

« N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'elle ne voulait pas de ton aide ? » Il me regarda d'un air furieux.

Maintenant on y était. Quoi qu'il ait voulu dire ces derniers jours, ça sortait enfin.

J'haussais un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Draco se leva et s'approcha.

« Elle a tenté de se tuer ; elle t'a laissé, toi et tout le reste derrière... » Ses mots étaient froids mais je pouvais voir qu'il regrettait chacun d'entre eux.

Ça ne faisait rien pourtant, la colère qui affluait dans mon sang n'allait pas s'appaiser juste parce que ses yeux semblaient emplis de regrets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Je serrais les poings mais les gardais baissés ; je ne voulais pas frapper mon meilleur ami.

Draco fit courir une de ses mains sur son visage ; il ne pensait clairement pas qu'il aurait à développer davantage.

« Cela n'a-t-il jamais traversé l'esprit qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi ? » Son ton était neutre.

Je secouais la tête en soupirant. Draco n'avait pas saisi, évidemment il n'avait pas saisi.

« Tu l'aimes, beaucoup, et tu le lui as alors dit, elle t'a rejetté ; t'a laissé d'une certaine manière... et maintenant... elle a essayé de se tuer.. une fois de plus, te laissant derrière... définitivement. »

Je devais partir. Je devais partir immédiatement ou alors j'allais le tuer. J'avais accepté le fait que Ginny souhaite rester mon amie, j'avais toujours voulu plus mais ça ne relevait pas de moi, je ne pouvais pas rester là et écouter Draco me dire que Ginny tentant de se tuer était un moyen de me tenir à distance pour de bon. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Serrant les dents je balançais mon sac sur mes épaules et marchais en tremblant vers la porte.

« Blaise, » appela Draco.

J'avais ma main sur la poignée. Lentement, je me tournais pour foudroyer du regard mon 'meilleur ami'.

« Penses-y, » soupira-t-il. « Tu verras que j'ai raison. »

Je secouais la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir plus tord de toute ta vie, _vieux_, » sifflais-je en tremblant de colère.

|-_Draco-_|

Bordel.

Je marchais d'un pas lourd dans la salle commune, ignorant les regards terribles que les premières et deuxièmes années me lançaient. Blaise ne voulait pas écouter, il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée que la Weaslette avait tenté de le laisser.

Je détestais ce que j'avais fait. Je n'allais rien lui dire, vraiment, mais il traînait dans le château depuis des jours ! Et il ne parlait même pas, Blaise parlait _toujours_ ! Je ne pouvais pas simplement rester assis et le regarder agir de cette façon jusqu'à ce que Ginny se décide à se réveiller. Mais bien sûr, avec ma putain de chance, quand je disais quelque chose j'avais des putains de retour de flamme.

Très bien, si Blaise ne voulait pas écouter la raison alors je n'allais plus rien dire. Il pouvait rester là et attendre qu'elle s'éveille ; il pouvait flirter avec la petite belette une fois réveillée.

Je donnais un coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte des vestiaires Slytherin et attrapais mon balai contre le mur. Voler était la seule chose qui me calmerait, dans l'immédiat.

Frappant durement le le sol, je fermais les yeux quand le vent s'engouffra dans mes cheveux. C'était probablement le temps le plus mauvais pour voler ; le vent devenait plus glacial sur mes joues et piquait mes yeux quand je m'élevais, mais je m'en foutais dans l'immédiat.

Voler était la seule chose qui pourrait atténuer ma colère. Quand je commençais à voler près des nuages, ma tête commença à s'éclaircir et mon souffle commença à retourner à la normale. Ma colère était à peine présente, mais j'étais toujours agacé que Blaise ne m'écoute pas.

J'essayais de l'aider, essayais de lui éviter d'être encore blessé par la dernière des Belettes mais il ne s'arrêtait pas pour penser seulement deux secondes que je pouvais avoir raison. J'avais une petite idée du pourquoi il n'écoutait pas ; il pensait que j'étais amoureux de Ginny. C'était tellement ridicule comme pensée ; je ne pouvais être amoureux d'elle, je ne l'appréciais même pas, surtout maintenant, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Blaise avait en tête que je l'aimais, pourtant, il pensait probablement que j'essayais de le pousser hors du chemin pour qu'elle et moi soyons seuls et vivions une vie heureuse. La pensée me rendait malade.

Je pris un tournant serré pour tenter de virer la Weaslette de mon esprit. Me concentrer sur le son que faisait le vent en fouttant mes oreilles me forçait à repousser de telles idées sur Ginny et moi. Le bout de mes doigts était engourdis et mes jambes me lançaient douloureusement ; je devrais bientôt voler vers le sol à moins que je ne veuille une semaine d'infirmerie.

Pressant mon torse contre le manche du balai j'accélérais vers le terrain ; m'arrêtant juste à temps pour éviter de heurter l'herbe dure à pleine vitesse. La pluie vint juste quand je descendis, tombant à verse dans le parc et le lac noir. Ne voulant pas encore être dans le château, je marchais autour du lac en prenant le long chemin pour aller au vestiaire. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais volé loin ; je n'avais rien remarqué alors que je volais dans les airs.

Après une douche rapide, je me hâtais vers le château pour trouver Blaise. Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais tord, je n'allais rien dire mais lui et moi aurions un accord silencieux pour ne plus en parler à nouveau.

Il était à l'infirmerie. Je me tins à nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'observais assis à côté de Ginny, tenant sa main et disant des choses de temps à autre, qui n'atteignaient pas mes oreilles. Il avait le même regard qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours, mais maintenant c'était plus visible, et comme je le regardais je réalisais que j'étais incapable de dire encore quoi que ce soit de méchant afférent à Ginny. J'espérais simplement qu'elle serait normale quand elle s'éveillerait ou je lui dirai inévitablement quelque chose sur elle.

|-_Ginny-_|

Tout était noir... et silencieux. Je pouvais entendre de temps à autre des pas, ou des respirations, mais à part ça j'étais dans un silence total et une obscurité totale. J'essayais de penser à où j'étais... était-ce une autre séance avec Snape... ? Rêvais-je ? M'étais-je évanouie... ?

Je repensais à la dernière chose que je pouvais me remémorer... c'était mon cauchemar... j'y étais et je ne pouvais rien faire. Après, que s'était-il passé ? Je m'étais éveillée, pas vrai ? Oui... je me souvenais m'être réveillée ; j'étais en colère, si profondément en colère. Qu'avais-je fait après ça ? Je ne pouvais pas me rendormir, il n'y avait pas moyen que je me rendorme après ça. Je... j'étais allée faire un tour... oui, je m'en rappelais à présent. C'était toujours la nuit et la lune était recouverte d'épais et inquiétants nuages, surgissant à l'occasion pour jeter ses rayons pâles sur le parc.

Je pouvais m'en rappeler maintenant, je sentais mes genoux sur l'herbe gelée... j'avais une lame de rasoir avec moi... et voilà. Oh, Merlin. Je me souvins m'être coupé les poignets, le sentiment d'échec après l'expérience du dernier cauchemar. La douleur n'était pourtant jamais venue... mon esprit était trop embué pour sentir la moindre piqûre habituelle, et le soulagement qui m'avait submergée quand le métal pointu dansait dans ma chair. J'avais dû m'évanouir... ou... attendez... j'avais coupé mes poignets, profondément, je pouvais me remémorer la sensation du sang atteindre mes genoux, le voir tremper l'herbe tout autour.

Étais-je morte ?

Je devais l'être. J'étais toute seule et je m'étais profondément coupée, il n'y avait pas moyen que j'ai survécu à cela... mais alors... où étais-je maintenant ? Je ne pouvais être morte si je pouvais toujours entendre des trucs autour de moi. Je ne pouvais rien ressentir cela dit, je devais être morte, rien d'autre n'avait de sens.

Mon fil de pensé fut brutalement interrompu quand un nouveau son pénétra l'obscurité. Il était doux, familier, et plein de souffrance. Après quelques instants je réalisais que c'était une voix, une voix que je connaissais bien...

Blaise.

Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que Blaise faisait là ? Il ne pouvait être là ! J'étais morte, il était vivant ! J'essayais de voir à travers l'obscurité, essayant de repérer le moindre signe de sa présence ou celle de quiconque d'autre, mais il n'y avait rien, seulement l'obscurité. Si Blaise était là, ne serais-je pas capable de le voir ? À moins que bien sûr il ne fut pas là... ce qui voudrait dire... que j'entendais des trucs. Super. Même morte j'étais dingue.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question se répandit en échos autour de moi, je tentais de parler, tentais de répondre mais je n'avais pas de voix ici. Je n'étais rien ici, et je ne pouvais rien _faire_ ici, rien sauf attendre et écouter.

« ... me tenais là comme un idiot, tu sais... je n'ai pas couru pour t'aider, lui si... mais je... »

Je voulais pleurer, en aurais-je été capable, je l'aurais sûrement fait. Sa voix était envahie par tant de douleur ; je ne l'avais jamais entendu si peiné auparavant. Et sachant que j'en étais la raison... je me détestais. Même morte je me détestait. Je n'avais jamais voulu blesser à nouveau Blaise, je l'avais fait une fois et je m'étais dit que cela ne se reproduirait pas, mais maintenant je l'avais fait, et je ne pouvais pas le faire bien. Pas cette fois.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça... pourquoi voudrais-tu... »

Je voulais lui répondre, je ne voulais rien de plus que d'ouvrir mes yeux et le voir, lui dire que j'étais désolée, que je ne laisserais jamais plus... mais c'était trop tard pour ça.

Je n'avais pensé à rien de cela quand j'étais agenouillée sur le sol, faisant courir l'acier à travers mes poignets. J'espérais pourtant l'avoir fait, j'espérais que Blaise serait venu dans mon esprit, mes parents, mes frères ; s'ils l'étaient, j'aurais changé d'avis.

« J'aurais dû venir plus tôt... alors rien de cela... j'aurais dû... »

Je ne voulais plus de ça, si ma mort allait être une éternité où j'entendrais tout le monde me dire à quel point je leur manquais et combien ils avaient espéré me sauver, alors je n'en voulais plus. La douleur était trop lourde à supporter, avoir à entendre la douleur de la voix de Blaise... ça représentait ce à quoi devait ressembler son visage en prononçant ces mots. J'espérais qu'il riait à présent, me disant qu'il était heureux que je sois partie, heureux que je ne lui apporte pas davantage d'ennuis ; ce qui serait plus aisé à supporter, au moins j'aurais alors le sentiment d'avoir eu une raison de mourir.


	22. Chapitre 21

_**NdT : **Bonjour à tous ! Je commence par les remerciements à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, puisque cette histoire n'est pas mienne(mais de _Wiccan98_, je vous le rappelle) et que je n'ai donc pas à être reviewée (un autre rappel, je traduis cependant à présent vos reviews pour Wiccan98, qui m'a dit être heureuse de voir que les gens aimaient =D). Ainsi, merci à _Lucretia Top Septnet_ et _souhad _! Une (mauvaise) nouvelle : le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant début novembre – au mieux. Au pire, ce sera pas avant la mi-novembre. Bon, je sais que cette nouvelle n'est pas très grave – pas d'inquiétude, je traduirai cette fic jusqu'au dernier chapitre ! - mais j'ai préféré vous prévenir. Je conclu enfin ce blabla de traductrice pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et vous dire à bientôt !_

**Chapitre 21**

J'étais encore dans l'obscurité ; j'étais toujours dans l'obscurité maintenant. Je voulais que ça finisse... Je voulais retourner à avant. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je regretterais mon choix d'en finir, mais ça n'avait pas marché comme je l'avais prévu. Je ne me serais jamais doutée de me sentir désolée dans la mort, je n'avais même pas considéré cela comme possible, mais après avoir entendu les mots de Blaise... sa douleur... sa souffrance... à présent tout ce que je voulais était ouvrir mes yeux et voir que tout ça était un rêve terrible.

Blaise n'était pas le seul qui avait parlé, toutefois. Hermione était venue ; tout ce qu'elle semblait faire était pleurer et dire à quel point c'était sa faute. Ses mots me mettaient en colère, ce n'était pas comme quand Blaise était là. Les mots de Blaise étaient sincères, et emplis de douleur, et bien qu'il tentait de garder une voix stable et calme, je pouvais preque sentir la peine éradiant de lui jusqu'à moi. Mais Hermione... Les mots d'Hermione étaient coupables, mais ce n'était pas de la culpabilité sincère. Je savais qu'elle ne se sentait pas coupable, n'aurais-je pas tenté de me tuer, elle s'en serait foutue. Sa culpabilité découlait uniquement de mes actions et elle était persuadée que mes actions étaient entièremet de sa faute.

Harry n'était pas venu, j'en étais soulagée, je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire à quel point il souhaiterait retourner en arrière et changer l'ordre des choses, mieux agir, me garder avec lui, pouvant alors me protéger. En vérité je ne savais pas s'il dirait ça, mais je connaissais Harry assez bien pour deviner qu'il dirait quelque chose d'approchant.

Ron était venu ; ses mots m'avaient plus peinée que ceux de Blaise. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose, et il n'était pas resté longtemps, mais c'était quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier... pas même dans la mort.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire... » Ron inspirait profondément, tentant clairement de contrôler ses émotions.

« Comment as-tu pu te faire ça ? » Sa voix était brisée par la tristesse, j'étais au bord des larmes.

« Je souhaite... J'aurais dû le voir. Aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas... Gin, je suis désolé. »

Il s'interrompit. Sa respiration devint lente et profonde, j'étais presque sûre qu'il pleurait, mais il n'y avait pas de moyen que je puisse le savoir. J'aurais voulu l'étreindre, tout lui dire, le réconforter et expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute... mais je ne pouvais rien faire de cela. Je ne serai _jamais _capable de faire rien de cela.

« Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose... peut-être que j'aurais pu aider. » Il n'aurait pas pu aider ; personne ne pouvait aider, mais rien que d'entendre qu'il aurait essayé...

Je souhaitais pouvoir pleurer, en être incapable était si dur. Je devais écouter tout le monde parler et toute la douleur et les émotions mélangées que je ressentais ne me laissaient pas en paix... je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je ne pouvais pas crier, je ne pouvais pas frapper quelque chose... je pouvais seulement écouter.

« Je suis désolé Gin... je- je suis désolé. » Sa voix était plus brisée que jamais.

Je n'avais jamais entendu Ron si brisé par quelque chose auparavant, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait le cas. Il ne dit rien d'autre ; je pouvais clairement l'entendre pleurer maintenant, chaque coupure dans son souffle était comme un couteau dans mon coeur. Pourquoi pouvais-je toujours ressentir la douleur ? C'était censé être fini !

Ron n'était pas revenu depuis ça et j'en étais soulagée, je savais que je ne serais pas capable de le supporter encore s'il revenait.

Les mots de Ron m'avaient donné matière à penser pourtant ; il n'avait jamais précisé s'il savait pourquoi je l'avais fait. J'étais certaine que Draco et Blaise auraient dit quelque chose... diraient à tout le monde ce qu'il se passait. Ron n'avait pas était clair sur ce qu'il savait ou non cependant... maintenant je ne saurais jamais si les gens savaient ce qu'il s'était passé ou s'il pensaient juste que j'étais dépressive. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je préférais.

Blaise était revenu. J'étais un peu surprise ; il était le seul à être venu deux fois. Alors que ses mots m'avaient laissée un sentiment horrible de culpabilité, j'étais en même temps touchée qu'il soit encore venu me voir.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre à présent. Je pensais que je resterais coincée ici, dans l'obscurité pour l'éternité, entendant à l'occasion les mots douloureux des gens proches de moi, mais je ne supposais pas entendre qui que ce soit parler deux fois. Je me demandais si Blaise reviendrait tous les jours. Il ne pouvait pas réellement... il avait une vie à vivre. Je savais que la culpabilité en moi se réveillerait s'il venait encore me voir pourtant, pas seulement parce que ça signifirait qu'il manquait sa vie et ne s'en remettait pas, mais aussi parce que je savais qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait, j'avais ce désir, ce _besoin_ de pleurer... et je ne pouvais pas.

Mes parents n'étaient pas venus... je n'étais pas sûre du temps passé dans l'obscurité, peut-être seulement un jour ? Une demi journée ? Une semaine ? Peut-être que mon corps n'avait pas encore été envoyé à mes parents... attendez... avais-je besoin de me tenir près de mon corps ? J'étais morte, pas vrai ? C'était le truc, pour quitter le confinement du corps de quelqu'un... arg ! Même dans la mort je pensais trop à des trucs migraineux !

Où en étais-je... ? Ah oui, mes parents. Ils ne sont pas venus... c'était blessant, m'avaient-ils déjà oubliée ? Ou étaient-ils en colère ? Choqués ? Aussi blessant était-ce de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas déjà venus me voir, j'étais en fait assez soulagée. Après les mots de Ron, je ne pensais pas être capable de supporter d'entendre mes parents s'écrouler. Le gémissement de pure agonie de ma mère que j'avais entendu lors de ma première année après la Chambre avait été semblable à quelqu'un m'arrachant le coeur... Je ne pensais pas que je pourais me préparer à leurs paroles.

Draco n'était pas venu me voir non plus. J'étais surprise de réaliser à quel point cette constatation me blessait, en fait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait entre Draco et moi... nous semblions avoir arrêté de nous haïr l'un l'autre en un jour, nous n'étions pas amis mais nous nous supportions, et alors... ce baiser... quasi baiser... ça m'embrouillait.

Et si... oh Merlin ! Et si Draco pensait qu'il était la raison pour laquelle j'avais tenté d'en finir ? C'était impossible pour moi de lui dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. C'était vrai, le quasi baiser m'avait embrouillée et même inquiétée légèrement, mais je ne m'étais pas tuée à cause de cela.

C'était le rêve... le rêve où mon attention avait été attirée, je ne pouvais rien faire pour m'en tirer... quoi que j'avais fait, j'avais échoué. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans la peur, la confusion, et la douleur associées à ces cauchemars. C'était tout ce que c'était... cela pouvait sembler pathétique mais je ne pouvais juste plus le supporter davantage. Je ne savais pas ce qui était réel, j'avais comencé à voir l'homme partout... même quand j'étais éveillée. Je perdais l'esprit. Le seul moyen d'arrêter ça état de m'arrêter moi-même.

Quelque chose sembla se déplacer dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait pas de changement pourtant ; pas de lumière dont les gens parlaient, pas de souvenirs de ma vie entière défilant devant moi, personne n'avait commencé à parler... c'était comme avant, mais en différent.

L'obscurité n'était pas un lieu confortable, mais je m'y étais habituée, avais accepté que c'était tout ce que j'avais et tout ce que j'aurai. Je m'étais installée confortablement dans mon propre enfer, mais maintenant... il y avait quelque chose ici qu'il n'y avait pas avant... je ne le sentais pas. Je ne pouvais rien voir, je n'avais pas d'yeux pour regarder, pas de mains pour ressentir, mais je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose... et ça n'en faisait pas partie.

L'impression s'intensifia à un degrés presque douloureux... et alors... il y eut un bruit. Ce n'était pas comme les sons que je pouvais normalement entendre, un bruit de pas occasionnel ou un chuchotement... non, c'était différent. Un sifflement fort s'échappa de l'obscurité qui m'entourait. Je voulus crirer, dépliais mes bras pour pouvoir serrer ma tête. C'était comme si j'avais été attirée plus profondément dans l'obscurité... été tirée plus profondément dans mon enfer.

Un rire dément emplit l'obscurité. Un frisson me parcourut, et je pus sentir les poils de mes bras et du dos de mon cou se hérisser, même s'il semblait que je n'avais pas de membres ou de corps.

L'obscurité sembla se retirer... c'était comme avant, mais il semblait avec plus de force y avoir une menace. Je tentais de voir à travers le domaine noir qui m'entourait complètement mais il n'y avait rien.

« Pensais-tu réellement que ce serait si facile ? »

Oh non.

Je connaissais cette voix ; j'avais _toujours _connu cette voix. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, pas maintenant... c'était supposé être fini ! Le rire repartit, il était partout, tout autour de moi, en moi, m'enfonçant plus pronfondément...

« Je serai toujours là, chérie. »

Non, non, non, non, non, non...

Ce n'était pas possible ! La mort ne pouvait pas avoir de cauchemars, il ne devrait pas être ici ! Et pourtant... il l'était. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, je ne pouvais rien voir, mais je le sentais, je l'entendais... il était là... avec moi...

« Tu es mienne... »

J'aurais voulu crier, je sentais monter le cri, mais il ne sortirait pas. Je me sentis oppressée ; cela faisait mal, cela faisait si mal. La pression s'intensifia, c'était comme si j'allais être écrasée.

« Tu seras toujours mienne. »

Je me sentis mal, tout à fait dégoûtée par ses mots. Sa simple présence me donnait l'impression d'être sale, sa voix soulevait un voile dans l'air m'entourant, et son rire... son rire rendait le sang courant dans mes veines glacé. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, mais c'était supposé être fini. J'étais supposée être libre.

« Tu ne m'échapperas jamais. »

La pression continuait de monter, l'obscurité se mouvait autour de moi, et la douleur augmentait. Elle semblait être partout, pas simplement venant de moi mais aussi m'entourant... m'écrasant.

Tout à coup il sembla que l'obscurité se dissipait complètement, j'étais entourée d'une pure lumière blanche. La douleur était toujours insupportable mais le sentiment de menace réduit. Je ne pouvais toujours rien voir mais je savais que l'homme était parti, pour combien de temps, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Tout était comme lourd... je me sentais... fatiguée. Avec un sursaut je réalisais que je pouvais sentir mes membres... je me concentrais et fis jouer mes doigts... ça marchait ! J'avais des membres, j'avais un corps. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait, pourtant ? Un étrange cliquetis retentis quelque part dans le lointain, je gémissais, le son me faisait mal à la tête... attendez... je gémissais ? Comment pouvais-je gémir ? Comment pouvais-je avoir un corps ? Le cliquetis s'interrompit puis repris mais il était différent... il était plus proche.

Quelqu'un était près de moi, je pouvais le sentir, mais ce n'était pas la même impression qu'avant. Ce n'était pas le sombre pressentiment que l'homme apportait toujours avec lui, c'était un sentiment presque confortable... pas confortable, mais familier.

La dure lumière blanche sembla pulser autour de moi, s'atténuant en un doré jaunâtre terne, puis revint à un blanc violent. Ma tête déjà à vif me lança douloureusement, je gémissais encore quand l'élancement augmenta à une vitesse incompréhensible. Une part de moi espéra retourner à l'obscurité.

Une pensée me frappa brusquement. Si je pouvais ressentir de la douleur dans ma tête, si je pouvais émettre un son, ou faire jouer mes doigts, alors je pouvais sûrement ouvrir les yeux, pas vrai ? Ça valait le coup d'essayer... mais si j'avais tord ? Si j'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux et retournais dans l'obscurité, avec la présence de l'homme si proche qu'elle me blessait ?

Le seul moyen de trouver était d'essayer. Lentement, j'ouvris mes paupières closes douloureuses. La lumière crue que j'avais expérimentée auparavant n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui agressa mes yeux fatigués une fois ouverts. Par réflex, je les refermais brusquement de nouveau.

Ce fut alors le déclic. Évidemment que j'avais un corps, j'avais des membres et des doigts, je pouvais ouvrir mes yeux, ressentir de la douleur dans ma tête, gémir à haute voix. Je n'avais plus à me contenir davantage ; toutes les émotions que j'avais ressentis dans l'obscurité pouvaient être enfin relâchées. Tout cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

J'étais en vie.

J'avais échoué.

Dès que cette pensée me frappa, mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je me redressais avec désespoir.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

La douleur dans ma tête et mes membres monta ; me faisant presque crier. Ma tête tournait mais j'ignorais le vertige et la tournais sur les côtés pour voir où j'étais. Je ne pouvais pas en être certaine pourtant... tout était toujours blanc, blanc brillant.

Je sentis une main douce et forte sur mon épaule, me poussant doucement jusqu'à ce que je sois rallongée dans ce qui, je le réalisais, était un doux et confortable lit. Pas le lit de mon dortoire, ou du Terrier, et ce n'était pas non plus le lit incroyablement doux du dortoire de Blaise.

Je fermais les yeux un moment, pour calmer les pulsations et tenter de contrôler le sentiment de vertige. Cela ne marchait pas vraiment alors je les ouvris quelques minutes plus tard. Qui que ce fut qui m'ait poussée, il se tenait à côté de moi, m'observant. Je plissais les yeux mais ne pus en distinguer davantage.

C'était un homme, sans aucun doute, il était grand... vêtements sombres et cheveux sombres. Mon esprit s'affola quand je pensais à l'homme de mes cauchemars, dans l'obscurité. Mais... non, ce n'était pas lui, je n'avais pas le même sentiment maintenant que quand il était près de moi.

Clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, je laissais mon regard s'habituer à la lumière avant de les rouvrir encore. Tout était plus clair maintenant. Je réalisais que la lumière blanche n'était pas du tout de la lumière, juste des murs et rideaux blancs ; j'étais à l'infirmerie. Eh bien, cela devenait sensé. Je semblais être la seule personne ici ; excepté celui qui se tenait silencieusement à côté de moi, bien sûr.

Je tournais la tête et retournais mes yeux vers la silhouette. La personne qui croisa mon regard était la dernière personne à laquelle je me serais jamais attendue.

« Vous et moi devons parler, miss Weasley, » dit lentement le professeur Snape. « Quand vous aurez récupéré, bien évidemment. »

J'avalais ma salive et hochais lentement la tête. Je n'avais pas peur, mais j'étais surprise. Je m'étais attendue à Mme Pomfrey, ou McGonagall ou même le directeur, Blaise, Ron, Draco... presque tout le monde sauf Snape.

Il hocha séchement la tête et ôta sa main de mon épaule (qu'il tenait toujours, je venais juste de le réaliser) avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner promptement. Le même cliquetis, agaçant, s'atténua quand il s'approcha des portes de l'infirmerie.

Je m'affalais contre les oreillers et fixais le plafond sobre, blanc. J'étais en vie, je ne m'étais pas tuée. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps j'étais là, l'obscurité m'avait semblé être une éternité mais pour tout ce que j'en savais, ç'avait été seulement une journée, ou peut-être même deux heures. Bâillant franchement, je parcourais la pièce blanche des blessés. J'étais réellement la seule ici... où était Pomfrey ?

Comme si elle avait perçu mes pensées, des pas rapides s'avancèrent vers moi. Mme Pomfrey semblait éreintée.

« Merlin merci, vous êtes éveillée, » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement. « Buvez ça. » Elle me tandis une bouteille de potion que je reconnus immédiatement. _Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves_. Je secouais la tête.

« Vous avez besoin de repos, chérie ; le corps a une bien meilleure capacité de récupération quand vous dormez, » soupira-t-elle en portant la bouteille à mes lèvres.

Je ne voulais pas dormir. Je ne voulais pas être à nouveau coincée dans l'obscurité.

« Allez, buvez maintenant, » m'exhorta-t-elle, basculant la bouteille de potion, faisant couler le liquide clair le long de ma gorge. « Voilà. » Elle sourit quand la bouteille fut vide. Je la foudroyais du regard en retour. « Maintenant, du caleme. Je crains que les prochains jours ne soient fatiguants pour vous. »

Je voulus demander depuis combien de temps j'étais là, mais mes lèvres ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

_Un sentiment profond, plaisant, me submergea, me faisant m'enfoncer plus profondément dans les oreillers. Je combattis le sommeil aussi longtemps que je le pus, mais c'était inévitable. Lentement mes yeux se fermèrent, et je glissais une fois de plus dans l'obscurité._


	23. Chapitre 22

_**NdT : **__Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre… Sinon, je suis désolée, mais le rythme de publication va baisser – il ne reste plus que dix chapitres à partir de celui-ci. Ce ne sera plus qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines… J'en suis réellement désolée, mais de cette façon il ne devrait plus y avoir de tels retards. Passons à ceux qui ont très gentiment pris le temps de laisser une review : je remercie _Nauos 'euh, Elennaw, ladymalfoy-94, souhad _et _AidaF _pour leurs encouragements ! Oui, cette histoire vaut la peine d'être lue – et j'espère que ma traduction est assez confortable… dites-moi s'il y a des maladresses ! Bon, je me tais, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 22**

« Voulez-vous en parler ? »

Je levais mes yeux vers ceux, noirs, de Snape. Ils ne me jugeaient pas, n'étaient pas menaçants, ils me donnaient le même regard que toute autre personne m'aurait donné ; surpris et vaguement inquiet. Je secouais la tête et baissais à nouveau le regard.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis que je m'étais éveillée, et tout allait de pire en pire. Où que j'aille les gens me montraient du doigt et murmuraient, quelques audacieux venaient et me demandaient pourquoi j'avais fait ça, ou si c'était à cause de Blaise ou Draco. Me servant du conseil que Snape m'avait donné, j'ignorais toutes ces questions. Je les avais vus venir, vous deviez être un simple d'esprit pour ne pas vous attendre à de telles questions après une tentative de suicide. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas était à quel point cela m'affecterait. A chaque fois que quelqu'un chuchotait dans mon dos ou me posait directement une question, je me remémorais l'obscurité et les mots de ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour moi, et je me sentais coupable.

De temps en temps j'étais juste heureuse de me voir éveillée. Le professeur McGonagall et le directeur m'avaient chacun appelée dans leur bureau et m'avaient dit combien il était merveilleux que je sois de retour. Et ensuite, bien sûr, ils m'avaient parlé de la gravité de ce que j'avais fait, comme si je ne le savais pas déjà, et expliqué que je devrais continuer à voir le professeur Snape. Cela m'avait effrayée, pendant un instant j'avais pensé qu'ils savaient tout ce qu'il se passait pendant cette année. Ce n'avait été qu'après que je sois partie et retournée à ma salle commune que j'avais réalisé que s'ils savaient tout ils ne m'auraient pas dit de continuer à voir Snape ; ils m'auraient faite enfermer à Ste Mangouste.

« Miss Weasley ? »

Je retournais mon regard vers le professeur avec un air interrogatif.

« Vous devriez en parler. »

Je secouais encore la tête. « Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement traverser mes souvenirs ? »

« Je l'avais prévu, en effet, » dit lentement Snape. « Mais ça va être difficile pour vous de le revivre, si vous en parliez cela rendrait la chose plus simple. »

On aurait dit Blaise.

Mon cœur se serrait à la pensée de Blaise. Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé, je n'avais pas encore parlé à qui que ce soit. Je savais que je ne devrais pas l'éviter, mais qu'allait-il y avoir à dire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'avais entendu pendant que j'étais endormie, mais je savais que quand je lui parlerai ce serait là, au fond de mon esprit, et les choses seraient compliquées.

« Je ne peux pas... » Je secouais la tête à nouveau. « Je ne peux pas en parler, » dis-je en regardant au sol.

Snape soupira. « Très bien. » Il commença à faire les cents pas autour de son bureau. « Miss Weasley, je vais essayer quelque chose de nouveau, » commença-t-il. « Je vais vous endormir quand je passerai dans vos souvenirs. Vous ne pourrez pas les voir et ce devrait être rapide. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait ça avant ? » le questionnais-je.

« Dès lors que votre traumatisme est basé sur vos souvenirs, je ne pensais pas que c'était judicieux, » expliqua-t-il. « C'est un sommeil normal, et il est possible que vous ayez un cauchemar, sachant cela, voulez-vous continuer ? »

Je le fixais d'un air ébahi avant d'hocher la tête.

Snape acquiesça. « Asseyez-vous et essayez de vous détendre. »

Je fis comme il avait dit ; me rasseyant dans le fauteuil, je tentais d'être à l'aise. Par l'habitude, mes yeux errèrent sur les deux fauteuils de l'autre côté de la pièce, où Blaise et Draco s'asseyaient toujours. Ils n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne leur avais pas dit que je verrais Snape parce que je ne pensais pas que je les voulais ici, mais maintenant... maintenant je souhaitais qu'ils fussent présents. Je voulais voir les yeux bleus, brillants et réconfortants, de Blaise me fixer intensément et essayant de me détendre sans dire un mot. Je voulais voir le regard gris mystérieux de Draco m'observer avec une expression étrange que je ne pourrais jamais identifier.

« Très bien miss Weasley, je vais vous endormir et quand j'aurais fini d'étudier vos souvenirs je vous éveillerai. Vous serez un peu désorientée pendant un moment et vous vous sentirez certainement plus fatiguée que vous ne l'êtes à présent mais tout cela passera. » Snape se tint devant moi, avec sa baguette levée, attendant jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'étais prête.

J'hochais la tête sans rien dire.

_Il y avait l'obscurité tout autour d'elle, Ginny pouvait la sentir._

_Elle gisait là, sur le matelas sale, pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de grand chose, tout ce dont elle se souvenait était d'être dans la lumière et brusquement elle était entourée par les ténèbres._

_L'homme était sa seule compagnie mais il était cruel, sans pitié, et violent. Elle aurait préféré être seule, si seulement c'était aussi simple._

_Elle avait tenté de s'échapper, beaucoup de fois, et une fois il avait même dit qu'elle pouvait y aller... elle était partie le plus loin possible, vers la forêt avant d'être traînée de nouveau dans la pièce. Les souvenirs de ce moment surgissaient dans son esprit, faisant monter des larmes salées dans ses yeux. Ginny cligna rapidement des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision ; elle voulait voir l'homme quand il viendrait à elle._

_Elle n'allait pas s'en aller d'ici ; elle l'avait accepté à présent, maintenant elle tentait de se cramponner à ses souvenirs heureux tout en espérant que la douleur ardente dans son estomac la tue enfin._

_Elle ferma les yeux et se rappela des jeux dans le jardin avec Ron, les rires quand Fred et George faisaient des farces. Elle vit quand Ron couru dans sa chambre, pleurant après que les jumeaux aient transformé son ours en peluche en une araignée. Elle sourit à quelques reprises quand des visites de Bill et Charlie apparurent derrière ses paupières closes. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa mère faire le dîner et faisant cuire des cookies et des gâteaux._

_Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières fermées quand les souvenirs heureux de la maison défilèrent de façon floue. Sa plus grande peur n'était plus de ne jamais sortir d'ici, non, sa plus grande peur était à présent qu'elle oublie sa maison avant de mourir ici. Elle tenta de se remémorer le rire de sa mère et ses cris aigus quand elle attrapait Fred et George lors de leurs farces. Essayant de se souvenir de la façon dont la maison sentait toujours à Noël, essayant de se rappeler de l'impression du vent quand il ébouriffait ses cheveux quand elle courait dans le jardin, avec Ron lui courant derrière._

_Elle n'avait jamais voulu oublier ces simples et heureux souvenirs ; elle allait s'y cramponner avec plus de force qu'elle prévoyait tenir à sa vie._

« _Tu ne t'es pas levée de toute la journée._ »

_La voix derrière elle arrêta momentanément son cœur, elle ne leva pas le regard, elle n'avait pas à le faire, au lieu de quoi elle pleura plus fort et s'imagina qu'elle était à la maison._

« _Ce n'est pas sain de rester au lit toute la journée, tu sais._ » _L'homme plaça une main sur la petite épaule de Ginny ; elle combattit le désir de s'en débarrasser._

« _Allez, lève-toi._ » _Son ton était devenu plus strict à chaque mot._

_Ginny tenta de bouger, elle ne le voulait pas mais elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas elle serait punie. Son corps tremblait violemment à cause de ses sanglots et de sa peur, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ses jambes semblaient collées au matelas bosselé._

« _J'ai dit debout,_ »_ dit-il en serrant les dents._

_Ginny tressaillit et commença à s'extirper du matelas, son menton, ses bras frêles tremblèrent sous son poids._

_« Debout ! » rugit l'homme._

_Tout à coup, Ginny sentit une pression sur le dos de son cou elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand l'homme la tira en une position debout. Dès qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, Ginny se tortilla sous la prise de l'homme et pressa fermement son dos contre le mur._

_« Dis-moi princesse, pourquoi as-tu l'intention de rester au lit toute la journée ? » demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement sa tête sur le côté._

_Ginny secoua la tête quand plus de larme encore dévalèrent son visage._

_« Allons allons, il doit bien y avoir une raison. » Son visage s'adoucit, mais Ginny savait qu'il était en colère derrière son masque._

_« Je-je… » Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle avait l'impression d'être étranglée._

_« Tu quoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas._

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne lui vint, au lieu de quoi elle ferma les yeux et secoua à nouveau la tête._

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement mourir maintenant ? Elle était prête, elle y était faite, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que tout cela s'achève et depuis qu'il lui était apparu qu'elle ne sortirait pas de là vivante, elle espérait juste mourir bientôt, alors tout serait fini. Les yeux de Ginny se rouvrirent brusquement seulement pour retourner son regard dans celui froid et noir de l'homme qui la tenait ici. Il était si près de son visage qu'elle pouvait ressentir et sentir son souffle putride._

_« Tu veux rester au lit toute la journée ? » demanda-t-il brusquement en la saisissant à la gorge._

_Ginny griffa ses mains quand ses longs doigts commencèrent à serrer sa trachée._

_« Alors va-t'en. » A ces mots il souleva Ginny et la fit glisser le long du mur sur un demi-pied avant de la rejeter durement sur le matelas sale. _

« Miss Weasley, » dit brusquement Snape.

J'ouvris les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Je pouvais toujours sentir ses mains serrant ma gorge.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Snape avec une inquiétude peu habituelle.

J'hochais la tête en commençant à tousser. Le cauchemar avait été plus vivace que tout ce que j'avais jamais expérimenté.

Snape s'approcha d'un pas et m'observa plus attentivement. « Vous êtes rouge, » remarqua-t-il.

Je mis mes mains sur mes joues et en effet je les sentis chauffer. J'haussais les épaules.

Snape retourna en arrière en quelques pas. « Dites-moi, à quel point le cauchemar était mauvais ? »

J'ouvris et fermais la bouche plusieurs fois en pensant à quoi dire. Je ne pouvais pas mentir et dire que ce n'était rien Snape verrait bien ce qu'il en était, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était horrible, en quel cas il déciderait de ne plus m'endormir durant nos rencontres.

« J'en ai eu de pire. » J'haussais les épaules.

Les yeux de Snape s'accrochèrent aux miens pendant un moment il savait que je mentais.

« J'aimerais tenter cela à nouveau, » dit-il tout à coup.

« Vraiment ? » demandais-je, surprise.

Il hocha la tête. « Je veux toujours traverser vos souvenirs récents manuellement. » Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, me demandant pourquoi il voulait faire les deux. « J'ai le sentiment que vous devriez les voir, ce serai un moyen d'y… faire face, » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais je veux creuser un peu plus loin ça ira plus vite si vous êtes endormie pendant que je le fais. »

« Très bien, ferons-nous les deux en une nuit ? » questionnais-je.

Snape réfléchit pendant un moment. « Je ne le pense pas. Les deux méthodes sont extrêmement épuisantes et je pense que vous avez passé assez de temps à l'infirmerie cette année. »

J'acquiesçais et détournais le regard.

C'était étonnamment silencieux. Je devrais probablement partir mais je savais qu'une fois sortie de cette pièce je devrais faire face aux chuchotements, et aux regards, je n'y étais pas encore prête. Aussi, je voulais dire quelque chose à Snape… le remercier pour ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas été obligé de dire oui pour rien de cela, il ne l'avait jamais été. Au début je savais qu'il était curieux et peut-être même un peu intrigué par mes cauchemars. Et je savais qu'il continuait à me voir parce qu'il savait que je voulais que personne d'autre ne sache, mais maintenant… après ma tentative de suicide, tout le monde savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait pu m'envoyer à Madame Pomfrey ou aux médi-sorciers de Sainte Mangouste, ce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas fait… et je voulais l'en remercier.

Je retournais mon regard vers le maître des potions il sortait quelques papiers de son bureau. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire ce que je voulais dire mais la refermais pourtant un instant après. Snape n'était pas le genre des « merci à vous » et le dire le mettrait probablement très mal à l'aise. Je savais qu'il était déjà mal à l'aise je l'avais vu sur son visage quand nous traversions physiquement mes souvenirs, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

Rien ne changea dans la pièce. Snape restait à son bureau, observant ses papiers et sans rien dire et j'étais toujours sur le fauteuil adjacent à lui, mais en quelques secondes je réalisais que je ne devrais pas le remercier, un air inconfortable semblait nous entourer.

Il était temps d'y aller.

Avec un soupire je me levais lentement et ajustais ma chemise.

« Miss Weasley, » dit Snape sans lever le regard de ses papiers.

Je me tournais légèrement alors je lui fis face alors même qu'il ne me regardait pas.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous demander. » Il leva finalement son regard pour croiser le mien.

J'haussais un sourcil avant de me rasseoir sur le fauteuil que je venais juste de libérer. « Oui ? »

Snape contourna son bureau et se tint devant moi. Ses yeux noirs s'accrochèrent aux miens pendant un moment avant que je ne sente ses doigts froids et fins entourer mon bras.

Je commençais à me sentir vraiment inquiète, très rapidement, que faisait-il ?

« Je dois vous demander de ne plus jamais refaire cela, » dit-il en désignant mes anciennes cicatrices et les nouvelles coupures qui avaient presque provoqué ma mort.

Je ne pus parler, j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. C'était une situation si étrange.

J'hochais la tête pour montrer que je comprenais. Snape continua à me fixer dans les yeux un moment avant d'acquiescer sèchement et de lâcher mon bras.

J'entrais dans la salle commune deux heures après. Snape avait raison j'étais crevée, tout ce que je voulais faire à présent était m'effondrer sur mon lit. Juste quand mes pieds touchèrent les marches menant au dortoir des filles, quelqu'un tapota mon épaule. Je grognais intérieurement avant de me retourner.

C'était Ron.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Je soupirais. « Bien. »

Ron hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

« Ecoute… » commençais-je après un moment de silence assourdissant. « Je suis vraiment fatiguée alors- »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? » Il ne me regardait pas.

Je me tins là, stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas la question qui me prenait au dépourvu c'était la douleur dans son ton. J'avais entendu la même douleur auparavant, il ne le savait pas cependant, et je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui dire. Je pensais qu'il serait plus facile de parler à mon frère quand je serais réveillée, quand je ne serais plus dans l'obscurité, quand je pouvais alors répondre à ses questions douloureuses. Mais c'était plus dur. Son ton semblait me briser le cœur et ses yeux tristes faisaient monter des larmes aux miens.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé… pour tout entre toi et Harry… » commença-t-il.

Les larmes débordèrent et coulèrent librement sur mes joues.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça, » dis-je d'un ton étouffé.

Ron étudia mon visage, ses yeux s'adoucirent quand ils virent mes larmes. Ce me fit seulement pleurer plus fort.

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il encore.

«J'ai juste- » Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je voulais tout lui dire, voulait qu'il sache, mais je ne le pouvais pas. « C'est un tout… » C'était faible, et tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte, mais c'était le truc le plus près de la réalité que je pouvais exprimer.

« Dis-moi, » m'exhorta-t-il. « Je peux… je pourrais être capable d'aider. »

Je commençais à pleurer plus fort. J'étais touchée qu'il veuille m'aider, qu'il soit inquiet, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne le pouvait.

Je secouais la tête.

« Mais… »

« Non, » dis-je d'un ton étonnamment fort.

« Gin, s'il te plait… »

« Ron, » dis-je lentement. « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. »

« Si tu me le disais juste… m'en parler, de quoi qu'il s'agisse, » persista-t-il.

Je secouais encore la tête. « J'ai parlé de ça à des gens, » dis-je calmement.

« Ouais, à des Slytherins, » railla Ron. Il roula des yeux. « Et _Snape._ »

Je décidais de ne rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour essayer de m'aider, et je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

« Gin, ils se fichent de toi. Je suis ton frère… »

« Ron, je sais que tu es inquiet mais s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant. Ils ont essayé de m'aider… simplement… » Je soupirais c'était une bonne chose que je sois épuisée, si je ne l'avais été, je serais déjà en train de crier. « S'il te plaît, fais-moi simplement confiance. »

Ron fit la moue mais ne dit rien.

« Je sais ce que je fais, » mentis-je à moitié.

« Ouais, » fit-il avec dédain. « Je peux voir ça. » Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'aux coupures presque guéries traversant mon avant-bras.

Je cachais mes bras derrière mon dos et secouais la tête.

« Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi. »

Ron soupira et acquiesça.

« Je vais au lit, » dis-je en me tournant.

« B'nuit Gin, » fit Ron tristement avant de s'éloigner.

Je devais m'en aller. Etre dans la salle commune était suffoquant à présent. Peu importe ce que je faisais, tout le monde était toujours là à m'observer comme s'ils pensaient que j'allais dégainer un rasoir et essayer de me tuer une fois de plus.

Je ne voulais plus faire ça à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas me balader avec les regards de tous fixés sur moi, observant le moindre de mes mouvements, étudiant l'expression de mon visage pour voir si j'étais dépressive, chuchotant dans mon dos. Je ne voulais pas avoir peur d'aller dormir la nuit, je ne voulais pas voir l'homme dans mes cauchemars ou lorsque j'étais éveillée. Je ne voulais pas continuer à aller voir Snape comme un genre de patient psychiatrique. Je voulais juste… la normalité.

Je laissais échapper un soupir tremblant et m'adossais contre le mur froid de pierre. Tout devenait mauvais. Je ne pouvais pas parler à mon propre frère, à chaque fois que je voyais Blaise cela blessait tant que je devais quitter la pièce, et même Draco m'évitait.

J'espérais avoir mourut cette nuit, pourquoi avaient-il dû me sauver ? Si j'étais morte tout cela serait fini, je serais libre… je ne voulais pas avoir à écouter les chuchotements, ou essayer d'ignorer les regards. Je n'espérais pas sincèrement cela, je le savais, j'étais heureuse d'être en vie. Dès que j'avais entendu les mots de Blaise quand j'étais encerclée par l'obscurité, je savais que j'avais fait une erreur et j'espérais que je pourrais revenir en arrière. Je ne voulais pas être morte mais je voulais que tout ça cesse. Il devait y avoir un moyen que tout revienne à la normale sans me tuer… pas vrai ?

Je me retournais brusquement en entendant un bruit venant de derrière moi. On aurait des pas. Plissant les yeux sous la faible lumière, je cherchais le corps auxquels les pas devaient appartenir. Après un moment ou deux, je fus capable de discerner une silhouette, aussitôt mon esprit revint à mon cauchemar et l'homme qui les occupait. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer et ma respiration devint rapide.

« Draco, » soupirais-je avec soulagement.

Draco hocha la tête mais ne dis rien.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Weasley. »

J'haussais un sourcil. « Weasley ? » questionnais-je. « Quand sommes-nous retourné aux noms de famille ? »

Draco me foudroya du regard.

Sa position, son ton, son visage dur, sa proximité, tout cela me fit frissonner et me gela sur place.

« Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre pourquoi il s'embête toujours, » dit-il soudain.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Blaise… je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce qu'il trouve de si intriguant chez toi. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose… quoi ? Je n'en avais pas idée…

Mes mots moururent quand Draco s'approcha… son torse était presque pressé contre le mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

« J'ai essayé de lui dire. » Sa voix était lente, menaçante, mauvaise… cruelle.

« Qu- »

« Il n'a pas voulu écouter pourtant. Il n'écoute _jamais_ quand cela te concerne, » railla-t-il.

Je savais que je devrais le repousser, lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et de me laisser seule, mais quelque chose me tenait là. Ce n'était pas le Draco que je connaissais, c'était le Draco que j'avais _connu_. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi maintenant ? Je savais que nous n'étions pas amis… ou l'étions-nous ? Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais nous ne nous haïssions plus, ou du moins je ne pensais pas que c'était le cas. Pourtant, à présent, le regard qu'il me lançait, le ton avec lequel il parlait, ses railleries… tous signes de sa vieille, classique, haine pour moi et ma famille. Je voulais savoir ce qui avait causé ce changement soudain c'était pour quoi je restais.

« Pourquoi joues-tu ainsi avec lui comme ça ? »

« Je ne joue avec personne, _Malfoy_, » rétorquais-je.

« Bien, » dit Draco avec mépris.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais à moins que tu ais quelque chose à dire, pourrais-je partir ? » Je levais et fixais mon regard sur lui, souhaitant soudainement être un peu plus grande.

« Aimes-tu l'attention ? Est-ce ce pourquoi tu as fait cela ? »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent à ces mots. Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ? Il savait ce que je traversais il devrait avoir une quelconque idée de pourquoi j'avais essayé d'en finir avec tout ça.

« Comment- »

« Rien de tout ça n'est vrai, si ? » me coupa-t-il. « Tu es juste malade d'être la plus petite Weasley, fatiguée de vivre dans l'ombre de tes nombreux frères. »

Les larmes piquèrent mes yeux à ses mots.

« Tu veux ta propre lumière, alors tu as tenté de te tuer pour avoir l'attention que tu recherches désespérément.

Ses mots n'étaient pas justes. Je ne recherchais pas l'attention, je ne la voulais simplement pas, je voulais juste être seule.

« Mais tout a commencé avant ça, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, perdue.

« Oui, rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Tu as une imagination brillante, Weaslette, je le reconnais, » ricana-t-il.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demandais-je calmement.

« Tu es pathétique, mentant pour obtenir de l'attention. »

« Je ne- »

« Inventant cette histoire de terrifiants et traumatisants cauchemars. »

Je pétais alors un plomb. Sans réaliser ce que je faisais je levais la main et frappais durement Draco au visage. Sa tête vola sur le côté quand j'abaissais ma main et commençais à haleter de fureur. Draco toucha de la main sa joue blessée et me renvoya un regard noir.

« Va t'en, » sifflais-je.

Draco eut un rictus et se pencha plus près, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque le mien.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je ne pensais pas que Draco pourrait être violent, mais je n'avais prévu aucune des choses qu'il venait juste de me dire non plus. Je levais à nouveau la main, dans l'intention de le repousser Draco saisit mon poignet et le tint fermement. Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je laissais échapper un léger gémissement. Draco leva mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau des yeux et étudia les coupures guéries pendant un moment avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Je me mordis les lèvres et tentais d'ignorer la douleur piquante dans mon poignet.

Draco agrippa mon autre bras et les tint tous les deux fermement contre le mur avant de glisser lentement ses mains le long de mes bras. Quand ses mains attinrent mes épaules, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ma peau pâle. Je gémis encore et tentais de le repousser. Draco les tint plus fort et me regarda très durement.

« Tu es inutile, » lâcha-t-il avant d'user de mes bras comme appui pour s'éloigner de moi.

Dès que mes bras furent libres et que Draco eut reculé, je laissais échapper une expiration tremblante. Draco me foudroya du regard une fois de plus avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner dans le couloir sombre. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, je glissais le long du mur et laissais enfin les larmes couler.

Pourquoi rien ne pouvait aller ?


	24. Chapitre 23

_**NdT : **__Bonsoir ! Un grand merci aux deux seules qui ont laissé une review au chapitre 22 : _Lucretia Toc Septnet _et_ ladymalfoy-94 _! J'espère que ce n'est pas la baisse du rythme de publication qui vous retient comme ça – ha, ha. En tout cas, n'oubliez pas que je les traduits et envoie à l'auteur, le vrai : _Wiccan98_, dont je ne suis que la traductrice. Sur ce, à bientôt et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 23**

_J'étais encore là, piégée dans mon cauchemar, capable uniquement de regarder. Je savais ce que c'était pourtant, la confusion que je ressentais auparavant était remplacée par de la colère brute. Je ne devrais pas être à nouveau ici, je comprenais maintenant, je comprenais enfin que je ne pouvais rien faire pour ça alors pourquoi me le montrer une fois de plus._

_Juste comme je l'avais été avant, mes pieds semblaient collés au sol, je voulais courir vers la fille en pleurs que je savais être moi et la tirer hors de ce lieu, je voulais blesser l'homme qui nous tenait toutes deux ici. Je ne pouvais rien faire de tout cela pourtant, j'étais coincée, je pouvais seulement regarder._

_Elle était secouée de sanglots, roulée en boule sur le matelas crasseux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je ne pouvais pas dire depuis combien de temps je l'observais. C'était comme si ma vie entière consistait à cela, et seulement cela, mais quelque part au fond de mon esprit je savais que c'était impossible._

_Une ombre commença à s'allonger derrière elle, elle ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence, ou alors elle s'en foutait. La pièce toute entière devint plus froide et sombre au fur et à mesure que l'ombre s'approchait. Je savais ce dont il s'agissait, mais ça n'étouffait pas la peur et la colère qui bouillonnaient dans ma poitrine. L'ombre de l'homme devint de plus en plus claire à chaque seconde. Je sentis ma respiration s'arrêter quand je fixais de grands yeux, ceux sombre, cruels, de l'homme qui hantait ma vie._

_Ses lèvres se fendirent et se retroussèrent en un sourire impitoyable. « Tu ne t'es pas levée de la journée. »_

_Son corps cessa d'être secoué de sanglots pendant un instant quand la voix de l'homme frappa ses oreilles. Je pouvais voir la peur sur son visage alors même que ses yeux demeuraient clos._

_« Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de rester au lit toute la journée, tu sais. » Il se tendit et la toucha l'air de dégoût qui trembla sur ses traits innocents égala la nausée que j'avais._

_« Allez, lève-toi. »_

_Je pouvais la voir se battre pour le faire comme il le lui fallait. Elle bougeait lentement, tremblant non seulement à cause des sanglots mais aussi de peur. Le visage de l'homme devenait colérique et impatient à chaque frémissement qui parcourait le corps de la jeune fille._

_Je ne pouvais pas me référer à elle comme étant moi-même, c'était trop bizarre. Je ne pouvais pas me tenir là et regarder quelqu'un me maltraiter à la fois physiquement et mentalement. C'était plus facile de prétendre que je ne connaissais pas cette jeune fille._

_« J'ai dit debout, » dit-il en serrant les dents._

_La fille tressaillit et commença lentement à se redresser sur le matelas sale, ses membres épuisés tremblant sous le faible poids de son petit corps._

_« Debout ! » La pièce entière sembla trembler quand l'homme hurla._

_En un prompt mouvement, l'homme se pencha et agrippa la fille par la peau du cou et la tira durement sur ses pieds. Un petit gémissement, mélange de douleur et de peur, s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille quand elle se débattit sous la prise de l'homme et pressa fermement son corps contre le mur._

_« Dis-moi princesse, pourquoi tentes-tu de rester au lit toute la journée ? » demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête._

_Des larmes dévalaient son visage quand elle secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot._

_Son visage s'adoucit mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. « Allons, allons, il doit bien y avoir une raison. »_

_« Je-je… » Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Si elle n'avait rien à dire ou parce qu'elle était trop effrayée, je ne pouvais le dire, peut-être était-ce les deux ?_

_« Tu quoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant._

_Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais aucun mot ne sortit. Fixant ses yeux, je pouvais voir qu'elle était coincée. Elle n'avait pas de mots, je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Lentement ses yeux se refermèrent une fois de plus et elle secoua la tête._

_L'homme usa à son avantage de sa cécité et se rapprocha, faisant leurs corps presque se toucher. Je voulais vomir. La fille devait avoir détecté quelque chose car un instant plus tard ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement, pour s'agrandir en réalisant à quel point elle était proche de l'homme._

_« Tu veux rester au lit toute la journée ? » gronda-t-il, levant rapidement une main autour de sa gorge délicate._

_La fille griffa ses mains quand ses longs doigts se resserrèrent fermement autour de sa peau pâle._

_« Alors va t'en. » A ces mots il souleva Ginny et la fit glisser le long du mur sur un demi-pied avant de la rejeter durement sur le matelas sale._

« Miss Weasley. » Le ton coupant de Snape me tira de mon cauchemar pour me retrouver tremblante et éveillée.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en me regardant attentivement.

Je parcourus la pièce du regard avec de grands yeux, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point le bureau de Snape ressemblait à la pièce de mes cauchemars. Je m'attendais à ce que l'homme glisse de l'ombre et m'entraîne dans mon cauchemar.

« Miss Weasley ? »

Je tournais la tête et regardais le professeur Snape. Il me fixait comme si j'allais m'évanouir à chaque instant.

« Tout va bien ? » Un air inquiet passa sur ses traits durs. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je-je… » Je parcourus encore la pièce du regard. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité, pas aussi en sécurité que je me sentais d'ordinaire dans son bureau. Je secouais la tête et me dis en moi-même que ça n'était qu'un cauchemar j'étais de retour au château. « Je vais bien, » chuchotais-je.

« La désorientation devrait passer en quelques heures, » m'assura Snape.

J'acquiesçais pour montrer que je comprenais. Je ne pensais pas que c'était cela pourtant, quelque chose ne paraissait pas normal, il y avait sans aucun doute plus qu'un sentiment de désorientation. Ce… c'était presque comme si _quelque chose_ allait arriver. Je frissonnais à cette pensée et secouais légèrement la tête une fois de plus pour tenter de l'éclaircir. Snape se tenait toujours là, me regardant comme si j'étais une expérience à observer, c'était déroutant et un peu agaçant.

« Allez-vous traverser mes souvenirs récents maintenant ? » Je connaissais déjà la réponse mais j'avais l'impression de devoir dire quelque chose.

Il me lança un regard dur. « Non. »

Juste ce que je pensais.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de faire traverser à votre esprit quoi que ce soit d'autre ce soir. » Il commença à faire les cents pas autour de son bureau.

« Très bien, » acquiesçais-je, sachant qu'il serait inutile de discuter.

« Je voudrais cependant que vous me parliez de votre cauchemar, » dit-il soudain.

Je relevais brusquement la tête. Venait-il réellement de demander cela ? Il ne l'avait _jamais_ demandé auparavant.

« Pourquoi ? » le questionnais-je. « N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle vous traversez mes souvenirs ? Pour que je n'ai pas à en parler ? »

« Il y a des avantages à en parler. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'avais beaucoup entendu ça ces derniers temps.

« Et aussi… l'esprit fausse des choses demeurées longtemps dans la mémoire. Ce que je vois peut ne pas être ce que vous avez initialement vu. »

Cela semblait plausible, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne me disait pas.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Je frissonnais une fois de plus quand des souvenirs de mon dernier cauchemar assaillirent mon esprit.

Snape hocha la tête, montrant qu'il n'insisterait pas… du moins pour ce soir.

Le silence nous entoura une fois de plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire et pourtant j'avais le même sentiment que je ne devrais pas partir, qu'il y avait encore quelque chose oublié à faire. Après avoir observé la pièce pendant ce qui avait semblé être une éternité, je m'en souvins.

« Quels souvenirs avez-vous vu ? » demandais-je tout à coup.

Après que Snape m'ait endormie la dernière fois, j'avais commencé à réfléchir, il n'y avait pas de moyen pour moi de savoir à travers quel souvenir il passait, je n'avais pas idée d'à quel point il connaissait ma vie. La pensée d'un Snape sachant chaque détail tortueux de ma vie était perturbant.

« Beaucoup de souvenirs passent, beaucoup sont sans rapport avec le sujet, » dit-il après un moment de silence.

J'hochais la tête. Je m'attendais à une réponse comme ça.

Snape soupira et s'approcha soudainement. « Ginny, » Mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens, il ne m'avait jamais appelée Ginny avant… « vous savez que si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec l'idée que je traverse vos souvenirs, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela. Cela semblait être la seule option. Enfin… ça ou Ste Mangouste.

« Je sais, » acquiesçais-je.

Ses yeux noirs parcoururent mon visage pendant un moment. « Très bien, » dit-il enfin. « Vous devriez rentrer dans votre salle commune. »

J'hochais muettement la tête. C'était mon signal non subtil de départ.

J'étais à nouveau seule. Je ne pouvais pas être davantage entourée de gens c'était ce que je ressentais du moins. Ron m'étouffait dans la salle commune, il ne disait pas un mot mais ses yeux suivaient le moindre de mes pas et mouvement. Les autres Gryffindors n'étaient d'aucune aide non plus, j'étais la bête de cirque du château, tout le monde voulait me voir, voir comment j'agissais, mais n'était en réalité pas assez proche de moi pour pouvoir réellement me parler.

J'en étais malade.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter les silences, les chuchotements, les regards, rien de tout cela. Je ne mangeais plus dans la Grande Salle. Je n'étudiais plus dans la bibliothèque, j'étais la dernière au lit et la première levée de mon dortoir, je ne pouvais même plus traîner dans la salle commune au-dehors était plus paisible. Le vent, les animaux, les arbres, les plantes, le lac, aucun d'eux ne m'analysaient, ne me fixaient, ne me jugeaient.

J'avais vu Draco à plusieurs reprises depuis cette nuit dans le couloir. Il m'avait ignorée ou avait pris un air renfrogné. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais, mais il semblait que nous étions retournés à la vieille façon dont nous nous traitions. Il pensait que je mentais à propos de tout ça, pensait que je l'avais fait pour l'attention… ça n'avait aucun sens.

Quelle que soit la façon dont je retournais ça dans ma tête, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était celui qui m'avait trouvée en pleine crise de somnambulisme dehors il m'avait amenée à Snape, pensant qu'il pourrait aider… Draco avait assisté à tellement de choses… comment pouvait-il penser que tout ça n'était que mensonge ?

Ce n'était pas ce qui m'ennuyait le plus toutefois, les mots de Draco m'avaient blessée, ils m'avaient blessée davantage que tout ce que quiconque d'autre m'avait dit. Mais ses mots n'étaient pas le problème c'était ma réaction envers eux. Je ne savais pas quand c'était arrivé mais quelque part au fil du temps, Draco et moi étions devenus amis, je n'avais jamais pensé que cela serait si douloureux de le perdre.

Je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à Blaise. Il tentait de venir me parler. M'avait suivie dans la bibliothèque, m'avait appelée dans les couloirs, frôlée durant les cours, avait même frappé au portrait de la Grosse Dame. J'avais évité tout ça. Je savais que je devrais lui parler, et je savais que ce que je lui faisais traverser n'était pas juste. Je ne pouvais simplement pas le faire. A chaque fois que je pensais à Blaise je pensais aux mots qu'il m'avait adressé lorsque j'avais tenté de me suicider. La douleur dans son ton, comment pouvais-je lui parler et tenter d'agir comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé ? Que pouvais-je dire pour que ça se passe bien ?

Et, bien sûr, Draco était un problème aussi. Draco et moi avions formé une étrange amitié à cause de Blaise. En y repensant, j'aurais dû savoir alors que Draco et moi serions parvenus à une sorte d'accord si Blaise et moi continuions de parler. C'était un sort inévitable… mais maintenant… quoi que nous fussions, c'était parti à présent, et rien n'allait redevenir comme avant.

Je ne voudrais pas éloigner Blaise de son meilleur ami.

Alors j'étais encore seule.

« Je pense que vous devriez avoir quelqu'un ici avec vous. »

Je roulais des yeux. C'était la deuxième fois que Snape me disait cela.

« Je peux le supporter, » lui dis-je. A nouveau.

« Vous allez être vraiment faible quand vous sortirez, » insista-t-il.

« Je me souviens d'à quoi ça ressemble. »

« Et, » poursuivit-il, « je n'ai pas envie de vous raccompagner à votre tour. »

« Je ne vous le demanderai pas. »

Snape pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. C'était clair qu'il n'approuvait pas, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour cela.

Je n'avais personne qui serait là pour moi. Tant de choses avaient changé au cours des dernières semaines. Ça allait pourtant, je savais que je pouvais le faire de moi-même. Ce serait dur, et je savais combien je me sentirai faible quand ce serait fini, mais j'étais déterminée à montrer à Snape que je n'avais pas besoin de Blaise et Draco dans le coin pour m'aider.

« Ce sera un peu différent de la dernière fois, » dit brusquement Snape.

« A quel point ? » demandais-je en essayant de ne pas avoir un ton venimeux.

« Je ne vais pas plonger dans les cauchemars. »

Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandir.

« Je pense que vous être prête à les voir à nouveau, » poursuivit-il.

J'avais oublié qu'à la base Snape essayait de préparer mon esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que j'étais prête. Maintenant il verrait les cauchemars au lieu de continuer à les traverser. Et je les verrai aussi, pas juste sous la forme de rapides éclairs… étais-je prête ?

« Etes-vous prête ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il entendait mes pensées.

Je le regardais un moment avant d'hocher la tête.

Snape se tint droit face à moi et leva sa baguette. Je fermais les yeux et agrippais les accoudoirs du fauteuil avant de me rappeler que cette façon de se rendre dans les souvenirs n'entraînait pas de douleur. Me sentant idiote, j'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvais dans l'obscurité.

Mon souffle se coupa. J'étais à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Et si je n'en étais jamais partie ? Et si ce n'était que des jeux cruels de la mort ? Vous donnant une sensation de ce que serait d'être de retour pour ensuite vous rentraîner dans le vide qui m'entourait.

Non… c'était toujours aussi noir… attendez juste, bientôt un souvenir allait apparaître et tout irait bien. Assez certaine de ce que je me disais, l'obscurité sembla glisser et pulser autour de moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une image flouée m'encercla je me détendis aussitôt. Me concentrant sur le souvenir, je me vis me jeter dans le lac. Je m'en souvenais c'était juste l'autre jour, quand j'avais réalisé que je ne pourrais pas supporter davantage d'être entourée des autres habitants du château. Le souvenir accéléra et disparut en un éclair.

Ensuite je vis une petite fille sur un lit sale. C'était un de mes cauchemars. Je me tendis quand l'homme entra dans le champ de vision et s'assis sur le lit.

_« Un jour tu verras que tout est pour le mieux. » _La jeune moi secoua la tête.

Le visage de l'homme se durcit de colère. _« Tu verras. Tu n'es pas encore prête, mais tu verras. »_

_« Je ne veux pas être ici, »_ sanglota-t-elle.

_« Tu n'as pas le choix. »_

Le cauchemar était fini. Je me souvenais aussi de celui-là. J'étais tombée endormie dans le lac, je ne pouvais pas avoir dormi trop longtemps parce que le cauchemar n'était pas long. Le son de l'eau heurtant les rochers m'avaient éveillée. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un des intenses je ne pensais pas que être déjà prête à voir ça. Une autre scène floue de moi assise près du lac apparut et demeura seulement quelques secondes.

J'étais dans la salle commune maintenant, assise au près du feu, lisant. Je ne lisais pas, en fait, il n'y avait pas moyen de lire quand les yeux de tout le monde étaient fixés sur moi.

_« Je peux te parler ? »_ C'était Hermione.

J'aurais voulu grogner. Je ne voulais pas revoir ça cette conversation était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne pouvais plus être dans la salle commune.

_Je levais un instant les yeux sur la fille aux cheveux touffus et continuais ensuite à regarder mon livre. Hermione dut prendre ça pour un oui car quelques instants après les coussins du canapé s'affalèrent à côté de moi sous son poids._

_Je levais les yeux au ciel et fermais mon livre avant de me tourner vers la septième année. Je ne voulais pas lui parler, mais apparemment elle s'en foutait alors peut-être que tout serait rapidement fini._

_« Ginny je me sens coupable, » dit-elle, mordant sa lèvre inférieure._

_Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Elle ne semblait pas se sentir si coupable quand elle était installée sur Harry._

_« C'est bon, Hermione, » mentis-je. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit j'avais quand même prévu de rompre avec lui. » J'haussais les épaules._

_Je me foutais qu'Harry et moi ayons rompu, vraiment je m'en foutais. Ce dont je ne me foutais pas était la façon dont nous avions rompu._

_« Oui… eh bien… j'ai juste l'impression que si j'avais mieux géré ça… si j'étais sortie et vous avais laissés tous les deux mettre les choses à plat, alors peut-être… peut-être que tu n'aurais pas… » Elle me regarda avec inquiétude._

_Je savais ce qu'elle essayait de dire, c'était la même chose qu'elle avait dit quand j'étais encerclée par l'obscurité._

_« N'aurais pas quoi ? » J'haussais un sourcil. « Fait ça ? » A ces mots je levais mes bras et révélais les coupures guéries qui avaient presque causé ma mort._

_Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent quand elle fixa les traces de blessure. J'abaissais rapidement les bras et cachais les traces._

_« Je-je… je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te blesser si profondément par ça… »_

_J'étais assise là, fixant la bouche ouverte mon ancienne amie. Comment pouvait-elle s'attendre à ce que j'accepte simplement que mon petit ami me trompe avec ma meilleure amie ? Pour être intelligente, Hermione était vraiment stupide._

_« Si j'avais su… » poursuivit-elle. « Je n'aurais pas… je veux dire… »_

_« Oh, arrête de te la jouer Hermione ! » la coupais-je en me levant avec colère._

_Je savais que tout le monde écoutait notre conversation, parce qu'à mon petit éclat, les yeux se tournèrent vers moi et personne ne cacha le fait que j'avais leur attention. Je n'en avais rien à foutre en ce moment._

_« Je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider à cause d'Harry et toi, » fis-je avec dédain, puis j'eus un éclat de rire. « Vous deux n'êtes pas _si_ extraordinaires. »_

_Hermione était assise là, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte pour une fois à court de mot._

_Je lui lançais un regard noir une fois de plus avant de saisir le livre que je 'lisais' et de sortir vivement par le trou du portrait. _

Revoir ce souvenir m'énerva juste une fois de plus. Comment pouvait-elle sincèrement penser qu'elle était si géniale que j'aurais tenté de me tuer à cause d'elle ? Je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir sur le souvenir, toutefois. L'obscurité glissa une fois de plus et une autre réminiscence apparut devant moi.

Je me tenais contre l'un des murs du château, il était impossible de dire dans quelle partie exactement j'étais, pourtant. Il était tard, pas encore après le couvre-feu mais presque. Je semblais pourtant vraiment épuisée… cela me semblait familier…

_« Draco, » soupirais-je avec soulagement._

Oh oh…

_« Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Weasley. »_

Non… je ne voulais pas revoir cela. Je l'avais déjà vécu une fois… je ne pouvais pas le revivre.

_J'haussais un sourcil. « Weasley ? » questionnais-je. « Quand sommes-nous retourné aux noms de famille ? »_

_Draco me foudroya du regard._

Je souhaitais que le souvenir s'accélère, mais rien ne se passa. J'espérais savoir comment ça fonctionnait, espérant que je pourrais y couper court.

_Sa position, son ton, son visage dur, sa proximité, tout cela me fit frissonner et me gela sur place._

_« Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre pourquoi il s'embête toujours, » dit-il soudain._

_« De quoi tu parles ? »_

_« Blaise… je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce qu'il trouve de si intriguant chez toi. »_

_J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose… quoi ? Je n'en avais pas idée…_

_Mes mots moururent quand Draco s'approcha… son torse était presque pressé contre le mien et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage._

_« J'ai essayé de lui dire. » Sa voix était lente, menaçante, mauvaise… cruelle._

_« Qu- »_

_« Il n'a pas voulu écouter pourtant. Il n'écoute jamais quand cela te concerne, » railla-t-il._

_« Pourquoi joues-tu ainsi avec lui comme ça ? »_

_« Je ne joue avec personne, Malfoy, » rétorquais-je._

_« Bien, » dit Draco avec mépris._

_« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais à moins que tu ais quelque chose à dire, pourrais-je partir ? » Je levais et fixais mon regard sur lui, souhaitant soudainement être un peu plus grande._

_« Aimes-tu l'attention ? Est-ce ce pourquoi tu as fait cela ? »_

Le même choc me traversa. Je voulais que cela finisse. Maintenant.

_« Comment- »_

_« Rien de tout ça n'est vrai, si ? » me coupa-t-il. « Tu es juste malade d'être la plus petite Weasley, fatiguée de vivre dans l'ombre de tes nombreux frères. »_

_Les larmes piquèrent mes yeux à ses mots._

_« Tu veux ta propre lumière, alors tu as tenté de te tuer pour avoir l'attention que tu recherches désespérément. _

_Ses mots n'étaient pas justes. Je ne recherchais pas l'attention, je ne la voulais simplement pas, je voulais juste être seule._

_« Mais tout a commencé avant ça, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il._

_Je levais les yeux vers lui, perdue._

_« Oui, rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Tu as une imagination brillante, Weaslette, je le reconnais, » ricana-t-il._

_« De quoi tu parles ? » demandais-je calmement._

_« Tu es pathétique, mentant pour obtenir de l'attention. »_

_« Je ne- »_

_« Inventant cette histoire de terrifiants et traumatisants cauchemars. »_

J'observais avec un mélange de fureur, de douleur et d'horreur la façon dont la colère traversa mon visage effrayé et dont ma main se leva et se connecta avec la joue de Draco. Je ne me sentis pas mal de l'avoir frappé, pas même maintenant. La tête de Draco vola sur le côté, il toucha de la main sa joue rougie et me renvoya un regard noir.

_« Va t'en, » sifflais-je._

_Draco eut un rictus et se pencha plus près, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque le mien._

La même peur me traversa tandis que Draco s'approchait avec cet air menaçant dans ses yeux gris acier. Ce sentiment s'intensifia quand il saisit mon poignet et le plaqua contre le mur à côté de moi. Je vis comment mes yeux s'agrandirent quand Draco observa les coupures avant de claquer mon bras contre le mur.

Je savais ce qu'il allait s'ensuivre. Draco allait me tenir là, me regarder dans les yeux, et me dire que je n'étais rien. Je ne voulais pas revoir ça. Je ne le pouvais pas.

La fureur me submergea quand je le vis agripper mon autre poignet et monter lentement ses mains jusqu'à mes épaules. Il devait y avoir un moyen de dire à Snape que je voulais sortir. J'essayais de me concentrer pour envoyer un message à Snape sans être présentement capable de parler. C'était inutile cependant.

_« Tu es inu- »_

« NON ! »

Tout à coup une douleur fondit sur moi. Je sentis mes os être en feu et mes membres se déchirer. Mon crâne fut comme explosé en un million de petits morceaux. Je ne savais pas si je criais, sans doute… la douleur était cependant trop forte pour être décrite.

Et alors… ce fut fini. Mon corps trembla de l'après-choc mais la douleur était partie.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Tremblant légèrement, je levais la tête et regardais Snape. Il me fixait avec un air étonné et peut-être même colérique.

« Je-je… »

Qu'avais-je _fait_ ?

Je n'étais plus dans l'obscurité à voir mes souvenirs, c'était assez clair. Mais comment étais-je sortie ? Je savais de par son regard interrogateur que Snape ne m'en avait pas tirée… alors quoi ?

« Je vais y aller. »

Je me levais en tremblotant et me précipitais hors du bureau aussi vite que je le pus.

Je ne le fis pas vite, à quelques pas du bureau de Snape mes jambes se dérobèrent et je m'effondrais sur le sol, secouée de tremblements incontrôlables.

|-_Blaise_-|

« Blaise ? »

Je levais le regard et lançais un regard noir au premier année qui venait juste d'entrer.

Il se tenait là, nerveux.

« Quoi ? » lançais-je sèchement.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici pour te voir. »

« Je ne veux voir personne, » dis-je d'un ton maussade en me détournant pour fixer le bois de mon bureau.

« Ce n'est pas un Slytherin, » dit-il rapidement.

Je soupirais et retournais mon regard sur le premier année.

« Cela semble urgent, » marmonna-t-il.

« Bien. » Je secouais la main pour le chasser avant de me lever lentement.

Je ne voulais voir personne et si c'était encore Draco pour essayer de me parler, j'allais le frapper. Depuis que Ginny s'était réveillée, elle m'avait évité, elle ne me regardait pas dans les couloirs, elle ne se retournait pas lorsque je l'appelais. Elle ne me parlait même pas en potion ! Elle me passait juste les ingrédients. Je lui avais d'abord laissé de l'air, elle venait juste de traverser une épreuve vraiment dure et je ne voulais pas la pousser, mais après une semaine je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle faisait, j'étais inquiet pour elle, et elle ne m'accordait pas un instant.

La partie sombre de mon cerveau me disait que Draco avait raison. Qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon aide, ne voulait plus davantage de moi dans sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas entièrement y croire pourtant, essayer de se tuer pour m'éjecter était un peu extrême, mais elle m'évitait maintenant… peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus de mon aide ?

Je secouais la tête et me composais un visage indifférent quand j'entrais dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude les têtes se tournèrent lorsque j'entrais, je les ignorais je n'étais pas d'humeur à discuter avec qui que ce soit ces derniers temps. Me figeant avec une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris le mur et regardais dans le couloir sombre.

Il y eut un éclair rouge et puis un poids soudain autour de mes épaules. Je trébuchais en arrière en tentant de m'adapter au poids. En quelques secondes mes épaules furent humides et le corps pressé contre le mien fut secoué de sanglots. Je me tournais légèrement et vis une chevelure rousse caractéristique.

Ginny.

Instinctivement, mes bras l'entourèrent et j'inhalais profondément. Comment cela pouvait se faire ?

« Gin… » dis-je doucement en tentant de dissimuler la joie que je ressentais. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je-je suis d-désolée, » sanglota-t-elle. « M-mais je n-ne-ne savais p-pas où a-aller. »

Je caressais ses cheveux dans le but de la calmer, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer.

« Gin… » dis-je doucement. Elle fit un bruit, montrant qu'elle m'entendait mais ne parlait pas. « Etait-ce un cauchemar ? »

Quelque chose me disait que c'était plus que cela, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais présentement penser.

Elle sanglota plus fort pendant un moment avant de secouer violemment la tête.

J'acquiesçais et demeurais silencieux, la laissant pleurer sur moi aussi longtemps qu'elle en avait besoin. Je savais que ça n'était pas bien mais j'étais heureux qu'elle soit là. Elle m'avait manqué ces dernières semaines et la voir maintenant, bien que quelque chose n'allait apparemment pas, était l'une des choses que je voulais le plus.

Après quelques moments de silence ses sanglots semblèrent diminuer peu à peu. Lentement je la détachais de moi et regardais dans ses yeux rougis. J'essuyais quelques traces de larme et bloquais mon regard au sien. Elle était, d'une façon évidente, bouleversée, je n'avais pas à l'observer pour le savoir, mais elle semblait aussi en colère, et peut-être même un peu effrayée.

Aussitôt mon esprit revint aux cauchemars, je ne pouvais pas imaginer quelque chose d'autre causant cet air-là, mais je la croyais quand elle disait que c'était quelque chose d'autre alors je ne le mentionnais pas à nouveau.

« Tu veux rentrer et discuter ? » demandais-je, incapable de retenir le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres.

Ginny parcourut mon visage du regard pendant un instant avant de baisser les yeux sur le sol et d'hocher la tête sans un mot.

J'entourais ses épaules de mon bras et l'entraînais lentement dans la salle commune avec moi. Les têtes se tournèrent quand je dirigeais la rousse vers ma chambre, je les foudroyais du regard en retour leur disant silencieusement de nous lâcher.

Entrant dans la pièce que j'avais libérée un moment plus tôt, je fermais soigneusement la porte et murmurais un sort de silence. Me retournant, je vis Ginny me lancer un regard étrange.

J'eus un sourire en coin et posais ma baguette sur le bureau. « Il y a probablement vingt Slytherins pressant leurs oreilles sur cette porte à présent. »

Ginny hocha la tête et parcourut la pièce du regard avec embarras.

« Tu n'as pas été loin trop longtemps Gin, » souris-je.

Elle me regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Assieds-toi. » J'indiquais le lit.

Ginny regarda le lit, puis la pièce une fois de plus avant de sourire légèrement et de s'asseoir. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandais-je en prenant place à côté d'elle.

« Je suis désolée, » marmonna-t-elle sans me regarder.

Je fis non de la tête. « Pas besoin d'excuses, dis-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Ginny secoua la tête avant de parler à nouveau. « Je veux dire… je- pour… »

« Pour m'avoir évité ? » achevais-je pour elle.

Elle me lança un regard agrandi par la crainte avant d'acquiescer.

« Je me pose des questions sur cela, en effet. »

Son regard se rabaissa vers le sol.

« Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, » dis-je doucement. « A présent, dis-moi pourquoi tu es venue dans la salle commune et t'es jetée sur moi. Je vais ravoir des problèmes maintenant. » J'eus un rictus et me frottais le dos de manière exagérée.

Ginny sourit. « Désolée, » murmura-t-elle encore.

Je secouais la main. « Tu t'excuses trop souvent, tu sais, » souris-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus, certainement _encore_ pour s'excuser, avant de la refermer brusquement. Je souris et secouais légèrement la tête.

« J'ai vu Snape ce soir, » dit-elle tout à coup, toujours sans me regarder. « Il a traversé mes souvenirs… »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Ces séances l'avaient toujours laissée si affaiblie qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher… pourquoi Snape avait voulu le faire si elle était seule ?

« Quelque chose… quelque chose s'est passé. » Elle leva enfin la tête et me fixa dans les yeux.

« C'est ce pourquoi tu es bouleversée ? »

« Non… oui… y'a de ça, » soupira-t-elle.

« Gin… dis-le moi simplement. »

Je tentais de ne pas trop la pousser. Je ressentais que je venais jute de la récupérer, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer et la faire fuir.

« Ce… c'était ce que j'ai vu… »

« Les souvenirs ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Des larmes silencieuses ruisselèrent sur son visage. « Il y avait un cauchemar… » Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. « Pas un trop mauvais, pourtant, » ajouta-t-elle.

C'était quelque chose de difficile à avaler.

« Heu… » Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. « Une conversation avec Hermione… qui m'a mise en colère, » marmonna-t-elle sombrement.

« Granger est venue te parler ? » J'étais surpris, je ne pensais pas que Ginny et Granger continueraient de parler après la nuit où Ginny l'avait choppée avec Potter. Je suppose que Ginny ne s'en doutait pas non plus, cependant.

« Ouais, » soupira-t-elle. « Des conneries à propos de ce qu'il serait advenu si elle n'avait pas fait ça, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes, peut-être que je n'aurais pas… voilà. »

Mon souffle se coupa un court instant. J'étais curieux de la raison exacte pour laquelle Ginny avait tenté de se suicider… mais non, maintenant n'était pas le temps de le demander.

« Et alors… alors il y eut quelque chose d'autre, » poursuivit-elle.

Je me redressais et écoutais attentivement.

« Je- c'était… » Elle s'interrompit quand plus de larmes coulèrent. « Je ne peux pas en parler, » soupira-t-elle d'un air défait.

Je voulais savoir ce que c'était, en temps normal je l'aurais poussée pour avoir plus de détails, mais la façon dont elle pleurait, l'air blessé et de rejet sur son visage m'en empêcha. Elle me le dirait en temps voulu.

« Très bien, » dis-je lentement.

Un silence tomba sur nous. Ginny continuait à fixer le parc et je continuais à la fixer.

« Blaise… » murmura-t-elle soudain.

« Mmh ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolée quant aux semaines passées, » soupira-t-elle. « C'est juste que… eh bien, que je… »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour cela, » l'interrompis-je en entourant ses épaules de mon bras, l'attirant contre mon torse.

« Mais… »

« Nous parlerons de tout ça un autre jour, » insistais-je.

Ginny hocha la tête.

Après un autre moment de silence, Ginny bâilla bruyamment.

Je ris et baissais les yeux sur elle.

« Tu devrais dormir. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne pas être dans mon dortoir, dans l'immédiat. »

« Alors reste ici, » dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle se détacha de moi et me regarda. « Je ne peux pas prendre ton lit. »

« Tu le peux. Je ne vais de toute façon pas dormir cette nuit. Trop de devoirs à rattraper. Trois semaines à ne pas avoir accordé d'attention aux professeurs parce que je tentais d'avoir celle d'une certaine rousse, qui a fait tomber une certaine personne, » fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Désolée, » dit-elle avec honte.

Je secouais la tête et soupirais. « Va dormir Gin. »

Ginny hocha la tête et marmonna un merci avant de s'enfouir sous l'édredon chaud et de blottir sa tête contre les oreillers.

Je retournais à mon bureau et baissais les yeux sur mes devoirs à moitié fais. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. A chaque minute mes yeux voulaient retourner sur la rousse paisiblement endormie dans mon lit.

J'étais mortellement curieux de la raison pour laquelle elle m'évitait, et de pourquoi elle était revenue après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Snape… pourquoi étais-je celui vers qui elle était venue alors qu'elle m'évitait ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver pour l'avoir fait tant paniquer ? Je savais que ce n'était pas de la faute de Snape, c'était un souvenir qu'elle avait vu qui l'avait inquiétée, mais pourquoi cela l'avait-il tant affectée de le voir si elle l'avait déjà traversé ?

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui s'était passé récemment, quelque chose dans le même temps où Granger lui avait parlé, cela ne pouvait être un souvenir plus ancien, à moins que Snape n'ait brusquement changé de temps ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Je retournais mon regard vers la rousse et me sentis sourire. Son retour ici prouvait quelque chose. Draco avait tord. Si elle ne voulait pas de mon aide ou de moi dans sa vie, alors elle ne me serait pas revenue ce soir.

Cette prise de conscience me rendit heureux. J'aimais Ginny, pas de la façon dont je le pensais tout d'abord, mais je l'aimais comme une sœur. Elle était une de mes meilleurs amis et je ne voulais pas la perdre, pas plus que je ne voulais perdre Draco.

Je retournais à mes devoirs uniquement pour me changer les idées de tout ça, mais un cri à glacer le sang fendit le silence. Je me retournais sur ma chaise et baissais les yeux sur le lit. Ginny était redressée, ses yeux grands ouverts, criant à pleins poumons. Je sautais de ma chaise et me précipitais vers le lit.

« Ginny ? » appelais-je, c'était inutile pourtant mes mots étaient noyés dans le volume de son cri.

Je touchais légèrement ses épaules et tentais de la faire me prêter attention. Quand je plongeais dans ses yeux vagues, je réalisais qu'elle était toujours endormie.

« Ginny. Réveille-toi, » dis-je d'un ton ferme en saisissant ses épaules et la secouant légèrement.

Lentement, son cri mourut, ses lèvres se rencontrèrent quand elle ferma la bouche. Ses yeux se fermèrent et se rouvrirent brusquement en parcourant la pièce du regard. Sa respiration se fit erratique et difficile tandis que ses yeux continuaient de balayer les alentours.

« Ginny ? » dis-je doucement.

Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux un instant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Mon ton était tremblant et paniqué.

Lentement, sa respiration revint à la normale et ses yeux se fermèrent une fois de plus. Je sentis la tension de ses muscles s'évacuer quand elle se rallongea d'elle-même sur le matelas. Je m'assis là, la fixant avec crainte. Elle était à nouveau endormie, si je n'en savais pas autant, j'aurais dit que rien ne s'était passé.


	25. Chapitre 24

_**NdT :**__ Bonsoir ! Merci à _Lucretia Toc Septnet, puppi _ainsi qu'à _Elennaw_ pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire, bien que je n'en sois que la traductrice – ces heures passées ne sont donc pas inutiles, haha. J'espère donc que vous ne trouvez pas trop de problèmes (mal dit et autre fautes), et si c'est le cas, je vous serez reconnaissante de m'aider à me corriger ! Sur ce, bonne lecture – et on se retrouve dans deux semaines._

**Chapitre 24**

Je ne savais pas où j'étais. C'était sombre et j'étais à l'aise mais je ne pouvais pas dire où j'étais exactement. Je repensais à la nuit avec Snape… je l'avais repoussé de ma tête et fui hors de la pièce… et alors… je m'étais effondrée sur le sol un petit moment. Je n'étais plus dans les cachots, j'en étais certaine, j'étais définitivement dans un lit. M'étais-je évanouie ? Quelqu'un m'avait-il trouvée et emmenée à l'infirmerie ? Non, je ne m'étais pas évanouie… je me souvenais de m'être levée et… et… j'étais allée vers… Blaise.

A présent je me souvenais. J'avais débarqué, complètement paniquée et en pleurs. Oh Dieu… la première fois que je voyais Blaise depuis des semaines et j'étais déjà un fardeau. Lentement j'ouvris les yeux j'étais toujours dans la chambre de Blaise. La fenêtre était noire la seule lumière dans la pièce provenait des bougies mourantes du bureau de Blaise. Et là, derrière le bureau, était Blaise. Il avait sa tête enfouie dans ses bras et je pouvais voir son dos monter et descendre sans heurts il était endormi.

Je ne voulais pas le réveiller mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester allongée là et attendre qu'il se réveille. Peut-être que je devrais juste y aller… non… ça ne marcherait pas. Blaise penserait que je l'avais laissé et je pouvais tout de même voir quelques Slytherins dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci.

Je demeurais là pendant aussi longtemps que je le pus, mais après environ cinq minutes l'ennui était trop grand. Silencieusement, je me glissais hors du lit et m'approchais légèrement de Blaise.

« Blaise ? » Je posais doucement ma main sur son épaule.

Blaise sursauta brusquement. Je retirais ma main et fis un pas en arrière alors qu'il tournait violemment la tête.

« Ginny, » dit-il quand ses yeux enregistrèrent enfin qui j'étais. « Tu vas bien ? »

Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise. « Je vais bien. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, » murmurais-je en fixant le sol.

Blaise agita la main en l'air, disant qu'il s'en foutait. « Tu vas me parler de ton cauchemars de cette nuit ? » Il agrippa mon regard avec ses intenses yeux bleus, me faisant une fois de plus m'agiter.

Je réfléchis un moment. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. » J'haussais les épaules.

Blaise me lança un regard clairement, il ne me croyait pas. « Gin… » dit-il lentement. « Je t'ai entendue. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent un instant. Avais-je parlé dans mon sommeil ?

Sincèrement, je ne me souvenais pas avoir eu un cauchemar cette nuit, je ne m'en plaignais pas, mais j'étais confuse. Je retournais mon regard vers Blaise il attendait silencieusement que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais dû rêver cette nuit et j'avais dû dire quelque chose ou bien Blaise ne m'observerait pas de cet air-là.

« Heu… qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Blaise me lança un regard étonné. « Tu n'as rien dit. » Il secoua la tête. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Je fis non de la tête.

« Tu t'es redressée et as hurlé. »

Je le fixais, la bouche ouverte.

« Tu semblais éveillée. Tu parcourais la pièce du regard et tout, mais tu hurlais à pleins poumons. Tu semblais vraiment terrifiée. »

« Je-je ne me souviens de rien de tout cela. » Je secouais encore la tête et me rassis sur le lit.

« Peut-être que ça a été provoqué par Snape, » proposa-t-il.

« Peut-être. »

Le silence tomba quand je tentais de comprendre ce que je venais juste d'entendre. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de savoir si j'avais fait ça auparavant. Je ne pouvais pas me rappeler avoir eu une nuit où je n'étais pas prise d'assaut par les cauchemars, autre que les fois où je me coupais et après que j'ai dit à Blaise et Draco ce qu'il se passait. Etait-ce arrivé avant ? Personne de mon dortoir ne pourrait me le dire parce que j'utilisais toujours des sorts de silence…

« Tu as commencé à dire quelque chose l'autre nuit, » fit Blaise, interrompant mes réflexions.

« Pendant que j'étais endormie ? » demandais-je en le regardant.

Blaise secoua la tête. « Avant que tu n'ailles au lit, » expliqua-t-il.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

Il y avait deux choses dont il pouvait parler ; soit du souvenir de Draco que j'avais vu quand Snape avait traversé mon esprit, ou la quasi confession que j'avais fait à Blaise, lui expliquant pourquoi je l'avais évité.

Je ne voulais pas non plus lui en parler maintenant.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesçai-je, mais ne tentais pas de m'expliquer davantage.

Blaise me fixa avec intensité pendant que je continuais à observer le sol. Après quelques minutes il soupira et secoua la tête.

« Très bien, » dit-il lentement. « Dis-moi quand tu seras prête. »

J'hochais la tête sans le regarder.

Tout ça se retournait encore dans ma tête. Son ton, ses mots, la lueur dans ses yeux. Tout cela. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, faisant tomber les larmes salées et elles frappèrent le sol. Blaise m'entoura de son bras et me frictionna les épaules alors que je pleurais en silence.

« L'aube paraît. Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir avant que quelqu'un ne remarque que tu es partie, » dit-il une fois mes larmes taries.

J'hochais la tête et me levais lentement.

Blaise se leva en même temps et entoura mes épaules de son bras une fois de plus alors qu'il me conduisait dans la salle commune.

C'était pire que ce que je pensais. Selon toute apparence, chaque Slytherin se levait très tôt et s'installait dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ça, ou ils attendaient tous de voir quand (ou si) Blaise et moi sortirions de sa chambre.

Blaise maintint une ferme pression sur mes épaules alors que je gardais les yeux baissés sur le sol, refusant de voir qui que ce soit. Un éclair blanc dans mon champ de vision attira mon attention je relevais brusquement la tête pour tomber dans le regard gris et froid de Draco Malfoy.

Ma respiration se coupa il me lançait le même regard que dans le couloir cette nuit. Il continua à me foudroyer du regard pendant un moment avant de glisser son regard sur Blaise. Blaise s'arrêta et renvoya une œillade aussi noire au blond. Mes yeux n'avaient jamais quitté le visage de Draco, j'observais la colère, l'émoi et quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas nommer traverser ses traits pointus. Blaise ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, mais je pouvais dire par sa position et sa prise sur mes épaules qu'il n'était pas content de voir Draco.

Draco détourna son regard de Blaise pour me foudroyer des yeux une fois de plus avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. Je sentis Blaise secouer la tête avant qu'il ne presse doucement mon épaule pour m'indiquer de bouger. J'ouvris la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait mais la refermer un moment après.

« On se voit en potion, » fit Blaise en souriant alors que le mur de brique se refermait derrière nous.

« Ouais, à plus, » dis-je distraitement avant de m'éloigner.

_Il y avait un orage déchaîné au-dehors. Ginny aurait pu oublier sa présence sans les éclairs de lumière ou les grondements du tonnerre occasionnels. Elle reposait sur le matelas bosselé, à moitié endormie seulement._

_Le crépitement de la pluie contre les murs de pierre et le toit de bois sonnait comme berceuse morbide, dangereuse et inquiétante. Ses paupières étaient lourdes alors même qu'elles étaient closes, et son cœur semblait battre au rythme du crépitement de la pluie, s'accélérant et ralentissant aléatoirement lorsque le violent orage au-dehors tentait de décider d'un rythme régulier._

_Une lumière glissa le long du ciel et éclaira durement à travers la mince fenêtre, fendant l'obscurité de la pièce sale où Ginny dormait depuis moins d'une seconde. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas ouverts, elle ne donnait pas signe de conscience de la présence de la lumière dure._

_La pluie tombait férocement contre le toit et les murs pourrissants. Tout à coup, une goutte d'eau perça le toit et s'écrasa sur le front de Ginny. Les yeux clos de Ginny se plissèrent de confusion mais elle ne s'éveilla pas. Une autre goutte d'eau froide tomba et vint se perdre dans ses cheveux roux ternes. Ginny émit un soupire ennuyé mais ne remua toujours pas._

_Une lumière traversa les vitres de la fenêtre une fois de pluie alors que le rugissement de l'orage sonnait si fort que cela secoua les murs de pierre fragile. La pièce sombre fut illuminée pendant une brève seconde. Ginny aurait-elle était éveillée, elle aurait été capable de voir les murs couverts des différents bouts de Merlin-savait-quoi et les rideaux déchirés pendant mollement devant la fenêtre. Elle aurait pu voir les bouts de déchets qui jonchaient le sol, et elle aurait vu la sombre, menaçante, silhouette se tenant sur le pas de la porte._

_Alors que la lumière qui couvrait l'obscurité s'estompait, laissant ses occupants se demander ce qu'il se passait. Un autre éclair et la pièce fut une fois de plus éclairée, révélant que la figure sombre avait fait un pas dans la pièce avant que tout ne soit recouvert par l'obscurité, une fois encore._

_La pluie continuait à marteler la fenêtre, les murs, et le toit, transperçant parfois la barrière faite à la main et faible, frappant Ginny au visage. L'orage gronda avec plus de force, comme s'il venait droit de la terre. Et à chaque fois la lumière brillait et faisait revenir à la vie la pièce sombre et le personnage menaçant, plus près à chaque éclair._

_La pièce était une fois de plus envahie par l'obscurité. Ginny restait inconsciente de la silhouette dans la pièce, alors que l'orage dominait tout autre son. Elle gisait là, tentant de trouver un coin paisible dans son esprit pour pouvoir dormir plus profondément, pas à poings fermés, mais calmement et inconsciemment._

_L'orage hurla de l'autre côté de la fenêtre avec plus de force. Chaque grondement de l'orage secouait les carreaux de verre fragile et chaque goutte de pluie semblait prête à transpercer la fenêtre._

_Un autre éclair éclaira la pièce, montrant que l'homme était maintenant agenouillé derrière la fille endormie. Il tendit la main juste au moment où la lumière s'évanouissait et les recouvrait d'obscurité une fois de plus. Quelques secondes après, la pièce était à nouveau illuminée l'homme approchait sa main, planant à seulement quelques centimètres de l'épaule mince de Ginny. La lumière disparut pour revenir plus violemment. La main de l'homme était maintenant posée légèrement sur l'épaule de Ginny._

_Dès qu'elle sentit la pression, les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent brusquement, montrant des pupilles dilatées par la peur, jusqu'à cacher presque entièrement les iris de miel._

Je m'éveillais une fois de plus au son de la voix dure de Snape. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et en rougissant légèrement, je me redressais sur le fauteuil. Une fois de plus, par habitude, je regardais vers les fauteuils de l'autre côté j'avais dit à Blaise de ne pas venir ce soir, mais à présent, tout ce que je voulais voir étaient ses yeux bleus fixés sur moi.

Il avait voulu venir, m'opposer une résistance, mais je lui avais dit que c'était quelque chose auquel je sentais devoir faire face seule à partir de maintenant. C'était en partie vrai, l'autre raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne était que je savais que si je le voyais assis là, avec une place vide à sa gauche, une place vide que Draco occupait habituellement, je savais que cela ne ferait que me ramener au souvenir de cette nuit dans le couloir.

« Miss Weasley ? »

Je levais le regard vers Snape il me lançait un regard intrigué.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

J'haussais les épaules. « Pas aussi mal que la dernière fois. »

« Mmh, oui. » Snape commença à faire les cents pas autour de son bureau. « Miss Weasley, vous rappelez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler. J'avais une théorie à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé mais il n'y avait pas de moyen de savoir si c'était vrai. Fermant la bouche, je secouais la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, » acquiesça Snape en continuant à marcher.

Un lourd silence tomba sur nous alors que Snape faisait les cents pas, et je songeais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que j'étais venue à Blaise cette nuit.

J'avais été surprise de voir que Blaise ne semblait pas trop énervé que je l'ai tout d'abord ignoré. Je savais que cela l'énervait, c'était évident que cela l'avait fait, mais sans un mot il me laissait savoir qu'il était prêt à tout oublier et à passer à autre chose. Nous étions retournés au point d'avant, comme c'était. Parlant en potion, allant nous balader après les cours, et de temps en temps je revenais dans sa chambre la nuit. C'était une parfaite amitié, et cela alla mieux seulement après que j'ai réalisé que Blaise ne m'appréciait plus comme il le pensait auparavant.

Il m'entourait parfois de son bras, ou m'enlaçait, ou parcourait mes cheveux de ses doigts, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Avant c'était étrange et un peu agaçant, et cette impression allait grandissant après qu'il ait tenté de m'embrasser. Mais maintenant, maintenant tout cela semblait normal, confortable… naturel. Nous avions passé un accord silencieux pour ne pas remettre sur le tapis les sentiments mal interprétés de Blaise envers moi pour être simplement heureux du fait que les choses soient à nouveau normales.

Mais tout n'était pas normal. Quelque chose manquait, pendant les heures silencieuses passées dans la chambre de Blaise, ou dans les balades tranquilles dans le parc, j'avais toujours le sentiment que le monde semblait vide. Je savais ce qui me donnait cette impression, quelque chose d'immense manquait et rien ne serait pareil avant que cela ne revienne.

Il manquait Draco.

Le sentiment intense de perte à chaque fois que je pensais à Draco m'embrouillait et m'effrayait. Son absence ne devrait pas autant m'ennuyer. Blaise n'avait pas dit un mot quant à la raison pour laquelle il avait cessé de traîner avec son meilleur ami, et je refusais de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit dans le couloir, mais je savais qu'il pouvait également le sentir. Blaise n'avait rien à me dire pour que je sache que son ami lui manquait. Draco avait toujours été là, même quand lui et moi nous disputions et que Blaise était pris au milieu, je savais qu'il aimait ces moments.

Et maintenant, maintenant plus rien de cela. Draco et moi avions cessé de nous haïr l'un l'autre, dans un accord mutuel, pour un rapprochement, ou même plus, de l'amitié, et finalement passer au dégoût. Il ne me regardait pas, ne me parlait pas, m'ignorait simplement, ignorait simplement ma présence comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour viendrait où j'espérerais que Draco m'insulterait dans les couloirs.

« Voudriez-vous une explication ? » La voix de Snape me tira de mes pensées.

Mes yeux se levèrent jusqu'aux siens. Il avait le regard baissé sur moi avec intérêt. Je remuais sur mon fauteuil. Depuis combien de temps m'observait-il ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je perdue dans mes pensées ?

« Bien sûr, » dis-je calmement.

« Je suis certain que vous aviez déjà deviné, pourtant. » Les yeux noirs de Snape étaient accrochés aux miens. « Vous avez été un peu… affolée. »

Je remuais encore.

« Et vous avez rendu évident le fait que vous ne vouliez plus voir cela davantage, » poursuivit-il.

« Donc… ? »

« Donc, vous m'avez repoussé hors de votre esprit. » Snape me lança un regard étrange.

« Je-je pensais que ce n'était pas possible. » Je secouais la tête.

« Ça l'est, mais ce n'est pas une option à écarter, » fit Snape en hochant la tête.

« Que, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Vous êtes une sorcière très puissante, miss Weasley. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais cela, mais les mots de Snape m'étonnèrent, je ne me serais jamais attendue à l'entendre _lui_ dire cela.

« Et, » continua-t-il, « si vous sentez à nouveau le besoin de le refaire, essayez simplement de vous détendre, ce devrait être moins douloureux, pour nous deux. »

Je rougis et hochais la tête.

« Et si… je veux dire, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, ou comment je l'ai fait… et si je ne parviens pas à me détendre ? » demandais-je.

« Vous y parviendrez, souvenez-vous simplement que vous contrôlez les choses. »

Je le regardais d'un air ébahit. Je ne savais pas que je contrôlais les choses… j'avais toujours pensé que c'était Snape qui contrôlait ce qu'il voyait. Cette information ne faisait qu'ajouter à ma confusion.

« Oui monsieur. » J'hochais la tête avant de me lever lentement pour partir.

_|- Draco -|_

Elle lui était revenue Blaise avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait raison elle n'avait pas tenté de le rejeter… je n'allais pas lui dire cela, pourtant les Malfoy n'admettaient pas qu'ils avaient tord.

Et maintenant ils se trimbalaient dans les couloirs comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il agissait comme si elle n'avait pas tenté de se suicider, comme si elle ne l'avait pas ignoré pendant des semaines après qu'elle se soit réveillée.

Il ne semblait pas savoir ce que je lui avais dit à elle. J'en étais persuadé lorsque je l'avais vue dans la salle commune ce matin-là, qu'elle le lui aurait dit, mais non, il se serait mit en rogne si ç'avait été le cas. Et elle… elle était différente. Pas la nana dépressive, tentant de sortir d'un autre monde, qu'elle avait été après son réveil. Pendant les quelques semaines suivant le réveil tardif de Ginny, tout à propos d'elle semblait avoir changé. Son attitude enflammée était partie, elle était comme enfermée dans sa coquille… et maintenant, maintenant qu'elle avait à nouveau Blaise, un peu de ce feu était de retour, mais pas complètement.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis cette nuit, mais je l'avais vue, et je l'avais vue me regarder… avec une colère mêlée de douleur. C'était le même regard qu'elle avait lancé le jour où je l'avais coincée dans le couloir sombre. Je ne pouvais pas m'ôter cette nuit de la tête.

Je ne me sentais pas mal. Elle méritait ce que je lui avais dit. Mais l'expression de son regard, le tremblement dans sa voix… tout ça était imprimé profondément dans ma tête et refusait de partir.

Et maintenant… maintenant elle se baladait et riait avec Blaise comme si _rien_ de cela n'était arrivé. Mon sang bouillait dès que je les voyais ensemble, je ne la croyais pas, ne croyais pas qu'elle ne le blesserait pas encore. Il ne devait pas être _amoureux_ d'elle, mais il l'_aimait_, nous savions tous cela à présent.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées quand le mur s'ouvrit. Levant les yeux du feu, je vis le professeur Snape entrer. Je me redressais dans le fauteuil confortable et l'observais avec curiosité.

Que pouvait-il se passer pour que Snape soit amené ici ?

« Mr Malfoy, » dit-il sèchement.

Oh, super.

« Oui monsieur ? » J'haussais un sourcil.

« Venez avec moi, » dit-il sévèrement.

J'hochais la tête et me levais de mon siège pour suivre Snape hors de la salle commune. Il était furibond, qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'il soit tant en colère ? Et comment pouvais-je y avoir pris part ? Mon esprit multiplia les questionnements alors que je le suivais dans son bureau.


	26. Chapitre 25

_**NdT : **__Bonjour à tous ! Me voici pour le 25eme chapitre… mais pas seulement ! J'ai voulu remercier votre patience (pour le travail parfois irrégulier fourni jusqu'ici), en vous faisant un (petit, je sais) cadeau de Noël : le chapitre 26 est également disponible ! J'espère qu'ils répondront à certaines attentes (ha, ha). Enfin, un grand merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédents : _ Elennaw_ et _Lucretia Toc Septnet_, ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs. Je me remercie aussi (publiquement, si je puis dire) _Wiccan98,_ qui m'a fait confiance pour traduire son admirable fiction alors qu'il s'agit de ma première traduction. C'est tout pour ce soir, passez de bonnes vacances si vous avez la chance d'en avoir, et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 27 ! Bonne lecture =)_

**Chapitre 25**

« Ginny. »

Je me tournais la tête et redescendis de mon dortoir. Ron m'avait suivie pendant des jours, tentant toujours d'obtenir mon attention, peu importait combien je me dérobais en allant dans mon dortoir, ou dans les donjons, ou même dans les toilettes des filles. Avec un lourd soupir, je me dirigeais vers le feu et me tins devant mon frère.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ron ? »

Il sembla déconcerté par mon ton.

Je soupirais, je savais que j'étais injuste envers lui il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais il m'étouffait ! Je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

« Maman m'a envoyé un hibou, me demandant pourquoi tu ne lui avais pas répondu. »

Je grognais.

Ma mère m'avait écrit pendant que j'étais endormie et me reposais à l'infirmerie. McGonagall m'avait donné la lettre et m'avait dit que je devrais répondre pour tout expliquer je ne l'avais cependant pas encore ouverte. Je ne voulais pas lire ces mots, je savais ce qu'ils disaient, et je savais que je me sentirais encore plus coupable que je ne me le sentais maintenant.

« Je n'ai pas encore lu la lettre, » expliquais-je comme si ce n'était rien.

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha.

« Quoi ? »

Je roulais des yeux. Ron était si théâtral, parfois, il était pire qu'une fille !

« Je sais ce que ça dit, quel est le problème ? » J'étais horrible de dire ces mots, mais il y avait une part de vérité en eux.

« Tu ne peux pas simplement les ignorer ! Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. »

« Leur as-tu écrit ? » J'haussais un sourcil.

« Ben… ouais, bien sûr, » acquiesça Ron.

« Et tu leur as dit que j'allais bien, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais… »

« Alors quel est le problème ? » Je secouais la tête. « Ils savent que je ne suis pas morte. »

« Gin ils veulent savoir _pourquoi_ tu as fait cela. »

Je lançais un regard noir à mon grand frère. « C'est ce que _tout le monde _veut savoir, » sifflais-je.

Ron me regarda avec un air ébahit. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. »

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. « Ah non ? »

Ron secoua la tête.

« Alors tu te fiches de pourquoi je l'ai fait ? » demandais-je.

« Ben heu… je… »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais. » Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Ginny s'il te plait… »

Je l'interrompis. « Tu peux leur envoyer un hibou et leur dire que je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Mais… »

« Ou ne le fais pas. Je m'en fous. L'année est presque finie je sais que je serai bombardée de question quand je rentrerai à la maison. »

« Nous ne ferons pas cela, » s'en défendit Ron.

« Tu es juste en train de le faire maintenant. »

Il sembla à cours de mots.

« Juste… » Il commença à faire courir une main à travers ses cheveux oranges, les ébouriffants. « Lis juste la lettre, cela te feras peut-être changer d'avis. »

« Je ne le veux pas. » Je m'entêtais, et agissais en enfant, mais dans l'immédiat je m'en foutais. « Je sais ce que ça dit de toute façon. »

« Fais-moi confiance. Lis-la, simplement. »

Ron me lança un regard suppliant. Je soupirais mais n'acquiesçais pas… à voix haute.

_Ginny_

_Ton père et moi sommes si inquiets pour toi ! Le professeur McGonagall nous a immédiatement envoyé un hibou après que tu ais été trouvée. A quoi pensais-tu ?_

_Ginny, chérie, que se passe-t-il ? Ron nous a dit pour Harry et Hermione, il a dit que tu ne leur avais pas trop parlé ces derniers temps et que tu traînais avec deux Slytherins._

_Je ne vais rien dire de mal à propos de ces Slytherins, parce que McGonagall nous a dit que c'étaient Malfoy et le garçon Zabini qui t'avaient trouvée, mais ça ne te ressemble pas, Ginny._

_Nous voulons juste savoir ce qu'il se passe et comment nous pourrions aider. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous ne pourrions jamais te punir si quelque chose t'énerve, mais nous avons besoin de le savoir pour t'aider._

_Nous avons appris que tu parlais avec Snape, quant à ce qu'il se passait. Comment peux-tu parler au professeur Snape avant de nous en tenir au courant ?_

_S'il te plaît réponds rapidement, nous sommes si inquiets et nous voulons simplement savoir ce qu'il se passe._

_Nous t'aimons tant._

_Maman et Papa_

Je reposais la lettre avec colère et essuyais mes larmes. J'avais raison, je savais ce que ça allait dire mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils me feraient culpabiliser de voir Snape. Comment pouvaient-ils s'attendre à une réponse après tout ça ? Que pouvais-je seulement dire ?

« Yop maman, yop papa, tout va bien et, ah ouais, j'ai eu des cauchemars où quelqu'un m'enlève et abuse de moi, en plus je vois des trucs. J'espère que vous allez bien. »

Ouais, ça marcherait impec.

Je voulais me couper. Je voulais me ruer à la salle de bain et replacer mes larmes par du sang j'avais besoin de sentir ma peau s'ouvrir et le sang dévaler ma chair. Je ne pouvais rien en faire cependant, j'avais juré de ne pas le faire et en vérité, je savais que ce ne n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais. C'était pourtant si dur… si dur d'avoir à supporte ces émotions normales en sachant qu'à présent je ne pouvais pas m'en libérer.

Les coupures, au début, étaient juste un moyen pour m'endormir, je ne l'avais jamais fait pour autre chose, juste avant d'aller au lit, et quand cela avait cessé de marcher j'aurais dû arrêter mais… je ne le pouvais pas. Et maintenant, maintenant que je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire, chaque émotion semblait me toucher avec cent fois plus de force.

Je ne pouvais même pas dormir je ne pourrais pas le supporter si j'avais un cauchemar maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas me couper, je ne pouvais pas dormir, et pleurer n'était pas assez comme libération pour moi. Je parcourus la pièce du regard et compris que je détestais les quatre murs qui me maintenaient dans cette pièce. Je détestais le nombre de lit, les gens, les couleurs, je détestais tout cela.

Je devais sortir.

Je détestais Snape. Vraiment, comment osait-_il_ _me_ dire ce que je devais et ne devais pas faire.

_|- Draco -|_

J'en voulais à la Weaslette. Je savais que c'était de sa faute, Snape n'aurait pas pu savoir de telles choses si ce n'était à cause d'elle et de ses foutus souvenirs.

Pourquoi cet homme trouvait nécessaire de les fouiller, je ne le saurai jamais.

« Mr Malfoy, » dit-il sèchement.

Oh super.

« Oui monsieur ? » J'haussais un sourcil.

« Venez avec moi, » dit-il sévèrement.

J'hochais la tête et me levais de mon siège pour le suivre hors de la salle commune. Il était furibond, qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'il soit tant en colère ? Et comment pouvais-je y avoir pris part ? Mon esprit multiplia les interrogations alors que je le suivais dans son bureau.

« J'ai remarqué que vous n'avez pas vu Mr Zabini ou Miss Weasley, ces derniers temps, » dit-il alors que je fermais la porte derrière moi.

Je pus entendre mes dents grincer. « Non monsieur, » dis-je avec froideur.

« Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

Je me redressais. « Pardonnez-moi monsieur mais je ne crois pas que cela soit vos affaires. »

Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux noirs avant qu'il ne commence à faire les cents pas.

« Etes-vous toujours en colère contre Miss Weasley ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

J'haussais les épaules. Je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler maintenant… ni jamais.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Prenez-le de la façon dont vous le voulez. » J'allais un peu trop loin, je pouvais le dire à l'expression de son visage, mais je m'en foutais.

Pourquoi s'en préoccupait-_il_ autant de toute façon, bordel ? Snape n'était pas supposé se préoccuper, il était supposé être diabolique et impitoyable et ne pas avoir quelque chose à foutre des élèves qui ne sont pas dans sa propre maison, et il était encore moins supposé se préoccuper d'une traître à son sang comme Weasley.

Je savais ce que c'était c'était à cause de ses putains de cauchemars… c'était parce que je l'avais menée à lui ce jour-là… je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils… créeraient des liens… ou quoi que ce soit qu'ils aient fait.

A présent j'étais là, dans la merde à cause de tout ça.

Juste super, putain.

« Et pourquoi avez-vous cessé de parler à Mr Zabini ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup.

J'haussais encore les épaules.

« Est-ce parce qu'il a retrouvé Miss Weasley ? » Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines de Snape.

Il ne posait pas des questions pour avoir des réponses, il les connaissait déjà, visiblement. Non, il les posait pour que je les admette.

Snape dû prendre mon silence pour un oui, parce qu'une seconde après il hocha la tête.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas- »

Surprise, surprise.

« - c'est qu'il y a quelques semaines, vous étiez ici, tempêtant combien vous étiez en colère contre Miss Weasley parce qu'elle avait blessé Mr Zabini… et maintenant… maintenant vous ne parlez pas à Mr Zabini parce que Miss Weasley lui parle à nouveau… » Sa voix s'éteignit, et il eut un rictus.

Mes poings se serrèrent sur mes côtés je ne devais surtout pas frapper l'homme adulte qui me faisait face.

« Je ne comprends pas votre intérêt… _monsieur_. » J'avais parlé en serrant les dents.

« Oui… » acquiesça Snape. « J'attendais cela. »

Il commença une fois de plus à faire les cents pas, je profitais du silence pour prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations et tenter d'effacer ma colère… ça ne marcha pas.

« Je l'ai vu, » murmura-t-il, le dos tourné.

Je n'étais actuellement pas certain de vouloir entendre ça.

Snape se tourna rapidement et me fit face, ses yeux brillant dangereusement.

« Vous êtes intelligent Mr Malfoy, » dit-il doucement. « Et pourtant, à présent, dans cette situation, vous êtes si stupide.

J'ouvris la bouche mais n'avais pas idée de quoi dire, alors je la refermais rapidement.

« C'était clair quand Mr Zabini aimait Miss Weasley… »

Je n'aimais pas où les choses allaient.

« Mais vous… vous refusez d'accepter ce que pourriez faire. »

Non, définitivement, je n'aimais pas là où elles allaient.

« Vos mots pour elle ont été cruels... et- » Il soupira, il semblait être… blessé… bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? « Un jour vous réaliserez que vous avez merdé et ce sera trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit. »

Quelque part, je ne pensais pas que nous parlions de moi.

« Je n'aime pas la Weaslette, » sifflais-je.

« Si. » Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens.

Je me levais, tout à fait à court de mots. Snape avait toujours sous-entendu qu'il pensait que j'aimais Ginny… mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment _dit_…

Snape soupira lourdement. « Si… faites-moi confiance, mais… » Il secoua la tête. « Si, » soutint-il.

Je secouais la tête.

Snape continua à faire les cents pas, un air étrange sur le visage.

Rien de tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait de sens, pourquoi se préoccupait-il de ce que j'avais dit à Ginny ? Ou que je ne ressente rien pour elle, ou non ? Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de qui que ce soit d'autre que lui ?

L'air devint irrespirable. « Puis-je y aller monsieur ? » Je ne pouvais pas supporter davantage le silence je ne pouvais plus supporter ces murs.

Snape m'observa attentivement pendant quelques instants. « Oui. »

J'hochais rapidement la tête et tournais les talons pour sortir aussi vite de là que possible.

Et maintenant, j'en étais revenu à mes vielles habitudes de me balader dans les couloirs la nuit, tentant d'oublier quelques évènements récents. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il s'en préoccupait tant, mais ce qui m'ennuyait le plus était que je ne pouvais pas me sortir de la tête ce qu'il avait dit. Je savais que c'était ridicule et qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait… et pourtant… c'était tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser.

Arg ! Même maintenant ! Je faisais cette balade pour tenter de me _changer_ les idées de cette conversation et là je l'analysais encore ! Je donnais un coup de pied dans le mur de frustration. C'était inutile pourtant, tout ce que j'en retirais fut une douleur lancinante. Jurant dans ma barbe, je me baissais et frictionnais la jambe douloureuse.

Je fus soudain distrait par une inspiration. Lentement je me redressais et écoutais attentivement. Quelqu'un pleurait pas très loin… cela sonnait familièrement à mes oreilles. Sans savoir pourquoi j'étais tant attiré par le son, je m'avançais de quelques pas et regardais en bas du couloir à ma gauche.

J'avais raison, quelqu'un pleurait. C'était une fille… elle était assise sur le sol, ses genoux dissimulant son visage et son dos contre le mur. Je savais que je devais m'éloigner, mais ma curiosité me fit m'approcher. Si j'étais silencieux, je pouvais juste tenter de voir qui c'était et repartir après, sans avoir à écouter une histoire ponctuée de sanglots à propos de ses amies ou de son petit-ami qui l'avait quittée.

Pas de chance.

Au moment où j'étais à quelques pas de la fille, elle tourna la tête et me regarda avec de grands yeux.

De grands yeux, d'un brun doré…

Et des cheveux roux.

Bordel…

C'était Ginny.

Je me gelais sur place, comme un idiot, la fixant. Elle semblait aussi choquée que je l'étais ses grands yeux parcoururent mon visage avec effroi pendant un moment avant de se lever brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » siffla-t-elle avec colère.

Je me relâchais et pris une expression ennuyée. « Je voulais une balade paisible mais tes pleurs pathétiques m'ont ruiné ça. » Mon estomac se tordit à ces mots. Je décidais de ne pas y prêter attention.

« Va-t'en alors. Je ne veux pas de toi ici. »

« Non, je pense pas que je vais le faire. » Je croisais les bras et m'adossais au mur. « Quel est le problème, Weasley ? Un autre _cauchemar _? »

« Va te faire foutre Malfoy, » rétorqua-t-elle.

Ma colère enfla. Je quittais le mur et en une seconde je la maintins contre le mur opposé, me tenant si près que je pouvais sentir sa poitrine pressé contre mon torse, chaque respiration tremblante qui s'échappait contre mon visage. J'eu un rictus.

« Essaie de redire ça ? » sifflais-je.

« Va. Te. Faire. Foutre, » cracha-t-elle une fois de plus.

« Je ferais attention à ce que je dis si j'étais toi. »

« Tu tentes de m'effrayer, Malfoy ? » Son ton était fort, mais ses yeux étaient effrayés.

« Peut-être. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Eh bien, ça ne marche pas. » Elle mentait. « Tu es beaucoup de chose, mais effrayant ne fait pas partie du lot.

« Oh, vraiment ? » J'haussais un sourcil.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? » soufflais-je.

« Tu es insupportable, tu es cruel, tu es- »

Elle ne finit jamais cette frase, cependant. En un instant mes lèvres s'étaient écrasées contre les siennes, et je maintenais ses bras à ses côtés. Ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, je mordillais sa lèvre inférieure pour avoir une réponse. Elle répondit en effet avec plus de force que je ne l'avais pensé.

Je me pressais plus près d'elle, gémissant presque quand je sentis ses hanches toucher les miennes. Un petit bruit surgit du fond de sa gorge et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lentement, ce dont je profitais pour pointer ma langue et attaquer la sienne. Elle gémit alors que nos langues se disputaient la dominance et je libérais ses mains pour pouvoir tenir ses hanches.

Ses mains s'élevèrent jusqu'à mes cheveux et elle planta ses ongles à travers mon cuir chevelu, je tins ses hanches avec plus de force et laissais échapper un gémissement presque audible alors qu'elle bougeait ses doigts sur le bas de mon cou. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans la chair sensible alors que je passais mes mains sous sa chemise.

Sa peau était comme de la soie sous mes doigts, ce sentiment me fit encore approfondir le baiser alors que mes mains passaient sur son estomac pour effleurer ses côtes. Ses doigts ébouriffèrent mes cheveux une fois de plus et je remontais encore mes mains jusqu'à ce que je sente le bord de son soutien-gorge sur le bout de mes doigts.

Tout à coup son corps tout entier se tendit et je réalisais ce qu'il se passait.

J'interrompis le baiser, haletant légèrement, et retirais mes mains. Faisant un pas en arrière, je la vis me fixer avec des yeux ébahis, confus et une expression effrayée. Ses lèvres étaient marquées et ses cheveux en pagaille. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche, mais apparemment elle n'avait rien à dire car un instant après elle la referma.

Ses yeux cherchaient une réponse sur mon visage, je n'en avais pas je n'étais même pas certain de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans un mot, un hochement de tête, ou aucun signe que _quoi que ce soit_ venait de se passer entre nous je tournais les talons et retournais rapidement aux cachots.


	27. Chapitre 26

_**NdT : **__Le chapitre 26 en tant que cadeau de Noël (c'est le mieux que je puisse faire !). Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 26**

Putain. Je l'avais embrassée.

_Putain !_

Je faisais encore les cents pas dans la salle commune, marmonnant dans ma barbe et m'ébouriffant les cheveux des doigts. Si quelqu'un entrait à cet instant, il me prendrait pour un fou. Je ne pouvais pas me l'extirper de la tête. Je ne pouvais pas penser au _pourquoi_ je l'avais embrassée… ou pourquoi elle avait répondu à mon baiser.

Je pouvais revoir tout ça dans ma tête. Elle se tenait là contre le mur, en colère et criant après moi, et alors… je pouvais sentir ses lèvres sous les miennes. Je grognais et me retenais de me frapper. Je ne voulais me rappeler de rien de tout ça… et je voulais surtout de ne pas m'en rappeler de façon si vivace.

Bien évidemment ce que je voulais ne semblait pas avoir d'importance, cela dit. C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. J'étais assis dans une classe et tout à coup je pouvais sentir sa peau laiteuse sous mes doigts. Ses lèvres douces alors que mes dents s'enfonçaient doucement en elles.

« Putain ! »

Je soupirais et poursuivis ma marche, me disant de penser à quelque chose d'autre… quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cela ne marchait pas, pourtant… rien ne marchait. J'en voulais à Snape… ouais, tout était de sa faute. Notre conversation était toujours claire dans mon esprit quand j'avais vu Ginny… mon cerveau avait tout embrouillé. Ouais, c'était ça… c'était de la faute de Snape.

« Heu… mec ? »

Je relevais brusquement la tête au bruit soudain.

C'était Blaise.

Je baissais les yeux une fois de plus et sentis mon estomac se tordre douloureusement. Je n'avais pas parlé à Blaise depuis que Ginny s'était réveillée… j'avais admis être en colère contre lui… seulement vaguement, cependant. Je savais que je ne devrais pas l'être, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il aimait Ginny, ils étaient très proches, bien sûr qu'il était là pour elle quand elle s'était éveillée. Mais cela n'avait pas arrêté la colère que je ressentais envers lui.

Il devrait être aussi en colère contre elle que je l'étais… le suis… étais… bref. Blaise et moi… même si nous n'étions pas d'accord sur tout, nous avions le même mode de pensée… attendez… ce n'est pas vrai. Blaise partageait rarement mon opinion sur les choses. Il écoutait toutefois, et considérait les options… non… ça n'était pas vrai non plus. Blaise était aussi têtu que je l'étais quand il avait quelque chose en tête, et cela correspondait rarement à mon opinion sur le sujet. Mais pourtant… il devrait être d'accord avec moi sur celui-là.

Je pouvais l'entendre se déplacer dans la salle commune, mais je ne regardais pas. Il n'allait pas partir. Durant ces dernières semaines il m'avait laissé seul la plus part du temps, ce qui était étrange de sa part, mais il semblait qu'il ait décidé de profiter de ce moment pour me parler.

Il avait bien choisi son moment.

« Vas-tu continuer à faire les cents pas ou vas-tu m'en parler ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Je levais les yeux, ouvris la bouche, la fermais, et continuais à marcher.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Quelque part ça ne semblait pas terrible d'essayer de redémarrer notre amitié en lui disant en premier lieu que j'avais embrassé la fille qui nous séparait.

J'entendis Blaise soupirer pas de doute qu'il était en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Draco ? »

Je secouais la tête.

« Il y a manifestement quelque chose. Normalement tu pars en claquant la porte quand j'entre. » Je pouvais presque entendre son sourire dans sa voix. « Et tu ne fais les cents pas que lorsque tu as quelque chose à l'esprit… » Il s'interrompit. « Ce qui semble être le cas. » Yep, il souriait, obligé.

Je levais encore les yeux. « Je… heu… »

Je recommençais à marcher.

J'entendis Blaise claquer ses mains contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis et soupirer à nouveau.

« Au moins assieds-toi tu me donnes la nausée. »

Je levais la tête et lui lançais un regard noir il répondit par un sourire en coin.

Ce fut silencieux pendant quelques instants. Je détestais le silence. Sans rien pour s'occuper, mon esprit se retourna vers cette nuit. Je pouvais sentir mes lèvres s'écraser contre les siennes, entendre ses légers gémissements alors que j'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa chair, sentir ses ongles parcourir mon cuir chevelu avant de descendre sur le bas de mon cou.

« Bon, tu vas dire quelque chose ? »

Mes yeux se levèrent brusquement sur Blaise.

« Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? » demandais-je – heureusement, mon ton était resté ferme.

« Ben… tu étais en colère et m'as évité pendant des semaines, et là tu fais les cents pas dans la salle commune.

« C'est vrai. » J'hochais la tête.

Blaise soupira quand je ne développais pas plus. « Pourquoi ne pas commencer par me dire _pourquoi_ tu fais les cents pas. »

Je grognais presque. Bien sûr qu'il voudrait commencer avec la seule chose dont je ne voulais pas parler.

« Heu… je… » Je devais lui dire. Si je ne le lui disais pas, Ginny le ferait. « Ce n'est rien. » Je secouais la tête.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est évident que c'est quelque chose. »

Je lui lançais un nouveau regard noir. « J'ai juste fait une erreur, c'est tout. » J'haussais les épaules.

« Quelle erreur ? »

Pourquoi pensais-je qu'il laisserait simplement tomber ? Cela n'avait pas fait _si_ longtemps depuis la dernière fois que nous avions parlé.

« Je l'ai embrassée, » marmonnais-je.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu. »

Je voulais le frapper.

« Je l'ai embrassée, » dis-je plus fort.

« Embrassé qui ? » Je pouvais dire à son ton qu'il le savait déjà.

Je levais les yeux.

Yep, il savait de qui je parlais, c'était évident.

« Ginny, » dis-je en serrant les dents.

Il y eut un autre silence.

« Enfin, » ricana-t-il.

Je le regardais d'un air ébahit pendant un instant avant de me lever brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _enfin_ ? » criais-je presque. « C'est mauvais… c'est pire que mauvais ! »

Blaise ne fit que sourire légèrement. « Pourquoi est-ce mauvais ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Parce qu'elle est… Weasley ! »

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Bien, oublie qu'elle est une Weasley. » Je soupirais. « C'est toujours pas bon. »

« Et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi, Weasley ou non. » Il me lança un regard aigu.

« Parce que je ne l'aime pas, je la hais. »

« Tu ne la hais pas. » Il roula des yeux.

« Si. »

« Si c'est le cas, alors tu ne l'aurais pas embrassée, » dit-il d'un air supérieur.

J'ouvris la bouche pour le contredire mais rien ne me vint alors je la refermais rapidement.

Blaise eut un rictus.

« La ferme. » C'était ma brillante réponse. « Bien… je ne la _hais_ pas, mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'aime _vraiment _pas. »

Blaise secoua la tête. « Je pense que tu l'aimes. Je pense que tu l'aimes _vraiment_. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

Je secouais la tête. « C'est de la faute de Snape, » marmonnais-je.

Il se tenait là, me fixant avec étonnement. « Là, je suis largué. »

Je plongeais mes doigts dans mes cheveux une fois de plus. « Juste avant que je n'emb- juste avant que je ne vois Ginny, j'avais eu une discussion avec Snape, » expliquais-je.

« D'accord… » dit-il lentement.

« Il était en colère… »

« Pourquoi était-il en colère ? » Blaise semblait plus intéressé, à présent.

J'agitais la main en l'air. « Ce n'est pas important. » Si Blaise ne le savait pas déjà, je n'allais pas le lui dire.

Il m'observa pendant un moment avant d'hocher légèrement la tête et de me faire signe de poursuivre.

« Alors il en vient à me dire que j'aime Ginny et que si je ne le réalise pas vite je le regretterai plus tard… ou quelque chose comme ça. » Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord… je n'ai toujours pas tout compris. »

Je me passais une main sur le visage et soupirais profondément. « Je repensais à la conversation juste avant que je ne vois Ginny, » expliquais-je.

« Ah. » Blaise hocha la tête. « Alors tu penses que Snape a implanté cette idée dans ta tête. »

« Oui, » acquiesçais-je.

« Pas con, » approuva-t-il en se rasseyant.

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement, au moins Blaise me croyait.

« Je veux dire… » enchaîna-t-il, « quelque chose t'_aurait_ sorti du déni, au final. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

Je le foudroyais du regard.

Bien sûr que Blaise ne me croyait pas.

« Je n'aime pas Ginny, » sifflais-je.

« Mais tu l'as embrassée. »

« Oui. »

« Et tu as aimé l'embrasser… »

Je ne dis rien.

« Et c'est tout ce à quoi tu peux penser, ces derniers temps. »

Il ricanait, maintenant.

« Tu ne peux pas t'ôter cette rousse de la tête. »

J'allais le frapper.

« Tu l'aimes. »

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je me levais brusquement, et me tournais pour sortir de la salle commune.

Blaise rit alors que je sortais violemment.

|-_ Ginny _-|

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Rien de tout ce qui était arrivé cette année n'avait de sens… mais ça… ça n'avait _vraiment_ aucun sens.

Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassée ?

Pourquoi avais-je aimé ça ?

Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ?

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, pour la millionième fois et soupirais profondément. C'était tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser dernièrement. Je pensais que j'avais été embrouillée quand il avait arrêté de me parler, mais ça n'était rien comparé à la confusion que je ressentais maintenant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… lui parler ? L'ignorer ?

Une partie de moi pensait j'aurais dû le voir venir, nous nous étions presque embrassés une fois auparavant… mais… non, c'était _tout à fait_ inattendu. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il m'ait embrassée. C'était _comment_ il m'avait embrassée.

Ç'avait été comme si c'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité faire pendant un instant… et je savais que je lui avais rendu son baiser avec tout autant de désespoir. A cette constatation, je rougis et baissais la tête regardant de plus près le parchemin sur lequel j'étais en ce moment en train de tenter de travailler.

Tout allait changer, maintenant… j'avais souhaité que Draco revienne dans ma vie… j'avais voulu reparler à Draco et Blaise, mais à présent… à présent je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer. Je ne savais pas ce que Draco voulait… je ne savais pas ce que je voulais.

D'accord, alors j'avais voulu l'embrasser, du moins maintenant je voulais l'embrasser. Et je voulais lui reparler. Mais voulais-je plus encore ? Cela importait-il si c'était le cas ?

Je devais parler à quelqu'un.

Cependant, la seule personne à qui je pouvais parler de ça était Blaise. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir qu'il sache. Et si Draco avait décidé qu'il voulait simplement ignorer ça et que les choses retrouvent leur cours normal ? Blaise ne laisserait pas passer. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Je soupirais de frustration, et parcourus une fois de plus mes cheveux de mes doigts.

Pourquoi cette année devait être si embrouillée ?

Je n'allais pas finir ce devoir ce soir j'étais trop énervée pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Je fermais brusquement le livre et le rangeait sans douceur dans mon sac. Je devais partir maintenant de toute façon ou je serais en retard chez Snape.

Je me hâtais vers mon dortoir pour jeter rapidement mon sac sur le lit, pour me descendre précipitamment dans la salle commune et me dépêcher de passer par le trou du portrait.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'aux cachots, mon esprit était embrumé par le souvenir de doigts froids caressant mon estomac, des hanches dures pressées contre les miennes, des lèvres fines bougeant contre les miennes, et bien sûr une langue experte assaillir ma bouche. Je secouais la tête tentant d'éjecter les souvenirs, mais c'était inutile. Au moment où j'arrivais au bureau de Snape, j'avais repassé la rencontre avec Draco au moins dix fois dans ma tête.

« Entrez miss Weasley, » me salua Snape alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

J'entrais dans la pièce et m'assis silencieusement. Snape me regarda attentivement avant de faire quelques pas.

« Pourquoi tant de calme ? » demanda-t-il après une minute.

« Hein ? » Je levais les yeux, quelque peu surprise. « Oh, bien… j'ai juste beaucoup de choses à l'esprit. »

« Mmh. »

« Vous savez… les examens et tout, » mentis-je rapidement.

« Oui… bien sûr. »

Le silence tomba une fois de plus. Je remuais sur mon siège et tentais de me ne penser à rien mais mon esprit semblait trop désespéré.

« Vais-je être endormie ce soir ou… ? »

« Oui, je vais vous endormir totalement, » acquiesça Snape. « Lorsque vous serez assez détendue pour commencer, bien sûr. »

« Je le suis. » J'hochais la tête.

Il m'observa avec attention pendant un moment. J'obligeais mon corps à demeurer immobile et je soutins son regard. Après un instant il acquiesça et leva sa baguette.

_Ginny Weasley gisait, secouée de sanglots, sur le matelas crasseux. Elle se tenait la gorge et toussait, c'était comme si les doigts de l'homme étaient toujours autour de son cou mince. Il se tenait toujours là, le regard baissé sur elle. Elle leva les yeux vers les siens alors que son souffle s'échappait en bouffées effrayées._

_« Si tu avais écouté alors je ne t'aurais pas fait de mal. »_

_Des larmes fraîches piquèrent ses yeux à ces mots._

_Il tournait toujours cela comme si c'était uniquement de sa faute à elle… mais elle savait. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que les adultes ne devraient jamais frapper un enfant, peu importe à quel point l'enfant s'était mal conduit. Mais elle était là maintenant, prise contre sa volonté, forcée de rester là avec cette homme, maltraitée par cet homme, et cruellement punie si elle ne faisait pas assez vite ce qu'il voulait._

_« Viens maintenant, princesse, » soupira l'homme en s'agenouillant. Ginny se recula devant leur soudaine promiscuité. « Ne pleure plus, » chuchota-t-il._

_Elle tenta d'apaiser ses larmes, tenta d'obéir… mais n'y parvint pas._

_« Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal. »_

_Ginny leva un regard choqué vers lui._

_Venait-il juste de dire qu'il ne l'avait pas blessée ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée ici. Pensait-il être doux ? Ou sympa ? Comment pouvait-il sérieusement croire que ses actes, mots, et son contact ne lui avait jamais fait de mal ?_

_« Dis quelque chose, princesse. »_

_Ginny avala sa salive avec difficulté avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres gercées. « Ça… fait mal, » fit-elle d'une voix étouffée._

_Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux de l'homme. « Ça ne peut pas être si douloureux. »_

_Ginny hocha la tête._

_L'homme secoua la tête. « Je pourrais faire en sorte que cela soit bien pire, » marmonna-t-il sombrement._

_Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent. _

_« Voudrais-tu que je te montre ce qui fait mal ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête alors que des larmes dévalaient son visage._

_« Je ne pense pas non plus, » siffla-t-il._

_L'homme se leva brusquement et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Dès que le bruit de ses pas se fut évanoui, Ginny replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et bascula sur le côté, sanglotant de manière incontrôlable. Elle ne pourrait pas rester ici plus longtemps avec cet homme. Chaque jour les punitions empiraient, à chaque seconde il semblait plus en colère, et à chaque minute l'espoir qu'elle avait toujours conservé glissait entre ses doigts comme de l'eau._

_Le temps s'envolait. Il ne la laisserait plus lui réponde. Ses abus étaient lentement en train de tuer à la fois son esprit et son corps. La moisissure qui couvrait les quatre murs avait pénétré ses poumons. Chaque respiration les entachaient, chaque mouvement, chaque mot, tout la blessait tant. Sa peau était blessée et bleuie, ses cheveux pendouillaient sans vie, ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat brillant qu'ils avaient eu un jour, sa voix était éteinte, brisée, et torturée._

_Chaque chose chez elle était différente à présent, de son apparence à la façon dont elle observait le monde._

_Elle avait l'habitude de voir le bon en tout, des petits insectes sur le sol à la lune brillante de l'autre côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle avait l'habitude de penser que le monde était bon, qu'il pardonnait et était doux. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir l'esprit d'un enfant._

_Cet enfant était parti, à présent._

_Elle avait été brisée, détruite, déchirée en morceaux et ils avaient été rassemblés juste dans le but d'être encore dispersés._

_Elle avait vu la cruauté du monde, vu sa face diabolique… son côté obscur. Ses yeux d'enfants lui avaient été dérobés. Elle savait maintenant que la lumière ne touchait pas toute chose, et que l'ombre contenait des démons et pouvait être ce qui la brisait le mieux._

_A l'âge tendre de huit ans, Ginny Weasley avait vu le monde._

« Ginny. »

Je m'éveillais en sursaut et parcourus la pièce d'un regard craintif pendant un instant.

En quelques minutes, ma tête se dégagea et je me rappelais que j'étais dans le bureau de Snape. Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux en soupirant de soulagement et me redressais.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Je levais les yeux vers Snape… quelque chose était différent. Il avait un rictus, mais ce n'était pas l'habituel « Je suis meilleur que toi » Slytherin… c'était un rictus entendu.

Qu'avait-il vu ?

« Je vais bien, » chuchotais-je.

Snape hocha la tête et se déplaça vers son bureau, toujours en me lançant ce regard entendu, amusé.

« Heu… » Je remuais sur mon siège. « Quel souvenir avez-vous vu ? »

« Quelques uns. »

« Bien. » J'acquiesçais.

Le silence nous entoura. Je savais ce qu'il avait vu, ou bien… j'en avais du moins une idée. Il m'avait dit auparavant que j'étais celle qui contrôlait ce qu'il voyait, je ne pensais pas que cela marchait les fois où j'étais endormie. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais certaine qu'il avait vu ce à quoi je pensais avant qu'il ne m'endorme.

J'ouvris la bouche pour matérialiser cette question, mais la refermais une seconde après.

Si j'avais tord… je ne voulais pas le lui dire directement.

« Je devine que je vais y aller, alors, » marmonnais-je.

« Oui, » acquiesça Snape. « Dormez bien miss Weasley. » Il eut un sourire en coin.

Il avait vu ce que je pensai qu'il avait vu, obligé.

Je traversais rapidement la pièce et ouvris la porte. Je passais, et me tournais pour la fermer avant de poser mon front sur le bois usée alors que j'exhalais un soupir tremblant. Alors que je me détournais pour quitter les donjons, je vis une silhouette se tenant trop près.

Je laissais échapper un petit cri et sursautais.

« Du calme Ginny. »

C'était Blaise.

Je commençais à haleter Blaise plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et baissa les yeux vers moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ne fait pas ça, » dis-je en le frappant au torse.

« Désolé. » Il eut un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de toute façon ? » demandais-je en parcourant les cachots avec lui.

Blaise haussa les épaules. « Je suis venu pour être sûr que ça allait. »

Il mentait.

« Ouais, ouais. » J'hochais la tête. « Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu es réellement ici. »

« Ah, tu me connais trop bien, » sourit-il.

Je le regardais et haussais un sourcil. Blaise soupira.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as croisé Draco l'autre jour. »

Je pus sentir mon cœur tomber dans mon estomac.

« Qui t'as dit ça ? » demandais-je d'une vois tremblante.

« Draco. » Blaise eut un rictus… le même que celui que Snape avait eu.

« Bien sûr, » marmonnais-je.

« Vous avez parlé de trucs intéressants ? »

Blaise semblait prêt à s'enflammer.

Je savais ce qu'il faisait, il agissait comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé de façon à ce que je le reformule.

« Tu es un mauvais acteur, tu sais, » soupirais-je.

« Oh, non, ma chère rouquine. » Blaise secoua la tête. « Je suis un acteur fantastique, » dit-il d'un air suffisant. « Lorsque je veux l'être. » Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé alors dis simplement ce que tu es venu dire. »

« Tu n'es pas drôle. » Il fit la moue. « Mais oui, il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Et… » Mon cœur battait à toute allure. Blaise ne semblait pas vexé, et je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il le soit, mais j'étais toujours inquiète.

« Et je pense qu'il était temps, bordel. »

Je cessais net dans mon inquiétude.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. » Blaise hocha la tête et revins sur ses pas pour se tenir à côté de moi une fois de plus. « Vous deux avez joué au jeu du « Je t'aime moi non plus » toute l'année. »

Je recommençais à marcher. « Non. »

« D'accord, peut-être pas toute l'année mais presque. »

Je roulais des yeux. Il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter avec Blaise quand il avait quelque chose en tête, et peu importait le point auquel c'était faut.

« Quel est ton avis ? »

« Mon avis… » commença-t-il, « est que maintenant tu peux enfin couper court à cette foutue tension et être heureuse. » Il me frappa doucement à l'épaule.

Je soupirais. « Blaise, je n'aime pas Draco. »

Il me lança un regard incrédule.

« Bien… je ne sais pas _si_ j'aime Draco. » Je roulais des yeux. Blaise était comme un gosse. « Mais je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. »

« Merlin, tu es encore pire que lui. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il t'a embrassée. »

Je rougis. « Je suis au courant. »

« Et tu ne penses pas qu'il t'aime. » Blaise haussa un sourcil.

Je me tins là, la bouche ouverte pendant un moment, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Blaise eut un sourire de triomphe.

« Même si c'était le cas, » je secouais la tête, « ça ne ferait rien. »

« Comment cela se pourrait ? »

« Parce que c'est Malfoy, » dis-je comme si c'était évident.

« Et… ? »

« Les Malfoy et les Weasley ne s'aiment pas. »

« Ah, d'accord, » acquiesça Blaise. « Ces deux familles se haïssent mutuellement. »

« Ouais. »

« Alors tu hais Draco ? »

« Ben… non… je veux dire… »

« Alors… techniquement parlant, tu _pourrais_ l'aimer. »

J'étais à court de mots. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Je détestais Blaise.

Il sourit devant mon silence. « B'nuit, Gin, » dit-il quand nous eûmes quitté les cachots. Il ricana une fois de plus avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans les donjons.

Je détestais _vraiment_ Blaise.


	28. Chapitre 27

_**NdT : **__Bonjour ! Merci à _Elenna W_, _Lucretia Toc Septnet _ainsi qu'à _Maelendil _ pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres 25 et 26 ! Passez tous une bonne année 2011 (je vous le souhaite avec un peu d'avance, je sais), et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 27**

« Je vais encore vous endormir ce soir. »

Je levais les yeux vers Snape, étonnée.

« Mais monsieur, vous m'avez endormie la dernière fois, » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, je suis au courant. » Snape s'interrompit. « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai remarqué la dernière fois que j'aimerais bien vérifier, » expliqua-t-il.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Quelque chose… ne va pas… »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Snape n'allait pas me donner la moindre information alors que c'était de mes souvenirs dont il parlait… je ne dis rien, pourtant, et me contentais d'hocher la tête et de baisser les yeux au sol.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Je relevais mon regard, acquiesçais, puis rebaissais mes yeux.

J'entendis Snape soupirer puis lever sa baguette avant que…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » sifflais-je avec colère._

_« Je voulais une balade paisible mais tes pleurs pathétiques m'ont ruiné ça. » Mon cœur accéléra à ces mots. _

_« Va-t'en alors. Je ne veux pas de toi ici. »_

_« Non, je pense pas que je vais le faire. » Draco croisa les bras et s'adossa nonchalamment au mur. « Quel est le problème, Weasley ? Un autre cauchemar ? »_

_« Va te faire foutre Malfoy, » rétorquais-je._

_La colère étincela dans les yeux de Draco avant qu'il ne quitte le mur pour être une seconde après pressé contre moi, me maintenant contre le mur. Ma poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa alors que j'inspirais en tremblant. Draco eut un rictus mauvais._

_Tout cela semblait si familier… je savais que je l'avais vécu auparavant… mais… je ne parvenais pas à le replacer tout cela paraissait si neuf et en même temps si semblable._

_« Essaie de redire ça ? » siffla-t-il._

_« Va. Te. Faire. Foutre, » dis-je lentement._

_« Je ferais attention à ce que je dis si j'étais toi. »_

_« Tu tentes de m'effrayer, Malfoy ? » Dieu merci, je l'avais dit avec un ton demeuré fort._

_« Peut-être. »_ _Il semblait ennuyé mais ses yeux montraient le plaisir malsain qu'il retirait de tout ça._

_« Eh bien, ça ne marche pas, » mentis-je_. _« Tu es beaucoup de chose, mais effrayant ne fait pas partie du lot. »_

_« Oh, vraiment ? » Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur._

_J'hochais lentement la tête._

_« Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? » souffla-t-il d'un air sombre._

_« Tu es insupportable, tu es cruel, tu es- »_

_Je fus coupée alors que les lèvres de Draco écrasaient les miennes. Je fus un instant statufiée par la surprise, mais alors ses dents mordillèrent ma lèvre inférieure me ramenant à la réalité. Je ne savais pas comment ou pourquoi, mais quelque chose dont la façon dont ses lèvres étaient contre les miennes me faisait oublier toute pensée rationnelle. Ainsi, au lieu de le repousser et de lui dire de me laisser seule, comme n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit l'aurait fait, je répondis à son baiser._

_Quelque chose semblait différent, pourtant… ce n'était pas le baiser, et assez étrangement, ce n'était même pas _qui_ j'embrassais. Le baiser m'avais prise par surprise mais ça n'était pas mal… mais à présent… quelque chose était dans l'air, quelque chose de sombre._

_Au moment où cette pensée pénétra mon esprit, tout sembla se geler. L'air devint lourd de peur et d'incertitude. Draco sembla s'évanouir alors que je pouvais toujours sentir ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes. Les poils de mes bras et de mon cou se hérissèrent, comme m'avertissant de l'arrivée de quelque chose._

_Je pouvais presque sentir les doigts de Draco enfoncés dans mes hanches, et les siennes semblèrent s'éloigner alors que je savais qu'elles étaient toujours là. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais dans les siens, il était toujours là et pourtant… non._

_Il s'évanouissait il semblait moins… solide, ce qui n'avait pas le moindre sens. Etonnée, je me reculais en haletant. Dès que mes lèvres eurent quitté les siennes, il me regarda d'un air déconcerté et disparut tout à fait. Je fixais ses yeux gris qui me troublaient tant et un instant après j'observais l'obscurité. Draco n'était nulle part, rien n'était plus là._

_Le monde entier était devenu noir. Et si je faisais un pas et tombais dans le néant qui m'entourait ? Je ne pouvais pourtant pas rester là, et même si j'étais effrayée et étonnée, la part rationnelle de mon cerveau me disait que rien de cela n'était possible. Les gens ne flottaient pas simplement ainsi._

_L'air devint glacial une fois de plus, me gelant jusqu'à l'os._

_Je tournais brusquement la tête en entendant une soudaine inspiration. Il y avait une ombre se tenant à quelques pas de moi même dans l'obscurité absolue je pouvais voir l'ombre… elle sembla vibrer… et même luire sur les bords. Ça n'était pas une lueur chaude, cela dit, plutôt un blanc angoissant qui encadrait l'ombre, faisant courir un frisson glacé le long de mon dos._

_« Toi, salope, » dit tout à coup l'ombre._

_Je connaissais cette voix. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de peur alors que la compréhension m'envahissait._

_C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Cela défiait complètement la logique et la raison… mais quelque part… d'une certaine façon… il était là. L'homme de mes pires, et plus terrifiants cauchemars se tenait à moins de trois pas de moi._

_Il se rapprocha, et l'obscurité bougea lentement, il semblait y avoir un projecteur braqué sur lui, le suivant alors qu'il avançait toujours plus près de moi._

_« Salope, » répéta-t-il avec dédain._

_Des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux alors qu'il continuait à s'approcher._

_« Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que tu pourrais toucher un autre ? »_

_J'ouvris la bouche, mais c'était inutile. Je ne pouvais pas parler ma voix était perdue sous la peur et l'incrédulité._

_Il s'arrêta tout à coup, à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais voir mon visage parcouru de larmes, mon effroi, reflété dans ses yeux sombres et coléreux._

_« Qu'as-tu à dire ? »_

_Je ne pouvais pas respirer. L'air épais semblait peser sur ma poitrine, s'enfonçant dans côtes, oppressant mes poumons._

_« Dis quelque chose ! » rugit-il._

_J'ouvris la bouche mais ce ne furent que des halètements effrayés qui s'échappèrent._

_« Si tu ne comptes pas t'expliquer de toi-même, alors je vais simplement t'y forcer, » railla-t-il._

_« S'il… s'il vous plaît… » haletais-je._

_« S'il vous plaît quoi ? » se moqua-t-il. « Tu me brises le cœur, princesse. Tu dois être punie. »_

_Je laissais échapper un sanglot à ces mots._

_« Ou comment pourrais-tu apprendre ? » Il eut un sourire diabolique._

_La part rationnelle de mon cerveau se manifesta encore. Tout sembla se débloquer à cet instant. Le sentiment de familiarité quand Draco m'avait embrassée, tout s'évanouissant, l'obscurité, l'homme de mes cauchemars._

_C'était un autre cauchemar._

_Mes larmes ralentirent. « Vous n'êtes pas réel, » dis-je d'un ton plus fort que je ne l'étais._

_« Oh ma chère princesse. »_

_Il secoua la tête et me lança un regard semblable à celui que vous adresseriez à un enfant qui ne comprendrait pas. Un sourire étira les coins minces de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait. Je pouvais voir distinctement son visage… il semblait familier, comme si je l'avais vu dans la vie réelle au lieu d'avoir simplement été dans mes cauchemars._

_« Je t'assure que je suis bien réel. »_

Quelqu'un avait ses mains sur mes épaules, elles me secouaient doucement. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut que c'était l'homme de mes cauchemars. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et vis encore de l'obscurité autour de moi. Repoussant les mains de moi, je me cachais le visage dans les miennes et sanglotais silencieusement.

J'avais vu qui il était. Je me souvenais de lui, et maintenant… je fermais mes yeux avec force et tentais de me représenter son visage, m'obligeant à me rappeler… mais c'était inutile. Son visage était flou et son identité semblait plus incertaine encore qu'auparavant. Je pleurais sans bruit entre mes mains toujours à essayer de me souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Je tentais de dessiner son visage mais le rêve s'écoulait entre mes doigts comme une eau glacée.

« Ginny ? »

Mon cœur s'emballa alors que la voix parvenait à mon esprit.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et levais le regard, m'attendant à voir l'homme qui me hantait.

C'était Snape.

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, je dissimulais à nouveau mon visage.

Ç'avait été un autre rêve… juste un rêve, mais non, c'était réel. Il était là… il était là, il avait toujours été là, avec moi, me suivant, me hantant. Il avait toujours été là, je ne pourrais jamais lui échapper. Snape plaça à nouveau sa main sur mon épaule, semblant hésitant.

Super.

J'étonnais tout le monde, moi comprise.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée prostrée, sanglotant entre mes mains, mais quand je levais finalement les yeux Snape me lança un regard compatissant.

« Vous avez vu ? » demandais-je d'un ton rauque.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête sans un mot.

« Nous n'allons pas refaire ça, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est inutile, si quelque chose que nous faisons empire les choses. » Son ton était doux mais il me mit dans un état de rage.

« Vous allez simplement arrêter de m'aider ? » demandais-je avec incrédulité.

« Je ne vous aide pas, miss Weasley. J'ai tenté tout ce que à quoi j'ai pensé, » soupira-t-il.

Je secouais la tête. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre. »

« Non. »

Des larmes coulèrent une fois de plus. « Vous êtes le seul à avoir tenté, » murmurais-je.

« Je pense… qu'il est temps de demander une aide plus… professionnelle, » dit-il doucement.

J'eu l'impression d'être giflée. « Vous pensez que je suis folle. »

Snape secoua la tête. « Je pense que vous avez besoin de comprendre, et que le seul moyen pour que vous le puissiez est que vous voyiez quelqu'un qui _est au courant_ de ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre sache, » marmonnais-je.

Le silence s'installa alors que Snape faisait les cents pas autour de son bureau en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Pourquoi continuez-vous à venir ici ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup.

J'ouvris aussitôt la bouche mais réalisais que je n'avais rien à dire, aussi je la refermais rapidement.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Miss Weasley, je ne suis pas le genre de personne en qui les gens ont confiance. »

Je savais déjà ça.

« Et après votre tentative de suicide, les gens savent maintenant que vous êtes venue à moi et ils s'attendent à un peu de progrès. »

« Mais… ça… vous ne faites pas cela depuis longtemps. »

« Presque depuis le dernier trimestre. »

Assise là, je le fixais pendant un moment. Cela faisait-il vraiment si longtemps ? Tout semblait être passé comme dans un songe.

« Je vais vous proposer un marché, » dit-il soudainement.

Je reposais mes yeux sur Snape et hochais la tête pour montrer que j'écoutais.

« Je vais continuer à traverser votre esprit jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. »

« Et l'année prochaine… je veux dire… si tout ça n'est alors pas résolu ? »

« Vous verrez quelqu'un d'autre. » Son ton indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas discutable.

J'hochais la tête, vaincue, et me levais pour partir.

« Oh, il y a quelque chose d'autre miss Weasley, » dit Snape alors que je posais ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face mais ne dis rien.

« Un peu plus tôt, j'ai dit que j'avais vu quelque chose qui n'allait pas. »

J'acquiesçais.

« C'est noir. »

Qu'était-ce supposé vouloir dire ?

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il y a un espace noir, » expliqua-t-il.

Je n'avais toujours pas pigé.

« Je pense… il semblerait que quelque chose… eh bien… manque. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _manque _? » J'haussais un sourcil.

« Je ne pourrais pas vous le dire. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur l'esprit, seulement la façon dont on peut le pénétrer. » Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres alors qu'il disait cela.

« D'accord… pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? »

« Parce que je pense que vous devriez le rapporter à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je n'aimais pas ça.

« Peut-être en écrivant une lettre à vos parents. »

Je n'aimais _vraiment_ pas ça.

« Pigé. Merci professeur. » J'hochais rapidement la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte en vitesse et de sortir.

J'appuyais ma tête contre le mur froid de pierre. C'était une nouvelle intéressante… quelque chose manquait, cela n'avait pas de sens à mes yeux comment quelque chose pouvait manquer ? Peut-être que Snape ne m'avait pas tout dit pour que je sois confuse et écrive à mes parents ? Ça lui ressemblerait bien… j'allais sans aucun doute le dire à quelqu'un, mais pas à mes parents.

J'allais le dire à la seule personne en qui j'avais totalement confiance.

J'allais le dire à Blaise.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ici ? »

J'étais installée dans une salle de classe inutilisée, fermée, au couvre-feu. Quand j'avais dit à Blaise que je voulais lui parler de quelque chose que Snape avait vu dans mes souvenirs, il avait proposé que nous nous rencontrions ici.

« Eh bien… si je m'en rappelle bien, tu étais celle qui a demandé à me parler, ma chère rouquine. » Blaise eut un sourire en coin.

Je roulais des yeux. Tous les Slytherins étaient-ils des sales cons ?

« Oui, mais pourquoi parlons-nous ici ? Pourquoi pas dans la Grande Salle ou dans la bibliothèque ou n'importe quel endroit normal ? »

« Ah… » Blaise s'interrompit et détourna le regard. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Il fit un clin d'œil.

Je fronçais les sourcils, d'après mon expérience, quand les gens disaient de ne pas s'inquiéter, il y avait habituellement quelque chose dont je _devrais_ m'inquiéter.

« Alors dis-moi. » Blaise frappa dans ses mains et s'assis sur le bureau opposé à moi. « Qu'est-ce que le grand méchant maître des potions a vu ? »

Blaise était beaucoup trop heureux ce soir… qu'avait-il prévu ?

« Heu… eh bien… il a dit que quelque chose manquait. »

Blaise ne dit rien, me lançant juste un regard étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

J'haussais les épaules. « Je ne sais pas c'est juste ce qu'il a dit. Il a dit que c'était… noir. »

Blaise paraissait réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Comme un espace noir, » ajoutais-je.

« Eh bien… » commença-t-il lentement. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ? »

« Franchement, je ne sais pas. » Je réfléchis pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il avoir un espace noir dans sa tête ?

« Un espace noir… » commença Blaise, se parlant à lui-même. « Manquant… » Il sauta du bureau et commença à faire les cents pas dans la petite salle de classe.

Je le suivis des yeux, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

« A-t-il dit quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda-t-il, s'interrompant soudain.

« Heu… il a dit que je devrais écrire une lettre à mes parents… »

Blaise hocha la tête et poursuivit ses va-et-vient.

Ce qui commençait à m'agacer. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Il me regarda brusquement et secoua la tête. « Un espace noir… » répéta-t-il. « Snape a traversé tes souvenirs… alors un espace noir devrait dire qu'un souvenir est manquant, » expliqua-t-il.

J'y songeais une minute. Un souvenir manquant… qu'est-ce qui pouvait manquer, pourtant ? Je tentais de me rappeler tout ce qui était arrivé dans ma vie mais c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait traverser seize années de mémoire.

« Je crois que tu devrais peut-être écrire une lettre à ta mère et ton père, » dit Blaise d'un ton précautionneux.

J'ouvris de grands yeux. « Je ne peux pas, » dis-je en fixant le sol. « Tu te souviens du temps que ça m'a pris pour en parler, à toi et à Draco ? »

Blaise hocha la tête. « Je m'en souviens. »

« Je ne peux simplement pas écrire à mes parents et dire que je deviens folle. »

« Tu n'es pas folle Ginny. » Je pouvais entendre le doute dans sa voix.

« Snape ne me verra plus, » dis-je, mes yeux toujours fixés sur le sol.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais… il a dit qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait et que ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, » soupirais-je.

« Et c'est le cas ? » demanda Blaise.

J'haussais les épaules. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, je suppose que les cauchemars ont un peu empiré. »

« Et il n'a pas suggéré quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il pourrait faire ? »

« Oh, si. » Je levais enfin les yeux.

Blaise me lança un regard étonné.

« Il a suggéré quelqu'un d'un peu plus expérimenté au niveau professionnel. » Je levais les yeux au ciel. »

« Oh… »

Je rabaissais mon regard de nouveau et clignais des yeux pour chasser mes larmes. Même Blaise commençait à penser que je devenais cinglée. Snape le pensait déjà, d'une façon évidente. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à Ron… il ne pigerait pas… je serais évitée comme la peste si je le disais à qui que ce soit de ma famille. Comment réagiraient-ils si je leur disais que j'avais d'étranges cauchemars, incluant un homme qui m'enlevait et abusait de moi ? Même s'ils ne trouvaient pas ça étrange, ils seraient convaincus de ma folie quand je mentionnerais le fait que je voyais l'homme de mes rêves alors que j'étais éveillée.

« Je voulais aussi te parler d'un autre truc, » dit Blaise en regardant sa montre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Draco et toi ? »

Oh, génial.

Je soupirais. « Je pensais que nous en avions parlé. »

« On l'a fait, » acquiesça Blaise. « Mais tu ne lui as pas parlé, alors il est évident que tu n'as pas écouté. » Il eut un rictus.

Je le foudroyais du regard. « Je te l'ai dit, ça ne marcherait pas. »

« Ça, tu n'en sais rien, » me contra Blaise.

Je laissais échapper un rire creux. « Je peux le deviner. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Draco est-il vraiment celui que tu pensais ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Eh bien… » je m'interrompis. Il n'était pas exactement comme je pensais qu'il était… jusqu'à ce qu'il me coince dans le couloir cette nuit-là. « Je suppose que non. »

« Alors… cela dit… tu pourrais avoir tord en disant qu'entre Draco et toi, ça ne marcherait pas. » Il ricanait. « Correct ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, changeais d'avis et la refermais rapidement. « Va te faire. »

« Pas besoin de devenir vilaine, rouquine, » sourit Blaise.

Je lui lançais un regard mauvais.

Blaise était une vraie plaie.

Juste à cet instant, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit. Je sautais du bureau et me redressais, m'attendant à voir Rusard ou McGonagall… ce n'était pourtant pas un professeur… c'était Draco. Je me retournais et foudroyais Blaise du regard j'étais prête à le tuer.

Blaise sourit. « Quand on parle du loup, » dit-il d'un air content.

Draco et moi le fixâmes d'un air furieux.

« Bon, je devrais aller au lit, » dit Blaise en marchant vers la porte. Il eut un sourire en coin pour Draco et donna une tape sur son épaule. « Amusez-vous bien, tous les deux. » Il sourit encore en quittant la pièce.

Je détestais Blaise.

|-_Draco_-|

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté de voir Blaise. Son histoire de vouloir me parler tard dans la nuit, à l'extérieur de la salle commune, m'avait fait douter. Mais je me rendais présentement dans la salle de cours où il m'avait dit de le rejoindre.

J'avais mon idée sur ce dont il voulait que nous parlions. Depuis que Blaise et moi avions recommencé à nous parler, ç'avait été à propos de Ginny, et de la nuit où je l'avais embrassée. Blaise semblait avoir en tête que la rousse et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre, et bien sûr il n'acceptait pas quand je lui disais que ça n'avait été qu'un baiser dépourvu de sens, une erreur.

Mon estomac se tordit à cette pensée. Je l'ignorais et répétais cette phrase dans ma tête. Un baiser dépourvu de sens. Une erreur. Ginny n'avait fait aucune tentative pour me parler depuis, alors elle pensait la même chose, c'était obligé… non ? Mon estomac se contracta encore, je soupirais et raidis mes muscles pour arrêter ça.

Alors que je marchais en réfléchissant, je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais passé devant la porte de la salle de classe où je devais le retrouver. Jurant dans ma barbe, je retournais de quelques pas en arrière et me tins devant la porte. Je ne pouvais rien entendre venant de l'intérieur, ou Blaise n'était pas encore là ou il était étrangement silencieux.

J'ouvris la porte et passais ma tête par l'interstice.

Je pus voir Blaise, qui se tenait là en souriant, et à côté de lui était… Ginny.

Elle le foudroyait du regard.

Blaise sourit. « Quand on parle du loup, » dit-il d'un air content.

Je dirigeais mon regard vers le Slytherin à la peau sombre et lui lançais un regard mauvais moi aussi.

« Bon, je devrais aller au lit, » dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte. Il eut un sourire en coin et me donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Amusez-vous bien tous les deux. » Il sourit avant de sortir.

J'allais tuer Blaise.

Ginny et moi nous tenions là, nous regardant l'un l'autre avec gêne pendant un moment. Ses yeux étaient confus et peut-être même un peu blessés. Je ne pouvais pas regarder dans ces yeux brun doré plus longtemps, baissant mon regard au sol je maudis silencieusement Blaise.

« Je vais le tuer, » soupira tout à coup Ginny.

Je la regardais à nouveau et ricanais. « Moi d'abord. »

Elle eut un petit rire. « Marché conclu, » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bureau derrière elle.

L'air devint lourd alors que le silence nous recouvrait. La faible lumière de la pièce sembla terne alors que le sourire de Ginny s'évanouissait et que son expression devenait à nouveau confuse.

« Je pense que je vais y aller, » dis-je en me retournant vers la porte.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit ces choses ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Je grognais et fermais les yeux. Je ne voulais pas en parler.

Je me tournais lentement, seulement pour faire face une nouvelle fois à ses yeux confus, blessés, et doux.

Je soupirais. « Je ne sais pas, » dis-je avec sincérité.

Ginny hocha la tête et fixa le sol.

Je détestais cela. Elle semblait si brisée et blessée. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir cette expression sur une fille… mais savoir que j'étais celui qui en était la cause… c'était pire encore.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise. »

« Tu n'as rien à dire, » dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

Je soupirais, m'approchais et m'assis sur le haut du bureau à côté du sien.

« J'étais en colère… et j'ai juste… » Je passais une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant une fois de plus. « Je n'ai pas réfléchis, d'accord ? » Je n'étais pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle je lui disais ça. Je me sentais mal, comme si je le lui devais après lui avoir dit de telles choses… de telles choses qui l'avaient manifestement blessée plus que je ne le pensais.

Ginny acquiesça muettement.

« Voulais-tu dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

« Voulais dire quoi ? » J'avais pourtant bien une bonne idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« Ce que tu as dit sur mes cauchemars. » Elle remua sur le bureau.

Yep, j'avais raison.

« Oh, ça. » Je détournais le regard. « Non, je ne le pensais pas, » dis-je, gêné.

« Alors tu me crois… ? » Elle semblait si incertaine.

J'hochais la tête alors même qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

Elle leva soudain les yeux et se tourna pour me faire face.

Je la regardais, confus.

« Blaise voulait que nous parlions du… de cette nuit. » Elle rougit.

J'eus un sourire en coin. Elle était si gênée, peut-être même un peu nerveuse. « De quelle nuit parlons-nous ? » demandais-je, joueur.

Les joues de Ginny devinrent écarlates. « La nuit… où… où tu m'as embrassée. »

Je souris. « Je sais. C'est tout ce dont il parle, ces derniers temps. » Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais le tuer pour ça, » répéta-t-elle.

« Moi d'abord, souviens-toi, » ricanais-je.

« Bien sûr. »

Ginny rit et secoua la tête. « Pourquoi… laisse tomber. » Elle rougit.

« Qu'allais-tu dire ? » demandais-je, sans savoir pourquoi j'étais curieux.

« Heu… » Elle rougit encore. « Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? »

Je le savais.

« Je suis juste étonnée, après ce que tu m'avais dit, » ajouta-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête et me tournais pour lui faire vraiment face.

« Laisse tomber. » Elle rougit une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne connais pas non plus la réponse, » admis-je en espérant qu'elle arrête de fixer le sol.

« Tu ne le pensais pas non plus ? » Elle eut un sourire et leva enfin les yeux.

« Je n'aurais pas dit ça. » Je bougeais, et sentis sa jambe contre la mienne.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant… elle semblait proche… se penchait-elle ?

Elle remua, et je sentis sa cheville glisser contre la mienne.

Je ne me souviens pas qui raccourcit la distance, mais un instant plus tard je pouvais à nouveau sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle n'était pas hésitante cette fois elle m'embrassait avec autant de force qu'elle l'avait fait auparavant. Ses bras entourèrent mon cou, m'attirant plus près, je glissais du bureau et me tins entre ses jambes, passant mes doigts avec fébrilité dans ses cheveux.

Elle mordilla ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche et l'attirer plus près. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de mon cou alors que je dégageais une main de ses cheveux pour la poser sur sa hanche, la pressant doucement.

Lentement, elle se recula je posais mon front contre le sien et gardais les yeux fermés. J'étais dans la merde. C'était impossible que cette histoire se termine bien, mais en cet instant, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Ses lèvres caressèrent doucement les miennes avant qu'elle ne détache ses bras de mon cou et s'éloigne. Je gardais ma prise sur sa hanche ne la laissant pas trop reculer.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et plongeais dans les siens. Ils étaient grands ouverts et elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de la refermer.

« Hum, oh, » dit-elle en effleurant du bout des doigts ses lèvres gonflées et meurtries.

J'hochais la tête avant d'entourer sa taille de mon bras, l'attirant plus près, puis je posais un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.


	29. Chapitre 28

_**NdT : **__Bonsoir à tous ! Merci beaucoup à _Elenna W, Lucretia Toc Septnet, Lullaby 'Lully' Elvira Riddle, Aodren_ et _Faati_, qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. Je suis ravie de pouvoir faire partager cette fiction, écrite par _Wiccan98_, à ceux qui ne lisent pas l'anglais, et de voir que vous l'appréciez. Bien, je ne crois pas avoir à dire grand-chose d'autre, alors bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

**Chapitre 28**

_Chère maman, cher papa_

_Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour répondre à votre lettre, je ne savais pas quoi dire. En vérité, je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. Je comprends votre inquiétude et je suis désolée de vous avoir fait passer par là._

_Je ne veux pas parler de Harry et Hermione, alors s'il vous plaît ne demandez rien. Je ne vais plus jamais parler à l'un d'entre eux si je peux l'éviter._

_Quant « au Malfoy et au garçon Zabini », comme vous les nommez, oui je traîne avec eux. Ce sont de bons amis. Tous deux savent ce qu'il se passe, et c'est par eux que j'ai commencé à parler avec Snape, parce qu'ils sentaient qu'il pouvait m'aider. Il m'aide._

_Il y a toutefois quelque chose qu'il a dit qui m'intrigue, je ne vais pas le dire dans une lettre mais j'aurais besoin de vous en parler quand je reviendrais au Terrier pour l'été. Ne me demandez pas de m'expliquer dans une lettre parce que je ne le ferai pas._

_Et aussi, Draco et Blaise viendront également, comme je l'ai dit, tous deux sont au courant alors j'aimerais qu'ils soient là quand je parlerai de tout ça. Alors, pourriez-vous empêcher les jumeaux et Ron de les tuer, s'il vous plaît ?_

_C'est vraiment important que je les ai avec moi._

_On se voit d'ici deux semaines._

_Je vous embrasse _

_Votre fille._

Je ne signais pas la lettre.

Je ne voulais pas l'envoyer.

Après l'avoir lue un bon million de fois, j'étais certaine de ne pas vouloir l'envoyer. Elle me semblait trop dure, mais je l'avais écrite de toutes les façons imaginables et le résultat était toujours le même.

Comment étais-je supposée sembler agréable alors que je leur disais qu'il fallait que je leur parle et que je voulais que deux Slytherins soient là à ce moment ? Si je faisais transparaître que tout allait bien, ils ne le prendraient pas sérieusement.

Je n'avais même pas voulu écrire cette fichue lettre c'était l'idée de Snape. Durant les deux dernières soirées où il avait traversé mon esprit, il m'avait assené que je devais écrire à mes parents. J'avais tenté de lui dire que je l'avais déjà fait, mais il voyait clair en moi. Au moins maintenant je pourrais lui dire que j'avais écrit la lettre, même si je ne l'avais pas envoyée.

Tout ça commençait à être trop pour moi. Les cauchemars, l'espace noir dans ma tête, Snape me disant d'écrire à mes parents, les examens, et maintenant cette histoire avec Draco, tout ça tournait dans ma tête, je ne savais pas comment je pourrais surmonter les deux prochaines semaines.

Cette histoire avec Draco…

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlé depuis la nuit où Blaise nous avait fait nous retrouver, face-à-face. Un hochement de tête par ici, un « salut » par là, et à part ça, Blaise semblait être l'intermédiaire. Les choses revenaient un peu à la normale Blaise, Draco et moi nous asseyions ensemble et parlions, rions, et trainions comme avant. Mais il y avait aussi de la gêne entre Draco et moi, comme si aucun de nous ne savait comment se conduire envers l'autre, ou quoi lui dire.

Blaise tentait toujours de nous mettre ensemble, c'en était agaçant, mais bon c'était Blaise. Je lui en étais assez reconnaissante, pour être honnête. Après que Draco m'ait embrassée pour la première fois, j'étais confuse… je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il l'avait fait ou pourquoi j'avais répondu au baiser. Je pensais que c'était un accident, mais à présent, après le second baiser, j'étais convaincue qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

Quelque part, nous étions partis de la tolérance pour nous aimer. Je pouvais le voir maintenant. De temps en temps, je pouvais voir Draco me regarder du coin de l'œil. Je le surprenais à sourire davantage, son rire semblait plus sincère… peut-être que je m'imaginais tout ça, mais toute chose le concernant semblait plus brillante, ces derniers temps.

Je savais que ça semblait pathétique, comme dans les contes de fées que s'imaginent les petites filles regardant à travers la fenêtre et attendant leur prince. Je ne croyais pas aux contes de fées. Les amours aussi brusques et vraies n'existaient pas, mais je croyais que de bons rapports et une réelle compréhension se formaient au fil du temps, lors d'une relation progressive.

Ça ne marchait pas ainsi, pourtant.

Tout ce qui s'était passé avec Draco semblait trop brusque. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous deviendrions amis… et si nous l'étions devenus, c'était une amitié peu conventionnelle, faite de plaisanteries et d'insultes. Et même si cela pouvait être nommé amitié, ç'avait été définitivement fini après que je me sois réveillée de mon coma. Ses mots, son ton, son expression, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit – ces mots n'étaient pas ceux d'un ami.

Alors nous n'étions pas amis. C'était davantage une trêve informulée, mise en place uniquement à cause de Blaise, et même cette trêve avait cessé quand Draco m'avait dit que j'étais inutile. Mais que c'était-il passé après ça ? Nous nous étions reparlé, balancé des insultes, et alors – alors il m'avait embrassée.

Ça n'avait aucun sens sur le moment.

Ça n'avait toujours aucun sens.

Vous n'embrassez pas les gens que vous détestez.

Nous nous étions évités, et avions tenté d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Et alors, alors il y avait eu Blaise.

L'enfoiré.

Lui, bien sûr, pensait que c'était une bonne chose et nous encourageait toujours plus. Travaillait à nous faire nous retrouver seuls tous les deux.

J'avais l'intention de découvrir pourquoi Draco m'avait dit de telles choses avant de partir. Mais je n'y parvenais pas non plus. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était là, nous poussant toujours plus l'un vers l'autre, et nous bloquait là jusqu'à ce que nous réalisions finalement ce que tout cela signifiait.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Je ne pensais pas que Draco comprenait non plus.

Mais je voulais que cela arrive à nouveau.

Secouant la tête, je me souvins que j'étais supposée régler le problème de la lettre pour mes parents je n'étais pas supposée songer à un certain blond. Je parcourus la lettre trois fois de plus, avant de parvenir à la conclusion que bien que ça pourrait être mieux, je m'en foutais trop pour faire plus d'efforts.

_Je courais._

_Le ciel d'encre ne délivrait pas de lumière, la lune semblait avoir fui, projetant un pâle éclat, surnaturel, loin de là. Je courais vers cette lumière, la lumière me protègerait. A chaque pas que je faisais, il semblait pourtant que la lumière reculait de trois. Je ne m'arrêtais pas, toutefois. Je tentais de me concentrer sur l'éclat au lieu des ombres qui m'entouraient. Les branchages craquaient comme si un orage se déchaînait. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Pas de bruit. Même si je courais, je ne créais pas d'appel d'air, alors que mes cheveux fouettaient mon visage et que mes vêtements se collaient à mon corps._

_Une ombre apparut un peu plus loin au-devant. Je laissais échapper un halètement, qui se perdit dans le silence des bois. Dérapant presque en m'arrêtant, ma poitrine se souleva à chacune de mes inspirations pénibles, mes yeux s'agrandissant. Tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, l'ombre avait disparu. L'étonnement me recouvrit, mais je recommençais à marcher._

_La lumière était plus éloignée encore qu'avant. Un sifflement du vent inexistant me dit de me retourner, de courir dans l'autre direction. Je ne voulais pas écouter. C'était un piège. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était cette lumière, mais je savais que c'était mieux que ce que je fuyais._

_Mes jambes m'élançaient douloureusement en signe de protestation à chaque fois que mes pieds glissaient dans l'air pour ne le recouper qu'une fois de plus. Ma poitrine se serrait de plus en plus, mon souffle était douloureux et coupant. L'air froid piquait mes yeux alors que je continuais tout de même._

_Un chuchotement effrayé s'éleva autour de moi, de l'air lourd, de l'ombre menaçante. Je me tournais pour regarder derrière moi – le chemin obscur n'était pas vide comme je l'espérais. Une ombre apparu à quelque distance, s'avançant lentement. Il ne courait pas, il ne leva pas une baguette pour tenter de m'atteindre, il ne m'appela pas. Il marchait avec la plus grande patience dont il pouvait user, et je savais, je savais qu'il attendait de moi que je vienne à lui._

_Je me tournai tout à fait et fis un pas vers lui._

_L'enfant chuchotant du vent m'y pressait._

_Je m'arrêtais._

_Qu'est-ce qui était bon et qu'est-ce qui était diabolique en ce lieu ?_

_Un cri étranglé déchira le bois alors que je tournais le dos à l'ombre._

_Le son d'une centaine d'enfants, ils étaient à l'agonie de par ma décision._

_La lumière s'éleva au-devant. C'était si proche je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui en émanait. Les arbres épais se mêlèrent à chacun de mes côtés… ils étaient sombres, demeuraient pour toujours sombres. Le chemin derrière moi, l'ombre y marchait. L'obscurité entourait les bois. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui était bon et ce qui était diabolique. Les voix étaient portées par le vent subtile… elles étaient diaboliques. Un piège du bois, me plongeant dans l'obscurité._

_Tout ici avait un air menaçant, l'air lui-même faisait froid dans le dos. Mais la lumière… la lumière semblait accueillante. Je fis les quelques pas restants avec précaution, la lumière semblait s'accentuer alors que je m'approchais. C'était plus brillant que je ne l'avais tout d'abord pensé. Mon pied gauche franchit la ligne entre l'obscurité où je me tenais et la lumière devant moi._

_Je pouvais sentir la chaleur se diffuser de mes orteils à jambe, puis la hanche. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent en un sourire alors que mes yeux se fermaient lentement. Le vent autour de moi hurla avec colère, comme s'il était mécontent de mon choix. Les arbres laissèrent échapper des sons de craquements, les feuilles bruissèrent, les voix enfantines du vent devinrent sombres et furieuses. Mes yeux se rouvrirent brusquement et je regardais aux alentours, effrayée. L'ombre était proche, pourtant elle ne marchait plus vers moi, se tenant simplement là en me regardant dans la demi lumière. Il secoua gravement la tête. Un autre piège._

_Le vent, les arbres, les feuilles, la terre, tout cela voulait que je me retourne._

_Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me retourner._

_Je fis le dernier pas pour sortir de l'obscurité et permis à la lumière de m'embrasser complètement._

_Un sourire de contentement fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que la chaleur se répandait à travers mon corps. Ici, c'était comme en plein jour. Le vent léger n'avait pas de voix, les arbres se balançaient au rythme de l'air silencieux, les feuilles dansaient de façon espiègle en cœur avec le balancement des arbres. Je levais et baissais mon regard sur le chemin, et ne vis pas d'ombre. Souriant, je me tournais pour regarder dans l'obscurité, elle semblait en colère, comme ayant une violente crise. Je laissais échapper un petit rire et fis un mouvement pour m'avancer._

_Quelque chose m'arrêta pourtant._

_Le sol sous mes pieds changeait de consistance._

_Je ne sentais pas la lumière, une terre poussiéreuse remua entre mes pieds nus, et je ne ressentis plus non plus le craquement des feuilles sous mon poids._

_C'était doux…_

_Je baissais les yeux et vis que je me tenais sur un pan déchiré de tissu. Levant le pied, je fis un pas en arrière et regardais plus attentivement. _

_La matière qui était sous mes orteils quelques instants plus tôt était si sale qu'elle avait laissé des traînées de terre autour d'elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas un petit pan de tissu, comme ce que j'avais tout d'abord pensé. Cela semblait être une petite robe, ou une très grande chemise. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici alors ? M'agenouillant, je tirais doucement sur le tissu, qui était coincé dans quelque chose. Je tirais plus fort, déterminée à libérer la matière pour l'examiner – sans trop savoir d'où venait cette détermination._

_Dans une dernière secousse, je libérais le tissu._

_Ou du moins c'est ce que je cru._

_Je reculais en titubant alors que l'objet pesant enrobé dans le tissus apparu avec lui. C'était presque aussi sale que la matière, plus beige que brun cependant. Je me traînais en m'aidant de mes mains et mes genoux, et y jetais un coup d'œil de plus près. Beige, des taches de brun, un roux cuivré…_

_C'était une jeune fille._

_C'était moi._

_Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent sur un cri épouvanté, venu du fond de ma gorge. A ce bruit brusque, les yeux de la fille – les _miens_ – s'ouvrirent pour me renvoyer un regard. Je connaissais ces yeux, bien évidemment, ils étaient semblables à ceux que je voyais chaque jour dans le miroir. Seulement, à présent, ils ne reflétaient rien, comme si la jeune âme ne se souciait plus du monde qui l'entourait, comme si elle avait laissé tomber. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et vitreux, je ne pensais pourtant pas qu'elle ait pleuré. Ses lèvres étaient fendues et tachées de rouge. Sa peau, je le remarquais pour la première fois, était pâle et jaunâtre, quelques parties étaient mauves, c'était de larges bleus, et d'autres encore étaient marquées douloureusement de coupures, croûtes et cicatrices. Le roux cuivré que j'avais vu était celui de ses cheveux ils étaient mous, clairsemés et sales. Ils ne brillaient pas à la lumière, n'étaient pas remués par le vent léger, ils semblaient peser trop lourd sur son crâne fragile._

_Mes membres commencèrent à trembler. Des larmes salées s'échappèrent de mes yeux, les mêmes yeux que je partageais avec la jeune fille face à moi. Mon souffle se perdit dans les profondeurs de mes poumons je n'avais pas de voix, pas d'air, pas de force. Dans un dernier tremblement, mes bras et mes jambes m'abandonnèrent. Le sol rencontra mon côté avec quelque force. Mes genoux montèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine alors que mon corps commençait à être secoué de sanglots silencieux._

_La lumière était toujours brillante, l'air toujours aussi doux et chaux, les arbres ondulaient toujours sous ce vent subtile. Tout était aussi accueillant et confortable que ça l'avait été alors que je l'apercevais de loin, mais… tout était plus sombre, menaçant, dangereux. L'air, malgré la chaleur, semblait se rafraîchir, dans une souffrance que je n'avais alors pas remarquée._

_La fille à côté de moi ne pleurait pas, ne lâchait pas une larme, elle ne demanda même pas où elle était ou comment elle avait été ici, ou si j'étais venue l'aider. Elle gisait simplement là, ses yeux bruns observant tous deux. Je songeais qu'elle était courageuse… qu'elle était forte. Elle semblait plus forte que je ne l'étais en cet instant, elle était silencieuse, je pleurais, j'étais effrayée, elle semblait… indifférente._

_Mais alors je réalisais que son silence n'était ni du courage ni de la force – elle ne s'en préoccupait plus._

_Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne tentait pas de garder sa tête hors de l'eau, elle coulait, cherchant désespérément le fond où elle pourrait aller seule, à l'aise, libre, et en paix. Elle ne le pouvait pourtant pas. Je ne la laisserais pas._

_Elle n'avait pas la permission de mourir… de se laisser aller._

_Si elle mourrait, je mourrai._

_Avec peine, je me levais sur mes membres tremblants et cherchais du regard dans les bois brillants quelque chose pour m'aider. Aussitôt que je fus campée sur mes pieds, un bruissement secoua les arbres, le sol commença à trembler sous moi, et le ciel commença à se tinter de jaune. J'attendis, tentant de garder mes pieds sur le sol agité, pesant de tout mon poids pour conserver mon équilibre._

_Le sol demeura tranquille un moment…_

_Et alors…_

_Il sembla que des vitres de verre sortaient de terre tout autour de moi. Je me retournais alors que j'entendis les arbres se décaler pour laisser place à une pièce de verre. J'y étais coincée – j'étais piégée dans la lumière._

_Je pouvais toujours voir l'obscurité que j'avais fuie._

_Elle semblait toujours menaçante._

_Mais dans l'immédiat j'aurais préféré être dans l'obscurité que dans la lumière._

_La fille gisait toujours à mes pieds, elle semblait ne semblait pas dérangée par la prison qui nous maintenait là._

_Un rire aigu résonna tout à coup. Il était froid, diabolique, cruel. Au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais déjà entendu ce rire auparavant, mais je ne pouvais pas le replacer dans l'immédiat. Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir à qui était le propriétaire de cette voix glacée, mais je savais, de qui qu'il s'agisse, qu'ils étaient heureux que je sois coincée là._

_Un petit gémissement retentit. Je baissais les yeux pour voir que la fille s'était roulée en boule et oscillait doucement d'avant en arrière, comme pour tenter d'échapper au son affreux. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer._

_Un vent souffla, la terre sembla remuer sous moi, alors même que je savais qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Je perdis presque l'équilibre mais fus capable de me retenir juste à temps en saisissant une branche d'arbre proche. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de mon bras et pris une profonde inspiration. Le ricanement menaçant mourut lentement et lorsque je relevais mon visage tout était à nouveau silencieux._

_Mais je n'étais pas seule._

_L'ombre de l'obscurité se tenait devant le verre, semblant étonné._

_Je m'éloignais lentement de la branche et m'avançais vers l'ombre._

_Je ne pouvais pas le croire._

_Je ne savais pas qui cela pouvait être._

_Je n'aimais pas ça._

_Mais quelque chose m'y poussait._

_Je n'étais plus qu'à trois pas quand je le vis._

_Juste devant moi apparut une paire de grands yeux bruns. Ils n'étaient pas dans un visage, mais leur froideur me donna des frissons. Ces yeux m'observaient, ils connaissaient chacun de mes pas. Alors que je les fixais, ils commencèrent lentement à s'élever, vers le haut des murs de verre, plus haut que je pouvais regarder, et alors – ils retombèrent derrière moi. Je me retournais et les regardais, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de trouver dans mon dos ces yeux vindicatifs._

_« Ginny ? »_

_Je tournais ma tête sans tourner mon corps._

_L'ombre au-dehors m'appelait._

_Je ne voulais pas bouger._

_« Ginny… s'il te plait. » Elle avait un ton insistant… de convoitise._

_J'ouvris la bouche et tentais de répondre. Ma voix était coupée cependant, comme si quelqu'un avait volé mes cordes vocales de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas parler._

_« Ginny, » supplia-t-elle encore._

_Le ricanement haut perché résonna une nouvelle fois. Je couvris mes oreilles de mes mains et tombais à genoux, fixant ces yeux sombres, diabolique, une fois de plus. Ils avaient toujours un éclat cruel, et brutal, mais maintenant, alors que le ricanement augmenta, ils étaient aussi amusés._

_Alors que cette pensée me frappa, le son mourut une fois encore._

_Je me levais de nouveau, sur des membres tremblant, et regardais autour de moi._

_Les yeux sombres me fixaient avec intensité, et l'ombre derrière moi m'appelait toujours._

_Je me tournais tout à fait et fis un pas vers le mur qui me séparait de l'ombre._

_Comme précédemment, quand je me fus approchée de l'ombre devant moi, une immense paire d'yeux apparurent dans le vent._

_Ils étaient pourtant différents._

_Ils étaient plus clairs, plus gentils, presque doux. Ils n'étaient pas chaleureux, ils avaient toujours un certain degré de cruauté mais ce n'était rien comparé aux yeux sombres derrière moi. Je levais mon regard vers les orbes clairs, hypnotisée, je connaissais ces yeux. Et je savais que leur propriétaire n'allait pas me faire de mal._

_« Ginny, viens plus près, » gémit l'ombre._

_Je regardais l'ombre, puis les yeux, demandant une réponse._

_Sans bouger, sans cligner, ils me répondirent._

_Je m'avançais._

_Les yeux plus clairs m'y pressaient, alors que les yeux sombres derrière moi m'hurlaient de rester en retrait, d'ignorer l'ombre. J'étais à moins d'un pas du mur de pierre mais l'ombre était partie. Tout ce que je pouvais voir était mon reflet, semblant étonné, abandonné, et effrayé. Je regardais à nouveau vers les yeux brillants d'un air accusateur. Ils s'adoucirent pendant un instant et me dirent silencieusement de me retourner. Je fronçais les sourcils mais écoutait tout de même._

_L'ombre était de retour._

_Mais ce n'était plus une ombre._

_Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir en grand alors que je regardais._

_Lentement je me tournais et fixais la paire d'yeux, je balayais du regard ma prison, je me concentrais sur l'enfant gémissant toujours sur le sol. Des larmes coururent le long de mes joues alors que je regardais une fois de plus les yeux brillants en lesquels je croyais tant demandant silencieusement si c'était vrai. Ils s'adoucirent et confirmèrent mes pensées. En colère, je me tournais vers les yeux sombres, les yeux diaboliques. Ils étaient une fois de plus amusés – c'était la preuve dont j'avais besoin._

_Je me retournais vers le mur et fixais l'obscurité, permettant aux larmes de tomber librement._

_L'ombre était de retour il baissa le regard sur moi et me lança un sourire triste._

_« Ginny, » gémit-il en plaçant sa main sur le mur._

_Je levais ma main et la tint contre la sienne, tentant d'ignorer le froid qui nous séparait. « Draco, » soufflais-je._

_J'avais fait une erreur. _

« Ginny, tu vas te détendre ça va aller. »

Je levais les yeux de mes mains, qui étaient actuellement en train de mettre en morceaux un bout de parchemin, pour les plonger dans ceux de Blaise.

Nous étions dans le train d'Hogwarts. Blaise et Draco avaient tous deux accepté de venir avec moi au Terrier pour tenter de m'aider dans l'explication de mes cauchemars, hallucinations, et séances avec le professeur Snape avec mes parents. Dire que j'étais à bout de nerfs serait un euphémisme.

J'acquiesçais vers Blaise et recommençais à regarder par la fenêtre.

Peu après que j'eus envoyé la lettre à ma mère et mon père, j'avais reçu une réponse disant combien ils étaient heureux que je leur ai écrit et que j'allais finalement leur dire ce qu'il se passait. Ils m'avaient assurée que Blaise et Draco seraient traités avec le plus grand respect et qu'ils étaient bien sûr les bienvenus. Je savais pourtant qu'ils n'auraient pas vraiment été si contents d'avoir deux Slytherins pour les vacances s'il n'y avait pas eu mes problèmes cette année.

Ils m'avaient demandé de répondre – je ne l'avais pas fait. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver quoi que ce soit que je veuille dire qui ne soit pas évoqué quand je retournerai à la maison. J'avais toutefois honoré une de leur demande. Ils avaient voulu que je prévienne Ron que Blaise et Draco resteraient avec nous. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils voulaient que je le fasse, mais j'avais pensé que c'était le moins que je puisse faire après les avoir maintenus dans le flou pendant si longtemps.

« Ron ? » Il leva les yeux de son livre de cours, légèrement surpris.

Je ne devrais probablement pas être à l'embêter avec ça maintenant, il avait enfin commencé à étudier… trop tard pour changer d'avis, cela dit.

« Je peux te parler ? » demandais-je presque sans croiser son regard.

Ron me regarda avec de grands yeux pendant un moment avant d'hocher la tête plusieurs fois et de se lever. « Bien sûr, Gin, » dit-il doucement. Il plaça une main sur mon épaule et me guida en douceur vers un coin tranquille de la salle commune bondée.

Nous nous assîmes face à face, aucun de nous ne parla en premier. Ron ne dirait rien avant que je ne le fasse. Il était trop curieux quant à ce que j'allais faire, et il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui puisse me vexer. Depuis cette nuit où j'avais tenté de me suicider, il avait été si prudent en ma présence. Il n'était plus le frère surprotecteur qui m'agaçait sans arrêt. Il semblait, ou du moins je le pensais, que c'était parce qu'il avait trop peur de me perdre. Alors même qu'il était clair que je n'allais pas me suicider, ou réessayer, il semblait penser que me perdre de quelque façon lui serait trop douloureux.

Si seulement il savait, s'il savait ce que j'avais entendu, la douleur et la culpabilité que j'avais ressenties ensuite… il ne serait pas inquiet. Je ne pouvais toujours pas lui dire. Je ne pouvais dire à aucun d'entre eux ce que j'avais entendu. C'était trop – personnel. Et je ne savais même pas si ce que j'avais entendu avait été réellement dit. Cela avait pu être mon esprit qui monte cette histoire, me rajoutant une couche de culpabilité, ou la créant, je ne savais pas trop.

« Heu… » Je regardais mon frère et me sentis immédiatement une nouvelle fois coupable. J'avais été en colère conter lui, l'avais évité, et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. « Je veux te parler, » chuchotais-je.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent pendant une fraction de seconde avant de retrouver leur taille normale. « Très bien. » Son ton était posé, mais je pouvais voir la lueur d'espoir qui ornait ses traits.

Il pensait que j'allais tout lui dire.

« J'ai écrit à maman et papa, » commençais-je.

Ron hocha la tête. « Je sais, ils m'ont écrit. »

« Bien sûr, » marmonnais-je. « J'ai décidé, avec un peu de persuasion, que je devrais tout leur dire… ce qui précède, et inclus, ma tentative de suicide, » murmurais-je en évitant son regard.

« Très bien… » dit-il lentement.

Il était étonné. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

« Tu sais que j'ai vu Snape, » dis-je après un silence inconfortable.

Ron acquiesça en tentant de paraître normal, je pouvais toutefois voir sa désapprobation.

« Il m'a dit que je devrais leur dire. A dit qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, » expliquais-je.

« Je vois. » On n'aurait pas dit du tout qu'il comprenait.

« Alors… je vais leur dire. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit. » Un petit sourire tendit ses lèvres.

Je souris avec difficulté. « C'est vrai. Bon, là où je veux en venir est que j'aurai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un là avec moi quand je leur dirai. »

Je regrettais aussitôt les mots que j'avais choisis.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira d'espoir. C'était douloureux de savoir que je devais à présent lui dire que ça ne serait pas lui dont j'aurais besoin comme soutien moral, mais d'une paire de Slytherins (dont un était son pire ennemi) à sa place.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je levais une main pour l'arrêter.

Je devais éclaircir mon malentendu avant qu'il ait dit quelque chose qui me fasse me sentir plus coupable encore que ce que j'étais.

« Blaise et Draco vont rester avec nous, » dis-je franchement. « Je l'ai déjà demandé à maman et papa. »

De la colère, douleur, étonnement, et enfin un air de défaite se peignirent sur les traits de Ron en suivant en une demi seconde. Je me détestais maintenant.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? » dit-il froidement.

« Je voulais que tu le saches déjà avant de le découvrir plus tard, » mentis-je à moitié. Je voulais aussi qu'il le sache pour avoir moins envie de tenter de les tuer, mais dans l'immédiat je n'allais toutefois pas le dire.

« Bien. » Il détourna le regard.

« C'est juste… ils – ils savent tout ce qu'il se passe, » commençais-je à expliquer. « Ce ne serait pas bon de ne pas les avoir avec moi lorsque je le dirai à tout le monde. »

Ron hocha la tête, il était toujours en colère.

« Ce que je demande… est que tu ne fasses rien d'inconsidéré, » marmonnais-je.

Le regard de Ron se releva brutalement jusqu'au mien. « _Rien d'inconsidéré_ ? » répéta-t-il.

Ça n'allait pas bien finir.

« Rien d'inconsidéré… comme, hum, je ne sais pas, me mettre brusquement à traîner avec deux Slytherins plus âgés qui nous ont toujours détestés ? » Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. « Comme ne rien dire à personne sur ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? Comme tenter de se suicider ? »

Des larmes brûlantes piquèrent mes yeux à ces mots.

« Comme voir le professeur le plus détesté de toute l'école pour avoir de l'aide alors que tu ne peux pas dire à ta famille ce qui ne va pas ? Comme mentir à tous ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi ? Nous faisant croire que tout allait bien, et puis être tout à coup réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour apprendre que tu étais peut-être morte ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour l'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas entendre tout ça maintenant. Je la refermais cependant rapidement. On aurait dit qu'il voulait le dire depuis un moment. Ça ne semblait pas juste mais ça l'était. Tout cela était vrai, et je méritais chacun des mots qu'il me jetait à la figure. Les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux un peu plus tôt tombèrent et roulèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues, Ron me regardait tout en parlant, mais dans l'immédiat il ne me voyait pas.

« - et ensuite ne pas savoir si tu allais te réveiller ? Déambuler comme un zombie pendant des semaines. Ne dire à personne ce qu'il se passe ? Continuer à voir Snape alors même qu'il est évident qu'il ne t'a pas fait progresser d'un putain de centimètre ! »

Ron prit une profonde inspiration. « Rien d'inconsidéré comme tout cela ? » chuchota-t-il.

Je levais des yeux embués et acquiesçais silencieusement. « Je suis désolée, » dis-je en baissant la tête une fois de plus.

« Eh bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais rien faire d'_inconsidéré_ à tes précieux Slytherins, » railla-t-il avant de se lever.

Il s'était excusé le jour suivant. Je l'avais facilement pardonné. Alors même que ses mots étaient durs, alors même qu'ils m'avaient blessée plus que toute autre chose que j'avais ressentis dernièrement, et alors même que cela me blessait toujours rien qu'en repensant maintenant à cette conversation, je l'avais quand même pardonné. Il ne semblait pas croire que je l'avais pardonné si vite il répétait encore et encore combien il avait tord, et combien il n'avait jamais voulu dire rien de tout ça. J'avais simplement hoché la tête et dit que c'était bon. Je savais qu'il mentait. Il avait voulu dire chaque mot.

J'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait dit tout cela. Une partie de moi avait toujours su que j'avais besoin de l'entendre. Toute cette année j'avais été si concentrée sur ce qu'il se passait dans mes cauchemars et dans ma tête que je n'avais pas pensé à ce que mes actions faisaient traverser à ma famille. Je savais que j'avais Blaise et même Draco pour s'inquiéter pour moi, même Snape semblait inquiet parfois, mais ils étaient toujours dans le coin, et ils savaient ce qu'il se passait. Ron, cependant… et mes parents, ils ne savaient rien. Tout comme Ron l'avait dit ils avaient tout à coup appris pour ma tentative de suicide, sans le moindre avertissement.

« Ginny ? »

Je levais les yeux dans ceux, froids et argentés, de Draco.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisais que je pleurais. Je rougis et acquiesçais avant d'essuyer mes larmes.

Draco hocha la tête et se retourna vers Blaise pour lui lancer un regard aigu, et vaguement agacé, avant de poursuivre leur conversation.

Je continuais à observer Draco pendant quelques instants. Depuis ce rêve… ce rêve où je le fuyais, je ne pouvais pas m'ôter le blond de la tête. C'était pire que jamais. C'était comme si mon esprit tentait de me dire quelque chose. Dans le rêve, j'avais fui Draco, pensant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme de mes cauchemars et faisant tout ce que j'avais pu pour m'éloigner de lui, seulement pour courir au devant de l'homme de mes cauchemars.

Ce rêve m'avait vraiment ouvert les yeux. Il m'avait montré que le monde n'était pas si noir et blanc. Que la face diabolique du monde ne se cachait pas seulement dans l'ombre que le vrai diable se dissimulait au vu de tous, dans la lumière, patientant, observant, prêt à tromper et manipuler quiconque passant à sa portée. Et il m'avait également montré que l'ombre qui contenait le diable pouvait contenir le bien, et que le bien n'était pas toujours celui des contes de fées auxquels les enfants croient.

Draco était le bien dans mon rêve, et il avait été couvert par l'ombre.

Je savais que c'était à cause de tout ça qu'on ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui. J'étais conditionnée pour croire qu'il était l'obscurité, le diable que vous devez fuir. Mais en vérité, il était le bien vers lequel je devais courir. Il n'était pas le bien des contes de fées, en aucun point. Mais lui, comme Blaise et Snape, était le seul en lesquels je savais pouvoir avoir confiance ces derniers temps. Et comme j'avais été conditionnée à croire que Draco était le méchant de l'histoire, j'avais aussi été conditionnée à croire que Snape et Blaise étaient dans la même catégorie.

Je n'étais même pas certaine de ce à quoi je pensais. Cela semblait ne pas avoir de sens quand j'y songeais trop longtemps. Mais je savais, quelque part je savais, que tout avait un sens et que mon rêve m'avait finalement permit de rassembler toutes les pièces dans mon esprit.

La partie la plus troublante du rêve n'était pourtant pas la confrontation du Bien contre le Mal à laquelle j'avais fait face quand je m'étais enfin réveillée. Pendant quelques jours j'avais été convaincue d'être la fille du rêve… moi dans mon rêve. Mais à présent je comprenais que ce n'était pas le cas. Non, la pensée qui m'avait obnubilée la nuit était la façon dont le rêve s'était achevé.

J'avais fui Draco, j'avais pensé qu'il était le diable qui me menaçait. Et en le fuyant je m'étais retrouvée prise au piège avec le vrai diable, j'avais créé un mur entre Draco et moi. Je ne pouvais plus lui revenir.

La partie la plus déconcertante du rêve était la réalisation que je l'avais perdu en le fuyant.

Rien n'était plus pareil depuis ce rêve. Il semblait qu'il y ait un vrai mur nous séparant maintenant. Bien sûr, nous parlions toujours, et nous riions, et les choses semblaient normales vues de l'extérieur. Mais j'avais toujours le sentiment qu'il y avait un truc qui bloquait ce que nous disions, ce qui essayait de sortir.

J'avais toujours su que Draco et moi ne serions jamais proches comme Blaise et moi, et je l'avais accepté – je ne pensais pas que je pourrais avoir un autre Blaise dans ma vie, de toute façon. Mais maintenant – maintenant c'était comme… c'était comme si Draco ne courrait plus vers moi. C'était comme si je ne l'avais pas seulement fui dans mon rêve, mais que je l'avais également fui dans la vraie vie. Et il semblait le savoir lui aussi.

Le train s'arrêta brusquement en grinçant. Je sentis mon cœur tambouriner contre mes côtes alors que les portes du compartiment commençaient à s'ouvrir et que les pas d'une centaine d'étudiants retentissaient dans le couloir, à quelques pas de là. Tremblant légèrement, je me levais et fis face à la porte de verre.

Je ne voulais pas le faire.

J'allais m'évanouir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, tentant de m'apaiser.

Il y eut un brusque poids sur mes épaules. Je regardais sur ma droite et vis Blaise me souriant d'un air encourageant. Je lui retournais son sourire et me sentis un peu plus détendue. Il y eut un mouvement sur mon autre côté, je regardais sur la gauche et vis Draco se tenant tout près, le regard fixé au loin.

En silence, nous nous accordâmes pour sortir ensemble.

Les gens allaient avoir une attaque quand ils nous verraient.


	30. Chapitre 29

_**NdT : **__Bonsoir à tous ! Voici donc le 29eme chapitre, qui sera je l'espère à la hauteur de vos espérances… Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le, ce sera transmis à l'auteur, _Wiccan98, _et s'il vous convient… dites-le aussi ! Je remercie d'ailleurs sincèrement _Lucretia Toc Septnet _ainsi que _Elenna W _pour leurs reviews pour le chapitre précèdent, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que vous aimez, que la traduction semble vous convenir – comment ça je me répète ? Je dois me taire, là ? Bon, d'accord… Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !_

**Chapitre 29**

Je détestais cela.

Les derniers jours que j'avais passés à la maison étaient les pires de ma vie. Je savais que ça allait être mauvais, avant que je ne prenne la décision de tout dire à ma famille sur ce qu'il s'était passé, je savais que ça serait mauvais, ce sentiment s'était intensifié dans le train. Nous n'avions passé ici que quelques jours, mais ces quelques jours avaient été infernaux.

Où que je fusse dans la petite ferme rénovée, il y avait toujours une paire d'yeux suivant le moindre de mes pas. La nuit je pouvais entendre maman venir jeter un œil sur moi au moins vingt fois alors que je reposais éveillée dans mon lit, souhaitant être totalement seule. Les discussions et repas étaient difficiles. Etre assis au salon et se reposer simplement se passait dans la tension, plus que jamais parce que Draco et Blaise étaient là.

Blaise et Draco…

Les deux avaient été incroyables durant ces derniers jours. Ils n'avaient pas voulu rester je savais que j'avais modifié le plan initial. Mais le premier soir, après avoir été à la maison depuis moins d'une heure, il avait été clair pour tous que je n'allais pas encore parler. Draco et Blaise étaient restés sans que je n'ai à le leur demander, je leur en étais reconnaissante.

Ils n'avaient rien dit, aucun n'avait rien dit, mais ils n'avaient pas à le faire. La posture de tout le monde, les regards, la façon dont ils ouvraient leur bouche pour la refermer rapidement quand ils pensaient que je ne regardais pas… tout le monde attendait de moi que je parle bientôt, et tout le monde craignait d'être le premier à évoquer le sujet.

Le seul point positif du retour était que Blaise et Draco n'étaient pas embêtés. Je craignais un peu, malgré le fait que maman et papa aient promis que Blaise et Draco ne seraient pas ennuyés pendant leur séjour au Terrier, que d'une manière ou d'une autre quelqu'un dise ou fasse quelque chose. Je savais que maman ne le permettrait pas, et tout le monde avait trop peur d'elle pour lui désobéir, mais elle n'était pas toujours dans le coin. Je pensais qu'au minimum les jumeaux et Ron diraient quelque chose pendant que maman ne regarderait pas, mais les jumeaux étaient rarement là, et quand c'était le cas ils ne disaient rien à Blaise ou Draco. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment accueillants non plus. Et Ron… j'étais certaine que Ron dirait quelque chose, des petits commentaires ça et là, mais rien.

Le Terrier n'était en rien comme je m'en souvenais. Il n'y avait rien de semblable à l'année précédente. Je me souvenais parfaitement de l'année dernière. Harry, Ron, Hermione, et moi traînions dans le parc et la petite forêt, cuisinions avec maman, riions avec les jumeaux, écoutions les histoires de Charlie sur les différents dragons qu'il gardait. Rien de tout ça n'arriva cette fois.

J'avais à peine parlé à Blaise et Draco. J'avais toujours plus parlé à Blaise qu'à Draco, mais maintenant, maintenant, je parlais de moins en moins à Blaise. Je me sentais mal j'avais laissé les deux Slytherins avec ma famille, une famille de Weasley qui les détestaient sans raison. Non seulement je ne leur parlais presque plus, mais en plus je n'étais jamais là. Je passais aussi peu de temps que possible à la maison. Les autres m'observaient toujours je pouvais sentir leurs regards me brûler la peau quand ils me regardaient à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine alors que j'étais assise sur l'herbe fraîche du jardin.

J'avais pris goût au jardin après seulement une nuit à la maison. Quand il avait été clair que la gêne n'allait qu'empirer, j'avais décidé de m'en éloigner le plus possible.

Je savais que j'aurais à rentrer à la maison, et finalement à parler.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion quant à cela.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je devais le faire maintenant.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher derrière moi je crus tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de maman, mais le son était trop léger pour que ce soit elle. La seconde personne à me venir à l'esprit fut Blaise ou Draco j'aurais accueilli avec plaisir l'un d'entre eux. Le choc qui me traversa en entendant le propriétaire des pas parler secoua littéralement mon corps.

C'était Harry.

Bien sûr qu'Harry et Hermione étaient revenus au Terrier franchement vous pensez bien qu'ils n'ont nulle part d'autre où aller. Cela n'était pas ce qui m'avait surprise, cela dit. Ron avait dit à maman que Harry et moi avions rompu, et pourquoi nous avions rompu, mais à présent, Harry et Hermione se comportaient comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Ce qui était un mensonge, bien sûr.

Quand ils pensaient que je ne regardais pas, ils échangeaient un regard, ou s'effleuraient légèrement, malheureusement j'étais la seule à le remarquer. Du coup maman avait maintenant l'impression qu'Harry et Hermione n'étaient plus ensemble. Maintenant, en plus de tous les regards curieux et inquiets que tout le monde me lançait, j'avais aussi remarqué que ma mère regardait d'un air étrange Blaise et Draco lorsque j'étais assise ou parlais avec eux.

Elle ne disait pas un mot, mais ses yeux hurlaient « comment peux-tu les choisir _eux_ au lieu de _ Harry _? ».

Je ne devrais pas en être surprise bien sûr que mes parents voulaient que je sois avec Harry. C'était un si gentil garçon, il avait une vie difficile et avait besoin d'un peu d'amour, il avait tant de problèmes qu'il méritait quelque chose de normal. Tout ça me faisait bien rire.

Avec un soupir, je détournai mon regard du garçon aux cheveux corbeau et continuais à fixer les arbres épais du petit bois. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry. »

Je pouvais entendre son pied taper nerveusement. Je n'eus pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que ses yeux verts étaient baissés sur l'herbe alors qu'il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, une expression gênée sur son visage.

Je roulais des yeux. S'il était si nerveux à l'idée de me parler, pourquoi était-il là ?

Un moment après, il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard fixer le côté de mon visage, mais je refusais de me tourner.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il après encore quelques instant de silence gêné.

Je tournai lentement la tête et lui lançai un regard mauvais. « Impec, » dis-je d'une voix glaciale avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux.

Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul à cause de mon ton. J'aurais voulu rire du niveau de pathétisme qu'il semblait avoir atteint, mais je me contrôlai.

« Tout le monde se demande quand tu commenceras à parler, » dit-il lentement.

Je ris à cela.

C'était un rire creux, et faux, mais un rire tout de même.

« Je le parie, en effet. » Le vent se leva à ces mots, comme singeant mes émotions.

« Tu sais… » commença-t-il précautionneusement. « Tu n'as pas à le dire à tout le monde d'un coup. » Je lançai un coup d'œil en sa direction, il ne me regardait pas. Son regard était fixé sur l'herbe qu'il arrachait nerveusement de terre. « Tu pourrais le dire à l'un d'entre nous et nous pourrions le transmettre aux autres. »

Ce commentaire fit bouillir mon sang.

« Tu pourrais me le dire, » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Bien sûr, et tu détournais mes mots et déformerais la réalité. Je ne pense pas le faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je vais te dire quoi que ce soit ? » demandais-je en lançant mon regard le plus noir dans ses yeux émeraude.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma rapidement. Il fit cela plusieurs fois, marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent.

« Si je voulais quelqu'un qui « le transmette aux autres », pourquoi penses-tu que je voudrais de toi ? »

« Ben… nous… »

« Je pensais t'avoir déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de « nous » », dis-je avec colère. « Ce serait Blaise et Draco qui le transmettraient aux autres si c'était ce que je voulais, » ajoutais-je, simplement pour l'énerver.

« Pourquoi ? » Je pouvais voir qu'il bouillait de colère, mais tentait de se contrôler.

« Parce que je sais qu'eux diraient la vérité, ils ne la détourneraient pas, » répondis-je honnêtement.

Harry me fixa, la bouche ouverte, pendant un temps. De la douleur, de l'incrédulité et de la colère brûlaient dans ses yeux.

« Comment peux-tu leur faire davantage confiance qu'à moi ? »

J'en restais bouche bée. Venait-il réellement de dire ça ?

« Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ? »

J'allais le frapper, s'il ne la bouclait pas immédiatement j'allais lui faire une nouvelle cicatrice.

« _Ceci_ est exactement pourquoi j'ai davantage confiance en eux qu'en toi, » sifflais-je. « Ils ne m'ont pas trahie comme tu l'as fait, ils ne m'ont pas blessée. »

« Ce sont des Slytherins ! » fut sa brillante répartie.

« Ouais, » ris-je. « Tu m'étonnes. Les grands méchants Slytherins – se révélant être meilleurs que le génial Harry Potter – qui l'eut cru. »

Après cela, je me levai et laissai un Harry très en colère, vaguement confus, assis sur l'herbe et m'observant alors que je m'éloignais.

La conversation avec Harry m'avait toutefois ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ne pas dire à tout le monde ce qu'il se passait. Maintenant je savais qui serait et qui ne serait pas présent lorsque je raconterai mon histoire.

« Es-tu sûre que ce soit le bon moment ? »

Je souris à Blaise et hochai la tête. C'était la chose la plus gentille que quiconque m'avait dit depuis que j'étais rentrée chez moi. Je savais qu'il voulait que je commence à parler plus que tout autre, mais il voulait également que je me sente à l'aise.

Cela faisait presque une semaine depuis que Harry m'avait parlé dans le jardin. J'avais alors voulu dire aux autres ce qu'il se passait, mais aussitôt que j'étais entrée dans la maison, ma voix s'était perdue dans les regards qu'on me lançait. Après quoi j'étais demeurée dans ma chambre autant que possible, ne la quittant que pour manger, me laver, et aller aux toilettes.

Me confiner dans ma chambre n'avait pas été mon moment le plus glorieux. Après seulement deux heures, un grand ennui m'avait envahi et j'avais eu l'impression de devenir cinglée. Je ne voulais rien faire toute volonté de bouger m'avait été dérobée. Même lire semblait être une corvée. La vue de la forêt menaçante par la fenêtre de ma chambre semblait moins enchanteresse. Bien sûr, avec l'ennui était venue la fatigue. Je restais au lit pendant des heures à ce moment, sans volonté pour me lever. Je savais que je perdais une partie de mon temps à dormir, et une autre encore à fixer les murs, du moins au début. Après un jour ou deux à être seule sans rien pour me stimuler, je passais la plupart de mes heures à dormir, et avec le sommeil vinrent les cauchemars.

Ils avaient tout d'abord été semblables. Les mêmes quatre murs sales, les ombres menaçantes, l'odeur de renfermé, d'humidité, et bien sûr l'homme. Cet homme épouvantable et terrifiant. Après seulement quelques jours, pourtant, les cauchemars avaient empiré à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je m'éveillais couverte d'une sueur froide, incapable de respirer. Ma gorge était irritée à force de crier, mes lèvres gercées comme celles de la jeune fille dans mes cauchemars, mes membres douloureux. Je pouvais sentir les mains de l'homme serrer mes bras, épaules, et cou. Mon cuir chevelu piquait là où il avait saisi mes cheveux.

Lorsque je m'éveillai avec des égratignures irritées juste au dessus de mes chevilles, où j'avais été garrottée par une corde dans mon rêve, je sus que je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps. Je sus que je devais commencer à parler.

« Maman ? »

Je me tenais nerveusement sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine au son de ma voix, ma mère se tourna et sourit.

« Oui, Ginny chérie ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Blaise et Draco, qui se tenaient à côté de moi.

« Heu… » Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre. « Peux-tu appeler papa ? » Je pris une profonde inspiration, contrôlant mes mains pour les empêcher de trembler. « Je pense que je suis prête à parler. »

Je leur dis tout, commençant par le premier cauchemar que j'avais eu, peu après que je sois retournée à l'école. Maman commença à pleurer seulement quelques minutes après le début de mon histoire papa me regardait avec dans les yeux un mélange d'horreur et d'incrédulité. Je leur parlai de la façon dont j'avais commencé à parler avec Blaise, de mon évanouissement en potion à cause de ce que Snape m'avait dit. Je décidai de laisser tomber la partie sur mes coupures, ma tentative de suicide était assez dur pour eux, je ne voulais pas en rajouter encore.

J'expliquai que la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve volée n'avait pas marché, et comment j'avais cette nuit fait une crise de somnambulisme. Draco remua, mal à l'aise, quand je mentionnai que ç'avait été lui qui m'avait trouvée dehors et m'avait amenée aux dortoirs Slytherins. Je ne rentrai pas dans les détails de la douche, je mentionnai simplement que j'avais eu une hallucination et m'étais cognée la tête en m'évanouissant. Quand j'expliquai que c'était l'idée de Draco que je vois Snape, mes parents lui lancèrent un regard, pas spécialement amical, mais pas sévère non plus.

Quand j'en vins à ma tentative de suicide, ma mère s'effondra et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Je n'étais même pas encore arrivée aux détails, tout ce que j'avais dit était « la même nuit, j'entaillai mes poignets… » et elle était partie. Alors même qu'elle savait comment j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours, m'entendre le dire avait dû être trop dur pour elle à gérer. Après quelques instants, cependant, elle revint, portant une tasse d'un thé très fort que papa avait fait pour elle. D'un ton tremblant, elle me pria de poursuivre.

Après un peu d'encouragements de la part de Blaise, j'enchaînai sur la nuit de ma tentative de suicide, où mon cauchemar avait changé. Je décidai qu'il était mieux de ne pas trop entrer dans les détails au vu de ma mère, qui semblait prête à craquer à chaque instant. J'expliquai que j'étais dans ce rêve en tant que spectatrice, et que le rêve semblait me dire que peu importait combien je tentais et me faisais aider, je ne pourrais jamais échapper à mes cauchemars. Maman laissa échapper un sanglot brisé à ces mots. C'était dur à entendre, j'avais déjà des larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, mais à chaque fois que je regardais vers elle, c'était pire.

Je ne mentionnai pas l'obscurité dans laquelle j'avais été durant mon léger coma, je ne le pouvais pas. Si je le faisais, j'aurais à leur dire que j'avais entendu les gens. J'aurais à leur dire ce que j'avais entendu de Ron, Hermione… Blaise. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Alors à la place, je passai outre et en revins aux séances avec Snape. Maman se calma un peu à ce stade le thé semblait lui faire un peu de bien.

Je m'interrompis un moment lorsque j'en arrivai au passage de Draco et moi dans le couloir je leur racontai presque ce qui avait été dit. Draco avait dû être concentré sur la chronologie que je faisais, parce que je pouvais sentir sa tension alors que j'en venais à notre rencontre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Secouant légèrement la tête, j'expliquais que Snape avait vu un souvenir douloureux et que je l'avais repoussé de mon esprit alors que j'y assistais. Papa ouvrit la bouche (probablement pour demander quel était ce souvenir) mais je levai une main et secouai la tête. Il referma brusquement la bouche un instant plus tard.

Je tremblais lorsque je leur décrivis un de mes cauchemars mêlé à un souvenir réel. Je ne mentionnai pourtant pas qu'il s'agissait du souvenir où Draco m'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Alors que le souvenir du baiser me traversait l'esprit, je me sentis rougir légèrement. Je regardai Draco et Blaise à côté de moi. Blaise avait un rictus amusé, comme s'il savait quelque chose, et Draco semblait juste étonné.

Je secouai la tête et continuai à expliquer ce que Snape m'avait alors dit, qu'il ne me verrait pas davantage. De la colère me parcourut alors que ma mère laissait échapper un soupir soulagé.

« Il a dit qu'il avait tout essayé et que rien ne marchait, que ça ne faisait qu'empirer. » Le rappel de ses mots, la sensation d'abandon, fit monter une nouvelle vague de larmes à mes yeux.

Blaise frictionna mon dos, de manière apaisante.

« Et alors il a dit que je devrais vous écrire, » finis-je.

Maman et papa demeurèrent dans un silence figé pendant quelques instants.

Puis maman dit les mots que j'avais redoutés tout du long.

« Tout ça… à cause de cauchemars ? »

J'avais envie de balancer quelque chose.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse simplement de cauchemars- » commença Blaise, mais maman lui lança un regard noir avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

« Molly, chérie. » Papa posa doucement sa main sur son bras. Lentement, maman prit une inspiration et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolée, apparemment c'est plus difficile que ce que je pourrais imaginer, mais… cela semble un peu… »

« Cinglé ? » crachai-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit pendant une fraction de seconde. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Mais elle n'avait pas à le faire.

« Molly… » dit lentement papa. « Ne penses-tu pas que bon – depuis le temps… » fit-il mystérieusement.

Maman lui lança un regard confus avant de faire une moue désapprobatrice et de secouer la tête.

« De quoi ? » demandais-je avec curiosité, désespérée qu'ils sachent quelque chose.

« Rien, » rétorqua sèchement maman.

Je me vexai et croisai les bras avant de me radosser à ma chaise et de lancer un regard noir à mes parents.

« Ginny… » me souffla Blaise à l'oreille.

Draco et moi nous tournâmes vers lui en même temps.

« Ta mère ne m'a pas laissé finir, mais tu as oublié quelque chose. »

Je lui lançais un regard étonné.

« Le trou noir dont Snape a parlé. »

Dès qu'il lança ces mots, je me redressai brusquement.

Maman et papa semblèrent surpris par mon brusque mouvement, comme si j'allais leur sauter à la gorge.

« J'ai oublié, » dis-je. « Snape a parlé de quelque chose, un trou dans ma mémoire. »

Papa devint aussitôt pâle, puis se tourna et foudroya maman du regard. L'intensité du regard me choqua. Habituellement, mon père obéissait à ma mère la queue entre les jambes, mais là… si je ne le connaissais pas plus, j'aurais dit qu'il allait la frapper.

« Tu penses toujours que ce n'est pas lié ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.

Maman me lança un regard effrayé avant de se retourner vers mon père.

« Oui, » siffla-t-elle. « Ça n'a rien à voir. »

Papa secouait la tête pendant ce temps. « Non Molly, » soupira-t-il. « On nous l'avait dit ! On nous avait avertis que quelque chose dans ce genre pourrait arriver. »

« Arthur ! » Maman claqua ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter Blaise, Draco et moi, et se leva pour foudroyer du regard mon père. « Cela n'a rien à voir. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Papa ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais maman l'interrompit. « Ce n'est rien, chérie, » dit-elle d'un ton faussement agréable.

« Non. » Je secouai la tête. « Je ne te crois pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. » Personne ne parla. « Papa ? » fis-je d'un ton suppliant.

Papa soupira. « Elle veut savoir. » Il se leva.

« Arthur, non ! » cria maman.

« Elle a le droit de savoir, nous n'avions pas le droit de faire ce que nous avons fait, » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Je ne comprenais rien de tout ça. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Avant que je ne puisse formuler la moindre de ces questions, cependant, papa revint avec une vieille boîte en bois. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des années.

« Qu'est-ce ? » demandais-je en hochant la tête en direction de la boîte.

« Ginny… te souviens-tu de l'été où tu allais sur tes huit ans ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Je le fixais un moment. « Je pense. Pourquoi ? »

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

J'étais en train de m'énerver. « Il y avait une réunion de famille. » Il acquiesça. « Je ne connaissais pas vraiment qui que ce soit, il y avait beaucoup de famille éloignée. »

« Oui. » Papa hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec- »

« Te souviens-tu de cet homme ? » Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une petite photo. J'allais la saisir, mais ma mère repoussa violemment ma main.

« C'est sans rapport Arthur, » hurla-t-elle presque.

« Bon sang Molly ! » Papa tapa du poing et la fixa avec un regard furieux.

Maman n'était pas la seule à être déconcertée par ses actions. Assise là, j'assistais avec incrédulité au fait que ma mère se rasseyait lentement.

« Prends la photo Ginny. »

Je regardai papa un moment, me demandant si je le devais. Lentement, je levai une main tremblante, hésitant alors que mes doigts effleuraient le bord de la photo. Papa hocha la tête alors que je repliai mes doigts sur la photo, je la gardai face baissée jusqu'à ce que je sois à nouveau adossée à ma chaise.

M'armant de courage avec une inspiration tremblante, je retournai la photo.

C'était un homme. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Je levai la tête vers mes parents et leur lançai un regard étonné. Maman souffla et détourna les yeux, papa acquiesça gravement.

« Regarde simplement. »

Je posais à nouveau mon regard sur l'homme. Il était visiblement hargneux sur la photo et tentait de rester aussi proche du bord que possible. Je secouai légèrement la photo pour le faire revenir au milieu et ainsi mieux le voir. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'un Weasley ou non, il avait des cheveux roux, mais ils étaient sombres, plus bruns qu'autre chose. Il semblait également qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis des semaines, et ses yeux noirs étaient haineux et colériques.

« Qui est-ce ? » demandais-je.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » soupira mon père.

Je secouai la tête et observai une fois de plus la photo, frôlant son visage non rasé de mes doigts. Il semblait familier maintenant que j'y pensais.

Je forçais ma mémoire, des yeux noirs, cheveux sombres, non rasé. Je tins la photo plus près et fis courir mes doigts sur son visage. Il semblait sale, énervé, fatigué, et un peu fou. Regardant de plus près, je réalisai que ses yeux n'étaient en fait pas noirs, mais d'un brun très sombre. Je fermai les yeux un moment. Dès que l'obscurité recouvrit mes rétines, je vis l'homme de mes cauchemars apparaître devant les yeux de mon esprit. Effrayée, je sursautai légèrement et rouvris brusquement les yeux une fois de plus. Mon regard tomba sur la photo, la photo de l'homme. L'homme… semblable à celui de mes cauchemars.

Je ne pouvais pas respirer.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Je secouai la tête et fermai les yeux. Me disant que j'imaginais ça.

Mais non.

« C… C'est, est… l-lui, » haletai-je.

Les yeux de maman s'écarquillèrent. Ceux de papa se fermèrent doucement alors qu'il hochait gravement la tête.

Je sentis quelqu'un tirer sur la photo entre mes doigts, je la rendis sans question.

« Tu savais… »

Maman ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler. Je ne pouvais pourtant rien entendre. Il y avait un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Mes paupières étaient comme en ciment. Mon souffle s'accéléra, ma poitrine se gonflait. J'y posai une main et tentai de me calmer. Ça ne marcha pas. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement, mon corps devint mou, je me sentis glisser de ma chaise… puis…

Puis je ne ressentis rien.

Quelqu'un était assis à côté de moi, je pouvais dire que je reposais sur quelque chose de doux parce qui que soit la personne, le lit sur lequel j'étais pliait sous son poids. Ma tête pulsait et la lumière derrière mes paupières closes me faisait mal aux yeux. Je gémis en remuant légèrement. Alors même que je n'avais pas encore ouvert les yeux, je savais que la personne assise avec moi m'observait, je pouvais sentir son regard, c'était agaçant.

Incapable de supporter l'intensité du regard plus longtemps, je me redressai lentement et ouvris les yeux. La première chose que je remarquai fut que je n'étais pas dans un lit, comme je l'avais pensé j'étais sur le petit canapé de notre salon rempli.

La chose suivante que je remarquai fut juste combien ma tête était douloureuse. Je la touchai légèrement de mes doigts et sentis une grosse bosse. Super. Je parcourus la pièce du regard, tournant ma tête aussi peu et lentement que possible, avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur la personne assise avec moi.

C'était Draco.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je me sens bien. »

Je n'avais pas voulu avoir une voix si morose mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Je me rappelais de tout, la conversation, la photo qu'on m'avait montrée. Tout ça. Je ne pouvais rien croire de tout ça, ils savaient, ma mère et mon père avaient su tout du long et aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait parlé !

« Je me sens stupide, » chuchotai-je.

« Tu n'es pas stupide, » dit doucement Draco. « Je me suis bien habitué à tes évanouissements, c'est juste ainsi que tu es. » Il eut un rictus.

Je souris et frappai légèrement son bras. « Merci, » murmurai-je.

« Cela dit, je veux dire que je ne peux pas croire que j'ai pu m'en souvenir avant. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Et qu'ils n'aient rien dit… » Je fronçais mes sourcils. « Cela n'a aucun sens. »

« Non, en effet, » en convint Draco. « Mais c'est plus que ce que tu savais avant. »

« Vrai. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur nous. Plusieurs fois, j'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je ne pouvais pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'utile à dire, alors je la refermai aussitôt. Draco regardait partout sauf mon visage, et je n'observais que Draco.

Après un moment je réalisai que je le fixais et détournai mon regard.

Je devais arrêter de le fixer autant.

« Ginny… je- »

Mes yeux se relevèrent brusquement sur les siens, Draco avala sa salive et secoua la tête avant de sourire maladroitement. « Je pense que tu vas avoir une méchante bosse. »

J'hochai la tête, sachant que ça n'était pas ça. « C'est déjà le cas, » dis-je en touchant distraitement la bosse.

« Alors… » dis-je après un autre lourd silence. « Qu'allais-tu réellement dire ? » demandai-je avec espièglerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'allais dire autre chose ? »

Je lui lançai un regard.

Draco rit. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Menteur. » J'eus un sourire en coin.

« Je ne – sais pas quoi dire, » soupira-t-il.

« Moi non plus. »

« Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Je veux te dire… ces derniers temps. » Il ne me regardait pas.

Je pouvais entendre les pulsations de mon cœur. De quoi parlait-il ? « Eh bien… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » chuchotai-je.

Draco réfléchit un moment. « Je ne sais pas. » Il soupira encore. « Quelque chose que je ne devrais pas. »

« Draco, » soupirai-je. « Tu m'embrouilles. Dis-le simplement. »

Il me regarda, je ne pouvais identifier l'émotion dans ses yeux mais elle fit s'accélérer encore mon rythme cardiaque.

« Je veux te voir te sortir de ça, » murmura-t-il.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je sentis ses lèvres se presser légèrement contre les miennes.

Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement alors que ses lèvres bougeaient tendrement contre les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser vigoureux et passionné comme les autres fois. C'était doux, hésitant… précautionneux. Je comprenais ce qu'il disait maintenant – il me parlait plus avec ce doux baiser qu'avec n'importe quel mot. Il voulait me voir me sortir de ça, il l'avait bien dit, mais ce qu'il me disait maintenant était qu'il voulait être là lorsque je le ferai.

Le baiser ne dura pas, il se recula trop vite à mon goût, mais en ces quelques secondes j'avais réalisé que mon cauchemar avait tord. Je fuyais Draco dans la vie réelle, c'était assez vrai, mais ce mur qui s'était construit autour de nous n'était pas incassable, comme je l'avais pensé.

J'avais peut-être perdu Draco dans mon cauchemar, mais il était là dans ma vie réelle, maintenant.

« Enfin ! »

Ma tête se tourna vers la voix.

C'était Blaise.

Bien sûr que c'était Blaise.

Il se tenait là avec une expression amusée. Comme si nous l'avions prémédité, Draco et moi saisîmes un coussin du canapé et le jetâmes sur le Slytherin à la peau sombre. Blaise rit et esquiva l'objet volant.

« Si tu as fini de me battre, je pense que tu devrais revenir et parler à ta mère, » dit-il un instant plus tard.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à dire ? » demandai-je.

« Quelque chose ne colle pas. » Blaise s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise faisant face au canapé où Draco et moi étions assis.

« Rien de tout ça ne colle, mais vas-y, » fis-je.

« Tu ne peux pas te rappeler de cet homme, et il y a un trou noir dans ta mémoire, et à ce moment ta mère et ton père se sont battus à propos de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire. Que tu as le droit de savoir que… »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Je secouai la tête.

« Moi non plus, alors ne devrions-nous pas aller discuter avec eux ? » Blaise sourit et sauta de sa chaise.

Haussant les épaules, je me levai du canapé et suivis Blaise dans la cuisine. Draco resta à mon côté, son bras entourant ma taille. Maman nettoyait une tâche sur le plan de travail, avec tant de force qu'on aurait dit qu'elle allait frotter jusqu'à traverser le bois. Papa était assis à la table, observant la vieille boîte en bois ses yeux n'étaient pourtant pas concentrés, comme s'il ne regardait pas vraiment mais essayait juste de rester occupé.

« Maman ? Papa ? » fis-je nerveusement.

Leurs yeux se fixèrent brusquement sur les miens. Ma mère se précipita immédiatement et m'enlaça avec force, Draco fit rapidement un pas de côté. Papa sauta de son siège et posa son bras autour de mes épaules, me conduisant en douceur vers la table dès que ma mère eut relâché sa prise sur moi.

« Je veux tout savoir, » dis-je aussitôt que nous fûmes assis.

Papa hocha la tête, maman soupira en signe de défaite avant d'acquiescer à son tour.

« Qui est cet homme ? » Je désignai la photo. « Je ne peux me rappeler l'avoir vu auparavant, à aucune des réunions de famille Weasley. »

« Eh bien, tu ne le pourrais pas, » commença papa. « Son nom est Vincent. Et il n'est pas un Weasley. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu as dit qu'il était à notre réunion, il a les cheveux Weasley. »

Papa secoua la tête. « Il était bien à une réunion, oui, une réunion complète, et non juste une réunion Weasley. »

« Mais… je ne comprends pas. »

« Je sais, attends. » Papa soupira et regarda maman. « Et il n'a pas les cheveux Weasley. »

« Il- »

« Il a les cheveux Prewett. »

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'une gifle. J'arrachai mon regard de mon père et le posai sur ma mère. Elle ne me regardait pas, mais je pouvais voir la honte sur son visage, les larmes dans ses yeux.

J'avalai ma salive. « Je ne sais toujours – je ne sais toujours pas trop qui il est. »

« Te rappelles-tu de ce membre de la famille dont ta mère et moi refusons de parler, celui dont nous ne parlons pas souvent ? »

Je réfléchis un moment. « Ouais, je crois. Le comptable ? » demandai-je.

Papa acquiesça. « Le petit-cousin de ta mère. Vincent Prewett, il n'est pas comptable. »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha. « Vous m'avez menti. » J'essuyai mes larmes. « Vous avez menti à tout le monde. »

« Je sais. » Papa baissa la tête de honte.

« Alors… nous ne parlons pas de lui à cause… à cause de ça ? » interrogeai-je.

Papa hocha la tête.

Quelque chose clochait toujours. Quelque chose que Blaise avait dit. J'avais désormais un nom, un visage, un lien, mais quelque chose ne collait toujours pas. _« Quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire. Que tu avais le droit de savoir… »_ Et le trou noir dans ma mémoire…

« Pourquoi je ne peux me rappeler de rien ? »

Maman et papa échangèrent un regard gêné. « Eh bien… tout ça est arrivé quand tu étais très jeune, » commença papa.

J'acquiesçai, tentant de ne pas me perdre, je savais déjà cela.

« Ta mère, » maman lui lança un regard furieux, « et moi-même, n'étions pas sûrs que tu sois capable de le supporter à un âge si jeune. »

Je n'aimais pas où nous semblions en venir.

Blaise et Draco se tendirent à ces mots, parvenant apparemment à la même conclusion que moi. Je sentis les doigts fins et froids de Draco se mêler aux miens et les presser doucement. Je lui en fus reconnaissante.

« Pendant que tu te reposais à Ste Mangouste, nous avons fait effacer tes souvenirs de l'évènement par les Médicomages, » acheva-t-il enfin.

Effacer mes souvenirs… un trou noir… quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire.

Tout prenait sens à présent.

Je n'étais pas folle.

Mes cauchemars n'étaient pas une partie de mon cerveau qui commençait à débloquer.

Ils étaient réels.

Cette réalisation était presque réconfortante.

Ne me mettait toutefois pas moins en colère.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez laissé un étranger effacer mes souvenirs ? » demandai-je, choquée et incrédule.

Papa hocha la tête.

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? » Les larmes roulaient le long de mes joues.

« Ginny, nous- »

« Non ! » Je me levai brusquement. « Vous avez rejeté mes souvenirs ! Tout ça est de votre faute ! » hurlai-je. « J'ai été enlevée, maltraitée, et Merlin sait quoi à cause de vous ! Et je ne le saurai jamais – je ne pourrai jamais savoir ce que j'ai traversé parce que vous avez laissé les Médicomages enlever ça de mon esprit ! »

Maman et papa semblèrent stupéfaits.

« Ginny chérie… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda maman.

« Tu n'as pas été enlevée, » finit papa.

J'étais là, debout, figée, incapable de parler ou bouger. Lentement, mes genoux commencèrent à trembler puis plier aidée de Draco je me posai lourdement sur ma chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »


	31. Chapitre 30

_**NdT : **__Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le dernier véritable chapitre de _Stolen Memories_, après ne reste plus que l'épilogue...Je remercie sincèrement _Elenna W, ladymalfoy-94, Lucretia Top Septnet _ainsi que _oOo Joey oOo _pour m'avoir laissé de si gentils messages. J'espère que ce chapitre continuera à vous plaire, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent silencieusement cette traduction ! Je rappelle que l'auteur est _Wiccan98_, et que je lui traduis les reviews que vous postez. Je vous dis à bientôt, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 30**

Je connaissais désormais toute l'histoire.

Ou du moins j'en savais à présent autant que tout autre.

Maman et papa avaient expliqué que je n'avais en fait pas été enlevée, comme mes rêves me l'avaient dit tout au long de l'année. Apparemment, l'abus avait été commis ici même, au Terrier. C'était lors d'une de nos réunions de famille, j'étais jeune, tout juste dans les huit ans avaient-ils dit, et je m'ennuyais.

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'enfants et ceux présents étaient tous accaparés par Ron et les jumeaux. Alors j'avais été laissée, assise avec ma mère dans le jardin pendant qu'elle discutait avec les autres mères et grands-mères. Maman dit que je m'étais endormie sur ses genoux, et que lorsqu'elle avait remarqué combien je semblais fatiguée, elle m'avait dit d'aller me reposer dans ma chambre. Ce fut à ce moment que tout commença.

« Tu es rentrée à la maison après t'être assurée que rien d'intéressant ne se passait, » dit maman sans croiser mon regard.

« Personne n'a remarqué qu'il s'était retiré peu après toi, et si quelqu'un l'avait fait, je suis certaine qu'on aurait pensé qu'il allait aux toilettes ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Elle semblait avoir si honte de tout cela, comme si c'était de sa faute. Ses yeux étaient embués et rouges, sa bouche tordue en un triste grimace, ses joues étaient presque tintées de rouge, dû au rougissement. C'était douloureux de voir tout ça, mais je n'interrompais pas, je voulais connaître toute l'histoire, je le devais. Si cela signifiait que ma mère devait passer par là – alors elle le ferait.

« Quelques heures après, plusieurs mères avec de jeunes enfants ont traîné leurs maris du groupe d'homme et leur ont dit qu'il fallait y aller, » poursuivit-elle. « A peu près une heure plus tard, tous les autres partirent à leur tour. »

Elle sembla craquer un peu à ce stade. Papa l'entoura doucement de son bras et la laissa sangloter silencieusement contre son épaule. Nous étions dans le salon maintenant, peut-être qu'ils pensaient que ce serait plus facile à entendre pour moi si mon cul ne s'ankylosait pas sur une des dures chaises en bois. Ça ne faisait pourtant aucune différence.

« Après que le jardin ait été vidé, nous sommes rentrés à la maison, » reprit papa. « Ta mère a dit aux jumeaux d'aller se coucher tout en menant Ron dans sa chambre. Je suis venu te voir. »

Mon cœur commença à s'emballer.

Qu'est-ce qui allait venir ensuite ?

Qu'avaient-ils pu voir ?

Etait-ce mieux ou pire que mes cauchemars ?

Pouvait-il y avoir _quoi que ce soit_ de pire que mes cauchemars ?

Mon esprit s'évadait.

« Quand je suis entré dans ta chambre, » il inhala en tremblant, « tu n'étais pas là. » Je pouvais voir les larmes commencer à perler dans ses yeux, je n'avais encore jamais vu mon père pleurer, et je ne voulais pas voir ça maintenant. Regarder ma mère le faire était déjà assez difficile.

« Ta mère et moi paniquâmes, » soupira-t-il. « Nous avons fouillé toute la maison, je me rappelle être allé à la fenêtre et avoir regardé vers la pelouse, pensant que tu t'étais peut-être éveillée et allée au dehors voir si nous étions toujours là. C'est alors que je vis Vincent – » j'eus un mouvement de recul à ce nom, « sortant paisiblement de notre propriété. Je ne savais alors pas trop quoi penser, j'étais très inquiet pour toi, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il t'ait fait quelque chose. Mais je me tins là, à observer, réfléchir, et alors j'entendis ta mère hurler. »

Il dut s'interrompre une minute. Je comprenais combien cela devait être difficile pour eux de devoir le dire, et le revivre, mais toutes les pauses et interruptions commençaient à me mettre sur les nerfs. Oui, ils devaient le revivre, mais j'apprenais cela pour la première fois. Je venais juste découvrir que quelque chose d'horrible m'était arrivé il y avait près de neuf années. Ç'aurait dû être assez mauvais. Quand ils en parlaient, je ne doutais pas qu'ils revoyaient la scène se jouer, alors qu'en entendant ça, tout ce que j'avais était les cauchemars qui me hantaient.

Je ne pouvais même pas me l'imaginer alors qu'ils me le disaient. C'était comme si j'avais déjà lu ce livre, comme si j'avais en tête que le personnage principal avait les yeux bleus et des cheveux noir, et que je découvrais à présent qu'il avait les yeux verts et une chevelure blonde. Rien de ce que l'on m'avait dit ne modifiait la façon dont je le voyais dans ma tête. Mais ce n'était cependant pas le pire de tout.

Non seulement je ne le voyais pas de la façon dont on me le décrivait, mais ce que je voyais se modifiait, changeait, tout en restant tout à fait semblable. Je n'étais plus dans une pièce sale, j'étais dans ma chambre telle que je l'avais arrangée à neuf ans, avec les murs bleu pâle et la mince moquette violette. Mais la pièce était salie, d'une crasse invisible à l'œil, mais dont vous aviez conscience. Vous pouvez la sentir, mais seulement en arrière-plan. Dès que vous tenteriez de vous concentrer sur l'odeur, elle s'évanouirait, et puis réapparaîtrait avec plus de force lorsque vous cesseriez d'y penser. Elle se raillait de moi, se riait de moi, se moquait de moi.

« J'ai couru vers le son, » poursuivit enfin papa. « Ta mère était dans la salle de bain, l'eau de la douche coulait à flots, et tu étais là. »

Je sentis mon sang quitter mon visage. La douche. La douche était vraiment l'un de mes pires rêves je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, peut-être parce que je l'avais vu alors que j'étais éveillée. J'avais vu l'homme dans la douche de Blaise, je l'avais senti m'agripper.

« Tu étais assise au fond de la baignoire, la pomme de douche déversant son flot, toi, tu frictionnais ta peau avec un gant de toilette. Plusieurs parties où tu avais frotté vraiment fort étaient ouvertes et saignaient, le reste était d'un rouge vif. »

Je pouvais le comprendre.

Si j'avais été abusée d'une quelconque manière, j'aurais voulu arracher plusieurs couches de peau jusqu'à me sentir propre.

« Lorsque j'ai tourné le robinet, j'ai remarqué que l'eau était glaciale alors que le robinet d'eau chaude était tout à fait ouvert, nous n'avons pas idée de la durée que tu avais passé là. »

« Nous t'avons aussitôt emmenée à Ste Mangouste. » Maman recommençait à parler, cela me surpris mais je ne dis rien.

« Quand nous t'avons nettoyée, nous avions remarqué quelques coupures et bleus qui n'étaient pas là avant, c'est à ce moment que nous avons compris que quelque chose était arrivé. »

J'en aurais ri.

C'était _à ce moment_ qu'ils avaient compris ?

Pas en le voyant partir après tout les autres ? Ou en me voyant dans la salle de bain ? Non, en remarquant que j'étais blessée.

« A Ste Mangouste, tu as été rapidement examinée, et nous étions certains que tu n'étais pas gravement blessée. Mais je savais – je _savais_ que tu le serais. Plus tard, j'ai su que tu ne serais pas capable de le supporter mentalement. » Maman commençait à se défendre de ses actes c'était la plus exaspérante de toutes les choses.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai fait effacer tes souvenirs. Ainsi, tu pourrais vivre une vie normale et ne pas avoir toujours cela au fond de l'esprit. » Papa posa sa main sur l'épaule de maman pour l'arrêter, mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. « Physiquement, tu allais bien. Mais émotionnellement, je savais que tu ne le serais pas, je savais que tu ne le serais pas mentalement. »

« Je ne serais pas bien mentalement ? » demandais-je avec incrédulité. « C'est pourquoi tu as fait cela ? Pour être sûre que je serais bien _mentalement_ ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Eh bien, ça ne marche pas à présent, pas vrai ? Je ne suis _pas_ bien mentalement, » dis-je sèchement.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de ma mère, mon père semblait choqué par mon ton et mes mots. Je ne me sentis qu'à moitié coupable.

Le silence tomba comme un lourd voile. Je tentais d'oublier mes cauchemars, me rappelais qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était réel, me disais que tout ce que je venais d'entendre était la vérité. Cela ne marcha pas. Les cauchemars dominaient tout cela, logique comme raison ne semblait pas les atteindre, rien ne changerait leur réalité – peu importait combien vague et abstraite elle pouvait être.

« Je veux porter plainte, » fis-je tout à coup. « Je veux l'emmener devant le Magenmagot et lui faire un procès. » Le venin contenu dans ma voix me surprit moi-même.

Maman et papa échangèrent un regard gêné.

« Je crains que tu ne puisses le faire, chérie, » dit doucement maman.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demandai-je, priant Merlin pour que cet homme – ce _Vincent_ – soit mort.

« Nous avons tenté de lui faire un procès, mais… puisque nous n'avions pas de preuve que ce soit réellement lui, et puisque tu étais la seule à en être certaine, nous ne le pouvions pas. »

Il me sembla que le monde s'écroulait sur moi.

Non seulement je ne pouvais me rappeler de rien avec exactitude, mais je ne pouvais même pas obtenir un peu de justice, il allait demeurer libre.

« Qu'en est-il de lui à présent, pourtant ? Je m'en rappelle un peu désormais, et je _sais_ que c'est lui, » fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Papa secoua la tête. « Tes souvenirs, bien que partiellement exacts, ne sont pas définis. Ils ont été retouchés ; tu n'es pas un témoin valable. »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement.

J'avais l'impression que le monde s'était ouvert et m'engloutissait. Ça n'était pas comme si j'étais assise dans le salon, à l'aise avec Blaise et Draco à côté de moi. Je ne me sentais pas aussi bien à la maison que d'ordinaire. Je ressentais de la colère, douleur, trahison, et du désespoir. Je ressentais le feu du centre de la terre, les flammes léchaient furieusement ma chair, je sentais la chaude humidité de l'air emplir mes poumons, j'entendais le bouillonnement de ma peau comme si elle allait fondre, le sifflement de mes larmes sur le charbon chaud sous mes pieds. Je pouvais entendre le ricanement d'un homme, un homme dément et écœurant, tandis qu'il m'observait me consumer dans mon propre enfer.

L'air était trop lourd autour de moi, je ne pouvais pas parler, il n'y avait pas assez d'oxygène pour porter ma voix. Mon monde était rouge. Je savais que ma mère et mon père étaient assis tout près, et je savais que Draco et Blaise étaient proches, mais je ne pouvais pas les voir, et je ne pouvais pas les sentir. Je voyais les feux de l'enfer, noirs, rouges, orangés, et les jaunes intenses. Je ne pouvais voir aucune des couleurs chaudes terreuses du Terrier.

« Ginny ? »

La voix de mon père perça, mais ne me libéra pas de ma torture.

« Ginny, ça va ? »

Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises, et les plissai jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir les autres occupants de la pièce plus clairement. Je pouvais voir le Terrier, je pouvais voir papa, maman, Draco et Blaise. Tout était normal là où j'étais assise, mais j'étais toujours en enfer.

« Gi- »

« Alors je ne peux rien faire ? »

Papa sembla surpris par ma brusque prise de parole.

« Je suis désolée, chérie. » Les yeux de maman étaient emplis de tristesse, mais pas de regret. « Nous avons tenté, à de nombreuses reprises nous avons tenté. »

J'hochai la tête mais ne parlai pas.

Et voilà. Après qu'il fut clair que je n'allai pas parler davantage, maman et papa partirent, gênés. Ils mentionnèrent quelque chose du genre dire aux autres ce qu'il se passait, mais pas avant que je ne sois prête à ce qu'ils sachent. A ce moment là, je m'en foutais, et je n'étais pas certaine d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre même maintenant.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps maman et papa étaient partis, mais je demeurai silencieuse. Blaise et Draco ne bougèrent pas, ne parlèrent pas, ils semblaient tout juste respirer. Sans les occasionnels regards en coin de Blaise, ou les légères caresses du pouce de Draco sur le bas de mon dos, je n'aurais même pas su qu'ils étaient là.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais lorsque j'avais décidé de dire à mes parents ce qu'il se passait, maisnje savais que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je raconterais mon histoire et aurais presque chaque détail confirmé. Je ne pensais pas qu'on me dirait que j'avais en fait subi des abus, mais que mon esprit en avait été débarrassé et créait désormais ses propres détails.

Qu'est-ce que ceci signifiait ? Devenais-je folle ? Cela s'arrêterait-il jamais ?

Snape avait raison concernant un fait.

Il était temps de voir quelqu'un de plus spécialisé.

Et je pensais avoir ma petite idée de qui cela pourrait être.

Maman n'était pas contente.

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec ma décision, avait dit que je devais simplement essayer d'oublier ça et de passer à autre chose. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma mère n'approuverait pas quelque chose que je pensais être bénéfique pour moi. Papa ne pensait pas non plus que c'était la meilleure des choses, il ne l'avait jamais dit à haute voix mais je pouvais le dire par son ton et son expression. Il était moins pire que maman, cela dit il ne tentait pas de dissuader d'y aller, ou de dire que je devrais juste passer à autre chose et oublier. Au moins _lui_ semblait comprendre que c'était quelque chose que je devais faire.

Blaise et Draco n'avaient rien dit contre mon choix, comme ils n'avaient rien dit pour l'approuver. Ils accepteraient quoi que je puisse vouloir sur ce sujet, aussi longtemps que cela ne me soit pas physiquement nuisible.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais faire cela en particulier. J'avais simplement le sentiment que c'était quelque chose que je devais faire. J'avais récupéré tant d'informations de mes souvenirs exagérés, et de mes parents, j'avais besoin de cette dernière pièce pour compléter le tableau.

Papa avait dit qu'il voulait venir avec moi j'ai refusé. Maman n'avait pas exprimé le désir d'être au côté de sa fille pour ça c'était un peu blessant. Je pensais qu'elle se sentait coupable pour toute l'affaire. Tout était de la faute de sa famille, de son petit-cousin, après tout. La décision d'effacer mes souvenirs avait alors été prise. Je savais qu'ils en avaient fait le choix ensemble, mais je pouvais aussi dire de par la façon dont ils en parlaient que c'était davantage ma mère qui avait poussé mon père à accepter.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente coupable.

Mais je voulais qu'elle se sente coupable.

Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre comment une personne pouvait être capable de prendre une telle décision, bouleversant la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, si aveuglément. Je savais qu'elle avait dit que c'était dans mon intérêt, et je le croyais, mais cela m'avait trop touchée négativement.

Blaise et Draco n'eurent pas besoin de demander à m'accompagner. Ils savaient que je les voudrais, et ils savaient que je ne les laisserais pas seuls chez moi. Ce serait les jeter aux requins. Cela n'était pourtant pas la seule raison pour laquelle je les voulais avec moi, bien évidemment. Si je n'avais pas voulu d'eux, j'aurais pu leur dire de ne pas venir, je pourrais leur dire de rentrer chez eux, ou demander à ce qu'ils patientent au-dehors pendant que je faisais cela. Je les voulais avec moi, tout comme j'avais voulu qu'ils viennent au Terrier avec moi et qu'ils soient là lorsque j'avais expliqué mes cauchemars à ma mère et mon père.

Tout cela pour les mêmes raisons. Ils savaient tout ils avaient essayé de m'aider tout du long. Je ne voulais pas simplement qu'ils soient avec moi – j'avais _besoin_ d'eux auprès de moi. Ils étaient mon soutien, les épaules sur lesquelles m'appuyer, la canne pour aider le moindre de mes pas, la peluche que vous étreigniez les nuits d'orage, ma béquille, mon tout. Je ne leur dirai jamais tout cela, bien sûr. Même dans ma tête cela paraît pathétique, d'être si dépendante d'un autre, ou de deux autres, c'était mal vu. Vous deviez vous protéger vous-même, vous débrouiller vous-même, vous relever de vous-même lorsque vous tombiez. Vous étiez censé être tout à fait indépendant, le seul à estimer et apprécier ceux qui vous entourent, mais ne pas avoir besoin d'eux ou vouloir leur aide pour vous tenir debout.

C'était là ce que j'avais toujours entendu, et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'y croyais comme à une vérité intemporelle. A présent, pourtant, maintenant je savais que vous ne pouviez pas toujours vous tenir debout de vous-même, vous ne pouviez pas vous redresser de vous-même lorsque vous touchez si durement le fond que tout ce que vous souhaitez est de vous disparaître sous terre et vous décomposer avec les plantes et bestioles. Parfois vous avez besoin d'aide, vous avez besoin de ces bouées de sauvetage, ces amis la famille, l'amant, le professeur que tous détestent. J'avais besoin de tous ces derniers.

Et maintenant, maintenant, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.

Une dernière personne pour m'aider à remplir les blancs et trous de mes souvenirs brisés.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir le voir ? »

Je grognai presque en lançant à Blaise un mauvais regard.

« Tu cites ma mère maintenant ? » demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Je veux juste savoir si tu sais ce que tu fais. » Il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. » Je lui adressai un rictus. « Mais laisse-moi te demander – comment cela pourrait empirer ? »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche, la referma, réfléchit un moment, puis secoua la tête.

Je ris légèrement et regardai le blond à mon autre côté.

Draco avait été tranquille dernièrement il n'avait rien dit sur ce que je faisais aujourd'hui. « Ça va Draco ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur moi, un peu surpris. « Je vais bien, » répondit-il avec un sourire tendu.

J'acquiesçai. Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis sa main dans le creux de mon dos, qu'il frictionna doucement.

Surprise, je regardai de nouveau le Slytherin pâle. Il baissa les yeux et me sourit avec plus de sincérité.

Nous franchîmes des portes doubles et fûmes aussitôt entourés de murs d'un blanc aveuglant. Blaise fit remarquer que je devrais demander à quelqu'un où le trouver pour nous éviter de vadrouiller. Je me figeai. Je ne semblais pas pouvoir parler, ou bouger, ou penser. Je tentai de regarder Blaise et d'acquiescer mais tout ce que je parvins à faire fut lancer un regard suppliant. Il me regarda d'un air compréhensif avant de placer doucement sa main sur mon épaule et de me conduire en avant.

Il semblait que je traînais des pieds. Mes membres étaient trop lourds pour les soulever. Mes jambes tremblaient, tout tremblait. J'essayais de me dire de me détendre, de me calmer et de le faire simplement. Il s'agissait de quelque chose que je voulais, après tout.

« Veux-tu que je le demande ? Que tu ais une minute pour te remettre ? » demanda Blaise en s'arrêtant tout à coup.

J'hochai la tête sans lever les yeux.

Dès que Blaise nous tourna le dos, Draco entoura fermement mes épaules de son bras et m'attira plus près. Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et me frictionna doucement le dos. Cela n'aidait pas autan que je l'aurais souhaité, mais j'en étais reconnaissante. Je l'entourai de mes bras un instant après et enfouis mon visage dans sa chemise.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis la fille à laquelle Blaise s'était adressé désigner quelqu'un de dos un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Mon rythme cardiaque commença à résonner dans mes oreilles alors que Blaise acquiesçait en remerciant, et il commença à revenir vers Draco et moi. C'était le moment. Pas de retour en arrière.

« Il est bien ici, » dit Blaise avec raideur en désignant le même homme que la femme.

« Allons-y, » fis-je d'une voix vascillante.

Je remarquai que Blaise et Draco avaient échangé un regard avant que je ne me mette en marche, mais n'y prêtai pas davantage d'importance. Je n'étais pasparvenue aussi loin pour m'en retourner maintenant. Que pourrait-on me dire de plus ? Il était sûr que d'avoir découvert que mes cauchemars étaient réels mais supprimés était le pire, non ?

Tendant une main tremblante, je tapotais l'épaule du sorcier.

« Guérisseur Mundell ? » Je luttai pour conserver une voix posée.

Le sorcier me fit face, semblant légèrement étonné.

« Oui ? »

L'étonnement présent sur son visage n'était rien comparé à celui que je savais avoir sur le mien.

Ce ne pouvait être le docteur de l'autre fois.

Il semblait âgé de, quoi, deux années de plus que moi.

« En... en êtes-vous certain ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Etes-vous certain d'être le Guérisseur Mundell ? » demandai-je à nouveau.

Il sembla gêné pendant un instant. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, oui, » dit-il avec un rire poli. « Y a-t-il... »

« Mais... mais vous être trop jeune, » fis-je, choquée.

Le jeune sorcier me lança un regard étonné, et alors, alors il sourit.

« Je pense qu'il y a un léger malentendu, » dit-il doucement, la compréhension inscrite sur ses traits.

« Je- »

« Je pense que vous parlez du Guérisseur Mundell Senior. Mon père. » Il sourit.

« Votre père ? » demandai-je avec incrédulité.

« Oui, vous devez être une de ses anciens patientes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. Venez, je vous conduis à lui. »

Je regardai Blaise et Draco, qui haussèrent les épaules avant d'hocher muettement la tête vers le jeune soigneur et de le suivre dans ce couloir d'un blanc choquant. Blaise, Draco et moi quittèrent le couloir, prîmes à gauche, marchâmes un peu plus, puis prîmes à droite. À gauche encore, deux fois à droite, et une dernière à gauche, puis nous fûmes dans un couloir que je ne pensais pas trouver à Ste Mangouste.

Avant, chaque couloir dans l'étonnant hôpital semblait identique au précédent. Des murs blancs stérilisés, un sol blanc carrelé, des guérisseurs et infirmières en robes blanches, et des portes de bois menant aux différentes salles d'examen. Ce couloir où nous étions maintenant était différent des autres. Les murs semblaient tout aussi propres et stérilisés, et le sol était poli jusqu'à en briller, mais tout ça semblait plus calme, apaisant, et ressemblait moins à un hôpital. Peut-être était-ce à cause du beige clair des murs, ou que les portes étaient d'un acajou sombre avec des plaques d'un or brillant où étaient inscrits des noms, ou peut-être était-ce l'absence d'infirmières ou docteurs. De quoi qu'il s'agisse, j'en étais soulagée.

Nous étions presque parvenus au bout du couloir quand je réalisai que ce devait être le lieu où étaient la plupart (si ce n'est tous) des bureaux. Mes pensées furent confirmées lorsque le jeune guérisseur s'arrêta devant la dernière porte sur la droite ; « _Guérisseur Mundell Sr _» était gravé d'une écriture emphatique, raffinée, sur la plaque d'or.

Mundell Junior hésita un instant devant la porte (écoutant probablement pour voir si son père était déjà avec un patient), mais pendant cet instant mon coeur battit à tout rompre. En fait, mon corps tout entier semblait réagir alors que j'étais debout à fixer la barrière entre moi et probablement le seul homme qui pouvait m'aider. Un frisson parcourut mon échine, mon cuir chevelu me démangea, mes mains tremblèrent, mon coeur s'emballa, une fine couche de sueur recouvrit mon front. Inconsciemment, je tendis le bras et saisis la main de Draco, il se raidit un instant avant de me la presser légèrement.

Le fils du Guérisseur Mundell replia ses doigts et toqua sur le bois sombre et poli. Un « entrez » léger et feutré se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Mon coeur déjà emballé battit douloureusement contre mes côtes au son de la voix âgée. Mundell Junior me jeta un coup d'oeil et m'adressa un doux sourire avant de tourner la poignée et de laisser la porte s'ouvrir avec un léger gincement. Je n'eu même pas la force de lui rendre son sourire.

« Papa ? » demanda le jeune soigneur en entrant dans la pièce.

« Oui ? » Mundell Senior se retourna au son de la voix de son fils.

Je sentis ma mâchoire se détendre à sa vue.

Je m'attendais à ce que le Guérisseur Mundell soit nettement plus âgé que son fils, mais il lui était semblable. À part quelques rides, des cheveux grisonants, et un regard sage montrant la cruauté du monde et de la gentillesse derrière les iris bleu pâle, les Guérisseurs Mundell Junior et Senior ressemblaient plus à des frères qu'à un père et son fils.

« Papa, voici- » Le jeune soigneur s'interrompit un instant. « Désolé, je n'ai pas pris votre nom, miss, » dit-il en se retournant vers moi.

J'étais consciente du fait que toute l'attention était sur moi ; j'observai le jeune guérisseur et trouvai trop de chaleur et de bonté dans ses yeux pour pouvoir le supporter. Je détournai rapidement le regard. Je tentai d'examiner le soigneur plus âgé, mais ses yeux en disaient tant sur le monde, étaient si savants, que j'eu une impression de froid.

Je baissai les yeux sur le sol, éclaircis ma gorge avant de fixer une lampe murale. J'espérais à moitié que Blaise ou Draco remarque mon malaise et parle pour moi, mais je savais qu'ils ne le feraient pas et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'ils le fassent.

Je voulais être forte, pour montrer à tous que je pouvais le faire... mais j'en doutais moi-même. Si je ne pouvais même pas énoncer mon nom, comment étais-je supposée raconter mon histoire ? Demander quelles étaient mes options ?

J'avalai difficilement ma salive et séparai mes lèvres pour parler. Un chuchotis sortit tout juste avant que mes mots inaudibles ne furent interrompus.

« Miss Wealsey, » dit calmement l'homme le plus âgé. Un sourire tendit ses lèvres, ses yeux se portèrent aux mien avec entendement, et je me souvins aussitôt de Mr Ollivander.

Ses yeux semblaient me connaître, pas juste mon nom, ou mon visage, mais moi personnellement. Comme s'il était un vieil ami ou un parent sachant le moindre des sombres secrets que quelqu'un pouvait bien avoir.

« Comment – comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il sourit et rit légèrement. « Vos cheveux sont inoubliables. » Je me sentis froncer les sourcils. Bien sûr que c'était les cheveux. « Et vos yeux. Personne pourrait oublier de tels yeux, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Je n'étais pas certaine d'apprécier le Guérisseur Mundell. Il était assez gentil, et clairement vraiment sage, quoi qu'il semble un peu trop omniscient, comme s'il connaissait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Ses mots me donnaient la chair de poule et faisait se serrer mon estomac. Je n'étais pas certaine de que cette réaction physique signifiait, cela dit. Étais-je simplement nerveuse ? Vaguement confuse et effrayée par combien il en savait ? Je savais qu'il s'agissait en fait de tout cela, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir que mon inconscient et mon corps tentaient de me dire quelque chose... de m'avertir. Peut-être étais-je simplement paranoïaque.

« Tu peux y aller maitenant, mon garçon. » Le Guérisseur Mundell jeta un coup d'oeil à son fils avant de m'observer.

Je ne regardai pas le jeune soigneur quitter la pièce, mais dès que j'entendis le distinctif _clink_ métallique, mon coeur sauta dans ma gorge.

Le guérisseur plus âgé sourit et hocha la tête en direction de son bureau, en tremblant je m'assis, seulement à moitié consciente que Blaise et Draco demeuraient debout.

Le silence qui tomba n'était pas le lourd, épuisant silence auquel j'étais accoutumée. Il n'était pas déroutant ou étrange comme d'ordinaire ; il était plutôt... plaisant, relaxant. Je pris le silence comme une opportunité pour parcourir du regard le petit bureau. Les murs étaient d'un brun neutre avec des plaintes noires. Le tapis était également marron, mais de quelques tons plus clairs que les murs. Tous les meubles étaient en acajou. C'était plus propre que ce devrait être. Pas de piles de parchemins ou de papier emcombrant le bureau, il n'y avait rien dans la poubelle, même le feu ronflant dans la cheminée semblait propre.

Mes yeux achevèrent leur tour de la petite pièce et revienrent lentement à ceux, sages, du Guérisseur Mundell. Il m'observait déjà ; le bleu glacé de ses yeux piqua ma peau alors qu'ils se mêlaient et creusaient profondément ma chair. Je savais que je porterai la sensation de son regard sur moi longtemps après que j'ai quitté la pièce.

« J'ai toujours su que vous seriez ici un jour, » dit-il brusquement.

Je lui lançai un regard étonné mais ne parlai pas.

« Une famille peut seulement garder une tragédie secrète pendant longtemps. »

L'air d'étonnement demeura sur mon visage jusqu'à ce que je comprenne exactement ce qui venait d'être dit. Le Guérisseur Mundell ne savait pas que j'avais commencé à me rappeler, il pensait quelqu'un me l'avait dit.

« Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez tout à fait... » murmurai-je calmement. »

« Ah non ? » Il haussa un sourcil brousailleux ; ses yeux semblant s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ma peau.

« On ne m'a pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, » poursuivai-je. « Je m'en souviens. »

L'air de stupéfaction qui traversa les traits de Mundell fut surprenant.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » dit-il lentement.

« Eh bien... » Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentai de me préparer à raconter de nouveau mon histoire. « Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs complets, ils sont... heu... embellis ? »

Il se pencha, me regarda avec intensité, puis se radossa. « Intéressant, » murmura-t-il. « Alors dites-moi, si vous vous rappelez, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrir un instant. Je pensais, que pour qui que ce fut au courant de ce qu'il se passait, que le pourquoi de ma présence était évident.

« Eh bien, les souvenirs, ils viennent sous la forme de cauchemars, des mauvais. Et... je commence à les perdre. » Je pus presque sentir le désaccord silencieux de Blaise et Draco. « Je vois et entends des choses, je ne sais pas à quel point ce dont je me souviens est réel, si quoi que ce soit ce tout ça l'est. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'ils soient vrais jusqu'à quelques semaines de ça. » Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Je vois. » Il opina et resta silencieux un moment. Je songeai à poursuivre, lui dire toute mon histoire, mais le Guérisseur semblait réfléchir et je ne voulais pas le gêner.

« A quel point les cauchemars sont-ils vivaces ? »

« Extrêmement. »

« Depuis combien de temps les avez-vous ? »

« Presque un an. »

« Je ne souhaite pas paraître insensible, miss Weasley, mais qu'attendez-vous que je fasse ? »

Je fus choquée. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, ma mâchoire se décrocha, mon sang devint froid. Choquée ne semblait même pas être un mot assez puissant pour décrire ça.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Je tremblais. « Qu'est-ce que j'attends de vous ? » Je me levai. « Je veux que vous les rameniez ! Les restauriez ! Rendez-moi les souvenirs que vous m'avez volé pour que je puisse me sortir de ça ! » Mes poings étaient serrés en deux boules de nerfs, les larmes emplissaient mes yeux mais refusaient de tomber, et je tremblais de la tête aux pieds d'une colère que j'ignorai posséder.

Le Guérisseur Mundell ne sembla pas le moins du monde touché par mon éclat. « Ah, je vois à présent, » dit-il calmement. « Miss Weasley, cela vous dérange-t-il si je demande à vos amis de sortir un moment ? »

Je le regardai avec de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce mec ?

Je savais que si j'obtenais ce que je voulais, ou du moins quelques réponses, je devais suivre les règles de son jeu dans l'immédiat. Je me tournai et passai mon regard sur Blaise et Draco, bouillonnants de rage. J'hochai silencieusement la tête en leur direction pour qu'ils comprennent que je pouvais le faire seule. Après un regard noir vers le Guérisseur, Draco et Blaise sortirent en silence, l'expression sur leurs visages rendant clair le fait qu'ils auraient préféré rester.

La porte se ferma derrière Draco (non sans qu'il eut foudroyé une dernière fois le soigneur du regard, ceci dit) mais je savais que Blaise et lui étaient au-dehors, attendant, écoutant. Fermant les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration, non seulement pour apaiser mes membres tremblant, mais aussi pour tenter de me préparer à quoi que ce soit que le Guérisseur Mundell allait me balancer. À contre-coeur, je les ouvris tout en exhalant ; comme prévu, Mundell était toujours assis à son bureau, me fixant du même regard perçant qu'avant.

« Dites-moi de nouveau, » commença-t-il, « comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ? »

Ma mâchoire me donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de craquer d'être restée serrée si longtemps. « Je veux mes souvenirs, » sifflai-je.

Mundell fit grincer ses dents à plusieurs reprises avant de pousser un lourd soupir. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Ma patience s'amenuisait. « Alors pouvez-vous m'indiquer où je peux trouver quelqu'un qui en est capable ? » demandai-je en serrant les dents.

« Croyez-moi miss Weasley, si je le pouvais, je le ferais... » Il soupira encore, se leva et alla vers la fenêtre.

« Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où on vous a menée ici... »

Je n'étais pas certaine de là où il voulait en venir, et je savais que ça me serait inutile, mais c'était une autre personne qui savait quelque chose sur mon passé oublié. Je me sentis m'apaiser alors qu'il parlait, je me dirigeai lentement vers la chaise et m'y assis doucement. Ma respiration semblait s'être arrêtée, je tentai désespéremment de calmer mon coeur pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit. Je ne voulais pas manquer un seul mot qu'il dirait.

« J'étais nouveau à Ste Mangouste, dans un poste similaire à celui de mon fils. J'assistais lors des cas et opérations importantes, et j'étais seul pour les cas mineurs. Vous avez été mon premier patient important. » Il se tourna pour me regarder en disant les derniers mots – je détournai le regard.

« Vous n'étiez pas gravement blessée, plus choquée qu'autre chose, et bien sûr c'était un domage émotionnel. Je vous ai soignée, me suis assuré que vous étiez psychologiquement équilibrée, puis je vous ai plongée dans un profond sommeil pour que votre esprit puisse traiter ce qu'il s'était passé et que vous puissiez vous remettre. »

Ses mots me rappelèrent Blaise.

« Votre mère et votre père étaient bouleversés, bien sûr, mais je pensais qu'en apprenant que vous alliez bien et était soignée, cela les aiderait à se remettre. J'avais tord. Votre mère était hystérique, elle ne voulait pas accepter le fait que ceci vous était arrivé et que vous auriez à dépasser cela seule avec le temps. »

Quelques années plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais cru cette vérité, mais après de récentes discussions, et sa réticence à accepter mes cauchemars, ou permettre à mon père de me dire la vérité, je savais désormais que ma mère n'était pas tout à fait la personne que j'avais toujours cru qu'elle était.

« Elle m'ordonna de supprimer ces souvenirs, je lui dis que vous ne seriez alors jamais capable de dépasser cela, chose qui serait difficile mais bénéfique, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Dans une dernière tentative de la faire changer d'avis, je lui ai dit quelque chose comme quoi je croyais que ce qui se passe en ce moment était une possibilité. Il n'a jamais été reconnu ou prouvé que des souvenirs effacés pouvaient refaire surface, et devenir plus douloureux encore que ce qu'ils étaient tout d'abord, mais que c'était toujours un fait envisageable. »

« Si ça n'était encore jamais survenu comme problème - »

« Alors pourquoi étais-je contre ? » fit-il, achevant ma question. « Je ne crois pas aux bidouillages avec la nature, plus que ceux que nous avons déjà fait, bien sûr. Nous nous rappelons des événements de notre vie pour une bonne raison, même des événement difficiles, les effacer n'est pas dans les intentions de la nature. » Il eut un vague sourire.

J'acquiesçai, bien que je n'ai pas tout à fait compris.

« De plus, vous étiez si jeune, bien qu'à long terme la mémoire ait de minces chances de retrouver ces souvenirs, en détail - ce qui s'est donc passé. Je pensais que c'était absurde. »

Je comprenais un peu mieux.

« Mais votre mère a persisté, et je n'avais pas d'autre option. » Il soupira de nouveau. « J'ai moi-même effacé vos souvenirs, et j'ai attendu qu'un jour comme celui-ci vienne. » Il se tourna enfin tout à fait vers moi. Ce ne fut que lorsque je vis ses traits s'adoucir alors qu'il détaillait mon visage que je réalisai que je pleurais.

« Au cas où ce ne serait pas clair, miss Weasley, il n'y a pas de moyen pour que je vous rende vos souvenirs. »

Je baissai les yeux au sol à ces mots.

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons jamais eu de cas où des souvenirs effacés refaisaient surface. »

« Mais... j'ai entendu dire... que par des thérapies, après avoir été sous Oubliettes, on pouvait récupérer ses souvenirs, » dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Le Guérisseur secoua la tête. « Le sortilège d'Oubliettes n'efface pas un souvenir ; il l'enterre, l'enfouit profondément dans une autre partie du cerveau, mais il ne part pas. Ce que font les guérisseurs dans ce type de cas est de rechercher le souvenir, » expliqua-t-il. « Pour vous, vos souvenirs ne sont pas bien cachés quelque part dans une autre partie de votre esprit, ils ont été entièrement et tout à fait effacés. »

« Non... » Je secouai la tête. « Je me rappelle maintenant, s'ils étaient partis, comment pourrais-je m'en rappeler ? »

« Il est possible, quoi que d'une manière rarissime, qu'un fragment de souvenir ait été oublié, ou trop attaché pour être supprimé sans entraîner de problème. Lorsque cela se produit, votre esprit reconstruit l'évènement. Vous comprenez ? »

J'opinai, mais je n'aimais pas ça.

« Pourquoi je m'en rappelle maintenant? Pourquoi pas quelques années plus tôt ? Ou des années après ? »

« Vous ne commencez pas à vous en souvenir maintenant ; votre esprit a travaillé durant toutes ces années. Il a prit les fragments laissés et a recréé la scène. A chaque fois que vous entendiez quelque chose ou voyiez quelque chose qui pouvait vous rappeler cet événement, votre esprit voulait travailler, découvrir ce que cela signifiait et commençait à y laisser une place. »

Je ne comprenais plus rien à présent, mais avec un peu de temps, quelques jours de réflexion, j'y parviendrai peut-être.

« Alors, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ? » demandai-je, les yeux toujours baissés au sol.

« Pas vraiment. »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeus et essuyai mes larmes avant de le regarder. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas ramener vos souvenirs, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Il y a toutefois d'autres options. »

« Du genre ? »

« Vous avez dit que vos souvenirs venaient de cauchemars, c'est bien ça ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Avec de l'entraînement, des exercices et de la persévérance, vous pourrez apprendre à contrôler vos rêves, qu'ils sont bons ou mauvais. Ils ne sont que des rêves après tout, quelque chose que votre propre cerveau développe, c'est en votre pouvoir de les modifier. »

« D'accord... » dis-je lentement.

« Et bien sûr, une thérapie particulière, pour parler de ce que vous savez être arrivé et de ce que votre esprit vous dit, peut vous aider à supporter vos souvenirs et cauchemars. »

Je demeurai silencieuse, tentant d'assimiler tout ça. C'était tant d'informations à saisir d'un coup. Après quelques instants, je réalisai que je me devais probablement de dire quelque chose.

« Tout cela peut être fait par vous, je suppose ? » demandai-je calmement. Comme il ne répondait pas immédiatement, je continuai. « Je veux dire, la thérapie particulière et le contrôle des rêves... »

Il me lança un autre regard perçant qui me donna la chair de poule. « Le contrôle des rêves uniquement se fera avec moi, un autre soigneur vous fera faire la thérapie, » dit-il après un moment.

J'hochai la tête et demeurai de nouveau silencieuse.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir grand chose d'autre à ajouter. J'étais venue ici avec un million de questions pour cet homme, et je partirai avec beaucoup d'interrogations demeurées sans réponses et d'oublis. Bien sûr, je le verrai de nouveau, et encore, et encore. De même que l'autre soigneur. Ma vie ne ressemblait à rien, mais de plus en plus de gens pénétraient mon esprit.

« Quand est-ce que tout cela débutera ? » demandai-je avec calme.

« Pourquoi ne reviendriez-vous pas en fin de semaine prochaine, nous n'allons pas commencer le contrôle des rêves, mais j'aimerais traverser vos cauchemars avec vous, déterminer à quel niveau ils sont et peut-être parler à quelques Guérisseurs pour voir si rien ne peut être fait pour eux. »

« Très bien, » acquiesçai-je. « Mais ils ne s'arrêteront pas, pas vrai ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Les cauchemars, » soupirai-je. « Ils ne s'arrêteront pas. »

Une fois encore, les traits du Guérisseur Mundell s'adoucirent alors qu'il me dévisageait. « Être capable de les contrôler va aider, et avec du temps et de l'entendement ils devraient se réduire, mais non, ils ne cesseront jamais, » dit-il tristement.

Je baissai la tête. C'était la réponse qui me terrifiait le plus, mais c'était aussi la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais.

« Je vous, heu... verrai la semaine prochaine alors, » dis-je en me levant.

Le Guérisseur hocha la tête et sourit brièvement.

Je touchais presque la poignée pour partir quand il m'appelea encore.

Fermant fermement les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me tourner d'un air interrogateur ; je voulais juste sortir de là.

« Votre mère et votre père... » commença-t-il. « Ils ont seulement fait ce qu'ils pensaient nécessaire pour vous protéger au mieux, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il ferait en une telle situation. Essayez de ne pas être trop dure envers eux. »

Je le fixai un moment. Je savais qu'il avait raison, il avait _trop_ raison, mais je pouvais toujours être un peu plus froide qu'avant, pas vrai ? Du moins pour un petit moment ? Oui, oui, bien sûr que je le pouvais.

« Compris. Merci. » Je lui adressai un sourire pincé avant d'enfin ressortir dans le monde.


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Des vents violents faisaient s'enrouler en spirales ses cheveux autour de son visage pâle criblé de taches de rousseur. Ses yeux de miel se fermèrent lentement, ses lèvres rouges s'entrouvrirent légèrement avant de s'éclairer un doux sourire, sa tête inclinée vers le soleil qui illuminait sa peau pâle, un soupir doux de contentement s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. Les vents s'infiltraient entre les feuilles des arbres, faisant dancer les branches minces entre les rayons de soleil et les branches siffler en une chanson secrète. Ginny Weasley ouvrit lentement les yeux en sentant un changement sous ses orteils nus._

_Les feuilles et la terre qui crissaient sous son poids semblaient disparaître. Elle n'était plus dans la petite forêt lumineuse où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt. Le soleil brilla avec plus d'intensité, le vent mugit moins fort, le sifflement des feuilles se mua en un dur, relaxant, fracas d'eau sur des rochers, la terre sous ses pieds s'adoucit et glissa entre ses orteils. Elle se tenait désormais sur une plage._

_Elle ne se demanda pas comment elle était parvenue ici, cela ne l'inquiétait pas que ce fut impossible de se tenir quelque part, fermer les yeux, et finir dans un lieu tout à fait différent. Posant son attention sur la mer, Ginny se sentit attirée par l'eau. Lentement, elle leva son pied, savourant la sensation du sable chaud glissant entre ses orteils, et fit un premier pas vers le bord de l'eau verte. Plus elle s'approchait, plus le sable devenait froid et humide._

_« Ginny. »_

_Elle s'arrêta, à seulement quelques centimètres de la tentante surface lisse. _

_Lentement, elle pivota et se tourna légèrement en se sentant sourire._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Draco avec un rire contenu._

_« L'eau semble si agréable. »_

_« Elle est gelée. Revient sur la couverture. » Draco fit un mouvement de la tête vers la grande couverture verte étendue paisiblement au niveau du sable propre._

_Elle ne parla pas, sourit seulement. Les lèvres minces de Draco tressaillèrent avant qu'il ne se retourne et commence à s'éloigner d'elle. Ginny lança un dernier long regard vers l'eau si tentante avant de se tourner pour rejoindre son petit-ami._

_Au moment où elle faisait le second pas, Draco était déjà assis et la regardait, attendant. Alors même qu'il était si loin, alors même qu'elle ne pouvait clairement distinguer son visage, Ginny savait le regard qu'il lui lançait. Elle rougit, souriante, et détourna rapidement le regard. Coinçant une mèche folle de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille, elle leva les yeux et sourit tendrement, sachant qu'il le verrait, peu importe combien elle pouvait être loin de lui._

_Alors qu'elle faisait son cinquième pas, le vent se leva et souffla plus fort, à son sixième l'éclat du soleil sembla s'atténuer, projetant une ombre sombre. Le fracas de l'eau s'intensifia contre les rochers au moment où elle leva sa jambe pour le huitième. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, vers les flots déchaînés, les vagues s'écraisaient violemment les unes après les autres ; comme enragées de voir Ginny s'éloigner de la rive tentante. Un frisson parcourut son échine, et les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent, ceux de ses bras également, en une chair de poule inconfortable. Ginny frictionna ses bras mais c'était inutile, la sensation ne voulait pas partir. Elle laissa échapper un __souffle tremblant, et détacha son regard de l'eau colérique._

_Ce qu'elle voyait n'avait pas de sens._

_Draco était toujours assis sur la couverture, lui lançant toujours ce regard, mais il ne semblait pas lui transmettre la même chaleur que d'habitude. Non, à présent, cela rendait son sang froid et les petits cheveux de sa nuque se hérisser. Ses yeux semblaient plus sombres, colériques, cruels. Ginny __sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, la pression augmentait sur ses yeux et elle savait qu'ils étaient grands ouverts et exorbités. Secouant la tête, elle décida que ce devait être une illusion due à la lumière, elle commençait à devenir paranoïaque. Draco hocha la tête, lui faisant signe d'approcher ; ce qu'elle fit._

_Elle n'était qu'à à peu près cinq pas de là quand elle s'arrêta, pour regarder avec incrédulité. Draco et la couverture reculait lorsqu'elle s'avançait. Tremblante, elle se tourna une fois de plus vers l'eau, elle n'avait pas bougé du tout. Comment était-ce possible ?_

_Plus elle avançait, plus il reculait, plus vite elle levait ses jambes, plus la plage s'apaisait. Elle n'avait pas bien avancé, mais elle semblait avoir parcouru des kilomètres. À bout de souffle, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux ; désirant ardemment que son corps parte d'ici. Lentement, elle leva son regard pour voir qu'elle était en fait autre part, mais pas autre part où elle voulait être._

_Elle était de retour dans la clairière, la clairière illuminée où des yeux fixaient les siens, seulement cette fois, il n'y avait que la paire d'yeux sombres et menaçants, baissés sur elle. Ginny se retourna avec frénésie, recherchant les yeux doux et lumineux qui apaiseraient son coeur affolé. Ils n'étaient nulle part._

_Un crissement immatériel résonna au loin, en quelques secondes toutefois il n'était plus lointain mais derrière elle, devant elle, à chacun de ses côtés, sous et au-dessus d'elle, il était partout ; la raillant, se moquant d'elle, et la brisant. C'était ainsi qu'elle le ressentait, chaque partie de son corps était comme éclaté en mille morceaux, sans être pour autant douloureux ; c'était émotionnellement crevant, et mentalement épuisant, mais pas douloureux._

_Les yeux effrayés de Ginny parcoururent les environs, tout était comme la première fois où elle avait visité cette clairière. Tout était brillant, chaleureux, accueillant, et pourtant aussi sombre, menaçant, effrayant, coléreux et froid. La seule différence était la paire d'yeux absente. Son corps trembla, elle savait ce qui se passait, dans un instant maintenant, elle ferait un pas et se verrait elle-même, de quelques années plus jeune, enveloppée dans un tissus crasseux, gisant dans la saleté. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle savait ce à quoi à s'attendre, alors elle pouvait le modifier... pas vrai ?_

_Sans vouloir bouger, mais sans vouloir se tenir immobile debout ; Ginny fit un pas précautionneux vers le mur de verre qui la séparait de la sombre forêt. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait semblait mettre la clairière en colère, le vent inexistant mugit en signe de protestation, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être à quelques centimètres de la barrière._

_Levant une main, elle effleura le verre froid, aussitôt elle put sentir la chaleur de l'autre côté tenter de l'atteindre, de la protéger. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la partie qu'elle ne pouvait avoir... juste là, à quelques pas, sur la même couverture verte que celle la plage, Draco était assis. Ginny cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ce ne pouvait être vrai, comment était-il parvenu ici ? Il _était_ là pourtant, lui lançant le même regard, mais il avait changé une fois encore. Il était assis dans l'obscurité, mais il brillait plus fort que le soleil, ses yeux de glace semblaient éclairer la zone autour de lui. Dès que son regard croisa le sien, Ginny sentit de nouveau la chaleur. À ce moment, elle se rappela du lieu où elle était, et qu'elle ne pouvait aller vers Draco._

_« Draco ! » appela-t-elle avec désespoir, sachant que ça n'irait pas._

_Il ne parla pas, mais son regard se modifia, montrant qu'il écoutait._

_« Draco ! » cria-t-elle encore, abattant ses poings sur le verre._

_« Je suis juste là. » Son ton était étrangement calme._

_« S'il te plaît, Draco, » gémit-elle._

_« Ginny, je suis juste là, calme-toi. » Il y avait de l'insistance dans sa voix, mais il ne bougea pas._

_« Aide-moi ! S'il te plaît, aide-moi. » Des larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles._

_« Je suis là, j'essaie. Du calme Ginny. »_

_« Aide-moi ! » hurla-t-elle avec frustration._

_Pourquoi était-il simplement assis là ? Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il tentait de l'aider alors qu'il ne bougeait même pas ? Il n'essayait pas de l'aider, il ne branlait rien ! Avec colère, Ginny abattit ses deux poings contre le verre, alors que la barrière tremblait en signe de protestation, le ricanement naquit une nouvelle fois, plus fort et plus acharné qu'avant._

_« La ferme ! » hurla-t-elle aux yeux auxquels elle savait que la voix appartenait. « Laisse-moi ! » Sans réfléchir, elle souleva une pierre au hasard, et la projeta dans le ciel, vers les yeux. Rien ne se passa ; le caillou traversa les yeux sans les abîmer. Le ricanement s'accru._

_« DEGAGE DE LÀ ! »_

« Ginny ! »

Lentement, précautionneusement, peureusement, Ginny Weasley ouvrit les yeux, pour plonger son regard dans celui, d'un gris glacé, de Draco. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de parcourir la pièce sombre du regard. C'était un rêve. Elle n'était pas dans une forêt, ou sur une plage, la clairière n'existait pas, et ces yeux ne la raillaient pas. Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et se redressa dans le lit, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Draco s'approcha lentement ; avec hésitation, il commença à lui caresser le dos d'une façon apaisante, ou du moins il espérait que ce fusse d'une façon apaisante. Son corps fut secoué de sanglots silencieux pendant seulement un moment avant qu'elle ne commence à s'apaiser.

« Un autre cauchemar ? » demanda Draco, alors même qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Ginny acquiesça muettement.

« Ils ne veulent pas disparaître, » fit-elle, la tête baissée vers ses genoux.

« Le Guérisseur a dit qu'ils ne disparaîtraient pas, » remarqua-t-il.

Ginny tourna la tête et lança un regard noir à son petit-ami. « Je le sais, » soupira-t-elle. « Mais ils étaient supposés devenir meilleurs, enfin, au moins plus faciles. »

« Tu dois te rappeler que tu les contrôles. »

« J'en doute. Si c'était le cas, je n'en rêverais pas, » maugréa-t-elle.

Draco soupira. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois. »

« Encore un peu de temps avec les Soigneurs et ça ira. »

A ces mots, Ginny repoussa les couvertures de sur ses jambes et sauta hors du lit. Elle était fatiguée, en colère, mentalement épuisée, et étonnée.

« Encore un peu de temps ? » Elle criait presque. « Cela fait trois ans ! »

Elle commença à faire les cents pas à côté du lit, marmonnant des trucs à propos de rendez-vous qui n'en finissaient pas et quelque chose sur des Guérisseurs qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Draco resta assis sur le lit durant tout le long de ses marmonnements, ne semblant pas perturbé par les ennuis de sa petite-amie.

Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en foutait, il s'en inquiétait vraiment, mais il entendait la même chose au moins deux fois par mois. Ginny passait quelques bonnes semaines sans avoir de cauchemars, et alors, une fois de temps en temps, un ou deux plus ou moins graves venaient tout casser, de par son inconscient, et la jetait dans de tels états.

Les premières fois avaient été les pires. Elle avait pensé qu'elle faisait comme il fallait, allait dépasser tout ça et enfin s'extirper de cet événement, et alors, alors elle avait fait un cauchemar, un des pires depuis son départ d'Hogwarts, et avait perdu le contrôle.

Elle n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours après cette nuit, et lorsque ce fut le cas, elle s'éveilla en hurlant. Draco avait toujours tenté de la calmer, lui rappelant qu'il ne s'agissait que de rêves, que ça n'était pas arrivé. Ça n'avait pas marché, ça ne pouvait pas marcher parce qu'il ne _s'agissait pas que_ de rêves, et qu'ils _étaient_ réels. Peut-être que quelques aspects des rêves avaient changé et s'étaient développés, mais c'était vraiment arrivé, elle avait été victime d'un abus et il semblait qu'il n'y ait pas de moyen pour son esprit de lui permettre d'oublier ça.

Alors à présent il demeurait assis, attendant avec patience qu'elle se glisse de nouveau dans le lit et s'allonge avec lui, éveillée. Elle ne dormirait pas ; il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle risque de se rendormir après avoir vécu un cauchemar. Au lieu de quoi elle reviendrait au lit, s'allongerait en silence pendant quelques heures, avant de décider qu'il était temps de se lever de commencer la journée. Vers midi, elle marcherait comme un zombie.

« Tu vas en parler ? » demanda Draco lorsqu'il remarqua que les pas diminuaient.

Ginny se tourna pour le regarder ; elle se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'observant. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses yeux étincelants, et la peau de sa poitrine, son cou et ses joues était rougie. Dès qu'il réalisa qu'il souriait, il se reprit et se composa de nouveau un masque. Draco l'adorait quand elle avait cette apparence, mais il savait que s'il se faisait attraper à sourire alors qu'elle était en panique, il ne pourrait pas donner cher de sa peau.

« Comptes-tu revenir au lit ? »

« Je ne peux pas dormir, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Comme toujours lors de telles nuits, » remarqua Draco. « Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que je veux te voir debout toute la nuit. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et soupira tout en revenant vers le lot, et s'assit à contre-coeur. Le silence s'abattit, lourd, lorsque le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids de Ginny. Draco ne savait pas quoi dire et ne voulait pas dire de mauvaises choses, alors que l'esprit de Ginny s'évadait au loin, tentant de découvrir en quoi elle avait échoué dans le contrôle de ses rêves.

« Je crois que j'ai paniqué, » chuchota-t-elle soudain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tout allait bien, et, tu sais que le Guérisseur Mundell m'a dit que si je parvenais à me concentrer suffisamment, je serais capable de changer le lieu où je suis ? Même si c'était toujours dans mon rêve ? » Draco opina. « Eh bien, tout allait bien avant que ça ne s'assombrisse et que je ne me sente pas en sécurité, alors je me transportée dans un autre lieu, un lieu pire encore. »

« Alors tu pense que si tu ne t'étais pas forcée à te transporter, tout serait demeuré au mieux ? »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. » Draco haussa les épaules, s'attirant un regard noir. « Le Guérisseur Mundell t'as dit que ces rêves étaient imprévisibles, qu'ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes règles que le monde réel, qu'ils deviennent froids ou sombres ne veut pas dire que quelque chose de mauvais va survenir. »

Ginny soupira. Elle le savait déjà, elle le savait avant que le soigneur ne le lui dise. Elle le savait depuis qu'elle avait eu le rêve précédant celui de la clairière, quand elle fuyait ce qu'elle pensait être diabolique en direction de ce qu'elle pensait être bon, pour n'être finalement qu'acculée. Elle n'avait cependant jamais dit cela à Draco.

« Ai-je de nouveau parlé dans mon sommeil ? » demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

Draco hocha la tête, avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny se sentit rougir. « Qu'ai-je dit ? »

« Un truc concernant de l'eau. » Elle opina, se rappelant le bref instant passé à la plage. « Et tu disais mon nom. Je pensais que c'était un rêve agréable. » Draco eut un sourire et lui fit un clin d'oeil, elle le frappa. « Mais tu as alors commencé à t'agiter et haleter. » Il s'interrompit. « Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais pensé que c'était un rêve _très_ agréable. » Ginny le frappa encore.

« As-tu tenté de me parler ? »

Draco acquiesça. « Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de dégager et de te laisser seule. »

Ginny sentit son sang quitter son visage.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir hurler dans son rêve, juste avant de s'éveiller, elle hurlait pour le ricanement et les yeux. Elle ne pensait pas avoir réellement hurlé pourtant, elle observa Draco du coin de l'oeil ; il semblait étonné, attendant certainement qu'elle explique pourquoi elle lui avait crié cela.

Elle craignait toujours qu'une telle chose arrive, elle n'aimait pas que Draco assiste à ses crises nocturnes, et à présent, à présent elle lui hurlait après. Tout ce qu'il tentait de faire était de l'aider, et elle lui donnait presque le rôle du sale type.

« J'en suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas hurler après toi. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Draco eut un sourire en coin.

Le silence retomba, désormais Ginny se sentait épuisée, inquiète, effrayée _et_ coupable. Super, tout simplement. Durant la première année, Ginny s'attendait à de telles nuits, on lui répétait, constamment, que le contrôle des rêves et que les séances de thérapie n'auraient pas un effet immédiat. Cela prendrait du temps, et elle l'avait accepté, pourtant personne ne lui avait dit que ça prendrait trois années ou plus.

Elle se sentait juste à bout, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait que les choses ne pourraient pas empirer, quelque part c'était le cas. Elle ne voulait plus de cela. Plus de cauchemars, plus de peur, plus de combat, plus de nuits blanches.

Aurait-elle ignoré les effets secondaires de la suppression de souvenir, Ginny aurait signé pour bien volontiers, et avec empressement. Elle se demandait ce que serait sa vie à présent si ses souvenirs ne tentaient pas de revenir, ou s'ils n'étaient jamais revenus, mais elle ne parvenait jamais à se l'imaginer. Elle tourna la tête et observa Draco. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille et de larges cercles noirs cernaient ses yeux. Il dut sentir son regard parce qu'un instant apprès, il se tourna et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un moment. Draco tentait de dépasser ses yeux, pour voir dans sa tête ce à quoi elle pensait, et Ginny le fixait, sachant qu'elle ne voudrait pas que les choses soient autrement, peu importe à travers quoi elle devait passer. Elle ne voudrait pas être assise là seule, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ils baissent en intensité, » dit-il tout à coup.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ginny avec incrédulité.

« Tu ne t'éveilles plus en criant. »

C'était vrai ; ce devait faire plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait eu un cauchemar si puissant.

« Oui, mais tu ne dors toujours pas. »

Draco avait à peine dormi au cours de ces deux années depuis lesquelles ils vivaient ensemble. Ginny savait que c'était dû tout d'abord à son agitement, ses coups donnés dans le vide, et bien sûr, ses hurlements. Désormais, il ne dormait pas pour pouvoir la surveiller.

Draco haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de dormir beaucoup, tu sais. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Draco.

« Allez, je sais que tu ne vas pas dormir, mais tu peux au moins t'étendre auprès de moi. » Il l'entoura de son bras et l'attira légèrement.

Ginny laissa Draco la rallonger dans le lit. Elle se pelotonna contre son corps nu et eut un profond soupir. La vie était loin d'être parfaite, mais elle était heureuse et en dépit de tout ce qui lui arrivait, Ginny n'aurait pas voulu d'une autre vie en ce moment.

_**NdT : **Et voilà, _Stolen Memories, _c'est fini pour de bon ! Dans sa dernière note d'auteur, _Wiccan98_ est très claire : il n'y aura pas de suite. Elle précise également, pour ceux qui seraient toujours un peu embrouillés, que Ginny n'a pas été enlevée, mais a bien subi un abus dans sa propre maison. Les cauchemars qu'elle fait sont les vestiges de ses souvenirs, son esprit tentant de recréer l'évènement, grossissant les souvenirs sous forme de cauchemars. J'espère que l'épilogue vous a plu, et que vous n'oublierez pas cette histoire ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review tout au long de l'histoire, et notamment _oOo Joey oOo, Moosh Moosh, ladymalfoy-94 _ainsi que _Lucretia Toc Septnet _pour le chapitre précédent._ _Lire vos message m'a fait vraiment plaisir et m'a encouragé lors de la traduction, de même que voir tous ceux qui mettaient l'histoire dans leurs favoris ! Si vous avez la moindre question, remarque, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message, et hésitez encore moins à laisser une dernière review – cela me ferait vraiment plaisir. Je les traduirai d'ailleurs une dernière fois à l'auteur. Je me tais enfin, en espérant que cette première traduction vous ai permit d'apprécier la fic à sa juste valeur._

_Très sincèrement, _

_theMFDgirl_


End file.
